The tSf Adventures OG
by Duel
Summary: Members of the The Sonic Foundation message boards are turned into their own RP characters and have to face an angry enemy with things they thought only existed in their imaginations were possible at his disposal. A fic written by many members, this take


Alright, first I got a lot of things that I gotta say here

Alright, first I got a lot of things that I gotta say here. First, this is written in a format that allows the add-on format from the messageboards to be readable as a whole fanfic off of the messageboards. It goes like this:

(Writer's name post)

The post/writing that the writer posted.

(/Writer's name post)

Sometimes I shortened the writer's name, like from Mega Man X to X, or from Sorceress Schala to Schala. Try to not be confused by this =P.

Second, I gotta give credit to the many skilled writers that worked on this great fanfiction. Here goes, these are the writers that participated in the writing of this fic: Tails-sama, Realmz, Duel, noel, Three Tails, WAW, Amy Rose, Talandar, Mecha Tails, Edge, Katana Kitsune, MKgamemaster, Super_Sonic_SSJ, Magius del Cotto, Sorceress Schala, Dave the Hedgehog, Mega Man X, Mrs Prower, and Sockles. That's 20 writers in all! Give 'em a hand! *claps*

Last but not least, I have to say the copyright crap. All characters used in this fanfic are copyright their creator. No one sue, cuz all the characters used here aren't from buisnesses or anything like that! Also, you can find the tSf message board at tsfmb.sonicfoundation.org. ^_^ Now get reading, cuz once you pop you won't stop! I hope you enjoy the tSf Adventures OG.

The tSf Adventures OG

(Tails-sama post)

The alarm went off. The Beatles, Hey Jude. I groaned, and rolled over...I disliked the Beatles. I slammed the Rest button on my radio and pulled the covers over my head. 

Mondays. I hated 'em. Meant a whole week of school, a whole week of waking up at 5:50 AM, of doing work and all that lovely stuff. Ten minutes later, mom came upstairs and yelled at me to get ready for school. She usually wasn't so rushed. Must'a been an early work day for her. 

Another ten minutes. The house was empty, I had twenty minutes to do the essentials before heading up to catch my bus. I groaned, mumbled something under my breath, and pushed out of bed. I began to walk across the room to my door (I have a large room...almost apartment-sized. On the second floor of our house), but I tripped oon the leg of my sweatpants and fell flat on my face. Everything i was wearing felt really baggy. Maybe I had shrunk or something. Again mumbling, I pushed myself up and headed downstairs, to the bathroom. I reached out for the light switch...where was it? I muttered a curse, running my hand up and down the wall, finally finding the switch. 

"Why's it gotta be so high up?" I muttered groggily. My eyes were still plastered shut from sleep. I hit the switch, and cringed against the light. 

I went over to the mirror hanging above the sink...to see it hanging over my head. Why was everything so high up? Must be having a dream...one of those really dumb ones. I pulled myself up onto the sink, closing the medicine cabinet, which had been left open, so could see myself in the mirror. 

And then I was fully awake. 

Red eyes. Yellow and white fur. A sharp, clever, almost friendly face, only this one stricken with fear. Pointed ears. I was sure that if I looked behind me, I'd see twin tails sprouting from my backside. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

(end Tails-sama post)

(Realmz post)

Justin looked up to see the bottom of his bunk bed.

"Damn..." he said "it's monday" He got out of his bed and smiled "ol' well another week to billittle Suraj" He got up and opened up his closent it's seemed a little higher then usuall, ol well, he thought. 

After putting on some slittly bagger than usuall clothes from the bottem of his closent he went down stairs to find that both his perents and brother were gone.

"He maybe I won't have to go to school today" he said and he opened up the refrigrator. and took out a yoohoo planing to stay home for the whole day. thenhe noitecied something that never happened. His cat Wiskey walked iup to him all on his own and started to purr.

"Hey there little guy why are you so happy to see me?" Justin said to his cat as he petted him. "Well I better go comb my hair so I don't look like a total slob when the mail guy gets here" he went back up stars and looked into his perents body mirror to find himslef looking at a grey hedgehog."

COOLLLLLLLNESS!!!"

(end Realmz post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Omigod omigod omigod omigod omigod..." I panted. I was panicking, this was not good, not good, not GOOD!! I paced back and forth through the long hallway on the first floor nervously. Okay. Okay. Uhh... 

"The shoes are the same." I muttered hysterically. "The gloves, the eyes, the fur, the body!!! I'm not me anymore!! I even have tails! I HAVE TAILS!!!!" 

I ran upstairs quickly. I had shed my sweatpants and t-shirt. I was wearing my shoes and gloves--no, not mine. Tails-sama's. 

I hopped into the rocking chair in front of my grandma's computer. I booted it up, logged onto AOL. Why was I going online??? 

I closed AOL down. I ran back downstairs, nearly tripping because my body was three feet shorter than usual, and my legs were helluva short. I wasn't used to this body. 

Okay, okay, okay...I pulled myself up on the kitchen counter, and grabbed the cordless phone. I punched in a number nervously. The phone rang once, twice, three times-- 

click. 

"Hi, you've reached--" 

I hung up. Answering machine. Matt must already be at school...school!! I glanced at the clock. The first bell would ring in five minutes. 

"I can't go to school like this!" I cried hysterically. "I'm my friggin' username from TSF!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME??"

(end Tails-sama post)

(Realmz post)

"I'm my username at tSf!!!!!" Justin said as he took out pics of his character Realmz then became really sad."*sniff* I want my sword!!!" he then perked up. "Hey maybe William left his here ffrom Thanksgiving" he ran down into the back room and sure enough it was there.

"SWEET!!!"

(end Realmz post)

(Duel post)

I felt like throwing my alarm clock through the window. Believe me, it took all of my self control not to. It took even more will power to get out of my bed, the warm comforter seducing me back to sleep. Oh boy, I get to wake up at six thirty this fine Monday morning, I thought sarcastically. I forced myself out of bed, stretched, yawned, and rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. Wait! What sword? I gaped at the mirror. A cartoon hedgehog, bluish-green, with gold eyes and a curved sword within its sheath. HOLY CRAP!!!! I'm...DUEL!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promised myself that the mirror was wrong, but looked at my hands. My GLOVED hands! I WAS a hedgehog!

(/Duel post)

(Noel post)

"Uh..." I rolled over in my sleep (unaware of the odd lack of momentum). Sunlight hit me in the face. It stirred my from my sleep,causing me to realize what day it was. Oh, shoot! I'm going to be late! My alarm mustn't have went off! I threw off the covers and swung my feet over the bed. I then realized that they didn't reach the floor. My mind went blank for a second-the significance hadn't totally sunk in. No, the bed wasn't higher, because my view was from a lower angle too. My feet dangled, with only the toes grazing the floor. Then I saw with shock, my feet were darker than normal. What is on my feet? I heard a clicking noise and turned around. It was my bird. From eye level, he raised his head-crest and hissed. I went to scratch my suddenly itchy face, and saw that my hand was entirely covered with hair. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to rationalize (or was it deny?) I must be dreaming! this must be a dream! My heart started to race - that never happened in a dream.

I stood up on the floor, but didn't gain any height. I was scared now, very scared. Not only my hands and feet now have thick hair, but so did the rest of me, it looked. I took a couple steps in my huge PJ's and hopped onto my dresser. Curiosity got the better of me because before I knew it, I was tearing of some of the newspaper that covered mirror (safety precaution for my bird) and finally saw myself. Too shocked to scream I nearly split my head when I toppled of the dresser. For a minute, I didn't get back up. I gathered my courage, and slowly peered into the mirror again. A pair of strange, large brown eyes stared back at me. I touched the new furry projections on the sides of my head, and saw that indeed, the reflection followed suit. I started shaking and turned away; I couldn't look anymore. After a few minutes:' What am I going to do ?' My practical side kicked in. 'I-I couldn't possibly explain this... School is starting!...what would I say!...I cant...' I stayed in my room, shaking and pacing, for what must have been an hour, trying to think of what to do. Finally I decided that I couldn't hide in my room forever. I was just going to have to walk up those stairs and see what happened. I snuck out (didn't want anyone to see me yet) and on the way I saw that my alarm clock didn't have it's usual red digits. In fact, no lights were on at all. "must be a power outage" I thought. I put my foot on the first stair and it creaked- startled me. I listen for more sounds, but heard none. The un-earthly silence of the house stripped me of my former confidence in an instant. No TV, no footsteps, no voices of anyone. I forced myself to the porch, then the kitchen. No-one. And then into the living room. Phew... I sighed. There was Jhone and the dog sleeping on the couch, so strange for this hour. The battery powered clock read 9:30. The dog looked at me strangely and I suddenly felt very conscious of my appearance. I couldn't wake anyone looking like this. The dog seemed to read my thoughts because he then licked his sleeping owner's face. He didn't even twitch. My pet whimpered. With complete horror, I backed into the cage behind me and screamed with a voice not my own. A throbbing pain started in my head and spread all over. As my vision went black, I felt my body hit the floor. The sensation faded as a figure appeared before my eyes.

"Good morning fellow Mobians" he said.

(/Noel post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Calm down," I said to myself, exhaling. "Calm down..." 

I felt my tenseness go away. I was back in control. 

I jumped up to sit down on one of the chairs in the dining room, and tapped my forefinger against my forehead. 

"The sword, it's around here somewhere," I murmured. Wow, my voice sounded so bizarre...I wasn't used to it. "Uhhh..." 

I jumped off of the seat, and ran for the carpeted stairs. I tried taking them two at a time like always, but again, the short legs presented a problem; I almost wound up breaking my jaw on the stairs. 

I finally reached the top of the stairs, and lay down, panting. 

"I never knew...they could be so...troublesome..." 

I groaned and pushed myself to my feet again. Into my still-dark room. But when I got there... 

"Okay, okay, uhhh..." a worried voice was muttering. "Think. Who brought you here? How did you get here? Damnit! I wasn't even animate a few minutes ago, now I have to actually THINK?" 

"Who's there?" I demanded. I meant to sound intimidating, but the voice, again, just came off too high-pitched. I felt my body automatically go into a fighting stance... 

"Wack!!!" A tall being fell back from the shadows of my closet, into the light where I could see his face. Green skin with large splotches of darker green. Pointed ears. Two-toned eyes, red and green. Shaggy, moss-green hair down to his shoulderblades. An x-shaped scar on his cheek. 

I groaned, and put a hand over my face. 

"This CAN'T be happening." I muttered. "You're supposed to be stuffed!!" 

"Well, thanks a lot," the being yelled. "Is that all the thanks I get for being here with ya for the past two years??" 

"Friend, please, no." I shook my head. "No. This isn't right." 

Friend is...was...a stuffed Bulbasaur I had bought a couple years ago. I was really attached to 'im, as corny as it sounds. Hell, he even sat on the number pad of the keyboard whenever I went online. He was also a character in one of my fanfictions, as a Pokémorph. Whatever affected me must have affected him. But why HIM, and not any of my other characters? Simple, he was the only one who was always with me when I was at home, physically. 

"Something is up," I said, walking over to the closet. Friend stood up and walked over with me. I noted jealously in my mind that Friend was full hight. I rumaged around in my closet, and pulled out two scabbards...I heaved on over to Friend, and slung the other one around my shoulder. 

"No duh." Friend said sarcastically. "Care to explain what?" 

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I cracked my neck, and closed the sliding door of the closet. I turned, but as I did, something hit me in the forehead. I grunted, and blacked out almost instantly. When I woke up, I was witnessing a new being standing in front of me. 

"Good morning, fellow Mobians."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Three Tails post)

Matthew:yyyyaaaaaawwn(i'm matthew)

Grrrr damn monday

Mom:good morning

Matthew:yeah what ever.......

mom:matthew go brush your teeth

(i have a problom with that DO you mind!)

Matthew: ok ok 

*gets ready to brush teeth looks in mirrire*

Matthew:.........................

matthew:m-y g-g-god

mom:see you later

Matthew:yeah um bye *gives mom a hug*

conects to internet 

matthew thginking:how in the world am i going to go to school it like.. oh hi Anna when i was sleeping i was suddenly turned it to my charicter yeah riiiiiiiiight........ 

(/Three Tails post)

(WAW post)

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

click.

He checked the clock. 6:15. He gave out a sigh and went back to bed. 

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

click.

The alarm had gone off again. He got up to look. 6:50. 

Already? He finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. And that was where he saw himself as WAW for the first time. The orange fur, the masked face, the similarity to a fox.

"Ohhhhhh.... BEEEEEEEP!!!" 

He tapped his mask, checking it was one. yep, it was. He was about to try to take it off but then he remembered that he couldn't. 

He then ran back into his room and opened his cupboard. Instead of his old clothes there was a multitude of coloured t-shirts with different designs on them. He lifted one, it was black with a backwards-"E" on it, another was blue with "The Offspring" on it, he found several wrestling ones as well. 

"Where the heck did these come from? where's my old stuff? and why does my voice sound different??? WHY am I WAW and not... ME??? Am I...?" 

He headed to the door but he heard footsteps outside his room. 

Can't let my folks see me like this!

WAW proceeded to put on some clothes, choosing the "E" t-shirt, some blue trousers and black boots that he wondered where the heck they appeared from. No time for socks, I gotta work out what happened to me! 

He waited until he thought that his parents had gone back into their bedroom, then he slipped into the living room. He reached the curtain.

"Am I still home... On Earth?"

Before he could move the curtains a voice spoke.

"Good morning, fellow Mobians."

WAW jumped and admist the panic he tripped. He fell to the ground with a thud, knocking himself out. That was when, in his mind that he saw the figure for the first time...

(/WAW post)

(Amy Rose post)

March 21,2001

I hear the Ides of March playing on my phone clock.

My mom comes in, screaming yet again for me to get up and go brush my teeth.

Yup, it was another cruddy school day for me. More idiotic 7th graders and irritating teachers too. "Geez, there needs to be a law against starting school in the morning." I muttered as I stepped out of the bathroom. Except I was 4 years older, and my black skin had disappeared, replacing me with white fur and black stripes. "Ok, something's not right here." I replied to myself, only to realize that I was no longer the average piss-offed 7th grader, but a tired, anthromophic white tiger. I decided to come to school like this and see how the kids would react. Damn, there's my mom again. Gotta go!

(/Amy Rose post)

(Noel post)

It was a dark blue-grey hedgehog, visible only from the wait up- the only thing visible before my eyes.

"Congratulations!" His deep purple eyes flashed.

"You few hundred have just witnessed the beginning of a new era! All of the amazing events are because of ME!You are now receiving my direct feed telecast live. Now we are the only ones left; you and my legion.

Some knew me as an annoying pest, but now I am known as a saviour to hundreds, and this planet. 

Unlike you, I took in the people the world had thrown away. Everyone laughed a Henry when he said he had found a way to trick the mind into altering the body, but not me. I saw the potential and nurtured it. Just like him, the world dismissed my power and now you will pay for your ignorance. You laughed at me and shut me out, a nd now I will get my revenge on those who hurt me, specifically tSf.. All I ever wanted was a little attention, but no, I'm far past that now. As of 8 hours previous my glorious plan was put into action. Taking control of every major satellite, my scientists swept the Earth with mind-altering waves. And you have seen the effects, especially in regards to your former species. Oh no, they are not dead, not yet anyway . Their minds have just been paralysed, induced into chomatic state which is survivable, for a limited time only. But you, my friends, have been effected differently, as I'm sure you have discovered by now. How did I do it? It's quite ingenious, really. Inside the tSf webpage a subliminal code was implanted, inducing mutagenic properties in your brains, just waiting to be triggered. And my satellite rays did just that. By making you immune to the rigimortis effect, I not only stoped ...the vegetables... from interfering, but have sifted you out from the rest of humanity. With all my ability, I could have tracked you down off the internet, but THAT wouldn't be nearly as fun. 

You may be wondering, "what did I do? I don't even know you!". But like the rest of this world, you are all guilty. Somewhere on the streets you rejected me. In some point in time you laughed or stared or made jokes at me. You a symbolize the tyranny against my kind, the outcasts. And now you will pay. ESPECIALLY you, Kedzie. You foiled my plans once, but not this time -I hold all the cards - the world at ransom. I WILL find you, Kay, and there will be no mercy." 

The hedgehog steepled his fingers, making visible his metal-clawlike weaponry, and gave a nasty grin. 

"Now our, well my, world has become reality - the way it should be. Is what I have done... wrong, you say? Immoral? On the contrary, I think mother nature considers what I have done a favour. In return I will get my reward- revenge on you all! 

You lazy modern consumers have been spoon-fed your entire lives! ...probably wont last a week on your own. When I capture you, which I will, I will first torture you, then humiliate you, like you did to me! Tthen when I'm satisfied, I'll just may give you a chance to redeem yourselves. You may as well turn yourselves in now, because it wont be long before my scientists determine a way to MAKE you cooperate.

The hedgehog flails his head back and laughs

"Thank you for posting, you stupid tSf***ers. You are now being sent, instantly to Demonic's World."

It looked as though he went to tough something... and then he diappeared. 

My regular vision blurred back, then I sluggishly rose to my feet.

(/Noel post)

(Tails-sama post)

I growled angrily. "Demonic Sonic, huh?" I blinked the image away, and turned to Friend. "This isn't good." 

"Wasn't Demonic that guy who liked Amy in a wrong way?" Friend asked. 

"The same," I nodded. "If Demonic wants revenge on us, we'll probably be fighting A LOT. And as powerful as you are in that form, we can't take out an entire army by ourselves." 

"So what do you suggest?" Friend asked, sitting down on the carpet and crossing his legs. "That we go find the other tSf'ers? We don't even know where they live." 

A frantic banging noise came from downstairs, making me jump. Once I settled down, I Ran back downstairs, again almost breaking my jaw. Standing at the door was a brown-furred echidna 'morph with one roboticized eye. 

I pulled the door open, letting the echidna in. He doubled over, panting. 

"Demonic got you too, huh?" I asked, snorting and leaning back against the glass door. This echidna was my best friend Matt's character, Talandar. He only had six posts on tSf, but I guess that was enough. 

"What're we gonna do?" Talandar asked, wheezing. "We don't stand a chance..." 

Just then, Friend came downstairs also, and Talandar stared, bug-eyed. 

"Is that--" 

"Yes," I said, eyeing Tal coldly. "So, when are we going to find the rest of tSf?" 

"Wh-when..?" Tal muttered. "I dunno..." 

"Still in shock." Friend and I said, nodding at each other. "Give it a bit. Then we'll go find them."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Noel post)

It felt like I was still standing on my knees. There was barely any dobt in my mind now that what was happening was real. I had to do something-anything. I didn't know where any of the other tSfers were exactly, but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't just let my family perish.

I started to get ready to go anywhere. I put on some different clothes, blue shorts and a white top (very baggy). I found a pair of childrens shoes to wear and tied them tight. Out of the fridge and cupboards I took out loads of not-so-perishable, no preparation-needed food items, and put them in one packsack. Then I filled some empty milk jugs with water.I threw all these things into the van, which took a long time, being so short. Then I brought some blankets, and put them in too. 

The other smaller backpack I filled with a couple rags, flashlight, some rope,a knife, canopener, lighter, as well as the North-America guide and put it on my back.

I grabbed the keys off the table-finally ready to go. "I have never driven before", I thought as I opened the driverside door "I better learn quick" and hopped into the seat. "Oh great!!!" My feet didn't even reach the petals! Now what was I going to do? I thought for a minute then I opened the garage with the keys. I brought out a couple blocks of wood, some screws and the battery-operated screwdriver. went back to the van and managed to bolt some big blocks onto the petals so I could reach, sortof. While I was at it I grabbad a bunch of stuff out of the garage that could be useful, but some things, like the generator were too heavy to be carried. 

It probably about noon now. Could I possibly drive this thing? I saw it done for years-couldn't be that hard...Put the key in the ignition and turned. It was a few tries before the engine turned over. "phew" I was getting shaky all over. Ok, here goes. At the edge of my seat I pressed one of the pettals. Nothing happened. Whoops-wrong petal. I tried the other and the van jerked forward "uh!" I looked up over the steering wheel to see that I had gone into the wire fence. It was atleast 20 min before I backed out of the driveway. Now the van had a big dent in the rear end, a broken headlight and a long gash down the entire passenger side where it had me the side of the garage. But I was out. Shifting to some forward gear I started geeting a hang for it. The streets were errily still. Noone was around since the signal came in the dead of night. I stopped at a gasstation and noticed how an unfortunate early morning driver had crashed into a telephone pole. I certainly wasn;t coordinated enough to stop by the pump, so I filled the van with a jerrycan untill it read full. It took a while, but I finally got to the main highway. Now what. Where would I go? I took the roadmap book out and looked through it. If Demonic had control of the sattelights, he would almost certainly see me, especially on the higway. But I didn't care. I saw an overhead sign pointing to calgary, and knowwing that was west, I drove the other way.

(/Noel post)

(Tails-sama post)

"I'm not going," Talandar said, putting his foot down. "You two can go ahead." 

"fine." I said. I pulled my right glove onto my hand tighter. "Friend, let's go. Aerial scouting." 

"Roger." Friend nodded. We stepped out into the midmorning air, and looked around...the streets were abandoned. 

"We can both fly in these bodies, right?" I asked Friend. 

"I should be able to easily. You can too, but you might have to learn how." Friend said pointedly. 

"Okay...Okay." I exhaled, and focused with all my might...gather the energy you need...fly...fly!!

(/Tails-sama post)

(Talandar post)

I, was standing inside anthony's house, and had decided on a different course of action than anthony. all that aerial recon was just fine and dandy, but we needed to find out where all the other tsfer's were located. 

"ok, how can i do this? might as well try the boards" I said to myself, while going towards the stairs. I bolted up and almost fell all the way down, forgetting how short his legs were. he soon got up the stairs, a bit winded, and looked over at the computer, finding it open and on. i quickly logged on, and went to tsf. i posted a topic, titled "demonic sonic," in which i asked for locations of all the members effected by this transformation

(/Talandar post)

(Noel post)

But when you pressed the sumit button, the background turned to a dark grey and an odd message appeared.

"Thank you for posting - Welcome to demonics world"

The new page popped up with Demonic's face where sonic usually was, along with a picture of a skull.

"You're position is now being traced..."

A countdown began

10,

9,

8,

7,

(/Noel post)

(Mecha Tails post)

Monday, 7:00 AM

(Nick was awake in his bed, waiting for his daily "Wake up call" from his parents, and he went back to sleep, not realizing the time, and wakes back up at 7:30)

Nick: I wonder what's up, I sould of been up and dressed already... mabey mom forgot to set the alarm agian...

(He goes and checks his mom's bedroom, and sees nothing)

Nick: Hmm, I wonder if she got up already...

(He checks his dad's beroom, and sees that dad's not there eather)

Nick: Hmm, odd, dad isn't in his bedroom eather...

(Nick walks off, searching the house, not noticing the pair of mechanical tails dragging behing him, he walks down the basement stairs, he looks for them in the basement, and sees that his parents are no where to be seen)

Nick: Where the hell are they?

(Nick walks into the bathroom, and in the mirrior, and instead of the reflection of Nick, he sees mecha tails in the mirror)

Nick: What the hell?!?!?

(Nick stares in horror)

Nick: I've been turned into mecha tails... but how? mecha tails is my internet name! This doesn't make any sense!

(He runs around, panicking, untill he starts to hear a transmition)

Transmition: "Greatings fellow Mobians"...

(Cut to after the transmition)

(Nick goes outside, angry)

Nick: Demonic Sonic! That little monster! I though he was gone for good! This is a strange feeling being my turned into my Char... and what is that bonking feeling around my head? (Nick grabs at the strange thing and pulls out a beam sword)

Nick: Oh, yea! Now I rember! mecha has a beam sword. In that is the case, then... 

(He runs around, creating a huge sonic boom) 

Nick: Cool! I have all of mecha's powers! Now what? 

(Nick thinks for a second)

Nick: Mabey I should find the others that have been affeced by this...

(Using mecha's speed, Nick goes looking for the others...)

(/Mecha Tails post)

(Realmz post)

Justin who is now Realmz was sitting on his couch laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHA So hee hee Demonic came back" He got up him I guess I should find some beter cloths" He said looking down atr his baggy shcool cloths he ran up to the yellow bed room and found a small black cildrens shirt he ripped off the slevees and put it on. Neex he went down stars and found some small boots that would fit nicly on him. Now all he needed was a coat. He opend up the closet and found his moms trench coat in all it's small glory on sa hanger.

Now in his new Realmz clothes he was back in the family room.

"Hmmm Well if I'm Realmz then that means that the PQ world should be real too" He looked at his hand "Well here goes nothing" He snaped his fingers. Infront of him a large black hole floated in mid-air. "Coolness!" Realmz yelled as he jumped in.

(/Realmz post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Wouf!" I jumped, and landed on my face...the third time in a row. I pushed up to my feet, rubbing my nose. 

"Here," Friend sighed, holding out a hand aggrivatingly. "Just take my hand, I'll fly us." 

"Right," I murmured. hesitantly, I took his hand, and felt my feet leave the ground. Friend pulled me over the treetops, then even higher than that, and we soared high above the ground. 

"We're looking for movement," I said. "If it's moving, it's either an ally or an enemy." 

"No duh." 

It wasn't long before we spotted that movement. Rumbling along the abandoned highway was a line of heavily-armored trucks. 

"Those can't be the tSf'ers," Friend muttered. "Enemies." 

We zoomed down, and landed in front of the line of trucks. The first one screeched to a halt, the others behind it also screeching to a halt. The doors opened on each truck, and two Robians piled out of each one, lining up in front of the trucks, facing us. 

I smirked, and I knew Friend was doing the same. We both began to take fighting stanses. 

"So these are the grunts to Demonic's army," I murmured. "Heh. Bring it on."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Noel post)

6,

5,

4,

3,

-----------------------------------

It was 6 hours until I made it to the next major center-twice as long as it should have been since I was only driving at half the spped limit. By now I was very tired, lonely and scared. I saw that the gas was getting low and thought of fuelling up agin. I approaced a green light on the city's higway. 

I slammed the brakes and skidded to a stop.

What was I doing! What was I doing here, in this strange city. There was NO WAY I could get to New York, and even if I did get there, in one peice without getting lost, I would never find Kedzie, or anyone else. I got out of the van and walked into a nearby 7-11 and took some new food as well as some Ice. I didn't take much, because even though nobody would know, I still felt bad. I went back into the van and ate, still in the middle of the road. 

I noticed that te engine was still running so I turned it off to. There wasn't any use going anywhere. But even afterward, I still heard the motor going. what? Yes, the van was definetly off. I looked out the window , Up into the air behind me and saw the source. 

(/Noel post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Try not to kill them," I said quickly. "They're just innocent people. They got caught up in this against their will, even if they're misguided souls..." 

"Roger." Friend nodded, drawing his sword. I drew mine as well. 

"Bzzzt...living organism identified. Voice scan completed, phenotype scan completed. Target identified as Tails-sama. Living organism identified. Voice scan, incomplete. Phenotype scan, incomplete. Target remains unknown. Capture both targets, do not kill them." 

'They don't know who Friend is...' I thought. I couldn't complete my thought, though, because the fight had begun. I caught flashes of green, white and black, Friend, and gray all around me, the Robians. Everything blurred. What was going on...? There wasn't anymore thought after that. Only instincts...I was moving on my own...the only thing I could feel was movement, pain, movement, pain, pain, pain... 

My mind found its way back to its body. I had been captured...two Robians held my arms, and I was exhausted, bloody. One of the robians had my sword and scabbard. I looked around, but Friend was nowhere in sight. Even mentally, I could tell he wasn't anywhere near... 

"Heh." I smirked. 'Good boy. I guess I can't fight very well. I'm not used to this body...' I coughed violently, and saw blood splatter on the pavement at my feet. 'The instinct to fight is there, but my body isn't ready. Friend, get away, find the others...' 

The robians hauled me into the back of the leading van, and threw me inside the large compartment, slamming the doors behind me and leaving me in the dark. I pushed myself to sit up against the cool metal wall as the truck's engine growled to life. We began moving. 

'I don't have any energy left,' I thought wryly. 'I can't even stand...heh heh. My fate is in the enemy's hands...'

(/Tails-sama post)

(Realmz post)

Friend was runing thru the woods escapeing from the robians when.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH" a greyish blur fell infrotn of him. "DAMN TWO!!!!" it got up "Hey Hiya who on the MB are you?" the hedgehog said extending his hand "I'm Relamz"

(/Realmz post)

(Talandar post)

"errrrr..... that isn't good. i suppose i should scrap the comp, though anth will be pissed. oh, well" 

I tried to get a laser to shoot from my eye at the comp, but it didnt quite work. instead, i got a nasty shock. i tried again, and got it to work just in time. the tower first sorta sparked, then the laser i was shooting melted it. I jumped out the window, and glided towards where friend and tails-sama were headed. i soon saw the line of trucks, and ducked behind some trees to avoid confrontation. they soon left, and i continued my search on foot.

(/Talandar post)

(Amy Rose post)

March 25, 2001

Ok, something's not right here. Several days ago I left school, seing as how the kids were either paralyzed or saying "Demonic is our savior." My family has been out cold for about a week, with the exception of my older brother, who is still repeating that damn phrase.The hell? Now there's a message saying welcome to Demonic's World. Wait, maybe that's why all this **** is happening. I touched the screen and instantly floated from my room to an unknown universe. 

The place reminds me of a place torn apart by war. Suddenly I hear gun shots. There are two androids in millitary wear. On the top of their foreheads is a skull-and-crossbones symbol. Instinct tells me to run and find shelter. Only to see several helicopters shooting at me. I hide behind some rusted oil drums, praying that I wouldn't die. Then I hear a cold harsh voice in front of me. "State your buisness here or die." 

(/Amy Rose post)

(Duel post)

The past few hours had been wierd beyond wierd. Maybe wierd wasn't the word to describe it. Scary. First realizing I was my Sonic character in real life, then the encounter with Demonic Sonic. Now, I'm rushing to the only one I know that wouldn't be zombiefied. The one that would now be known as Edge. And as I saw a black figure, panting, equally terrified, I, for the first time in the day, smiled. We talked about what had happened, and what we should do, and came to a conclusion. Find tSf'ers, and destroy Demonic Sonic.

Of course, that's a bit hard to do when you're surrounded by angry zombies and robians with tanks.

(/Duel post)

(Noel post)

I looked and saw A double propellered, cargo helicopter coming from behind me. Oh, ****!

There was only one thing that could mean-Demonic's gang had found me! I knew it was onlky a matter of time, but still, I panicked.

I tried to start the van engine-wouldn't go, I tried again...The helicopter landed-ohmyohmyohmy!!!

I tried again-I saw from my sideview mirror 3 furry people exit from the helocopter dressed in dark grey. They started joging toward the van! I locked the doors toward me. They looked like A large dog, some sort of rat and a bird-all twice the size of me- I kept on trying the starter, but it wouldn't go. The dog came to my window,and after trying to open it smashed my window with a bobby-stick(thing I dont know what they are called) Finally the engine started and I skidded, then raced down the highway, leaving them in my dust.

(/Noel post)

(Duel post)

Both Edge and I had never actually used our weapons before, but we seemed to have a natural feel for it. I experimentally swung at a robian, the blade sliced through like a knife through butter, and the robian exploded before my eyes. "Go for the tanks, not the people!" I said, running with a burst of new strength, leaping, and impaling a tank with my blade. I jumped out to avoid the explosion that would follow, and saw Edge was making the same progress I was. Suddenly, I saw a helicopter, two big machine guns as its weapons. "Holy sh-" I was cut off as the machine guns burst with bullets, hitting...tanks?

(/Duel post)

(Tails-sama post)

Friend had flown away from the battle reluctantly, leaving Tails-sama behind...he wasn't strong enough to fight, and Tails-sama would survive... 

Along the way, Friend encountered one of Demonic's helecopters. Long story made short, he let the pilot and copilot on a nice, extended vacation to the hospital, and took over their job for them. 

"Chopper seven, come in," The radio on Friend's hijacked chopper rang out. "Come to these coordinates...we have two of them trapped." 

--------- 

The helecopter was faster than Friend had thought it would be. He arrived on the scene...tanks and robians and humans and choppers had two hedgehog 'morphs surrounded. THey didn't stand a chance...Friend could tell just by watching them try to fight off some of the humans. 

Sighing, Friend pumped one of the tanks full of lead before piloting the chopper into the two morphs. He threw the door open, and they both scrambled into the co-pilot's chair before Friend took off.

(/Tails-sama post)

(Edge post)

"Time to wake up!" My mother sang at 7:00 in the morning. "uuuuuuuuuugh..." I groaned as i pulled myself out of bed. Walking over to the bathroom, I noticed my pants were almost falling off, but I paid no attention to it. Turning on the light, i blinked as not to be blinded by the burning light. Too groggy to open my eyes completely, I hopped in the shower and turned on the hot water. "Whoah, huh?" I looked down to find my whole body black. "HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, almost cracking my head open on the shower floor. "What?" my mother queeried. "Nothing mom..." I replied shakily. " Wondering what the heck could have happened to me, I quickly finished my shower and tried to think of something to say to my mom. My head spinning already, it was difficult to think of something, but when my mother did see me, she relieved me of the task; she went out cold on the floor of the kitchen. "How could things get any worse?" I asked myself, sighing.

(/Edge post)

(Noel post)

But unfortunately for me they didn't give up. It wasn't long before the helicopter was in the air and gaining on me. I heard a loud niose and swerved away from the shattering pavement to my left. They were shooting machine guns in short bursts, but not tring to hit me. It was a warning shot; to make me get scared, slow down or give up. I wasn't ready to accept that last option so I sped up again. Ahead I saw a tunnel. Maybe I could loose them after all, atleast long enough to get somewhere safe. In the tunnel there would probably a way into the airvents or sewers where I could escape. They must have anticipated my actions because they fired, by the looks of it, a small missile that capsized the tunnels entrance! I slammed on the brakes, but I wasn't fully stoped before crashing into the rubble. When I finnally peeled myself off the steering wheel I could feel the wet warmth of blood on my face. It wasn't long before the armed characters dragged me out of the totaled van, barely concious. 

Slowly I regained my sences. Was somewhere dark and hard. The floor shifted and I slid a little. I must be in the helecopter. Looking around me I saw a small group of other little people, but I couldn't tell who they were. By their silence and stillness, they were brobably in just a bad a shape as I. I had a terrible headache. I checked my head and found that my captors had given me some hasty medical attension. I was helpless. The heicopter flew off, to where, I did not know.

(/Noel post)

(Katana post)

In a house in Silver City, New Mexico, time: 10:15 in the morning (no school for me, hehehe!). 

Jason slowly reared his head as he awoke, and reached for his glasses. he found them, but when he grabbed them... *KRUNCH* 

"What in the hell?" he said "I can't believe I broke them... Ugh, mom's going to not be hap--"

Jason paused for a moment before realizing he was seeing in perfect vision.

"That's odd..." he sighed and got out of bed... suddenly, THWACK! Something hits the bathroom door.

"The hell?" he said, and turned around, and once again.... THWACK!

"What's going on?" he said "It's almost like I have something sticking from my ass, and it's hitting stuff, like I have tail... NAH. Only one way to find out...." 

He went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to see he was shiny, in red and orange armor, snd then... he saw THEM the tails with cannons at the end, the ears, the black nose, the white muzzle, the crystal atop his forehead.

"Holy ****, I've become Katana!" he said "That is so... COOL! Yeah! I always wanted this to happen to me!"

With that, he turned around, and SMASH! He felt water on his feet... his tails had smashed into the toilet.

"Just GREAT." Jason sighed "I gotta get used to these... before I break anything else." 

Just then, "Good morning, Mobius!" said a voice. Jason turned around, to see Demonic.

"hey, aren't you Sonicboy/Demonic Sonic/Steel Sonic/Fartboy/MysteriousHedgehog?" he said.

"Yep, that's me you TSF**ker" he said. 

"Demonic, whatever did I do to you?" Jason said "I mean, I never argued with you, I never spoke up against you... And I never mentioned the unmentionable princess in your presence." 

"Well, look..." Demonic said "The ray was meant to turn ALL the TSF members into their SNs... It didn't discriminate... But, since you never opposed me, I guess I won't try to destroy you. Whaddya say?" 

"just lemme say one thing..." Jason said 

"What?" Demonic asked. 

"Amy's hot, isn't she?" Jason said "She's my fave SegaSonic character..." 

"Aint that the truth." Demonic said "I shall leave you alone now." 

"One other thing..." Jason said with a smirk.... "Sallysallysallysallysallysallysallysally!!!" and then zipped off laughing, and yelling "SALLY!!!" 

Demonic snarled.

"For that INSULT, you're on my list, too!"

(/Katana post)

(Realmz post)

I watched the guy run right by me and kee on running like has was in a hurry to get some where.

"Doesn't he get it?" I said walking away in one direction "Even if we found out how to get to Demonic there's probably only a few of us that weren't put into a coma"

"HALY RIGHT THERE!!!" I turned to see two robians one was a fox the other a Koala "Halt and we will not shoot you" the fox said. I noticed that they both had some sort of large gun.

"Well I can't argue wiht those things now can I?" I said as the two came closer to me. In a flash I ran forward and sliced both of them with William's sword. the two stod there and fell swparks flying from where I hit them. I piked up one of the guns and ran to the driver side door of the armored car they where in and found a cat sitting there.

"Hey beat it before I blow your head off!" he didn't move so I opened the door and moved to pulled him out.

"Hey touch me and i'll blow us both up!" he said to me. I droped thre gun and pulled out my sword and sliced him the neck. he fell to sparks flying. I picked up the gun again and ran toi the back adn threw it in along with the other.

"Looks like I'm going to be a car-jacker" I said as I got into the driver seat. "Now where was it that Kedzie lived? Oh yeah New York! Well here I come!" I sat there "I cxan reach the peedals!"

(/Realmz post)

(Tails-sama post)

At last, the van came to a stop. I groaned, and tumbled onto my chin. Outside, I could hear a mighty fight going on...but I barely had the energy to lift myself back into a sitting position. I leaned my head back against the cold metal, listening carefully. The fight ended quickly. 

The back doors of the van squeaked open again, and someone heavy was thrown in with me. The doors closed, leaving us in total darkness again. I could hear the other person's heavy panting. 

"You okay?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. When the person didn't respond, I tapped him with the toe of my shoe. "Wake up, whoever you are..." 

"Mmmm...uhh? Who-who's there...?" 

"Tails-sama. What about you?" 

"Heh, hey, Tails-sama..." the other person replied, still panting. "It's me, Metaljedipuffmon..." 

"Ahh, welcome to the club," I chuckled weakly. "You don't have any energy left, either." 

"They put me through the ringer," MJPM agreed. He pushed himself up against the opposite wall of the van as we began moving again. 

"Not like track and field now, is it?" I laughed. 

"Very funny," MJPM said dryly. "I wonder if everyone's allright..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

Demonic's minions noticed Katana and ran at him in a helicopter. 

"Let's just run him over." the 1st said "He insulted the boss greatly!" 

"Right." the 2nd said... and so they flew really low to the ground, and went at Katana/Jason. 

But, Jason wasn't running... He was... LAUGHING?! 

The copter was almost on him... and it collided... suddenly, the chopper stopped going forward. 

"What's goin' on?" the 2nd said. 

"He's... PUSHING ONTO US!" the 1st said "This guy's STRONG!!!" 

"That's cause I'm a BOT!" Jason laughed "No... a MAVERICK REPLOID! I made Katana a nice and POWERFUL character. I think it's time for you to go somewhere ELSE!" 

With that, he lifted the chopper nose-up, and crunched his hands into the metal, and suddenly began spinning around, also spinning the chopper. Finally, he let go... tossing the chopper into a tree! 

KRA-KA-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! 

Jason laughed again, and dashed off to where he was going next... NEW YORK CITY! 

He was looking at his arm, which had a bunch of buttons and a screen... It had a road and geographical map of the entire country, a life form scanner, his power levels... even the internet! 

"Gotta save Kedzie & True Red..." he said, moving along.

(/Katana post)

(Duel post)

Friend had insisted on piloting, which was not a prob to me since neither I nor Edge knew how. The real problem was getting to the other tSf'ers, and I wondered how Kedzie was doing, since he was a main target. Friend had said to leave Kedzie to himself, that he could handle things, but to find Demonic's base, and where Tails-sama had been taken after capture. Edge theorized that there was a central communications system, probably a satillite, that controlled all of the Robians and zombies, but any plan to stop that was put down by the fact that we had no way into space. Any more planning was put to a stop by at least ten helicopters coming after us, and what looked like a prison camp of some sort below us. And as I looked down, I could see furries, not too many but enough to help, captured, tied down in some way or another. I asked Friend to lower me down, and Edge, a grin on his face, leaped to the next helicopter without explanation. I didn't need it, though, since I knew what he was doing. Distracting. I left him in happy melee, and jumped to the ground.

(/Duel post)

(Tails-sama post)

I coughed again. It was turning into the truck ride of hell, very quickly. MJPM and I were joined by DCTyrantPuff soon after, and then Sockles. None of us were in any shape to fight any time soon. 

"Man, this blows," Sockles muttered, weakly punching the metal floor below us. "They're taking us one by one. We can't win." 

"We CAN win," DCTyrantPuff said, coughing violently. "We just need the right motivation..." 

"Listen to you," MJPM snorted. "Motivation, feh, we need to just kick Demonic's ass..." 

"See what I mean?" DC asked, chuckling. 

"While you all keep chatting like it's an IM, maybe you could put your brain power into how the hell we're gonna escape from this thing," I snorted. "My ass hurts, we've been bumping along now forever. We're most likely going to pick up more tSf'ers. Let's try to stop them now."

(/Tails-sama post)\

(Talandar post)

"thank god talandar's in better shape than i am..." I had been trailing the vans from a distance for some time now, and i was now taking a breather while the robians were doing something outside the vans. i couldnt figure out what it was, but i didnt care as long as i got to rest. suddenly, i heard something walking through the woods near me pretty loudly. i peeked out from behind the tree to see a fairly large squad of robians. 

oh boy... i won't be able to take them out, learned that from watching the other fights. so, now what? i then tried climbing up the tree, but i couldnt, being so short. i figured that i couldnt get away, especially as the robians had just spotted me 

"oh, ****" I bolted as they opened fire, and ran right into a van. i looked around to see i was surrounded. i sighed and looked down at the ground at the moment. 

not gonna win this one, might as well take a few out with me. i looked back at them, except that my robotic eye was glowing pretty brightly. a laser then shot out at the robians, but it only took out one. they then advanced, and i started swinging madly at them. i was soon overwhelmed, though i had taken out at least a few of them

(/Talandar post)

(MK post)

5:34...3 seconds before alarm goes off. MK wakes up. Turns off alarm before it could go off. MK is startled. He knows so much more than he did before. He realized he became his character, Tek, the Raccoon. Chao started popping out of everywhere in his room. MK wasn't startled by this. Tek knew alot, especially for being cursed for more than a millenium. Tek cannot be suprised because he knows what happens. This is no longer MK, it is now Tek. This raccoon, with senses developed greatly, could sense danger...

"Demonic..." He said to himself. Tek retrieves his staff, knowing exactly where it was. He raises his left arm, and a herd of chao group together in a line.

"My flock, something has disrupted Earth's nature. You are to remain here in the safety of my magic. But using my magic, I cannot save myself. But I need not worry. I cannot be killed, for I am cursed...--" Tek said...but was interupted by a flood of pain...because Tek's pain comes and comes, but never stops. He could still feel a knee scrape from 700 years ago...

"Flock, forgive my pain. I must leave you now." Tek puts his fingers to his forehead and teleports out of the room. 

Fast Forwards 

Tek is in New York city. Tanks are everywhere. For every car, there is a tank. "Magnetic SHOCKWAVE!" Tek yelled. Beams from the sky blasted out from under the tanks in a linear pattern. Using this technique runs down his extremely high agility, and is blasted in the back by a laser beam. "AAcck!" The pain will never cease. It just adds to his rage... He quickly looks behind him and sees Kedzie...holding a bazooka over his shoulder, except he's got red eyeballs.

"Kedzie!" Tek screams...

Kedzie blasts again at the immobil Tek. Unrelenting pain rams into his face. Tek's pain had caused him to go beserk. "SONIC HURRICANE!" A huge disk of energy surrounds Tek and it slices Kedzie in half. Tek quickly teleports to a top of a building. Another Kedzie shot a blast from behind him. "Demonic has created multiple decoys!"

Just as Tek thought another thought, he was surrounded by 8 Teks. "He's created clones of me!"

The Teks replied, "Demonic doesn't appreciate your rudeness." Each of their mock flaming eyes glared. "HADOGEN!" they screamed. They were each gone...as was the original Tek. The original Tek was facing himself 8 ways. "SHURIKEN BLAST!" Mystic shurikens sprouted out of the original Tek and the clones were destroyed, only to find 16 more of them as the jump kicked him simutaneously. The original Tek fell to the ground causing a VERY large crack in the concrete. Then 5 Kedzie clones blasted him with a bazooka as each blast made him a center of a deeper crater. Finally, the tanks launched there warheads into the crater to ensure a good killing. Tek, barely breathing and covered with blood, passed out due to his nervous system intaking too much pain.

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

IC 

Jason was getting closer to NYC... he was already in West Virginia... 

Suddenly, 2 helicopters appeared right in front of him, and a big group of robians popped out. 

"Surrender!" said one. 

"You can't escape!" said another. 

Jason looked at them for a second, and smirked with a glimmer in his eye and chuckled... "Make me." 

With that, he powered up both his swords and changed his tails to blaster mode. 

"I'd like to see you try." he said "C'mon!" 

Bunches of the robians ran at him, and...

SWISH!

SLASH!

CHOP-CHOP-CHOP!

ZIP!

BLAM!

SLA-CHOP!

He stood there, robian parts strewn everywhere. Then, the choppers attacked, and he put away his swords, and then suddenly, 2 handles popped from his tails, with little triggers. He grabbed onto the handles, and hit the triggers, sending 2 green orbs, one at each chopper...

KRA-KA-KOOM!

WHA-DA-DOOM! 

Both choppers fell to the ground, and exploded. 

"Way too easy." Katana said "Nobody seems to have what it takes! " 

"Why don't I take a shot at it?!" laughed Demonic, hopping from his personal chopper. 

"You again?" Jason chuckled "I look forward to destroying you and turning everything back to normal." 

"Well, c'mon!" Demonic laughed, giving Jason the finger "I promise to be a worthy challenge!" 

"As you wish." Jason said, and ran at Demonic, elbow ready, and slammed Demonic... Who didn't move an inch. Jason began hitting him wildly, with powered up punches, but to no avail. Demonic backhanded him, tossing him into a tree, which snapped, and fell on Jason, knocking him out. 

"Never mention Sally in MY presence, idiot." Demonic chuckled "Get him into the truck... And RESTRAIN HIM... He's very strong..."

(/Katana post)

(Realmz post)

I had just figured out a way to get the truck moving whene I found that I was out of gas in the middle of Pennsylvania. I was walking down some Highway that I forgot the name three miles ago with two of the robians big guns strapped to my back along with my sword, as well as four handguns on my belt.

"Damn...sun" I said to my self as I dragged my half dead carcass over to the side of the road and sat down."why do big guns have to be so big" I said to my self has I took off both the guns. And I fell asleep. It must of been an hour after I woke up to the sound of a chopper flying over head. If I had stayed in the middle of the street they would of found me. I picked up one of the big guns aimed and...The helicopter was engulfed in flames then crashed to the ground in a glorious blaze."HA that wasn't so hard" I Sadie as I walked up to the wreckage, and found a robian body "Hey some thing has to power these things and give them a way to link up with Demonic's HQ" SO I found all the pieces to the robians that I could and made a make-shift video transmitter "Well here goes nothing...Maybe I can order pizza?" I turned it on at once the screen flared on and showed a picture of Demonic.

"Hey! The Hell" He said.

"Ha it worked Hey demonic at least your good for something" I mocked

"What the hell did you do?"

"Hey I'm asking the questions here now Demonic what is your reason in destroying everything?"

"Hmmm Not every thing...You're alive"

"That's not an answer!"

"Your world will not be destroyed, it will merely change" He breathed in "And there's no way it can be stopped"

"Oh yeah!"

"Your world, I do not except this world, to it I shall all ways say NO!" and I was cut off.

"DAMN IT!"

(/Realmz post)

(MK post)

New York City.

A huge, nuclear explosion occurs. All of the mock Kedzies and Teks, blown to smithereens. The tanks are gone too. The surrounding buildings are piles of ash, drifting upon the cold, crisp air. Tek is standing in his crater, deeply depressed. He sheds a tear. He had gone on a rage and caused the explosion. He could barely move. He slowly climbs up to the top of the crater, sits on the ground. He floats about 1/2 foot off the ground, and he meditates. He needs to rest... he needs to communicate with the other members telepathically. Tek starts to get hold of Katana...but was interupted... his path of telepathy has been blocked...by what? He quickly wakes up and looks around. The sky turns gray. He hears something from under him, rumbling. Tek leaps into the air just before a hand burst out of the concrete. Looking down, he saw it was Demonic's! Demonic bursted out of the ground completely and jumps to Teks altitude.

"Why must you destroy natures atmosphere? Must you disrupt everything?"

"Heh! That's funny!"

"What is humouring you!"

"As if YOU didn't disrupt the lives of the people living in this part of the city!"

"You are tricking me...they were robots..."

"Ha! You TSF***ers are so nieve! Of all the members, I thought YOU would know..."

"By what do you mean?"

"The 'robots' here were really robotocized citizens! You had destroyed their lives! You KILLED innocent beings! You faggot! Ha ha. Ha ha haha."

"No...you are tricking me!"

"Nope!"

"Is that why I could not feel any souls..."

"Yep! You dumb***. You are a murderer. I don't even WANT to talk to a MURDERER!"

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOO!" Emotional pain sweeps Tek. Tek falls to the ground grasping his head.

"Knowing YOU can't die...and you will go beserk if under too much pain...I will leave your fat*** here with the fact you are a murderer! TSF***er!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tek screams at the top of his lungs. The sky turns yellow... 

"Oh no! He's turning ultimate! This has never happened to him before! I've gone too far this time! This is like a....SUPER BESERK!...a SUPER Tek!"

"GGRRRREEEAAAARRRGH!!" Tek turns into a silvery crystal, with blue flames engulfing him. "HHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAARGH!" Tek thrust his fist at Demonic. It was too fast for him to even see it coming. 

WHAM! Demonic fell over, grasping his stomach. A sonic boom causes a great gust resulting from the punch. Tek powers down and loses concious. Demonic coughs up blood. His stomach is indented. He has broken ribs and a broken arm.

"NO! HOW COULD THIS BE! I have been...hurt! How could I be hurt in MY world! Tek has more power than me within him! He doesn't know how to release it, even being alive for more than 1000 years! TSF***er! He will be locked in the most secure place! He is too much of a threat!" 

Tek has lost this battle, but not this war...

Tek is locked up with an emerald barrier. He is still unconcious. He needs help.

(/MK post)

(Noel post)

I lay down on the hard metal floor. Once again I remembered the deathly silence of my people who would soon die. The pain in my chest was excruciating. There was nothing I could do. I missed everything.

(/Noel post)

(MK post)

Tek wakes up...the pain is still with him... 

"Ugh..." He looks around and sees an emerald barrier, surrounding him... "I can't get out..." Just as he stated that...the emerald barrier disappears..."Demonic...he's leading me into a trap...but I must find the truth..." Using his super ninjustu stealth, he sneaks to the corner of the corridor and sees Demonic sitting in a throne, stressed... 

"I don't get it! That TSF***er! That *******!" he complained to his robotic servants... "See! Look what he did to my creation!" Demonic points towards another Demonic... "My bioandroid has ACTUALLY been harmed! Not possible! You said he was indestructable!" he screams at one of the robots. 

"Well it depends on the chao you put in the BioDemonic clone...a dragon chao would have fit best for the situation..." the robot replied. 

"YOU F***ER! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU HALF-@SSED FAGGOT! KILL HIM!" Demonic commanded. The robot was blown to smithereens. "Get me the chao inside my android clone!" The robots obey. "Find me a dragon chao! Quick! This chao has no use anymore...KILL IT!" 

"NOOOO!!!" Tek screams. He couldn't help himself... Knowing he'd blown his cover, he stepped into the room. 

"AAAAH! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AND KILL THE CHAO!" Demonic screams. 

"DON'T kill the chao, master Demonic..." the clone said. 

"WHA! ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME!? HOW ARE YOU OPERATING?" 

"Your faithful robots had inserted a dragon chao. Yes. I AM disobeying you. If you kill the chao, Tek will kill us all in a rage. I highly suggest you don't..." 

"YOU ARE DISOBEYING ME?! WHY AM I STILL HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! WELL AT LEAST MY OTHER CLONE IS FAITHFUL! I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU! REMAINING ROBOTS, DESTROY HIM!" Robots flew Demonic out of the room, and the remaining robots went after the clone. 

"There is no need for me anymore. Go ahead..destroy me." the Demonic clone said. "I was going to mention this earlier, but it seems I've run out of time. Do you KNOW how hard it is to talk like DEMONIC?! I had to go through 4 weeks of lessons!" 

"Don't kill the CLONE!" Tek shouted. The robots stared at him, very confused. The clone was beyond confused. 

"Okay, I beat the crap out of you, and you are saving me?" the clone asked. 

"You are willing to risk your life for the chao--" Tek started to say... 

"What ever did happen to that chao?" the clone interrupted. 

"I put it in my VMU flock...Anyways...whoever helps a chao is an ally of mine!" Tek said. Tek leaped into the air with his staff, spinning the staff so fast that it created a buzz saw. He threw the saw and it cut the set of robots in half. An explosion rattled in the throne room. "RETURN!" the staff returned to Tek's hands. "We must break into the master computer, you have keys to the locks, right?" 

Clone was confused, "You're talking to me?" 

"Yes. The only way we can stop Demonic and his network is to destroy it from the source." 

"Yeah...but his network is divided into, like, a whole bunch of divisions...if we destroy this base's computer, it'll be only 1/16 of the network..." 

"We have to start somewhere..." 

"I only have keys to THIS base..." 

"So let's get started!" Since the clone was familiar with the base, they destroyed the master computer in minutes. "Get out of the building...head for the next base. I'll catch up..." 

"What are you doing?" the clone asked. 

"I'm going to blow up the building..." The clone followed orders... Tek charges up...and glows white... "RRRAHHHHGH!" Tek is at maximum power..."BOMB OF MIGHT!" A huge, huge, explosion dissolves the building. Tek falls to the ground. He get's back up and meditates. He talks to the clone and they make a deal. They will be allies for the rest of the mission.

(/MK post)

(Edge post)

As Edge jumped from helicopter to helicopter, he slashed furiously with Goliath Thunder, destroying all in his path. "Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! FEEL THE WRATH OF GOLIATH THUNDER!! DIE YOU PITIFUL FOOlS!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! It's fun to go insane once in a while." Slicing and slashing through the jumble of scrap and helicopters, Edge got to the very top, almost swiping the blade off the last helicopter. Right before he could, a robian popped out with a rocket launcher, shooting a blazing rocket straight at Edge, scoring a direct hit. "OUCH!!" Edge exclaimed as the robian reached out and pulled him in, gagging him and tying him up. " Oh CRAP!!" Edge thought top himself, trying desperately to escape the ropes, the robians taking away Goliath Thunder and putting him in the back.

(/Edge post)

(MK post)

Tek soon catches up with the Demonic clone gone good...(who will be further known as: Demoniclone) 

"Hide! One of your hostage vans is approaching!" Tek commands. They both hide behind a rock. "I sense tSf members within!" 

"Me too. I was programmed to capture them...but there isn't any programming that says I can't set them free..." Demoniclone states. 

"Can you pass yourself off as Demonic to stop the truck?" 

"It'll be hard. Ya know you can't PURPOSELY annoy the heck out of everybody...it comes with nature... Demonic had a true gift of annoyance..." 

"True. You are humourous for a robot. Back onto the subject--" notices huge dent in framework, "I hope you are not injured from the fight." 

"Don't worry. I'm all fixed up. I just need to fix a few dents here...Okay...I'll jump infront of van, and you rescue the members inside...When they relize the plan, we'll blast them!" 

"No. The plan will fail." 

"Okay, do you have any suggestions?!" 

"You stop the truck, and you say that you want to PERSONALLY torture them...something along the lines... We can handle this thing without fighting...and save much needed energy. We don't want to risk any lives here..." 

"I'll need help though...can you pass yourself off as a robot?" 

"Actually I can! BODY OF LEAD!" Tek turns himself into lead. "Do I not look like a robot?" 

"Okay...I'm heading for the van..." During their plan making, the van was long gone by now... 

As of now, they are catching up to the van...

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

"Augh!" It had happened again. Jonathan Harris had woken up at 5:00 in the morning for no apparent reason. Insomnia had always been a part of him but he never got used to it. "I hate my body!" he said to himself in frustration. He stopped. Was that his voice? He was English, always had been, but that voice had an American accent. He said it again. His voice was definitely different. "Why in the hell has my voice changed?" Puzzled he picked himself up out of bed, and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. It didnt work, so he got up to turn the main light on, but as he got up, he glanced in the mirror, and fell straight backwards onto the bed again. 

He double checked, and it had not been a trick of the light. His skin was golden, and in place of his normally scruffy hair were long, thick quills that reached to the floor. On his hands were white gloves and red sneakers with white stripes were on his feet. 

He was Super Sonic SSJ. 

"HOlY SHIZ!" He yelled out loud, then stopped and listened nervously for the sound of someone waking up, but it didnt come. For no apparent reason he had turned into his own character from tSf message board. He had always thought it would be cool for that to happen, but he never dreamt for a moment that it would. He pinched himself hard on the arm to check he wasnt still asleep, but he wasnt. 

He wasnt sure what to do next, but then he yawned loudly and realized that the best thing to do was get back to sleep for a while. He sat back down on the bed, but for several hours he could not get back to sleep (surprise, surprise). At 7:15 he suddenly realized that his mother would come in to wake him up shortly. What would she say to this? Then it hit him that his mother was always up by this time, but there was not a sound in the house. He nervously picked himself up and crept to his parents bedroom, and very quietly opened the door. He should have heard his father's snoring, but nothing, not a sound. His parents werent even there. 

He stepped back, this was too freaky. He ran through the house to look but nobody was there. He was the only person in the house. 

Suddenly, and without warning, he fell to the floor as though something had hit him in the head, but it was more than that. It felt as though something had hit him, literally, IN the head! He heard the voice, speaking to him, explaining everything. 

"Who in the hell is Demonic Sonic? Wasn't he in Warrior Chu's comic?" Warrior Chu, he remebered, was also in England. He tried to think who was closest to him who went to tSf. DBZ_is_2_cool. He didnt have a character at tSf though, so he would just be in the coma state like everybody else. Warrior Chu was the next nearest, and there was also Metallix, his best friend at the boards, in Scotland. But they would only be any good to him if he had the power of his message board self. 

After eating a hasty breakfast, he stepped out of the house into the street. What poewrs did his SN have? All the poewr of a Super Saiyan of course. The first that came into his mind was flight. "How do i fly though?" he thought. Did it take concious effort, or was it just like walking, or did it just happen without you thinking abou... 

He looked down, and saw his feet dangling about 10 metres above the ground. He kicked them around, and he was definitely not standing on the tarmac. "Wooooooohooooooo! I'm really flying!" He decided to yell out loud, since nobody would hear him, and lopped round a few times in mid air before calming down slightly. 

"Right, Ive got my powers, so i should be able to fight Demonic. Warrior Chu's the nearest tSfer with a character i guess, so ill look for him." He then realized that he did not know where exactly Warrior Chu was. He'd have to move pretty fast if he was to search the whole of England, but then again, Sonic's SSJ3 form would be very fast.

(/SSJ post)

(Talandar post)

I was in the back of one of the vans, but no one was with me. i had been put in a different van as the rest because they didnt want us to all group up on them. i suppose it makes sense, but it still pissed me off. not much was happening, so i started going through my command protocols, trying to figure out how to work my roboticized dreadlocks and right arm, which are normally disguised using holograms. eventually i gave up and just hit the wall with the back of my right hand. the holograms just sort of faded away 

"that's cool" i had also suddenly gotten access to all the systems my roboticized parts use. i looked at the back of my hand, and sure enough, there was a button. i pressed it and the holograms came back up, and i lost the use of those parts. 

"that's helpful" i said with a sigh, and then leaned back against the wall

(/Talandar post)

(MK post)

Tek and Demoniclone catch up to the van carrying much of the tSf crew. Demoniclone leaps in front of van. The van screeches to a stop. 

Robian driver gasps, "DEMONIC! MASTER!" 

"Yes..it is I...er...YEAH WHO DO YA THINK YOU JACK OFFS!" Demoniclone replies... 

Robian driver, "What do you request?" 

"See those fags in there...yeah, those tSf***ers... I want them. Instead of using them for my scheme in my base, I want to TORTURE THEM PERSONALLY! Ha ha ha!" 

"Are you sure? Your scheme needed their--" 

"SHUT UP YOU! I DON'T NEED SOMEONE ECHOING MY PLANS TO ME! Give them to me...NOW! SERVANT! SEIZE THEM!" Tek goes to the van, opens the back door, and takes out the prisoners one by one in a single file line. They all had a vengeful look on each of their faces, if not scared straight... "Now...LEAVE DANG YOU!" 

"But there is nowhere to go without prisoners..." the robian replies. Demoniclone couldn't think of a Demonic-like answer...Tek could sense his worry, so he stealthly snuck up behind the robian and turned him off quietly. The group was marched off of the road about a half a mile into the woods. 

"Hey...Demonic is unprotected except for that weak looking bot! Let's bash Demonic!" they devised a scheme. Demoniclone approached them to tell them that he had rescued them, and we was jumped. The group was beating the snot out of him. All their powers combine make a good can of butt whoopin.' Tek, returned to his biological self, jumped into the air and shot his "lion blood blast" into the crowd, causing them to freeze in time sort of...

"Who's that loser?" MJPM asks...

"This is MKgamemaster, or Tek..." he replies. "The one you are beating up is NOT Demonic, but his clone who happens to be my ally. He passed himself off as Demonic to stop the van so we can save you. Demoniclone! Where is the next closest base from here?" 

"It is about 3 miles over yonder..." Demoniclone answers. "The team must rest." 

"True. I will build the campsite. You all need more rest..." Tek offers. "At dawn tomorrow, Demoniclone and I will infiltrate the next base, we need more people. The weak need not apply. I'll set some gardian chao behind for those who need to stay back...Do not interupt me until dawn tomorrow. I'm going to gather energy for tomorrow. As you people say it, 'Good Night'" The camp was built. Chao's were running amuck everywhere, eating people's food and everything. No one could complain about it because it would tick Tek off... Even if it was the weakest fighter ever, nobody wants to interupt a meditation... 

The day ends as the camp fire burns out...

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

Flying aver Britain, SSJ thought he saw something, a speck of movement. he stopped and, sure enough, there was a truck passing underneath. "Must be some tSfers in there. Lets have some fun," he thought to himself, cracking his knuckles. 

Inside the truck, Warrior Chu tapped the wall irritably. Just great, he'd been captured almost immediately after Demonic had sent the message. Suddenly he felt the van slow down then come to a stop. He heard a door slamming as the Robians got out, and waited for the door to open. But it didnt. Instead he heard voices. 

"Hey you what the hell do you want?"

"Demonic sent me. I have new orders."

"okay what does the boss want?"

"He wants you to take this operation and STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" THe unknown voice yelled the last part, and what followed sounded like explosions, yells and metallic clangs. A few seconds later the back door was lifted open.

"Man those guys are SO weak!" said the figure with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"You're SSJ right?"

"Yup. Is it just you in here Warrior Chu?"

"Yeah," said the echidna furry, hopping out and stretching. "So what do we do now?"

"Well Demonic said that he was going after Kedzie in particular. He lives in New York doesn't he?"

"Yeah and?"

"Wellllll, let's go to New York! Come on take my hand and don't let go."

Warrior Chu's eyes bulged as SSJ grasped his gloved paw. "Wait, no, stop!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." He let go of WArrior Chu, the floated into the air, and was about to blast out north, but had a thought and set off southwards. 

About thrity minutes later Warrior Chu was practicing his punches when he saw a speck on the horizon. It was SSJ, but he was carrying someone. When he landed he saw from the mask that it was WAW.

"Where did you go?"

"Well first i popped over to france to say hi to Amisay, since i figured he's be getting lonely y himself. Then i went to the Netherlands to get ThaSuperSonic. I stopped off at the Shetland islands to pick up WAW, then i passed by Glasgow and said hi to Anderson JC and told Metallix to start hauling his butt over to America. He's flying over the Atlantic with Super now."

"You're crazy!" Warrior Chu replied, his jaw hitting the floor.

"You're telling me!" yelled WAW, who looked very flustered from the hight speed flight.

"HEy, don't diss that's one of my finest qualities. Now come one if we leave now we can catch up. Before Warrior Chu had time to complain, SSJ had grasped his hand and flown back into the air carrying him and WAW. 

After very little time they were over the sea, and about 15 minutes later two specks appeared in front of them, trailing flames.

"That's them! HEY METAL!" SSJ yelled, and the specks slowed down, turning into two metallic hedgehog anthros, one blue and one black.

"Hiya SSJ," said the blue one, "why are you bringing these guys?"

"WAW was scared he's get captured, and I figure Warrior Chu could help us."

"That's cool, so anyway what do you plan on doing when we get to New York?" come the reply, this time from the black one.

"Well, we may as well look for Kedzie, but if we're too late and he's not there we'll meet up with some other tSfers and go after Demonic.

"I was wrong, crazy doesn't even come close!" groaned Warrior Chu, who was starting to feel nauseous.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

3:00 AM the next day at "Camp Tek" 

The people in the camp get up tired, and frustrated, and are lined up. 

Demoniclone: I need to know who's comin' er not. Tek is still gathering energy, if you sneek peak at him, he is glowing pink... 

MJPM: Really! I wanna see! 

--=The whole group hides behind a bush and watches Tek meditating=-- 

MJPM: Ha ha! Pink! Whatafruit-cake! 

--=Group laughs=-- 

Demoniclone: Sh! Don't disturb him! He is very irritating sometimes...sometimes! Ha...make that all the time. We need to make an early attack... We need to find out now. 

Sockles: Dude! We can't fight look at us! 

Tek: Don't worry, this fruit-cake here can cast Resta upon you all... 

Demoniclone: Look what you did! You woke up the fruit-cake, he's gonna ride on us all day! 

Tails-sama: Well, you're the one who told us he was glowing pink... 

Tek: I know the whole situation...I can hear when I'm meditating... I heard more than that too... (Tek grins) 

Demoniclone(embarassed): Nevermind the pink Tek deal! Who's comin'?! 

--=I cannot choose who's comin' or not. You guys choose...especially the ones that were in the van!=--

(/MK post)

(Realmz post)

I contiude to drag my sorry ass up the road when I saw some smoke and a glow cominf from an area only a few meters away from me.

"Oh thank god some people who aren't dead" I said. And I draged my sorry ass over to what I thought had to be a campfire.

"So whos going to come with us?" I heard a voice say. I looked through some bush's and saw Demonic Sonic witha bunch of Furs he must of captrued them.

"HEY DEMONIC!" I screamed as I got out of the bush with one of the big guns.

"HOLY ****!" Demonic said as he jumped into the air at the sight of me and my big gun.

"HEY HEY!" yelled a metal looking thing jumping infront of the barrel.

"Metal...MJPM?" I said I thought I had seen him before, yeah in Noels group pic.

"Yeah, Hey Realmz?" MJPM said to me.

"Yup hey what are you doing here woith Demonic?" I said smileing at my friend.

"Oh him it's not the real one it's a clone, gone loan" MJPM explaind to me.

"Okay?"

(/Realmz post)

(Duel post)

I saw a crowd running away. They were escaping without me! I was tempted to run and meet with them, but I knew he'd be captured before he could reach them. Besides, it appeared Edge'd been captured. Seeing his beaten body be dragged to a van, I filled with rage. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!! WE'RE DROPPING LIKE FLIES, ONE BY ONE! I knew I was one of the few still free. I almost knew that the people that had escaped would be captured soon, I had even seen Demonic with them! I was the only one I knew of free. At least I could make that two, by freeing Edge. I raced after the van, Tempest (my sword) clutched in my hands. I didn't care about the robians running after me. With a yell, I launched myself onto the moving van, climbing to the top. I launched my blade down through the roof, and could feel it hit its target. With a grin I swung myself down, discarded the malfunctioning, broken Robian, and pressed the pedal to the metal. Now, to find more tSf'ers, if there were any others free. And the van went down the road, into the sunset, as its one conscious passenger enjoyed a fleeting moment of peace.

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

The group finally made it to the american east coast. SSJ set down WAW and W-Chu on the beach, and started discussing plans with the other two, the ones who hadn't got severe air sickness.

"Okay, if Kedzie hasn't been captured yet there's likely to be one helluvan army in New York, so we better get some help. If we split up and meet here in fifteen minutes we should be able to find at least one tSfer to help us. Bring anyone you can back here, kay?" The three set off in different directions, Metallix to the south, SSJ to the west, and the one who had to be ThaSuperSonic to the north.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SSJ fly low over the ground, so he wouldnt miss any movement. He began to think, to think how awesome it was to actually be able to fly like this. Demonic had almost done him a favour by turning him into this. But he had to save his family, everyone's families. It was a shame he couldn't stay like this.

*CLANG!* SSJ hadn't been looking where he was flying, and at this low alititude he was asking to hit something. He had hit a truck, head on. He rubbed his head, looking up at the truck he had hit, which had now burst into flames.

"What in hell was that!?!?", a voice yelled from beside the truck. A green hedgehog with golden eyes poked his head round. "SSJ?"

"Yeah hi Duel."

"What'd you do that for?"

"I meant to do that," SSJ lied through his teeth, still rubbing the sore bump on his head.

"Yeah well you didnt need to, i had everything covered." Duel wasn't lying. He'd managed the split the back of the truck all the way round, and had levered his sword around to make a gap big enough to fit through. He hopped through said gap and came out with a still slightly dazed Edge.

"Kay that's both of you. I'll take you back to the beach. I've got Warrior Chu and WAW waiting, and ThaSUperSonic and Metallix are out looking for others too. Edge you up for a bit of high speed flight?"

"I'll survive..." replied the balck hedgehog, grabbing Goliath Thunder out of the wrecked driver's compartment and strapping it onto his back.

"Good." And without another word he grabbed both of them by the hand to carry them back to the coast.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

Tek: Ah! Realmz, thanks for joining us!

Realmz: Yeah..sure...where's the food?

Tek: Take this Senzu Bean...

Reamz: Senzu bean?! In Sonic world?

Tek: Just eat it...everybody, have one...so I don't need to waste (looks at Demoniclone) ENERGY casting Resta upon you all.

--=Tek hands everybody a Senzu bean=--

--=Group eats each of their corresponding beans=--

--=MJPM puts some salt on his first, then he eats one=--

Realmz: WOW! I'm full of energy!

--=Everybody tests out their new strength, amazed on how quickly they healed=--

Demoniclone (paranoid): Okay...um...yeah, now they we're all here, um...well who's goin'?!

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

As Metallix blasted over the continent, he saw smoke rising. It was in thins columns, so it had to be coming from several small fires. Campfires. 

He flew low, then stepped down. It was a campsite, with many tSfers. 

"Hey!" He called out to them, waving. A grey hedgehog waved back, Realmz (your char is a hog isn't he Realmz?). "Who are you?" came the reply. "It's Metallix," said the robitic hegehog morph, breaking into a run. 

When he reached the campsite he looked around. There were Choa running everywhere, and quite a few tSfers. Realmz, MetalJediPuffmon, Sockles, Tails-Sama, MKGamemaster (glowing pink for some reason) and...DEMONIC! He was about to blast him with his stomach cannon when Realmz stepped forward and explained the whole clone thing. 

"Well anyway we dont have time to talk. I came from across the Atlantic along with ThaSuperSonic, SSJ, Warrior Chu and WAW. SSJ and Super have gone out looking for tSfer's to the north and west, and Chu and WAW are waiting on the coast, where we agreed to meet in a few minutes. We're planning to go to New York immediately to rescue True Red and, more importantly, Kedzie, if they're still there. Anybody able to fight should come. If you can't fly we'll be able to carry some of you."

################### 

ThaSuperSonic, heading north, decided to check out NY, to see if anything was happening there. He flew at top speed to cover the long distance, and when he got there his metallic eyes, despite being fixed and unmoveable, almost widened at the site. The whole city was almost one enormous crater! Kedzie was either captured or....dead. This was not good, not good AT ALL!

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

Tek: I choose NOT to go with you. I have been to New York. In Demonic's world, New York has been destroyed. Kedzie's energy radiant is extremely low, and I cannot trace where he is. Kedzie IS alive, but in captivity. All who choose to go with Metallix, go ahead. But Demoniclone and I are going to infiltrate the bases that connect Demonic's network together.

Demoniclone: Tek, I forgot to mention that all the bases are linked together by a satellite. If we attack the base, the other bases will know, and surround us. We must destroy the satellite first.

Tek: We've been together for approximately 21 hours, and you kept this very important info to yourself and tell it to us at the most difficult time. I had not expected this.

Demoniclone: Um...if that's an emotionless translation of "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" then I'm sorry. Maybe we can send some of the group with Metallix to destroy the Satellite, and Tek, the others and me will wait till its destroyed. The sky will turn red if destroyed. 

Tek: Good idea. Metallix, SSJ, and ThaSuperSonic team, could you take the satellite job? Choose sides now everybody. Metallix, me, or don't go and stay at the camp.

Demoniclone: The satellites are heavily guarded, and even beings powered with Chaos Emeralds will have a challenge...

Tek(eyebrow twitching): WILL YOU SHUT-UP?!

Metallix: Why are you pink?

Tek: This is 8 hours of gathered energy, waiting to detonate on the base. With this much energy saved up, I can blow up the whole base and have energy left to fight. Now is the time. Time is something we're running out of.

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

Metallix looked at Tek. "Okay, I'll go and tell the others and we'll take the satellite. SSJ, ThaSuperSonic and I can survive in space. Anybody else who can and is willing follow me." With that, he floated into the air, then activated then afterburner in his back and blasted off back towards the coast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three arrived back on the beach at exactly the same moment. ThaSuperSonic was first to speak, almost mad with worry.

"Metal...S..Ssj..New York..it's.."

"I know. A clone of Demonic turned good told me. But Kedzie's alive. He;s been captured but alive. And I see SSJ got some help."

"Yeah this is Edge and Duel," SSJ said, letting the two hedgehogs down onto the sands.

"No time for introductions, Listen, we cant attack and of the bases until we destroy the satellite linking them. If any others from the tSf camp i found are coming they should be turning up pretty soon," he said, motioning over his shoulder. "Duel, Edge, can you fly? Or breath in space.""

"Only if we turn into our Super forms."

(/SSJ post)

(Magius post)

As I worked at the control panel in front of me, I couldn't help put think of what had happened over the last two days. My name is Magius del Cotto, and I had arrived on this world two days ago, hoping for some rest from my journey. That night, I couldn't sleep. Too much like home, I guess. That is how I was awake when it happened. I could feel a wave pass through me, attempting to change me, but since I wasn't of this world, I remained unaffected. The next morning, after getting only a few hours of sleep after the beam hit me, I decided to see what had happened, and I found a world asleep. I knew a little of what might have happened, from my experiments from before my... transformation, and I knew how to fix it, but I couldn't affect a whole world on my own. As I had thought this, I saw someone walking down the empty road. Several beings I remembered seeing in the comics I had once owned quickly surrounded him. I couldn't stand by and let him be beaten by those things, so I charged. As the last robot fell, so did the person I had saved. I couldn't see what he saw, but I heard him utter "Demonic..." I, of course, had no idea what he was talking about then, but I could tell that that was someone's name, and if someone had done this, then they had to have some way to reach the whole world, and the only way I could think of was by using a satelite. So I had to find some way to get to a satelite. I needed some way to get up there, within the three days it would take for the sleeping population to die, but how? Suddenly, I remembered something. If this world were as similar to the one I had come from, then there would be a type of spacecraft I could use. I grabbed onto the man I had saved, and teleported to where a spacecraft would've been launched in my world. Florida. I arrived there, and quickly shorted the SRBs and took off. I supppose now that my "grand theft shuttle" was risky, but I needed to get to space fast. anyways, as the ship entered orbit, my guest awakened. Seeing himself in such a strange local, he quickly passed out again. Shrugging, I set the shuttle's computer to follow the only active signal, and I soon arrived at the satalite. And that's how I've ended up here, with a stranger watching my back, and working on a console I've been at for 13 hours. And the perfect place to recieve the guests that were now on their way. Shrugging, I set the shuttle's computer to follow the only active signal, and I soon arrived at the satalite. And that's how I've ended up here, with a stranger watching my back, and working on a console I've been at for 13 hours. And the perfect place to recieve the guests that were now on their way.

(/Magius post)

(MK post)

Tek: I guess I'll continue to gather energy until the satellite is destroyed... 

Demoniclone: Hey you're pink enough already... 

Tek: My fully charged form is yellow. 

Demoniclone: Oh... 

Tek: DIVE DOWN! NOW! 

--=Group(i don't know who's in it!) ducks down=--

--=A gunshot roars=-- 

Tek: We have been discovered! 

Demoniclone: Dammit! I still have my tracers built in me! 

--=Demoniclone is knocked away by a grenade=-- 

Tek: THEY ARE CLOAKED! WE CAN'T SEE'EM! 

--=Trees fall down everywhere, encircling the group. They are set upon fire and the cloaked robians enter the ring of fire.=-- 

Tek: Nows the time! Everyone, lay flat on the ground! MasekenshurikenjoHAAA!!!! 

--=A hyper version of Shuriken blast, 1000 mystic plasma thowing stars the size of Tek burst out of Tek in an explosion, homing in on all the surrounding enemies. The stars turn around and all hit Tek=-- 

Tek: GGRREEEAAAAAAAGGH! 

--=Tek cries in pain after being hit with his special.=-- 

Demoniclone: Oh no! They have magic barriers! 

MJPM(assuming he's still there): Tek! 

Tek: I...can't get up... 

--=MJPM runs to Tek to recover him=-- 

Tek: No Metaljedipuffmon! 

--=A tank cannon blast MJPM and he his knocked off his feet and slams into the tree=-- 

Tek: NOOOOOO! Tanks...(hard to breathe)...where did they come from...their tanks aren't capable of tracers... 

--=A huge laser blasts into Tek=-- 

Tek: AAAACK! Demoniclone what the heck are you doing?! 

Demoniclone: I'M killing YOU?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! 

--=DC jumps behind Demoniclone choking him=-- 

DC: YOU BACKSTABBING-- 

--=DC is interupted by a hyper elbow into his gut, making him fly a half a mile in the direction he was hit. Tek can't sense a life force...=-- 

Tek: YOU BAS.TARD!!!!! 

--=A silver aurora forms around Tek...he turns into blue crystal, and his flaming eye burns red=-- 

Demoniclone: Uh-oh! Well it was fun! You tSf***er! 

--=Demoniclone tries to make a break for it, but Tek stops in front of him=-- 

Tek: I am the one who DESERVES to die! NOT ANYBODY ELSE! (even more powered up) You DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL ANYBODY! (even more powered up, ground cracking underneath him...the robians are blown away by power) I TRUSTED YOU! (the trees are starting to lift out of the ground) AND YOU...DOUBLE CROOOOOSSSEDD MEEEEE!!! (The clouds dissipate, the sky turns black, Tek turns jet black, so he's just a shadowy figure with flaming red eyes) NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO DIE! (Tek now has yellow flames engulfing his black figure) 

--=Tek punches Demoniclone. Demoniclone falls to the ground...barely able to get up. Tek kicks him up in the air, and knees him so hard that an exdention forms on the other side of Demoniclone's body. Punch after punch, tears after tears. Each punch more powerful than the next. Demoniclone is barely dead...Tek holds him by the neck=-- 

Tek: I am ridding this world of one problem... 

Demoniclone: ...you..you...can't kill me! 

Tek: WATCH ME!-- 

--Demoniclone:...not with...this dragonchao inside me...you'll kill him...too... 

--=Tek powers down to his natural self.=-- 

Demoniclone: GOTCHA! 

--=Demoniclone knees Tek...now Tek can hardly breathe=-- 

Tek(sputters blood):...you...have won...I ...can't... 

Demoniclone: Can't what?! See ya! 

Demoniclone: GASP! GAck! Aauughaack...HACK! 

--=Tek's hand is in Demoniclone's heart. Tek is black and powered up again...he yanks out the heart...which is a dragonchao. Demoniclone's eyes roll up...and he falls out of the air and lands in the ground...in an empty way...Tek powers down and falls, too. These two warriors, resting upon each other, one hardly breathing, the other, dead. Tek smiles=--

Tek:...I...feel...a ... a...life force from DC... 

--=MJPM had healed DC=-- 

Tek: Change of plans...everyone... we will go after...after... the satellite... I need time to rest... 

MJPM: Who woulda thought...that Demoniclone was a bad guy all the time... 

Tek: I knew there was a...trap... I must be able to avoid my instincts, because they are wrong...I am so supple towards chao...that's my weakness...I realized this... (passes out) 

The camp rests...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"I won't be going," I said to the others. This was some time ago. ((In other words, back before I got writer's block.)) "I need to find my ally, Friend. Demonic doesn't know about him, and if I can get Friend and then track Demonic down, we can have an edge. And we're gonna track him down OUR way." 

I downed the Senzu bean, and left. I could feel Friend's familiar chi, somewhere...I don't know how close or how far away it was. I'd need to find him sooner or later. It would sure help if I could fly...wait! That's it! I could cheat the system! I would do just as my chan would do...I whirled my twin tails up, got a running start, and jumped, unwinding my tails...VICTORY! I could FLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! 

Flying is the most exhaulting thing EVER. To finally be free of all of life's troubles, to just fly away from it all, it would have been great. But I couldn't forget it all now. I would fly away later...I needed to find my Friend.

(/Tails-sama post)

(Duel post)

SSJ grabbed my hand, and Edge's hand, suddenly going into a mode of concentration. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy go through my body. Edge looked as surprised as I was, but soon I no longer could get myself to look at him. My skin felt like it was going to tear with strain, and I began yelling with pain. More energy still collected, I felt like I was exploding in slow motion. With one last yell, my pain ceased. And I was floating there, in mid air, blazing red, surrounded by flames. And Edge was also there, silver, with the same look of astonishment as me. SSJ grinned. 

"Pretty cool, huh? Try flying."

And with my first laugh of the day, I burst to the blue sky.

(/Duel post)

(Talandar post)

Tails-sama was flying forward, when a small light appeared behind him. it grew larger until it was apparent that it was me, Talandar. Currently i had the holograms disabled so i could fly, and i soon caught up to Tails-sama. He looked over in surprise and almost attacked me, thinking i was a robian. i dodged the attack 

"hey, why you attacking me? can't you tell it's me, talandar?" 

"errr..... sorry" 

"anyway, mind if i join you in your search for friend?" 

"sure" Tails-sama replied, flashing the peace sign quickly before accelerating

(/Talandar post)

(SSJ post)

"Everybody ready?" asked SSJ, after Duel and Edge had quit buzzing around. The group nodded in unison.

"I cant see anbody else coming, but i think we can take this satellite ourselves. Let's go." As as one the group shot into the air, creating a deafening sonic boom as all five of the group broke the sound barrier, and rocketed out of the atmosphere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within a few minutes ThaSuperSonic spotted something. "Hey what's that? Is it the satellite? Ill see if i've got some kind of telescopic vision." He then realized that he was already using it. "Yep its the satellite. Get ready it'll start firing at us any minute."

Duel and Edge took out their weapons, and the group prepared itself, but nothing happened.

"This can't be right," observed Metallix. "Demoniclone said it was heavily guarded."

"You sure you can trust him?" asked SSJ. Metallix just shrugged.

Soon they had reached the satellite. It was a vast structure. SSJ remembered Lawrence III's flying fortress from Pokémon the movie 2000. THis thing dwarfed it, making it look like some kind of badly put together child's toy.

Suddenly, a screen on the side of the satellite flickered into life. A face appeared, one that nobody knew.

"Greetings friends. My name is Magius del Cotto. I have come from another world, and i just happened to stop at your for a few days, but i see you are having a few problems. Come in, its safe. I managed to deactivate the defenses." A hatch opened. The group all looked at eachother, with a "Think we should trust him?" look, then a "What the hell we may as well try" look, and they floated in.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

--=Hour after the ambush=-- 

Tek: I can read SSJ's life signal. I can teleport you each to the base using my intertransmission light technique... 

MJPM: Are you sure you can trust what he said? 

Tek: What? 

MJPM: About the satellite... 

Tek: Not sure...I think it was the chao inside him explaining the satellite...that's what my instincts told me... 

MJPM: But your INSTINCTS are WRONG!! You said so yourself... 

Tek: True...I'd rather not risk it... 

MJPM: What now? After Demoniclone cornered us into the forest and ambushed us, what do we do now? 

Tek: I'll just have to ask to the operator of Demoniclone itself! 

--=Extracts the dragonchao out of his VMU flock=-- 

Tek: Young child of Chaos, tell me what is true and what is false... 

MJPM: You can talk to chao?! 

Tek(ignoring MJPM): Is there a real satellite? 

--=The dragonchao nods=-- 

Tek: Is SSJ and other tSfers near or on the satellite right now? 

--=The dragonchao shakes his head=-- 

Tek: What?! 

--=The dragonchao makes a series of squeals and baby noises=-- 

--=Tek vanishes, leaving the dragonchao and MJPM (and all who decided to stay) behind=-- 

#############

Magius del Cotto was continually typing on the main computer, breaking down the defenses which kept on trying to boot back on. A hand pulls Cotto off the computer... 

"UNHAND ME!" He breaks out screaming and tossing his fist everywhere. He looks at his "captor" and sees Tek. "Wah? What are you doing?! The defenses are about to reboot themselves!" Tek ignores his cries for justice. Tek vanishes with Cotto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

--=Tek arrives back at the camp=--

Cotto: WHAT?! 

Tek: It's a trap. Demonic only put those satellites up there to distract us. To get us away from his world before we can get back in it. Demonic may be annoying, but he's NOT STUPID. He was toying with you. He made a mock computer so he could keep YOU occupied. You were not fighting the defenses, you were fighting a game he made just for you. I must warn the others! 

--=Tek vanishes=-- 

MJPM(to Magius): So...what's up?... 

###############

Tek arrived back in the computer room. He punches his fist into the computer, allowing him to come onto the screen. SSJ sees Tek's face in the screen. 

"What the heck? Tek?" SSJ claims, confused. 

"SSJ! Return to earth! This is just a decoy...IT'S A TRA--" Tek started to say, but he was interrupted. The whole satellite exploded. The mass of the explosion was enough to destroy a planet. Enough to destroy a level 3 super saiyan. And Tek was in the middle of it. Luckily, SSJ was far enough out of range for the blast to not be fatal... Duel and Edge were alive, but unconcious, SSJ was wounded from the burns. Metallix and ThaSuperSonic were not to be found around the perimeter. The force of the explosion had made them fall back to the planet, forming large craters. Tek lies motionless in space. His immortality due to his curse keeps him alive. He feels the force of his body ripping apart in the air of space, but it doesn't rip apart...for he cannot die without killing the witch's descendant. The mass of the explosion, he can still feel that pain, and the pain adds up. SSJ flies up to Tek, and flies back down to earth, holding 3, unconcious warriors. The group is back at the camp...back where they started...they need another plan...

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

"Hey, he's waking up!" 

"Well, that's one of three. Joy." 

My blurry vision focused. Over me, I could make out MJPM and SSJ. 

"What...happened?" I said, beginning to get up. 

"Whoah, man. Not so fast." SSJ made a gesture for me to lie back down. I gave in, realizing I could barely keep myself sitting up if I wanted to. The world spun, and my eyes dazed. 

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep on me either!" SSJ looked worried. 

"Here. I don't know how the heck we have them, but we do, and they work. A senzu bean." MJPM offered the small object to me. I didn't seem to care. The world was so blurred, I just wanted to go back to sleep. MJPM had to force it into my mouth, and unwillingly, I chewed. And then, the world popped up like an obnoxious, loud clown. 

"WOAH!!!!" I jerked up with sudden energy. 

MJPM grinned. "Knew it'd wake the sleeping ugly up." 

Getting out of bed and ignoring MJPM's insult, I immediately became serious. 

"What happened?" I looked at Edge and Tek. "Looks like we got hit with a nuclear bomb or something!" 

"Close enough guess, Duel." I looked at SSJ. I saw no sign of joking on his face. 

"WHAT?" 

"The sattelite exploded, according to SSJ. He's the only one that came back conscious," MJPM cut in. 

SSJ looked solemn. "Metallix...and ThaSuperSonic...I couldn't save them. They dissapeared." 

MJPM looked as bad as SSJ. The dimming light of the evening flashed through the opening of the tarp on the two unconscious bodies, struggling to keep life. I felt the breeze against my face. And suddenly, I felt wetness collecting around my eyes. And I snapped. 

"ARGH! Demonic's gone....too...FAR!!!" 

I yelled with rage. Before I knew what I was doing, I had gone Dynamic, and I burst through the makeshift tent made for the camp. Tears trailing my path, I was determined to take Demonic down. It didn't matter what it took. Sense no longer came into my system, just rage. Only rage, only pain. Only malice.

And when a golden figure appeared in front of me, declaring for me to return, I let myself fall through the air, and gave in to pain. 

The next morning, it was Edge who woke me. I was a bit woozy from my experience the night before, but woke right up. 

"Edge! You're alive!" I grinned, despite our situation. 

"I am? I thought I was Edge!" Edge was obviously trying to keep the atmosphere light. I couldn't avoid asking my question. 

"What happened to me? Last night, I mean." 

"I dunno. SSJ has his own theories on it that he says he'll tell you soon. Tek is still healing, so we're at a standby right now." 

"We can't just wait here! We have to do SOMETHING!" 

Edge shrugged. "Talk to SSJ about it, not me. I have about as much political power here as a shrimp." 

So I went off and told everyone to meet. Once I had the group's attention, I began: 

"We can't just wait here. We have to something. Period. So I've called us here to discuss one thing: how to anhillate Demonic and his forces." Seeing the blank faces around me, I sighed. 

"Any ideas?"

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

"Hello?"

"............"

"Hello!?"

"......................"

"HEY!"

Metallix got up with a start. He looked down at himself, and checked his condition. There was a dent in his forehead, and his right arm was partly scorched, his engine was also a bit crumpled from the landing, and he wasnt sure if it would work. Then he noticed the echidna furry standing over him.

"Are you all right? You just fell out of the sky like a meteor after this big flash. You're Metallix right?"

"Yeah," replied Metallix, gingerly picking himself up. "If my optics havent been damaged you must be Linda, and this is Brazil."

"Correct. What was that explosion anyway?"

"I...I'm not sure. Me, SSJ and some other tSfers were attacking Demonic's satellite, then Tek, that's MKGamemaster's char, appeared on this screen and told us to get back, saying it was a trap. Then i passed out. I guess the satellite exploded."

"Man, i hope the others are okay."

"Tek was right in the middle of the satellite i assume, so we can declare him dead. SSJ woulda survived, but i have no idea about ThaSuperSonic, Duel and Edge."

"So what happens next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birds singing.

where am i

Leaved rustling.

what happened

Splat!

aaaaaaaaaagh!

ThaSuperSonic shot up and wiped his forehead.

"YOU STUPID BIRD! Get outta here!" ThaSuperSonic threw a rock into the trees above his head, and a startled chirp and fluttering of wings told him he'd at least scared the thing away.

Wiping the disgusting whiteness off his head he considered the situation. Tek had said it was a trap, and judging by the flash, unconciousness and fall back to earth the satellite must have exploded. If he had survived he assumed metallic had as well, but he had no idea about the others. He had been a bit further back from the satellite than metallix though.

"Hey is anybody there!!!!!!!"

He amplified his voice, he thought he heard a reply.

"Hello!!?!!"

he heard a yell, and ran to the source. He saw a purple cat furry being threatend by some robians and a tank.

"Geeeez!" ThaSuperSonic flew past the robians to surprise them, then proceeded to gun them down with the machine guns in hs fingers. The tank would be more of a problem. He ran at it and swung round on the cannon, then fired his own stomach cannon into the dirvers compartment. As he leapt off it exploded satisfyingly.

"Thank you for the help."

ThaSuperSonic looked at the figure. "You're a tSfer right? I'm ThaSuperSonic."

"Amisay."

"Where am I?"

"This is France."

"France!? Geez now what?"

(/SSJ post)

(Duel post)

"I say we storm New York." 

I turned around and gaped at SSJ. The idea was impossible! Yet, as I thought about it, we really didn't have much of a choice. 

"What? Are you CRAZY?!?!?" MJPM cut in while I pondered over SSJ's idea. "That's impossible! You know how protected it is!" 

"I know," SSJ said. "Do you see any other choice? Besides, I think we have a couple of surprise weapons," SSJ said, gesturing to me and Edge. I came out of my pondering. 

"Huh?" 

Edge stood up. 

"Whaddya mean, we're secret weapons? Wouldn't you be, if we even had one? You're the most powerful here." 

SSJ looked at me. "I at least know Duel is, after last night. He wouldn't be more powerful than me, but heck, he'd be powerful. Same with you, if I'm right." 

I interrupted him. "What do you mean, 'if you're right?' Right about what?" 

"What I think happened started when I gave you all the energy. I accidentally channeled too much in, since it was my first time. I was afraid your body'd burst, but luckily, it didn't. If you didn't notice, I was a bit tired from all the energy I had used. But you didn't come out more powerful than you would have been had you been given just the right amount of energy. I didn't think about it at first, but after last night...I think your bodies contained the leftover energy deep inside. And, as it happened last night, you can release it with rage. Hopefully you'll be able to control it by will eventually. Pretty much, I think you could turn Dynamic right now, if you tried hard enough, Duel. Same with you, Edge." 

Everything became clear then. What had happened last night, why I felt so wierd inside...it all made sense! 

"Woah." 

Suddenly an idea flashed through my head. 

"Hmmm...if turning Super is possible now...wouldn't anything we made our characters do be?" I asked. 

I turned to Edge, a grin running up my face. He looked back at me, and realized what I was thinking. 

"Thank God for our battle with Sockles."

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek slowly wakes up=-- 

Tek: I wish I were dead...immortality sucks... 

--=SSJ turns around, startled by Tek's awakening==- 

SSJ: Good morning sunshine... 

Tek: Won't u shut-up...i feel like I'm exploding in space, and this pain will never cease... 

SSJ(a bit disappointed): I guess you're in charge again... 

Tek: In charge? I was never in charge of anything. You people just seemed to follow me. I felt a strange force in my meditative coma. The earth's gravity shifted...you should be 5 pounds heavier. 

MJPM(screaming in agony): NOOO!!! 

SSJ: What?! 

MJPM: I gained 5 POUNDS! 

--=Group sighs=-- 

Tek: I have a theory... 

SSJ(muttering to self): I was supposed to have "the theory"... 

Tek: I believe Demonic's linked network is not linked by satellites in orbit...but by satellites under the earths crust. 

SSJ: That's what I was going to say! 

Tek: I can feel your pulse change. I can tell if someone is lying... 

MJPM: Well, u don't do a very good job at it... 

--=Tek's flaming eye turns red, group backs off...but then his flaming eye turns blue again=-- 

Tek: You're right...I led you into this mess...my instincts are wrong...I have failed you all... 

MJPM: That's the spirit! (taking back)uh..er.. 

Tek: He have to have a test...to figure out if the satellites are truly under the earth's crust. I need a computer whiz, for I am an ancient being...I don't know any of that stuff! 

SSJ: Magius del Cotto is a genius! 

Tek: Good job, SSJ, I woulda never thought of that... 

SSJ(proud): Well you know...heh... 

Tek: I need him to find the path of the signals sent underground, and then we'll block the signals and see what happens. If nothing happens, there are no satellites... if anything happens, there are!

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

"So the storming New York idea has been ditched?" I said. 

"Yep. Tek has healed, and he's suggesting that the sattelites are underground. Don't worry," SSJ saw the dissapointment I was trying to hide, "We'll have time for you to fuse later." 

Edge walked in. "I, for one, was not looking forward to a suicide attack. But then again, we all know how crazy Duel is," He said with a chuckle. 

"Besides, it'll give us more time to figure out how to turn Dynamic or Electric or Super or whatever you want to call it without getting extremely P.O.'ed!" 

"You're right." I turned to SSJ. "This doesn't mean that we're not going with you guys to destroy the underground satellites, though. That's IF there are underground satellites, of course." 

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I wanted to fight! Maybe it was the power locked inside my body affecting my brain. 

"C'mon, Duel. There are better things to do than whoop Demonic's men directly right now! We can do just the same without risking our lives, apparently." SSJ could see right through me, it seemed, reassuring me that there was no need to fight. Man, this energy was doing something wierd to me. My thirst for battle was incredible. I just went with SSJ, knowing I'd get my chance.

(/Duel post)

(Noel post)

"Hahahah", Demonic gloats from his chair, "Those idiots! They do not understand that I have many satellites, not just one. Besides, why would I want to have my base of operations in space if I can control them just as well from solid ground? It also takes less time and fuel to just stay here. I didn't make the satellites, I used the existing technology of mankind against them. Televisions, Telephones, GPS, all of those satellites are under my command! Well, at least now I have a few less rebels to worry about." He laughs again and then turns to his computer screen. 

-----------

I knew I had arrived when the vibration of the helicopter stopped. The rear hatch of the cargo area opened, and at least a dozen guards barged in, making us get to our feet. In the light I saw a badly beaten, two tailed fox-girl who growled as she was forced to stand up. The eight of us were escorted out, one was out cold and being carried - I recognized him. As we were walking, he regained partial consciousness and started resisting against our captors. Suddenly, a powerful blast was shot into the air, taking out one of the guards. The crowd went onto an uproar, as if new life had suddenly been breathed into them. Everyone was fighting around me, the tSf'ers trying desperately to escape their uncertain fate. I slipped out of the commotion when reinforcements arrived to subdue the group. The one who had created the blast was re-sedated, along with another who was to strong to be controlled. "Don't harm them- they are powerful - our leader will need them." They were carried off in another direction for the rest. "Chance!!" yelled a furry-girl with fire red hair. She struggled to get to her bf, but the guards punched her out cold, and dragged her along with the main group. They marched off, without looking for me. I had gotten away unnoticed. 

I looked around- I was inside a closed building with a high roof. There were pipes and boxes everywhere, so I had many places to hide. I made my way to one of the wall and crawled up and behind some crates, careful to not hurt my ribs. The wooden box I was sitting on was full of... oranges! I stared pigging out, then watched helplessly as another group of prisoners arrived, and departed. I could not tell where they were being taken. Up on the wall I saw an air vent- I tried it and, luckily, it opened. I started on a info- gathering mission- I had to. Maybe I could find out where this base was located, or where the others were being held captive. Soon someone's voice drifted in from a nearby room. Curiosity peaking, I crawled toward the sound, and peered through the vent I found, into a dimly lit room. "You know what? YOU'RE CRAZY!" said someone weak, but intensely. He was bound to a chair in the company of two animal/humans. He spoke to someone on the other side of the room. Looking over as far as the vent would allow, I saw part of a gigantic monitor, spilling light into the room. I couldn't see much of what was on the screen. 

"As of now, tSf is being deleted," I recognized that voice- Demonic, "along with all the other places that have - frustrated me. Ever file, every piece of data, every trace that tSf ever existed, is going - bye-bye. And after that, I'm going to blow up the servers too, physically. You can see my progress on the meter over there." I looked and saw it too. "None of you will need tSf anymore, especially after I'm through. Don't you see? We furries own the world now, not just some minuscule divot in cyberspace." The prisoner is silent. " What? Aren't you angry, Kedzie? Your hours of work and dedication are being destroyed!" 

"Yeah," Kedzie slowly looks up. "I am angry, but killing a website is minor compared to what you're doing to the whole world over this stupid dispute!"

"Stupid!?"

"Yes, stupid! This grudge of yours is just plain lunacy!" His voice strengthens. " WHEN are you going to get it through your thick, twisted, skull that none of that- that was real!! If you would just have followed the RULES, you could have been accepted like everyone else! It was YOUR FAULT not MINE!!"

"I don't like conformity--- Gag him." The voice bellowed over the speakers. The two furries complied. "I'm tired of listening to your mouth flap, Kay. Right now I have more important things to do, but don't worry. My servant will make you feel right at home."

As the computer screen flicked off, one of the goons throttles their prisoner in the stomach. Kedzie folded, moaning in pain through the gag. I forced myself to be silent, though my anger boiled. I wanted to help him, but there was nothing I could do alone. Getting caught would do no good. I crawled farther down the shaft, wishing for the first time that I HAD given Noel powers.

(/Noel post)

(Realmz post)

"Well I'll terll you what I'm goona do" I said.

"What?" asked Duel.

"I'm going to find a base and Get some of us free" I sadi while I checked one of my small guns.

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked MJPM.

"I'm going to ask Demonic"

"WHAT!?" I pulled the video transever that I made out of my trench coat pocket.

"Demonics not going to tell you where any of the capms are" Duel said to me.

"Demonic may be a lunatic but he ain't to smart" I put the thing away "i'll trick him into telling me where tehy are" I got up and walked over in to the woods near by "'Sides he's to cocky he won't think that one tS****er would free anyone from one of his camps"

(/Realmz post)

(MK post)

--=3 hours later=--

--=Magius had no progress in tracing any signal of anysort...=-- 

MJPM: Tek, you're leading us in circles...we aren't getting anywhere! 

Tek: I'm not leading anyone! You are the ones who are following me! 

MJPM: What happened to you Tek? You used to be so sure of things...remember...before this whole Demonic thing, you were so focused, you could sense Demonic's every move in this beginning...what happened? 

Tek(stressed): I...don't....know...... I've never...experienced...this before.... I'm losing....focus... 

--=Tek's signature eye flame is flickering odd colors=-- 

Tek(sweating):...no...no...no... 

MJPM: What the heck is happening?!! 

Tek: No...no..no...no..no..no.. 

--=MJPM shakes Tek, trying to snap some sense into him=-- 

Tek:What is...what...what..no..no.. 

MJPM: Tek! What the heck?! Tek!!!! 

Tek: Someone is HACKING INTO ME!!!! 

MJPM: WHAT?! 

--=Somebody is kinetically taking over Tek's mind...Tek's flaming eye turns a bright green...a color that it has never been before=--

--=Tek punches MJPM with his ancient technique. MJPM is blown off his feet and slams into a tree. The tree falls over. MJPM pulls out a light saber and runs towards Tek at high speed. Tek takes a step back, and uses MJPM's power against him by reversing his sword thrust and flipping him over into Tek's knee. Tek knees MJPM again, throws him over his back and kicks MJPM backwards by thrusting his leg backwards. Whilst in air, MJPM is caught by Tek and thrown into the ground, and then Tek jump kicks him when he is on the ground. MJPM realizes he can't be gentle with this manic friend, and he doesn't have to worry about killing him so he springs up and knocks Tek down using the force. MJPM does a jump thrust to the raccoon laying on the ground, but Tek avoids the attack by backwards somersaulting high into the air and fires 8 mystic shurikens towards MJPM. MJPM bats the shurikens away with his saber and does a dragon upper slice hitting Tek. Tek falls to the ground and teleports behind MJPM, and Tek thrust his fist deep into MJPM's back. Ignoring his pain for the moment, MJPM jumps off of Tek and force blasts Tek into the ground. He continually uses the force to pin Tek into the ground. Edge happens to walk by during this commotion=-- 

Edge: Metaljedipuffmon! What are you DOING?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH BACKSTABBERS! 

--=Edge turns Electric and rams MJPM before MJPM could say anything=-- 

MJPM: What are you doing? 

--=Electric Edge didn't respond. He elbowed MJPM in the stomach and he collasps unconcious. Not looking, Electric Edge was slammed by Teks fist.=-- 

Electric Edge: What tha? 

--=Tek disappears behind Electric Edge, wraps his arms around Electric Edge's neck, and slams Electric Edge into the ground head first. Tek then jumps really high and shoots a hyper hadogen beam at Electric Edge. Tek flies to a higher altitude and shoots a ton of magnetic shockwave beams at Electric Edge causing the explosion around him to expand. Electric Edge turns into a lightning bolt and strikes through Tek, momentarily paralyzing Tek. Edge rams into Tek with his knee, then uses both arms to mash Tek to the ground causing a huge explosion and a crater. MJPM's body seems to tumble out of the explosion. SSJ returns to camp seeing many explosions. He sees Electric Edge blasting projectiles into Tek on the ground.=-- 

SSJ: What has Demonic done to us?! 

--=SSJ in engulfed in yellow flames as his quills get even longer, he charges up and then fires a purple gallotgun beam at Electric Edge. Electric Edge is hit with a mighty blow, only increasing his rage. SSJ and Electric Edge launch a barrage of kicks and punches at each other at a rate so fast, it caused many sonic booms. Tek mashes both of their heads together REALLY hard, turns his body into lead and mashes them both in the stomach really hard with his lead fists. They grasp their stomachs and they both to a somersault kick hitting Tek square in the jaw. Electric Edge and SSJ are both beating on Tek. Tek turns white. A huge explosion knocks SSJ and Edge off of him. SSJ had realized why Edge had been attacking Tek...he'd gone bonkers. SSJ uses kayoken times 5 and knees Tek hard multiple times. Tek is knocked unconsious. Edge powers down and tends to MJPM. SSJ bear hugs Tek's motionless body so he can't get away if he wakes up.=--

--=1 hour later=--

SSJ: So..Tek's mind was hacked into? 

MJPM: That's what he told me before he went bonkers! 

Edge: Very strange...I guess his stress overpowered him... 

MJPM: Not possible! And where's Magius in the middle of this. Tek said someone HACKED into his mind... 

SSJ: yeah... 

Edge: HOLD UP?! We can't go accuse fellow tSfers just because they are the most suspicious... 

MJPM: Has someone been controlling Tek ever since, and that's why he has been leading us into traps as well as Demoniclone? 

SSJ: Demonic has truely gone too far. He's turning us into enemies so he won't have to waste his robots on us!

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

"What?!?!?" 

"Yup. Demonic turned Tek against us." 

I, once again, stood gaping at SSJ. Edge had taken a nap, as he was tired from his temporary power-up. I would have laughed had the situation not been so grim. It almost seemed funny that every time I saw SSJ, I ended up gaping stupidly at his face. I finally found my voice, and spoke again. 

"We're losing. Bit by bit, we're losing. It's a Chess game, and Demonic has killed our queen, and we're in check. No matter where we move, we're going to be in checkmate. So now the question is: which way can take the most out before checkmate? Where are reinforcements when we need them!?!?!?" 

"Whoah. Calm down, before you go Dynamic and kill us by making some suicidal move," SSJ said. 

"Don't you get it? Suicide is our only choice!" 

"No it isn't. But if you keep on breaking down like this, it will. Get a hold of yourself!" 

SSJ was right. I took a deep breath, and calmed myself. 

"Edge had the right idea. Let's get some rest. We can discuss this in the morning." 

I got up with the sun. I looked to the cot next to me, pondered, and shook the black hedgehog within. He woke up, and seeing the look on my face, nodded. We ventured out, deep into the wilderness. Once I thought we were a safe distance away, I nodded to Edge without a sound, and went to my own little world. I searched my body, felt my very core. And within that, I found a little heat. It looked like a miniscule red blob, a spot of light, in my mind. I felt it, and tried to add to it. My feelings: love, hate, sorrow, friendship. Everything I could, I fed to it. And it began to grow, first slowly, the more quickly, until I felt its heat on my skin. And with an involuntary yell, I forced it out of my skin. It burst out, my body seemed to go up in flames, and I opened my eyes. I saw red flame surrounding me, and beyond that, Electric Edge, with a look of triumph on his face. 

Two of our pawns had become queens, and checkmate seemed a little bit further away.

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek lay resting...muttering ancient words to protect his mind. He shakes and twitches...Demonic his trying to get hold of his body again...why Tek? And how did such a focused furry let himself open to Demonic?=-- 

--=Tek's Dream=--

--=There is a field of chao, millions of the flocking about...and there is a part of the sky that is black...a growing hole in the sky...Seeming to take over the blue sky surrounding it. In this dream, Tek sees himself as a child...the same child he was when his curse was set upon him...he was chanting ancient hymns and prayers... All of a sudden, a white light pierces thru the middle of the black sky plagueing his dream.=-- 

Tek: Why Demonic...why? 

--=He had made a psychic link to Demonic=--

--=Demonic didn't respond...it seemed as if he was trying to reach into the world with his hand...to get hold of Tek's hand...to walk him to a better place... the black sky starts whistling music with wind...and the wind started to sing...sing a lovely, hypnotic tune...=-- 

Wind: Come with me...come with me...I'll rid you of pain...I'll fill you with a delight...reach me...reach... 

--=Tek continues to struggle in his coma=--

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

Jason was in a dark storage shed, with 3 robian guards at the door. They had chained his hands and feet together, followed by huge metal restraints on his knees and elbows, then a bunch of chains around his body, and then kevlar cables. 

The restraints were quite enough to hold him, Demonic thought... but oh how wrong he was... Katana was already getting through the restraints...

SNAP!

CRAK!

BAM!

SNAP!

CRAK! 

Katana smiled. He was free. He went to the door and listened to the robians... 

"Do you think he might escape?" said one. 

"Nah, the boss has it covered." replied another "There's no way he's gonna break out of those restraints..." 

"Yeah, stop worrying, DS-2709A." said a third. 

"I guess you're right." DS-2709A sighed. 

"actually, YOU were right!" Katana yelled, smashing through the door, and cutting up the other 2 DS units. he then pointed the tip of his beam sabre to 2709A's chest "Now it's your turn. Buh-bye." 

"WAIT!" 2709A yelped "I've got a family... A wife and 3 kids, 1 boy and 2 girls! Please don't hurt me." 

"I-I'm sorry. JW said "I didn't--" 

"NOT!!!!!" 2709A yelled, as he smashed a fist into Katana, then a leg, then a headbutt, and wound up smashing them. Katana quickly dispatched him with 2 slashes, cutting him in four. 

Suddenly, up pooped another Deminiclone. 

"Again, Mr. Kitsune?" it said. 

"Sorry, but I know you're a fake..." Katana said, and blasted it... No effect, then the thing knocked him back. 

"Nice try..." it said "You can't destroy us Demoniclo--" 

Suddenly, Katana's head gem glowed a bright red, and a green blur from his tails, and the sabres began to glow brightly, and finally his eyes... 

"What in the f--?!" the Demonic lone said, but was stopped short... 

"KITSUNE ANNIHILATOR!!!" Katana yelled, and sent his 1-2-3-4 KA at the Demoniclone, and it grouped into a big orb of plasma... And WHA-BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! 

Demoniclone parts flew everywhere... And so did some Chao bits... 

"Wh-wh-what?" Katana said "WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I-i-i killed an innocent Chao!!! They must be what powers the Demoniclones... Demonic is SICK SICK SICK! Ugh..." 

Suddenly, his lifeform tracker beeped... there was a group of furries nearby... With that, Katana sped off towards them... 

He surprised the camp by leaping in.

"YO, GUYS!!!"

(/Katana post)

(Duel post)

I began heading back, wanting to share our success with the others. The ability to fly was as exhilarating as before, and I couldn't help doing a few aerial tricks. I finally had control over my Dynamic form! My body seemed to float up with the joy. 

And then I heard the yells. 

MJPM was running at a fox, lightsaber drawn. This fox did look like it was part robotic, or in some kind of robotic suit, and right now I didn't trust anyone outside of the camp. And if MJPM was attacking him, he must be against us. And suddenly, I grinned. This would be a chance to try out my powers! 

I sliced through the air, despite Edge's protests, saying that I should check it out first. I fired a weak "warning" ki blast at him, and, wasting no time, headbutted into him at full speed. He went flying backwards, and I landed on top of him, planning to permanently dent his face. Then I recognized the face I planned to bruise, and realized my mistake. 

"Heheh...sorry, Katana. Welcome to Havoc Camp!" I realized how wierd I looked, making a joke after almost knocking him out, still in my Dynamic form. I turned around, lifting a dazed Katana onto my shoulders. 

"Don't worry, it's just Katana!" 

Electric Edge made a graceful landing in front of me. Seeing the now unconscious Katana, he sighed. 

"You should always listen to my advice, Duel. You know I'm the smarter of the two of us!" 

We headed back, and met MJPM and SSJ, who were doing their best impressions of me when SSJ tells me surprising news. 

"What?" I said casually. Then I realized I was still Dynamic. I powered down with a chuckle. 

"Let's just say we had a succesful morning, SSJ. And you were right." 

"You mean...you can turn Dynamic by will now?" MJPM asked. 

"Yup." To prove it I closed my eyes once again, and found, much faster, that little bit of light. It practically exploded with energy this time, and I became Dynamic in a matter of seconds. 

"There." 

"Great! You guys can control your power and we have Katana! Things are looking better. Now, if only Tek would win whatever battle he's fighting in that body of his..." SSJ glanced back a the now convulsing, writhing body. 

"I'd better go restrain him in case this turns serious." SSJ went off, and, with a sigh, I knew things were in their routine again, placing Katana in one of the few sick beds we had made.

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=The black sky is covering 3/4 of the sky=-- 

Tek: You cannot help me...no one can help me... 

Wind: Come with me...your pain will be gone... 

Tek: There is pain in everything I do. 

Wind: Come with me...your pain will be gone... 

Tek: What about my allies...I cannot go... they need me... 

Wind: Come with me...your pain will be gone... 

Tek: Pain is what my life is...you can't take away pain...you'll take my life... 

Wind: Come with me...your pain will be gone... 

Tek: I will never give my life! I will never subdue! 

--=Tek turns into his mature self in dream, the sky is 1/4 black=-- 

Tek: My allies need me! I must not let them down again, they have faith in me! I've let too many people down! I WILL NEVER SUBDUE TO MY NEEDS! I WILL NEVER BE SELFISH AGAIN!! 

--=In his sick bed, Tek turns into his ultimate form...fighting the virus within his mind=-- 

Tek: And...you won't EITHER! 

--=Lightning destroys the room in which Tek was sleeping in...a huge explosion occurs, destroying the camp and knocked everyone off their feet=-- 

Tek: I have invaded YOUR mind now...Demonic! 

--=Tek is inside Demonic's mind now...=-- 

--=It is a twisted place...yet fragile..the sky is changing rapid colors, the roads in this city-like mind are twisting off the road and twists into knots, but they break apart like glass...his gentle, crazy mind...Tek ventures further into this mind of Demonics...into his thoughts and plans...he catches a glimpse of his brain=-- 

SSJ: HEY! WAKE UP TEK! STOP TEK! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE FOREST! 

--=Tek is woken by SSJ shaking him=-- 

Tek: I have seen Demonic's truth! I know why he's is doing this! I know, I can never forget such a horror! I know his plans! I know how he invaded me! I...i.... 

--=Tek's exhaustion makes him collasp=-- 

SSJ: Dammit! 

--=Tek starts muttering=-- 

Tek: Never give in...never be selfish... 

--=Tek wakes up and causes a magnetic shockwave knocking SSJ away. Tek powers to his ultimate form, flies into the air, and flies into the horizon...in a very certain direction...this time his instincts are not wrong...this time Tek has no Demonic infesting his mind. Tek is free and full of wisdom again...=--

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

"Teeeeekkk!!!!!" 

SSJ powered up and flew off after Tek. I just stood there, dumbfounded, and realized what SSJ was doing. I powered up, becoming Dynamic Duel, and burst through the sky after SSJ. I caught up with him soon, and grabbed his arm. 

"Tek's never really been on our level. I doubt we could do anything but watch as he did...well, whatever he's gonna do. He obviously beat the virus, and we're just slowing him down. C'mon, SSJ, we gotta think of something that we can do on our own, without Tek. We never really could help him anyway, at least by following him. The way we can help him is by destroying those satellites, wherever they are. I think we should send one team to see if there are sattelites on the ground, and another to destroy any sattelites in space. Demonic could be using everyday sattelites to control his bases, didja ever think of that? Only a huge network of sattelites could control as many worldwide bases as he has, and I think that the ground would disturb the waves anyway. But if you still believe the sattelites are underground, you can go. I'm going to destroy every sattelite orbiting this planet of ours." 

SSJ turned, nodded, and flew back to base. I stayed, for once taking the time to admire how beautiful the world was from the sky. Once he became a gold speck in the distance, I turned, and followed after. The rest of the day would probably be filled with arguing, so I took the chance to slow down and enjoy some peace.

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek is flying a high speed=-- 

--=Tek is trying to open a psychic link with noel or Kedzie...but the link is blocked. He wasn't confused by this. Not anymore...he knows why. He has the answer...heck...he IS the answer right now... Tek can't sense where they are kidnapped, but he did catch a glimpse of Demonic's plan...a short glance...enough to know the obvious truth...how obvious this truth was is horrifyingly difficult to understand...making this mystery so hard to find out...=-- 

--=Tek felt the gravity change again=-- 

--=Tek drill dives into the ground. There is a cavern. The cavern is full of robians. Tek avoids each of their moves, without a scratch on him, nor on the roboticized citizen slaves, for he cares about their lives. Tek is not a violent person. Missiles come towards him. Tek grabs the missiles, exits the caves, and throws the missile into the air, harming no one. Tek uses his wind blast, and knocks all the robians over. He flies over them, with his siloheted(sp), ultimate, form. Tek finds a large, metal pillar covered with wires. He shoots a laser from his finger in one spot...the whole pillar explodes. The gravity shifts back to its earlier position... Tek blasts out of the cavern.=-- 

Tek: There are no satellites under the earth's crust. These are not satellites, but a way to rid of the living... to crush us without physically crushing us...to filter out the problems...letting the chosen ones survive...this is sickening... yet, ironic of how it is occuring... 

--=Tek arrives back at camp=-- 

MJPM: Hey Tek! What's up! 

Tek: Order everyone to this spot. I need them. I cannot fight alone. 

MJPM: Hey! I thought u said you weren't a leader... 

Tek: Time has run out. I'll get them myself. For Kedzie's sake...we have no time for games. 

--=Tek vanishes=-- 

--=Tek reappears with SSJ, Edge, Duel, (and everyone else at camp). There are confused of how they got there.=-- 

Tek: This is the like the final battle of this war. But we need more fighters. Demonic...so nieve...DEMONIC! Gr...why! Why this?! 

MJPM: Are you okay...? 

Tek: You are ignorant of this situation. We will split up... I will find ThaSuperSonic... the other group will find Metallix. 

--=The group is choosing sides...=-- 

Tek: You MUST hurry. Every being's life depends on it! 

SSJ: I'll take...(looks at Duel and Edge) I don't want to choose between the 2's of ya... 

Tek: I'll take DC and MJPM, you will take the rest (hope that's not too much). 

--=Tek takes MJPM and DC by the arms, and darts off at an incredible speed to the east...where Tek sense his life force=-- 

SSJ: Um...Tek...where do we go? 

Magius: When I was in the satellite...I scanned all of you for evil...and I have electro-tracer files, all I need is a computer with internet connection... 

--=Many computers are thrown at him=-- 

Magius: Thank you... 

--=Demonic applauses as Magius traces Metallix...for he is a pawn in his plan...=--

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

"Well, I guess I was wrong about Tek not needing us," I said to SSJ, flying beside me. Edge had said that he'd take everyone else, and that we should go off on our own. I guess he figured they'd slow us down. I reminded myself to thank him as I sped through the air. Suddenly, I was not scouring ground, but water, and stopped. 

"Let's split up. There's two pieces of land here. I'll take the one to the right, you search that one to the left. We'll report back here in, say...ten minutes, k?" 

I burst off before SSJ could respond. I searched the jungles and rainforests, flying low. Suddenly, I came to civilization, and, passing that, saw a clearing, full of tanks and Robians. And in the middle, one echidna, and one robot in need of repairs. Sending a ki blast upward, hoping SSJ'd see it, I got ready for not only fighting these Robians, but keeping them alive while I did it.

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

SSJ saw the ki blast, and turned around so quickly that the shockwaves caused a small tsunami in the water he was flying over. He arrived to see a clearing. Metallix was lying on the ground in the middle, looking badly dented and scorched, while Linda was kneeling over him. Dynamic Duel was standing between them and a bunch of Robians and tanks, or at least trying to, since they were surrounded.

"Can't you handle these guys, Duel?"

"Yeah, i just wanted to save some for you."

"Fair enough." And with that SSJ started flying round the edge of the clearing. Catching on Duel did the same. As they picked up speed a twister started to form. The Robians and tanks were gradually lifted up and thrown into the air, while Metallix and Linda, in the calm eye of the storm, remained unharmed.

"That was fun," said Duel, touching down. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine," said Linda, "but Metallix looks hurt."

"I'm not surprised, he was pretty close to the satellite when it exploded," said SSJ. "Linda, are there any other tSfers around here?" Linda shook her head, so SSj grabbed Metallix and carried him back to the base, while Duel took Linda and went to look for Edge.

"Metal? Can you speak?"

"Course I can speak. I was okay when I landed, cept my engine was dented. I took a direct hit from on of the cannons on those tanks though."

"I see. I just hope Magius del Cotto can fix you up."

"What happened to the others anyway?"

"Well, as you can see I'm fine, and so are Duel and Edge. Tek managed to survive, since he's immortal, apparently, but we dont know what happened to ThaSuperSonic. Tek, MJPM and DC have gone to look for him now."

Suddenly a plane pulled up beside them. A Robian was in the cockpit.

"Stop or we will open fire!"

SSJ and Metallix just gave him the finger.

"You have one more chance! Stop or we will be forced to take action!"

Suddenly another jet pulled up beside them. Then another to the side, and another, until they werre completely surrounded by a whole squadron of fighter jets.

"Kay."

(/SSJ post)

(Duel post)

I grinned. "May I do the honors?" 

SSJ, as cocky as I was, said, "Sure, why not? Try not to kill the Robians, though." 

"Don't worry." 

I flew up, hands up in mock surrender. Two planes came to capture me, and when they were on both sides of me, I spread out my energy, pushing away the planes around me. Soon it was a large sphere, hitting about half of the air force, forcing them to either retreat, or making them crash. When I figured my energy dome had done all it could, I let it go, and saw a golden figure beside me. 

"Nice. You go back down and take Metallix back, I'll finish these guys, get Linda, and find Edge. Right now the most important thing is that Metallix gets repairs before he malfunctions or something. Go!" 

Obviously Metallix's situation had become even more critical, so I rushed down, grabbed Metallix, told Linda to stay and that SSJ'd get her, and burst through the sky. I flew faster than I ever have, the camp soon coming in sight. I landed, and, powering down, I handed Metallix to Magius Del Cotto. 

"Help him. NOW."

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

SSj decided not to waste time with the planes since he wanted to go and look for Edge as quickly as possible. Since he was over the sea he neednt be too careful about the robians. He fired a ki blast oat the tail of one of jets, causing it to fall slowly down, and he just ripped the wings off the others, buzzing around like a hornet on steroids. He decided to have fun with the last one. He fly up calmly, and sat on the nose, waving to the pilot. Then he floated round in front of the guns on one of the wings. Just as the robian was about to fire, SSJ blocked the barrel with his finger. The gun exploded, destroying the wing and sending the plane crashing into the sea. 

"What happened?" inquired Linda when he returned to shore.

"Nothing, just some more of Demonic's flunkies. Come one, we better look for Edge." He turned round, and Linda hopped onto his back, and the two set off to the north.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

--=Tek was getting closer and closer to France... He plowed through anything that got in his way, literally.=-- 

MJPM: Do you know what you're doing? 

Tek: Use your force, NOW! 

--=MJPM obeys=-- 

--=A spy camera within' the clouds appears and blows up out of nowhere=-- 

MJPM: I guess you do...heh... 

--=Tek stops, throws MJPM and DC really high into the air. Tek does a Sonic Hurricane (courtesy of Guile) and destroys more spy drones. He flies up and catches the two, then darts down into the ocean. Tek makes a Magnetic Shockwave beam in the water, and it short circuits all the spy drones within the water, and they float up like dead fish in a polluted pond. Tek darts up to his normal altitude, and darts towards France.=-- 

--=17 minutes later, he arrives in France. He slowly curves and lowers altitude then stops without warning. He drops to the ground, in a forest with flatulent birds...=-- 

--=All of a sudden, Tek shoots 8 mystic shurikens out of his body, fly up into the air, and dart to the north. Explosions are heard. Tek vanishes with MJPM and DC. They reappear in a field within the forest, where Amisay is avoiding tank blasts holding the energy drained ThaSuperSonic in her hands. ThaSuperSonic had lost his energy protecting Amisay, and Amisay is losing her stamina protecting ThaSuperSonic! Amisay was distracted by the shurikens appearing out of nowhere and helping her destroy the tanks. She was blasted by a photon energy blast, charged up by a tank.=-- 

MJPM: NOO! 

--=Tek leaps to them, casts Resta, and does a multi grants attack to all the tanks...Arrows of light gather into spheres under the tanks, then they light balls explode, destroying the tanks.=-- 

Tek: ThaSuperSonic! Take Amisay to the camp! NOW! I'll take MJPM and DC! 

ThaSuperSonic: Why not the other way around? 

Tek: Because if I even have a THOUGHT of loving another, they will perish! I hate my curse, I hate this life. But I must help others while I'm at it! 

ThaSuperSonic(rather confused): Okay... 

Tek: NEVERMIND! WE HAVE NO TIME! LET'S GO! Forget it! I'll teleport you all! Who cares about MY energy! The world needs YOU more than ME! 

Group: Wha? 

--=Tek ignores the confusion, he gathers everyone together and holds on to each of them. He concentrates, then they vanish using his light transmission technique (courtesy of DBZ)=-- 

--=At camp=-- 

Tek: Now we wait for the other group to get here... 

--=The earth shakes, the gravity shifts again=-- 

Tek: NOOO! WE'RE TOO LATE! I mustn't assume that people know somethings...I didn't tell SSJ's team that there were spy-drones and...OOH NOOO!!! I can't teleport, NOW! I used up my energy! 

Duel: WHAT?! 

--=Brazil, SSJ has taken care of the many planes...with ease, he's searching Edge, now=--

--=Earth rumbles, gravity shifts=-- 

SSJ: The hell? 

--=A huge tidal wave forms...from south...it's getting larger and larger, and heading for where SSJ and Edge are...=-- 

--=Edge flies to a higher altitude=-- 

Edge: What tha? 

--=SSJ spots Edge=-- 

Edge: Hey! 

SSJ: What the heck is happening? 

Edge: Could this be part of Demonic's plan? 

SSJ(remembering Tek's rantings): It's got to be! We found Metallix, they're back at camp! We have to stop that tidal wave! 

Edge: Right! 

SSJ: We'll create our own wave to crash the other! 

Edge: Allow me! 

--=Edge fires a kiblast into the water at an angle, a wave forms...then dies...=-- 

SSJ: Not strong enough! 

--=SSJ darts fowards with amazing speed then stops, creating a sonic boom...the wind creates a wave...SSJ repeats with more sonic booms to keep the wave going. Edge copies.=-- 

--=The large waves collide and...=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

It was obvious to me, having spent so much time travelling the planes, that great force had been used to dampen the power of the wave, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop it. No one else in the camp seemed to notice the giant wave approaching, and they probably wouldn't notice it until it was too late, so I did the only thing I could. I pulled energy from the air around me, especially the chaos emeralds I always carried with me. After a few seconds, I was glowing a dark red from head to toe, and I was almost ready to attack. All I had left to do was focus the energy and blast the wave. "Ipsum ad mortum si composum tak sum." Energy leaped from my hands, disintigrating the water on impact, and turning the air into plasma. The ground disintigrated as well. Two seconds later, the shockwave hit, knocking several of the others off their feet. Looking at what I had done, I said, "Oops. I guess I shouldn't have used that much energy." When I turned back to the camp, I saw everyone staring at me. "What? Haven't you ever seen a Maiko spell before?" When no one replied, I shrugged, and went to work getting whatever was in Metallix's head out, and finding a suitable satalite to cast my restoration spell from. I just hoped I could find one before they all were destroyed by my new overly excited allies.

(/Magius post)

(Talandar post)

I was flying along with tails-sama, and soon enough we found friend (sorry about the lack of detail, but im tired). we rested for a short while, then head out to try to find some other people.

(/Talandar post)

(SSJ post)

SSjJ had been following the wave in a desperate attempt to try and stop it, but waves travel at phenomenal speeds in deep water, and even he had had trouble keeping up with it. It was just as well though, the shockwave from Magius del Cotto's attack had sent him reeling. He returned to Electric Edge looking rather flustered. 

"What happened?" 

"well something stopped the wave. I dunno what the hell it was but it was pretty big. Anyway, there's no time for that, we better go get the others. Oh, wait a minute," he said, flinching. "You go get the guys you went with. I have something else to do." Before Edge had even opened his mouth SSJ was a golden speck on the horizon. 

Leter, Edge returned to the base with his team, to find SSj already there, with WAW and Warrior Chu. 

"Look okay, I'm sorry, you guys! There's no point fighting over it. I left you at the beach, it was stupid, dumb, thoughtless, hasty and you have every right to be mad, but that's not our main concern right now." 

"Fine, but dont expect me to forget it any time soon," replied WAW, whose voodoo mask was wearing an expression of intense resentment." 

"Hey guys. Any news on what stopped that wave?" Warrior Chu pointed. 

"He did, apparently." Edge looked, and saw Magius sitting in front of several computers, typing like a madman, switching between them with impossible speed. 

"That guy's even weirder than WB and DacAttac put together," said SSJ. "Hey, where are they anyway? Especially WB, after he's an administrator isnt he? I dont think we've seen any mods yet." 

"They've all been captured," said Tek, meditating again. 

"Fair enough, i wouldnt have expected any less."

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

well, as Talandar (very ungracefully) mentioned before, we found Friend with some difficulty...but it came with an added bonus. 

"So, you know where the others are, huh?" DackAttac said as the four of us flew through the air. When we found Friend and Dack, the two were fighting a large group of Robians back-to-back in New York. Appearantly trying to find Kedzie, but it wasn't a fair fight. Tal and I had to bail them out. 

But that wasn't all...on the way, Tal and I found, of all people, Tally~Fox and AndersonJC. They were in a truck on their way to a prison camp, but we got them free...now Friend was carrying both of them, Tally in his arms and JC on his back. 

I was slowly but surely learning how to master my powers...it was hard, but it was paying off. I could fly without the use of my tails, but flying FAST was a problem I haven't solved yet. Now if only I could achieve Super Tails-sama...then again, I had so many other powers to master: fire breath, ki manipulation, super speed...why was I having so much trouble?! It didn't make any sense! 

"More or less," I replied to Dack's question. "I left this camp that MKGameMaster--or Tek, I guess, that's his furry character--had set up. Last time I was there, it was just me, Tek, MJPM, Sockles, and DCTyrantPuff...but it's been a while, so that might have changed. It's just over this ridge here..." 

We landed. There was plenty of hustle and bustle going about...it was dizzying. Appearantly, the small camp's numbers had grown. I recognized a few faces, WAW, SSJ, Metallix, Edge, Duel, ThaSuperSonic... 

Sockles came by. I grabbed his arm, and asked for an update. Appearantly, we had missed quite a lot... 

"Having power troubles, huh?" Sockles asked at last. He hooked a thumb to Duel nearby. "Ask Duel for a hand. He and Edge have mastered their powers already." He shrugged. "Don't ask me how, though...Oh, and welcome to camp havoc, Dack, Tally and JC *^_~*" 

"Well..." Tally murmured. "Uhm...I want to go find MJPM, so...I'll see you all later, allright?" 

"I need'a talk with Metallix about something as well," JC said, nodding. The two departed. 

"So, guys, like the place so far?" Duel asked, strolling up to us. "Tails-sama, Sockles tells me you need some power management classes..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

Katana woke up finally... 

"Oooogh..." he sighed "My body aches... That's what I get for being a Reploid instead of a normal robot... Feel pain, bleed blood.... Man, i shouldn't have jumped in... Might as well get up and look around." 

"Look, he's awake." Duel said "I'd better go talk to him and say I'm sorry for knocking him around... Hey, dude!" 

"Eh?" Katana said "Oh, hey, you're Duel." 

"I'm sorry about, err... umm...." 

"Beating the crap out of me? Eh, i shouldn't have jumped in like that... My fault. I deserved that beat-down." 

"Heh, okay. So, anyway, what have you been up to?" 

"Besides being turned into my SN and fighting helicopters and being beaten up and restrained by a Demoniclone? Not much... Oh, and I destroyed a Demoniclone just before I got here..." 

"Did you remember to save the Chao inside it?..." 

"Uhh... No, I didn't. I had no idea there were chaos powering those things... Wound up obliterating the poor creature..." 

"Better not tell MK... If he found out, you'd be..." 

"TOAST!!!" Tek yelled, and tackled Katana, and began beating him up...

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek continually beats Katana's face, then Tek restrains himself...=-- 

Tek: My rage...my weakness...my rage...my weakness... 

--=Tek hovers back into his position, and casts Resta on Katana, healing Katana. Tek continues his meditation...=-- 

Tek: 3..2..1... 

--=Magius gives a blood-curling scream=-- 

Group(excluding Tek): Wha?! 

Magius: MY COMPUTERS! THEY'RE WET! They'll take forever to dry and work again! 

Group(excluding Tek): Wha?! 

Tek: If you like your shoes, you might want to climb up on something 2 feet above the ground... 

Group(excluding Tek): Wha?! 

--=Two feet of water floods the forest...=-- 

Group(excluding Tek): Wha?! 

Tek: Demonic is using our own power against us...an ancient technique older than my 2 millenium and a half life span...except he's accomplishing this feat with our technology... 

Duel: So...what are you saying?

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

I walked over to Tails-sama, trudging through the murky water. He was talking to Warrior-chu, but I needed to interrupt their conversation to accomplish my goal for the night. I walked up, and Tails-sama stopped the conversation for me. 

"Sorry, W-chu. Time for lessons!" 

"I only expect to only have to give you one lesson. That's all it really took for me and Edge." I turned. "Hey, SSJ! Could you do me a favor and do the same thing to our friend Tails-sama here as you did to me and Edge? Not just power him up, but leave a little for him to be able to power up any time. You know what I mean, leave a bit of leftover." 

SSJ looked reluctant, but he walked over and grasped Tails-sama's hand. 

"This'll hurt a bit, but you'll be ok." 

At first he looked clueless, but soon the surge of power opened his eyes. It was wierd, watching it happen from the outside, and yet incredibly cool. I could feel what was happening to Tails-sama, through my memory of my own experience. And when SSJ finished, Super Tails-sama floated before me. I let him fly up, amazed at how fast he could go, but soon I asked him to come back. Powering up, I forced myself to do something I didn't think I'd ever do: whack him as hard as I could.

SSJ looked at me in shock. "Don't worry. It's all part of the lesson plan."

Tails-sama laid there, no longer Super, at the end of a trench his body dug. SSJ handed me a senzu bean. I gave it back to him, and jumped into the air. Tails-sama opened one eye, and saw I was about to attack him once again. With a scream of anger and pain, he went Super and hit me with a ki blast that would kill a sumo wrestler on steroids. Luckily, I was no sumo wrestler on steroids. I took the blast head on, and fell to the ground, as beat up as Tails-sama. SSJ rushed over and gave us both senzu beans.

I stood up. "That, was lesson one. Tomorrow morning we do lesson two, and you'll be one hell of a force to be reckoned with, Tails-sama."

(/Duel post)

(Talandar post)

I had gotten to the camp as well, and had sorta been forgotten. that suited me just fine, as i needed to save up energy. i simply went up into a tree, and powered down my robotic parts. i still didn't quite get what this was all about, not being a regular visitor at the forums until recently. in other words, i had no idea who demonic was, or why he was so pissed. i then stopped thinking, as i had completely shut down, setting my timer for ten minutes

(/Talandar post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Well...it's certainly wetter than it was before..." Friend commented dryly. Even so, he dunked his head under for a few seconds, and came back up, sighing blissfully. "A bit salty...otherwise okay." 

I laughed. This was just like in my fanfictions...Friend would always come through with something to lighten the mood up, despite the fact that he was always sounding sarcastic. 

I hovered a few inches above the water--under the use of energy manipulation--with my legs crossed. I was playing around with a small ball of ki in one hand, doing something mindless to improve my powers...when I remembered...... 

"CRAP!" I cried, faltering and falling into the water. I pushed myself up, sputtering. 

"What is it?" Friend asked. 

"Sorceress Schala..." I muttered darkly. "She registered on tSf, remember?" 

Friend smacked his forehead. "Your girlfriend..." 

"I gotta save her--" I began...but Friend laid a hand on my shoulder. 

"Rushing off to save her without a plan won't do us a damned thing." He said, staring into my eyes coldly. "Not to mention you aren't at full power yet. Just wait." 

I sighed, and began hovering again...in hopes of drip-drying, and praying that my girlfriend was all right....

(/Tails-Sama post)

(Schala post)

Well, here I am. I am a young kitsune with pale blue fur. I wore a purple dress that looked like Schala's, only it had a cape and hood along with it. 

This morning, I had found out that I was transformed into my kitsune form. It wasn't too bad, but considering that I had only came up with the idea of it several days ago, I began to worry. It seemed that even when a newbie registers at tSf, the curse afflicts them too. 

Anyway, I had been practicing my newfound magical powers when a whole bunch of troops came in. I fought them off as best I could with my powers, but I was captured. Now I lay in the enemy base, hoping for rescue...

(/Schala post)

(Duel post)

The next morning, I got up with the sun. This was almost deja vu of that incredible morning. I grinned, and found Tails-sama, shaking him by the shoulder. I gestured for him to come with me. When we had gone deep enough into the forest, ankle deep in water, I stopped. 

"We accomplished more last night than I thought we would. You turned Super AND made a ki blast." 

Tails-sama shrugged. "The situation was pretty desperate. I thought you were gonna kill me!" 

"Well, you actually could have killed me, with all of that uncontrolled power. I was taken by surprise, you hit me so hard! Anyway, let's get to business. You need to learn to harness that power without rage." 

I saw Tails-sama go into a focused mode. 

"Now close your eyes. Search your body until you feel like there is nothing outside. Now, in your core, the very inside, you will find the tiniest bit of light. Feed to it, Tails-sama! Feed for Friend! Feed for all of us! Give it everything in your body, and more! and push it out of your body, to destroy Demonic once and for all!" 

Tails-sama began struggling. It looked as if he was in horrible pain. His body was convulsing. He yelled out in pain, and suddenly, as suddenly as it had happened to me, he transformed. He was Super Tails-sama. I smiled. 

"Congrats! It'll get easier every time you do it. Soon, it'll be natural, like it is for me." And to prove it, I became Dynamic with barely any struggle. 

"Now...do you know how to ki blast?" 

Tails-sama was still admiring his transformation, but he responded quickly. 

"I think I remember, after last night. I'll try." 

He extended his hand towards the sky, palm up, and a blue energy ball formed. He launched it upward. With a grin, he said, 

"Yup!" 

"Cool. Let's go back and tell everybody the news." I turned, and was about to fly back, when an immediate response came from behind me. "No." 

I turned back towards him, a look of confusion on my face. 

"Huh?" 

"Schala. She registered at tSf." 

"Holy crap! You're right!" 

"I'm going to go. I know how to control my powers now, so I'm going to save her. It doesn't matter what I have to do to get to her." 

"I'm not letting you go alone. I'll come with you, I don't care if when we get back Tek kills us for going without any plan whatsoever." 

Tails-sama burst through the sky, and I followed him, ready for the unpredictable future.

(/Duel post)

(Talandar post)

I was sitting up at the top of a tree, holograms on, when I saw duel and tails-sama fly by. it surprised me and, naturally, I fell out of the tree onto my head. I stood up, rubbing my head, knowing that there must be some sort of dent there, and wandered back to camp to find friend. I found him fairly easily (he's easily a good two feet taller than most of us). 

"hey, friend. where'd tails-sama go?" 

"eh? I didn't even know he had left. Lemme think. probably to go after Schala" 

"and how is he gonna find her?" 

"good point. I'm pretty sure he can't sense ki levels yet. I can, so it might be good if I head out after him" 

"all right, let's go" I disabled the holograms and got ready to fly after them 

"no, you stay here. you will be more help here" 

"aw, man" I sat down, somewhat disappointed, and watched friend fly after T-S and duel

(/Talandar post)

(Noel post)

The raccoon sat down at one of the computers in the main control room. It was time to collect updates on which of the tSf creatures had been captured. Just as he was about to contact base4, an odd image came onto his computer screen. "What the heck?" Someone's distorted image looked at him through the screen. The raccoon was baffled and tried to rid the screen of this image by adjusting the controls. "Tell me where Demonic is." the person demanded. 

"He's on a potty break - now I don't know how you infiltrated out communications, but you're getting off right now." He reached for the power supply.

"Listen" he stops. "You have to help us. You need to tell me where Demonic's base is located."

The character looks up, confused. "What?! I know who you are and I'm not helping you with anything! Goodbye!" He goes to turn it off again.

"Why are you helping him, when we should be on the same side? What Demonic is doing is wrong, and you know it."

"You don't understand" the raccoon furry answers. "For once in my life, I'm part of something, something important. I'm part of a family here. I was nothing until Demonic took me in."

Realmz chuckles. "He doesn't care about you or anyone else. All he cares about is power and revenge. If you will stop looking at Demonic as a savior, and see him for what he truly is, you will see that you are merely being used to carry out his own, selfish desires."

"b-but you don't know. You don't know him. It will be better soon, once the plan is through - we'll start a new world - a better world - you could be part of it too. Haven't you ever wished that the world was different? That you could be whoever you wanted to be? Demonic will give you a chance to achieve that." 

"No, I'd rather have my world back than take anything Demonic has to offer. Peace, freedom, cooperation, those are the things needed to make the world a better place, not Demonic's way. Not the annihilation of humanity. Your actions will cause the death of everyone who really cared about you. Do you know what you are becoming?- a murderer."

"No," the raccoon lay his head across his folded arms. And for a few moments, the only sound is the static of the comp. "It's in Toronto." He replied "That's where the base is. The main base is on the outskirts, but inside the city is where..."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO ?!!" Raccoon boy turns around to see his infuriated master. "You worthless traitor!!" He backhands him, and the teenager falls to the ground with four deep gashes across his face. Demonic turns to the computer screen, his purple eyes filled with rage. " I don't care if you know where I am! Go ahead and come. It will save me the trouble of tracking you down." And with that. he shatters the computer screen by punching it with his metallic claws.

(/Noel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek gasps=-- 

--=Tek leaps into the air, and does his shuriken blast. The giant mystic plasma shurikens homed towards all the computers in the camp. Magius screamed wildly.=-- 

Tek: Do you NOT see!? Our OWN technology is EARTH'S weakness! 

Magius: You blew up the computers! 

Tek: Technology is our weakness, not only OUR weakness, but EARTH'S weakness as well... 

MJPM: Are you saying...society's tech-stuff is not only destroying our own planet, but is...Tek, I think I see Demonic's plan now... 

Tek: Yes, we need to wait till Demonic's next attack comes...we'll reverse his reversal of our power against him! Rather confusing...a double flip... 

MJPM: C'mon Demonic...for once you need to attack!

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

"If only there was something with technology more advanced than today's standards..." MJPM said "Something really advanced, from WAY into the fut--" 

MJPM looked at Katana. 

"What?" Katana said. 

"You ARE a Reploid, right?" 

"Uhh... yeah... Mega Man X universe. Why do you ask?" 

"When does the X series take place?" 

"The year 21XX. What are you getting at?" 

Suddenly, everyone turned around and looked at Katana. 

"What? What?" he said, confused and sweatdropping. 

Everyone suddenly got a smirk on their faces, and looked at Katana rather oddly. 

"WHAT???" Katana said "Ohhh no... uh-uh... no way... I am NOT going to be reduced to being bait... No way, no way, no way, uh-uh..." 

Everyone sweatdropped and gave Katana a dirty look. 

"OH ALL RIGHT, FINE!!!" Katana yelled "I'LL BE BAIT FOR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE PLANNING! Ugh..."

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

Tek: What is going on here? 

MJPM: Katana volunteered to be a decoy/bait for our plan... 

Tek: Wha? You are misinterperating my message... The reploid warrior does not count as the technology I was talking about... 

MJPM: ?! 

Tek: *sigh* I said earlier that Demonic was using our own technology against us, right? 

MJPM: Right. 

Tek: If we don't use technology, he won't have anything to use against us... 

MJPM: Ya hear that Robofox! Get outta here! 

Tek: No. Don't. (towards Katana; about MJPM) My friend here is a little slow... 

Katana: Tell me something I don't know... 

Tek: Anyways, he can take our technological force and turn it against us magnified. He we have nothing but nature to fight, he will have no way to hit us back... 

MJPM: Yes-huh! He can use dem tanks to blast us to smithereens! 

Tek: I was speaking figuratively. 

MJPM: Oh.. 

Tek: Time to eat, we haven't done that in a while. 

--=Tek holds out his hands, and fish are levitated in the air. While the fish are flapping around wildly trying to break free of Tek's levitation, Tek shoots a ki ball at each of them.=-- 

Tek: I hope you like'em medium well...I do. 

--=Tek makes the cooked fish fly towards each member requesting food...=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

Duel and I were flying over the countryside...Friend joined us soon enough. 

"So, where would we expect to find her?" Duel asked. 

"She lives in the same state as you, remember?" I shot back rhetorically. "Somewhere around there, I'd suspect." 

"I can't find her ki," Friend murmured. "She's got unfamiliarities..." 

"Bother," I said. "Hmm. I like that word. I think I'll use it more often..." 

Friend and Duel sweatdropped. 

"Is he like this all the time...?" Duel whispered to Friend. 

"Yeah...all the time." Friend whispered back. 

"I can hear you, ya know," I said, smirking. 

"Damn." Friend and Duel said. 

Suddenly, I felt something...something deep inside of me... 

*BUUURP* 

I belched. Not just a regular belch, but a flamin' belch. 

"Well, that's ONE way to master your powers," Duel said, sweatdropping again. I wiped my mouth and grinned sheepishly. 

"'Scuze me," I said, sweatdropping. 

"Hey...I can feel some kind of magic power down there," Friend pointed. "It's at the back of my head, but I know I can sense it. That might be her." 

"Right," I nodded. "You guys ready?" 

"You bet," Duel nods. 

"Let's go!"

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

I awoke in a large room. I soon found I couldn't move my hands, they were handcuffed to each other. And for some strange reason, my hands were also covered up...I wonder why? 

I got up. I walked around the room, feeling a strange essence about it. I tried to focus and concentrate on my magic. I felt it within me; now I needed to let it out so I can escape. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything! Then I realized that the gloves were there to suppress magic. 

"Drat!" I muttered to myself. Now how was I going to get out? I couldn't use magic...I sat back down on the bed I had awakened in, now really waiting for rescue.

(/Schala post)

(Tails-sama post)

Robians. Waves upon waves of Robains were attacking us, guarding the prison camp. 

"With any luck--we'll find more of our kind inside!" Duel shouted. He had gone Dynamic. I had gone Super, and Friend went 'super' also, transforming into his more-powerful Fushigisuo form. 

Our job was to liberate the prisoners from the camp. Friend had made sure that we knew not to harm the Robians, because they were really innocent people caught up in it all. 

"YAAAH!!" I screamed, slicing the right leg off a Robian with my sword. It collapsed to the ground, and I kicked it, hard, so it went flying somewhere to the center of the prison camp. Friend and Duel were also using their swords, and ki blasts as well. Friend and I used our elemental powers occasionally, nature for him, fire for me. The sea of Robians seemed never-ending... 

"We're wasting our time!" I said, spitting a curse at one point. I had lost track of time for how long we had been here...I know that my right arm was limp, I couldn't move it. Must have broken something....my jaw was aching because I had held it clenched tight for so long. I was bleeding from several cuts along my body, and I was exhausted from all the fire and ki I had used.... 

"NO DUH!" Friend screamed. Only replace "duh" with something more explicit. "What do we do now, guys?" 

"I'm tired of all of this," I said darkly. I powered up, and flew through the Robains, ripping some apart and most likely killing a few. I didn't care. My soulmate was on the other end of this wall of pain and hell, and I wouldn't let her suffer. 

I burst head-first through the front gate, into the large, steel building...

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=Tails-sama looks up. A giant TV screen appears.=-- 

--=The TV flickers and Demonic appears=-- 

Tails-sama: DEMONIC! 

Demonic: Ah! It appears you have reached one of my many prison camps, ya fag! 

Tails-sama: How could I be a fag if I have a gir-- 

Demonic(interupting, with envy): Oh...SHUT-UP YOU! 

Tails-sama: But-- 

Demonic: I said SHUT-UP YOU TSF***ER! 

Tails-sama: You said, "shut-up, you..." Not "shut up you tsf***er..." 

Demonic: As your friend TEK would say, NO TIME FOR GAMES...heh heh... Speaking of Tek...he'd like to say hello to you... 

Tails-sama: What? 

--=Tek leaps up from behind the TV, and lands in front of Tails-sama=-- 

Demonic: Ah...what the hell! All of your other friends want to say "hi" too! 

--=DC, MJPM, SSJ, Duel, Edge, Realmz, Kedzie, Noel, Tails-sama, Dack, Demonic, Talandar, Friend, Magius and every participant in this Adventure that I forgot to call out jump out from behind the TV and land in a straight line.=-- 

Tails-sama(seeing his double): What tha?! 

Demonic: As you can see, I have created CLONES of EVERYBODY! I had tested the beta versions on Tek, allowing me to implant a micro-chip in his brain...By the way, how is Tek doing? He still has the chip in his cranium...and I can make him go beserk at the touch of a button! Ooh! Perfect timing! 3..2..1... 

--=A flood of water flushes through the whole earth, there is 3 feet of water covering the ground...=-- 

Tails-Sama: This is unbelievable... 

Demonic: I believe it! Hope ya have fun! Sick'em my faithful slave clones! 

--=The clones attack. The DuelDouble turns dynamic, and the Tails-samaclone turns super, and so does Friendouble. The SSJ clone powers up, as does the Demoniclone and the Teklone. The first attack was the Tek clone's hadogen beam.=-- 

--=Out of instinct, Tails-sama takes a deep breath, and blows fire..hosing the force down...=-- 

Duel: Watch out Tails-sama! They are powered by living chao! 

--=Tails-sama, thinking Duel was Dueldouble, shoots a ki ball=-- 

Duel(batting it away with his sword): Knock it off! I'm the real one! This doesn't work! Everyone, fight their counterparts to avoid confusion! If the real version of the person is not here, blast their clone! 

--=DuelDouble jump kicks Duel, but Duel dodges it by flying back a bit, then Duel catches Dueldouble's leg, and somesault slams Dueldouble into the ground. Dueldouble (DD for short) gets up quick, spinning his legs around like a break dancer, flips up to a high altitude, and fires a giant ki ball towards the ground. Duel catches it, then tosses it somewhere off to the right. DD, angry, dives into Duel, then they both slam into the ground with a huge explosion. They leap back into the air. DD throws a punch, Duel lowers and the punch goes over Duel's shoulders. Duel holds onto DD's arm, then he punches DD's arm socket repeatly until DD kicks Duel off of him. With DD's arm almost useless, he discards it. DD rips it off, grows a new metallic arm, then bashes Duel with his own arm! DD wraps the arm around Duels neck, and the arm stays on like a head lock, holding Duel in place. DD punches Duel's now vulnerable stomach. DD is knocked off to the side by a extremely powerful flame breath. Tails-Sama jumps onto DD, burning his face off. Duel unlocks himself from the arm, and takes out his mighty sword. DD gets a grip of Tails-Sama, and trys to toss him into Duels oncoming swing of the sword. Duel lowers trying to duck it, but Tails-Sama slams into him anyway. Both on the ground, the Robians and clones dogpile upon the two...=-- 

--=At camp=-- 

Tek: GASP! NO!!! 

--=Tek darts off towards Tails-Sama's direction=-- 

--=Everyone looks at each other, confused. Some decide to follow.=--

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

Demonic smiled as the clones began their rampage... And then turned to one of the Robians.... 

"How's the Katanaclone coming along?" he asked it. 

"We-we're having trouble with its schematics... We really can't duplicate a Reploid fully." it answered "That's why the Mavericks exist in the X series, cause Cain didn't do it right..." 

"Oh just shut up and activate him." Demonic said "That Kitsune has the power to destroy Demoniclones... Amnd that's not good... Now, ACTIVATE HIM!!!" 

"All right, activate the Katanaclone!" a Robian said, and with that, it was activated. It coughed and sputtered, and then came to life... 

"Ahh, now I have all the clones ready for destroying life counterparts!" Demonic said "Now, go get them!" 

The Katanaclone just stood there. 

"I SAID GO!!!" Demonic yelled "That's an order!" 

The Katanaclone begn to laugh... 

"What's so fraking FUNNY?!" Demonic said. 

"That's an order?" the Katanaclone said with a laugh "From YOU?! Hahaha, that's rich." 

"Insolence!" 

"You are insolence compared to the superiority of the Reploids!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"I don't take orders from anyone else but Sigma! You shouldn't have tried building a Reploid, who knows if it will turn out to be Maverick or not?! So, I will not listen to you..." 

"I CREATED YOU, SO YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!" 

"Hmmm... How about.... NO!!!" 

Suddenly, he sent a shot right at Demonic, who dodged and cowered under his desk... The shot blasted a few robians, and the Katanaclone began destroying the robians, and also blasted the crap out of the RealmzClone. Then, it suddenly smashed its hand into its chest and pulled the Chao out and set it down, and then kicked it like a football for a laugh. he then blasted a hole in the wall and ran out, destroying anything in its path, laughing all the way. 

"DAMN!" Demonic yelled "Now I've got 2 of them to deal with..."

(/Katana post)

(Dave the Hedgehog post)

I hadn't realized that I was in a coma until I started reading John's Nintendo Power Magazine. I couldn't understand anything! The text wove itself into an artistic but messy gibberish! 

That's when I woke up with a start. I looked out the window and saw many people walking around. After peering closely, I discovered that there was something oddly different about them: Like the fact that NONE OF THEM WERE HUMAN! I quickly turned my head to my bedroom mirror, noticing that long yellow sharp quills pierced my pajamas. "Good grief! I'm a Mobian hedgehog!" After a few seconds thought, "Cool! I wonder where my light saber is...." Figures. It's in the sock drawer. "I don't suppose that my Pokemon are with my spare changes of shorts... Would they be?" Sure enough, right near my shorts I found a large number of PokeBalls. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my red t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I found my signature Sonic-Style shoes in the hallway outside of my room. 

"Now that I'm all set, light saber, Pokemon," I ran at supersonic speed through the front door of my house, "And super speed it looks like, it's time I find other tSf MB posters so I can get a better scope of the situation. However, I'm not sure that I'd LIKE to become normal again... At least I have skills as the Gold Jedi!" Tails-Sama walks by. "Hey! Wait up! You started this thread!"

(/Dave post)

(SSJ post)

SSJ had stayed at the camp, rather than following Tek. Then he had a thought. 

"Hey does anybody know where Chance the Wolfhog lives?" 

"Why d'you want to know?" responded Sockles. 

"Do you have any idea how powerful he is? His basic form is a as strong as Super Sonic. As Ascended Evil Chance he could be a strong as i am!"

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

"This is--nuts--" I spat. While Edge and Duel were having a little pow-wow, I was still having it out with my clone. Friend had joined in, and he, too, was having the fight of his life against SocklesClone and MJPMClone. 

"Of course it is--" Friend replied. "We wake up--we've been physically altered by a yiff-obsessed perv--and then all the stuff we've lived happens--we wind up fighting our clones--did you EXPECT things to be sane??" 

"Not really--" I grunted, falling to the ground when I failed to connect with a double-kick to my clone's face. "Damn...still not used to the size of this body..." 

"Grrrr..." I turned to look at Friend--he was hunched over, and his fists were clenched. Any exposed skin he had was glowing bright with light--I knew what was coming next. 

"EDGE! DUEL! WATCH OUT!" I yelled, dropping to the ground. The two did as I had shouted. 

"SOLAR FIST!" Friend shouted, consentrating the light energy he had gathered into his right hand. He fired the energy at my clone, blowing away his right arm and leg. He fired off two more quick blasts, getting MJPMClone and SocklesClone with the same technique. 

"Meh...that was painful..." Friend muttered, clenching his right fist painfully. "I spent a lot of energy doing that..." 

"YAH!" I cried, decapitating the T-SClone. I had heard Duel shout before that Chao were inside the clones--if I knew anything from Sonic Adventure, than to kill a Chao is to sin. Despite the fact that I'm an atheist, I didn't want to chance Chaos appearing out of nowhere and drowning me, especially with all the crazy stuff that had been happening... 

I leapt in to make quick work of the SocklesClone--but MJPMClone wouldn't die! 

Schh-kik! I had sliced my sword perfectly through the air, trying to decapitate MJPMClone as well, but he must have been made of some metal that was stronger than my sword. Not even a scratch! MJPMClone tripped me up with his remaining arm. I fell onto my back, but I had a plan. Focusing all of my power into my heel, I drove it into MJPMClone's neck, shattering it.

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=Tek arrives at the war of the clones...=-- 

Tek: STOP FIGHTING! ITS USELESS!!! 

--=Demonic hears this...tenses up, then sicks a bunch of clones on Tek=-- 

--=The Teklone attemps a footsweep, but Tek jumps up and stomps Teklone's leg into the ground. During this feat, the SSJclone fires a barrage of punches and kicks at Tek's head, but Tek moves all around dodging every single attack. Tek flies into the air with SSJclone chasing him, Tek pulls out a flute...=-- 

Demonic: What the hell is that? 

--=Tek stops very quickly, holds out his fist, and the SSJclone flies straight into it, and the clone is clotheslined. Tek puts the flute to his lips.=-- 

--=The tune the chao sing is played. After playing 3 times, Tek then plays Tikal's theme...=-- 

--=All the clones stop. Every single one of them. The robians are still shooting stuff at them...Tails-Sama is still bashing on the motionless MJPMclone...=-- 

--=Tek continues to play the flute...=-- 

Demonic: WHAT THA! NO!!! THAT *** CHAO SHEPARD! 

--=Tek continues to play the flute...=-- 

--=The clones' stomachs open. Chao fly out. Many, many chao. They all fly to Tek, then dance around Tek in the air...They sing along with Tek's tune.=-- 

Demonic: Blast the little bas.tards. 

Demonic's Assistant: What?! You can't do that! He'll go beserk! 

Demonic: First off, I'm no where near that fag. Second, I can use Tek's power to kill the rest of the fighters there. BLAST those fruity CHAO! HA HA HA HA! 

Demonic's Assistant: Okay, I have them targeted... 

--=Meanwhile, everyone's stunned at the sight. A few of the fighters were disappointed. They wanted to beat themselves...Schala was looking out of the prison windows, confused...who was this Raccoon, the shepard of chao? No way, Chaos, and the chao? This raccoon, Chaos? No...it can't be...=-- 

--=Tek stops playing the flute, selects a Nights chao, and hugs it. He returns it to the flock and he starts playing the flute again. He heads off slowly to the camp.=-- 

Demonic: NOW! 

--=A large blast is heard. Tek turns around in alert. He watches...he watches the chao being murdered. The laser punctures through each of them.=-- 

--=Tek drops his flute...tears stream down his cheek. A tornado forms where Tek is standing. The robians are blown away, the fighters are holding onto the ground. The tornado dissipates.=-- 

Tek: My...weakness...will destroy...you all... 

--=Tek powers down.=-- 

--=A chao smacks into Tek, and falls to the ground...a shell forms around the chao that hit Tek, and the shell disappears...disappears... Apparently, the chao had a large foot mark on it...=-- 

Tek: No...no...no...no.. 

--=The tornado reappears, stronger than ever. The fighters are being pulled closer to the tornado. Lightning flies out of Tek...then...a yellow plasma beam appears from the sky and strikes thru Tek. Tek turns into a shadow, with red flaming eyes. A yellow flame constantly surround's Tek. Tek's transformation into DarkTek had been complete. (Tek has 2 super forms, Dark Tek, with the crystal first, then the shadow, is formed by anger. Tek's other form, Lightek, is formed by pure desire...)=-- 

--=DarkTek's voice is raspy...he can barely talk, it is altered so it sounds like he's very evil, like he's possessed...=-- 

DarkTek: Demonic...Demonic...Demonic... 

Duel(bravely enough): Tek, CALM DOWN. 

DarkTek: Demonic...Demonic... 

Tails-Sama(to Duel): That was stupid... 

--=Demonic's TV appears again=-- 

Demonic: Wow! Tek, you are so strong now! 

DarkTek: Demonic... 

Demonic: See...he's praising me right now...I have possessed him again with my chip in his brain! 

DarkTek: You mean this? 

--=DarkTek holds the chip in his hand. He crushes it...=-- 

Demonic: The hell? 

DarkTek: I extracted it in my transformation...Demonic you will die now. 

Demonic: Oh S#!T! GET ME OUTTA HERE! 

Demonic's Assistant: Why would we leave Toronto? 

Demonic: YOU BLEW IT! MY ENTIRE PLAN HAS BEEN FOILED DUE TO YOU! 

--=Demonic orders a soldier to hold a gun up to the assistants head...=-- 

--=DarkTek destroys the TV so no one has to watch the assistants death=-- 

DarkTek: Save the ones you want. Demonic is mine. 

Duel: YOU can't depend on your ANGER to win! 

DarkTek: Demonic...demonic...demonic...GRRREAAAH! 

--=DarkTek dashes off in the direction of Toronto=-- 

Duel: Must he always dash off? 

Tails-sama: This Tek character ruins everything! What a dork! 

Duel: WE MUST STOP HIM! He can't do this alone, he'll use up his anger...his anger will soon be numb...he's dulling his emotions! 

Tails-sama: Right...but I'm saving Schala first! 

--=Tails-sama dashes into the now unprotected building=-- 

--=Everyone else who WAS fighting there is chasing DarkTek=--

(/MK post)

(Talandar post)

I had been fighting the clones, and had also dashed off after tek, knowing that he couldn't fight off demonic on his own. i deactivated the holograms and took flight after Tek. 

that psycho, what does he think he's doing? i thought, he can't beat demonic all by himself... oh well, guess i have to follow him, try to make sure he doesn't die

(/Talandar post)

(MK post)

--=Tek flies faster and faster...tears are flying off his face. In rage, he shoots a kamehame wave behind him...=-- 

DarkTek: Demonic...I have said violence...violence... is not neccessary for pease... just words... but... words aren't enough for you... you thick....you thick HEADED BEAST!!! 

--=Another burst of energy caused him to break the sound barrier...the resistance slows him down after a second...he goes back to his normal speed...He is so angry, he can't sense Talandar coming up...=-- 

DarkTek: I've had ENOUGH! Living...for so...long... and receiving...so LITTLE... that curse....that curse... 

--=DarkTek slows down...=-- 

DarkTek: That curse...I blame Demonic for this curse...this curse...but Demonic...he ...he.... 

--=DarkTek speeds up again=-- 

--=Chaos appears in front of Tek=-- 

DarkTek: CHAOS?! 

--=DarkTek turns back into Tek=-- 

--=Chaos is silent. Chaos is motionless.=-- 

Tek: Your...calmness...how can you...lord of the chao, be so calm... 

--=Chaos is silent. Chaos is motionless.=-- 

Tek: He attacked your children! He attack my flock! How can you...how can you be calm... 

--=Tek sees Chaos as a god...Tek was alive before Chaos's first attack...on Tikal's civilization. Chaos remains silent.=-- 

Tek: My instinct...my weakness...so clear...I blew my chance to get Demonic... 

--=Talandar started to catch up...Chaos sees him ahead, and then disappears=-- 

Talandar: WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU PSYCHO! 

Tek: I'm still trying to figure out... 

Talandar: ?! 

Tek: Where is my multi-millenium life leading to... this is like...eternal damnation on earth... 

Talandar: Let's go back to camp, Tek, you need rest...u used up all your energy... 

Tek: Yes...yes... 

Talandar: Ya psycho... 

Tek: I am...lost... I can't find my way...I am a lost soul...I am so sure of things, except for me! I've been trying to find myself for what? 3000 years? I lost count! I see so many allies befriend me, then die of old age, while I'm still there...I've been to more than 2,300 funerals... I just...*sigh* I need somewhere to go...I am long overdue, what is this heaven...i've been waiting for it longer than you have ever dreamed of...I... I... I am lonely... My curse...that curse... I cannot love anyone, not even as a friend...they will die... my love... Antara... before the curse, perished in the most...gruesome way...when the curse was put upon me... I, I... *sigh* Let's go... 

Talandar: Okay...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I kicked down the door to the room I was SURE Schala was in...and sure enough, she was sitting in a corner, looking up to the sky through a barred window. 

"Well...we finally get to meet in the flesh, love..." I said quietly. 

"Yeah..." Schala turned to look at me...her eyes were sad..."But we had to have been transformed like this...I couldn't see the real you..." 

I walked over to her, and noticed the metal gloves on her hands...probably blocking her magical powers. I walked over to her, and used a light ki beam to incinerate the shackles without harming her hands. I looked at her, and our eyes made contact...we averted each others' gaze quickly. 

I couldn't help it anymore. It had been too long, and I didn't care if neither of us were in our real bodies...I took Schala's hands in mine, and kissed her on the lips, passionately. 

"So this is what it feels like," she murmured. We embraced each other, and enjoyed each other's warmth...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

I noted Friend's little statement (I am psychic, you know). 

"Tails-sama...you may not be in your real form, but you are one heckuva kawaii kitsune," I murmured. "Hehe...it's so good to finally see you. Although we may not be in our real bodies, this is better than nothing." 

We parted (regretfully, I might add) and headed out of the cell. There was a Fuishigidane Pokémorph waiting outside the cell I once was in. 

"Schala," Tails-sama said to me, turning to Friend, "this is Friend. Friend, you know Schala." 

"Ah yes..." I said. If I was right, this was the Friend that I knew about from Tails-sama's fanfiction. "Let's get out of here." 

Tails-sama, Friend and I headed back out...with me in the back. Suddenly, I felt an energy beam whiz right past us. I turned back and saw this robot...being. I glared at it, focused and cast a quick Glacial Spike spell at it. It froze on the spot, then I focused with my mind and shattered it. 

"Whoa..." Tails-sama said, in awe, "that girl's got some firepower..." 

"Well, it's not easy, though," I said. I winked at him and we went to find the exit...

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=Tek arrives at camp...=-- 

Tek: I realize I have been ignoring you all...not ignoring...avoiding... This curse... this curse... (pause) ...This curse doesn't allow me to have friends...who are close... this curse... set upon me by a greedy witch..., this curse will kill anyone who becomes socially close with me... but I need to tell you what I saw... in Demonic's dream... 

SSJ: Go on...it's okay Tek... 

Tek: I kept on saying...."Demonic is using our own power against us..." He is... 

SSJ: I don't follow... 

Tek: Our cell-phones, computer, technological communication...in this war against Demonic... these items are our deaths... 

--=Everyone gives Magius a REALLY nasty look=-- 

Tek: Our technology in today's human society that is destroying our own planet...he's just... polluting the earth just like we are! Humans...crowd into an area, use up its rich life, then move to the the next...our destruction... Demonic, he's just carrying our EVIL human deeds out to a higher extent... The green-house effect is taking...place...taking place... (Tek is tense) The flood waters in which I am resting in...are from the polar ice caps... he's gonna drown the animals...and the ozone holes will burn us all... This plan, so obvious...so corny, especially coming from Demonic, he's just doing the same things we do to the earth, just magnifying it...it's going to clear the way for his new....his new...planet... There's no way stopping it now..unless...no.. that can't work...that is where I am stuck in this plan... how do you stop something WE started... 

--=Everyone looks down in shame, they can't believe Demonic was only mimicking OUR OWN pollutant ways...=--

(/MK post)

(MK post)

SSJ: What...can we do...? It's....it's.... 

--=SSJ is speechless, yet he still talks=-- 

SSJ: It's like...telling the WHOLE world...to stop breathing... How can WE...stop something like that...? Is this...defeat? 

Tek: No. It is not. I've been through tougher things, trust me...and I've watched my world... I've watched it for this...this unbearable life...I've watched the earth transform from paradise to trash...over the long years... We must beat Demonic at his own game... 

SSJ: What? First he uses our own pollution to destroy us, and now we flip it around?! 

Tek: Not exactly...if pollution is capable of stopping just about anything living, it will be able to stop Demonic, too... 

SSJ: So we fly over to Demonic's and dump trash all over his base?! 

Tek: No...not exactly... 

SSJ: What? 

Tek: I told you...I was stuck... how about we save the earth that's left... 

SSJ: Or how about we stop Demonic... 

Tek: ...Good Idea... he is only able to connect his "polluting empire" with our communicating technology... 

SSJ: Oh god, I feel like a Planeteer from Captain Planet... 

Tek: This may be the ONLY time to say this... but, getting rid of his communications is IMPOSSIBLE... So we'll have to use destructive violence to destroy all of the bases... 

SSJ: Tek, why do that? 

Tek: That's....that's the only thing we can do... We need to gather up the rest...we're going to have a lot of battles...I'm going to regret doing this...and so will any nonviolent person... this entire adventure...I tried to think of a logical way of stopping Demonic, but the satellites, the bases, Demoniclone...they were all devised to distract us! It's unbearable to think that such an annoying person could set up something like this! He thought of every idea we could think of...and he made a game out of this... These decoys...but really, he's just using his creative mind and energy to destroy the earth the way it was meant to be destroyed! 

SSJ: So...we're gonna sit here and wait for the rest... 

Tek: Correct...

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

Seattle, WA 

The Robians had overtaken the Space Needle, and turned it into a base. Multitudes of Robian guards surrounded the area, tanks and jets waiting for anyone who would be foolhardy to attack... 

Suddenly, there was a huge green explosion from some of the tanks... The robians attacked the intruder, only to be blown to bits. Demoniclones tried to handle the problem, but they (and their chao) were ripped or blown apart.... 

The attacker was the Katanaclone. 

"I love the smell of destruction and death in the morning!" he laughed. 

Suddenly, he turned to the Needle and started hacking into its base with his swords and K. Crusher blasts. It suddenly made a loud snapping noise and fell over, shattering the top and making a huge cloud of dust and fire. All Robians were demolished that had been inside, and any stragglers were shot or ripped apart on sight. Suddenly, the Katanaclone picked up what was left of the building, and tossed it into the sky... It flew into space, and smashed into a satellite, and brought it crashing down. 

The Katanaclone was one cocky *******, that was for sure. It still had the hole in its chest, but was going strong. Demonic had made a big mistake trying to replicate Katana. This one was ruthless and quite evil.

-----------

"Tek, can I talk to you for a moment?" Katana said. 

"What is it?" Tek asked. 

"It's about my clone.... I think it might be running amok, i can feel it... Demonic made a big mistake trying to make a reploid..." 

"Hmm.... We really shouldn't be concerned about our clones, they're just distractions..." 

"Yeah, the ones loyal to Demonic... If one isn't under control, we've got a loose cannon on our hands... And that's not good, especially if it's intent is to destroy anything, whether ours or Demonic's..." 

"We'll worry about him only if he attacks us." 

"Okay then. I guess we'll just ignore my clone unless he becomes a threat to us."

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

Tek: Actually, the Katanaclone is helping us right now... 

Katana: What? 

Tek: I can sense signals of...Seattle, I believe...fading off...the base was destroyed. Demonic planned to use my rage against you all, but it seems we are using the Katanaclone against him... 

Katana: Are you controlling him er something? 

Tek: We are using him by leaving him alone. If we bug him, he'll try to destroy us... 

SSJ: Where is everybody! 

Tek: I'm sending a telekinetic message to come here, to everyone... 

--=And Tek does so...=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Blech. Water, water, everywhere...wasn't there an old song that went like that?" Schala asked. 

"Most likely," I muttered. The three of us landed at camp...the water was getting too high. A half foot more, and I'd be drowned for sure if someone tied rocks to my legs. 

"So, is anything new going on, aside from the water up to my chest?" I asked the passing-by Three Tails. 

"Well...Uhm...Tek came back, and now he's sending out some kinda psychic message to all tsfers. We're going to attack Demonic's bases..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Magius post)

As Tek and Talandar walked into the camp, they heard a loud clicking-type sound. When they investigated, they found Magius sitting on top of some sort of platform, typing away at a keyboard in front of some sort of screen. Talandar rushed forward, and tripped on the stairs leading up to the platform. Hearing the splash caused by Talandars fall, Magius turned.

"What do you think you're doing, Magius?" asked Tek angrily.

"Simple. I'm trying to find a place from where my spell can reach the entire world."

"Using what? I thought I had destroyed all your computers."

"Actually, you had destroyed the ones donated to me for use. This is something from my grandfather's supply."

"Ah. Well, I suggest you stop working with that now. Before I am forced to destroy it."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no. You see, while you may be more interested in defeating demonic, I'm interested in saving the people of this world. They only have about 46 hours left to live, and I'll need at least half that time to set up and cast the spell."

"But if you use that machine, then..."

"Now leave me be. I think I've found the sat to use, and all I need to do is get the... Ah, there they are. Well, I must be going now. I'll be back in time for the battle, and when I return, I'll be leading an army. Ciao."

With that, Magius, his computer, and the platform everything was sitting on dissapeared, dumping Tek unceremoniously into the water.

"Well," said Talandar, "that was graceful."

"Demonic will find us? I doubt it. As you said earlier, we need tech that Demonic isn't familiar with, and this is it."

(/Magius post)

(MK post)

Tek: Magius is right...time is running out... During my ventures to that prison base, I saw the base Demoniclone was talking about. Demoniclone wasn't lying about that... 

Talandar: How can u be sure, ya hallucinative freak... 

Tek: I had removed the chip. 

Sockles: So who's all coming... 

Tails-Sama: Can't we rest? 

--=Tek casts Resta. Everyone is healed=-- 

Tek: I will call this next base attack Base Omega... 

--=Tek flies north, towards Base Omega. Whoever wants to come should follow.=--

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

I cut through the air, trying to find Tek. Electric Edge soared behind me, as serious as I was. I wasn't sure who was more out of control, Tek or Demonic. Suddenly, a voice sounded in my head. It was Tek! 

"All tSf'ers, come to camp. We're preparing for a final strike." 

"Whoah! If Tek is calling us..." 

I finished Edge's sentence for him. 

"It's gotta be serious!" 

We burst off towards camp, and I knew I may have to try something that could rip my body apart...fusion.

(/Duel post)

(Katana post)

Los Angeles, CA 

Katanaclone tossed one robian into another, and then blasted them to nothing. He then sent several K. Crusher shots into a building. There was a huge explosion, and bunches of robians ran out, yelling and screaming in panic... Perfect targets. Katana mowed them down with a lustful smirk. He then hopped to the top of the tallest building in the city, and shot bunches of powered-up blasts at the base. It exploded brightly, and then KC blew up any robian survivors. 

He laughed, hopped down, and went on to Pheonix. there was a base there, a base in Albuquerque, another in Denver, Las Vegas, and Houston. he had also destroyed the one in San Fransisco, which ironically was in the Sega Building... 

This clone was intent on pleasing himself with destruction... If he bumped into the TSFers, he'd kill them all as well....

-----------

Katana was not too happy with the situation... he could feel that his clone was being destructive just for pure pleasure. 

"Tek, what's going on now?" Katana asked. 

"Hmmm... Seattle, then San Fran, then L.A..." Tek said "Now going towards Pheonix.... He seems to be enjoying his destructiveness... he's only intent on... Oh, great... He poses a threat... If he sees us, he'll kill us all for fun... This wasn't expected, but I had a feeling... Now then.... Hmm?" 

Katana was gone. 

"Just great." Tek saighed "Just really freaking great..."

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

Tek: Actually...it IS great! 

MJPM: Wha? 

Tek: It was a joke. 

MJPM: Tek, if you and your ancient self are trying to be cool, you failed miserably. 

Tek: Thank You. 

MJPM: You're Welcome ^_^ 

Tek: We are almost out of time. I'm heading for Base Omega right now. Use wind and sound techniques against the Robians... 

--=Tek, once again, flies towards the Base Omega=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

I sat in front of the central terminal in the middle of the satelite I had found. AS near as I could tell, it was one of the ones that helped link all the other sats together, and I was fairly certain that, even if Demonic did find out what I was doing here, he wouldn't destroy the satelite. "Now let's see... The red wire connects to the green... uh... thingy, and... Well, it looks good. Now to..."

I turned around and began working at my remote 'shifter. After a few seconds, I bent over and picked up the magic-to-technology converter my grandpa made. A voice sounded in my ear, and I covered my ear to hear better. "What was that, Unc?"

"I said are you ready for the virus yet?"

"Not yet. I still need to cast the spell, and that'll take some time. Try again in about 18 hours. Then I'll be ready to short the sats."

"OK."

Once that was done, I turned back and set to work, sending out a signal to the other sats that caused them to morph, growing a tech-to-magic converter on them. Though the work was going well, I still had much to do.

(/Magius post)

(Noel post)

'Chance' opened his eyes slightly. Everything was blurry. Colored blobs and sparkles swirled and danced. Weird - he went back into darkness. He heard blurred, distant voices.

"And I believe that was only a small show of his powers"

"The sepalemenalophine is strong -- he shouldn't gain consciousness for at least another three hours."

A metallic clank.

He opened his eyes again- even the moderate level of light hurt. Then he remembered where he must be - that dark hedgehog he saw in his mind was responsible.

How long had it been since he was captured? (the memories flooded back)How long since he had awoken and fond himself the living, breathing incarnate of Chance the Wolfhog? He didn't know.

Chance getting captured, by a bunch of ordinary thugs, the thought amused him - it would never happen in one of his stories. But the truth was, he wasn't really Chance. He didn't know how to fight like him (well, he did in theory), and he didn't know if he had power equal to Chance. It was true that his transformation was more than skin deep, as he had already found out. After trying to fight Demonic's henchmen conventionally, he had done the only other thing he could think of: outrun them. With a blast of energy, he rocketed away from his enemies but couldn't control his flight for long. Chance's chaos power: It was something he had only imagined and written about - actually using it was another story. He crashed into a building after a few blocks.

Learning to use the powers was a lot like strenght training. One had to become stronger slowly, increasing the amount of energy little by little. He had become exhausted after a relatively small 'workout' because he had never done so before. His body had to accustomize itself to higher and higher levels of energy output. After his expenditure, he had little strength left to resist when Demonic's men dug him out of the rubble and quickly sedated him.

'Chance' became aware of his new surroundings as the drugs wore off. He was in a sitting position, with the feeling of cool metal around his wrists and ankles. Chance, with the correct channelling of chaotic powers, could easily break free of any regular restraints. With his desire to escape, he felt the radiance of chaos amplify within himself. The sensation was so new and intense that it was almost painful, and made his eyes wince. He could escape his shackles. He knew it.

But would that be the smartest thing to do? Acting too rashly had gotten him into trouble before. (lol) And now, especially in this drowsy, semi-conscious condition, how long could he use his powers before he grew weak again? For the time being he needed time o recuperate and to learn about his new powers, as well as his foes.

-------------------

I crawled farther into the dark maze of conduits. Maybe it was foolish to go farther. Maybe I was foolish to even try to sneak around. I'd get caught eventually, and then I'd only be punished more harshly. I'd probably be killed if they found me, if I got lost.

Then I heard a voice - It sounded like someone was right beside me. "All tSfers" Huh? That meant me! I turned but there was no one. "All tSfers come to camp. We are preparing for the final strike." Wow. It-it must have been some sort of message-a mind message, like Demonic sent- from one of us! But where was the camp? What strike? I didn't know where that was, but I was happy. There were other free people out there and they were planning to attack! There was hope after all!

With new hope I went further into the tunnels. I needed to do my part. I went up a mall rise and down a long tunnel, looking out every vent along the way. Some had boxes, I looked into hallway with robots walking by (I went especially quiet then), then a large empty room. I eventually found myself looking through the floor vent of a little hallway. Bingo. Across the room I saw the, oddly pleasant, sight of feet and vertical bars.

I didn't see any guards. "Pttttsss!" I half whispered through the vent. "Hey"

"Who's there?" Someone stood up from their bunk and came to the front of the cell. 

"No - go back to where you were - there's probably cameras. The person with purple legs sat.

"It's me, Noel. I'm in the vent across the hall." My voice sounded strange.

"Noel? Who's that?" someone further down asked. They all had separate cells. 

"I KNOW WHO THAT IS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE..." Someone blurted out. "SHHHH!!!" The rest chorused.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"one, two,...nine I think. There used to be ten of us, but they took Mrs. Prower away"

"YEAH AFTER SHE TRIED TO CHOKE ME THROUGH THE BARS!!"

"Hush up Linda!" the purple echidna said, annoyed at his gf/sister (lol- don't ask)

Quieter, Linda added, "I bet Demonic thought she would be better on HIS side. At least she was only playing around killing when I talked to her on the internet. I think she got mutated in the head."

"Hey, that's not very nice!" We all went silent as a door screech open. Four guards entered. 

"Only three hours until the assembly. If you're smart, you'll join Demonic's side. He can forgive and accept you, as he as accepted the world's outcasts. Even you, Pinky."

"MY NAME'S NOT PINKY. IT'S LINDA AND I'LL NEVER JOIN DEMONIC'S SIDE, ESPECIALLY WHEN MRS. PROWER IS OUT TO GET ME. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!!" 

"You wont get me to join you either!" someone called from a cell further down, "Demonic is just a twisted lunatic on a global power trip. And you idiots are stupid enough to follow him."

"Enough!" one of the guards hollered. "Talking about our leader in that manner...will not be tollerated." He took a device off from his belt. It was a taiser. (sp?)

"No - leave him." Another guard stopped him, then turned to the prisoners. "Fine. Suit yourselves, you dumb ****s. The new world is coming, and your either part of it, or your out with yesterday's garbage. Just thought you should know."

They laugh, and then leave. 

"I'll be back soon!" I whispered. "I'll try to find a way to get you out, as soon as I can!"

(/Noel post)

'Chance' opened his eyes slightly. Everything was blurry. Colored blobs and sparkles swirled and danced. Weird - he went back into darkness. He heard blurred, distant voices.

"And I believe that was only a small show of his powers"

"The sepalemenalophine is strong -- he shouldn't gain consciousness for at least another three hours."

A metallic clank.

He opened his eyes again- even the moderate level of light hurt. Then he remembered where he must be - that dark hedgehog he saw in his mind was responsible.

How long had it been since he was captured? (the memories flooded back)How long since he had awoken and fond himself the living, breathing incarnate of Chance the Wolfhog? He didn't know.

Chance getting captured, by a bunch of ordinary thugs, the thought amused him - it would never happen in one of his stories. But the truth was, he wasn't really Chance. He didn't know how to fight like him (well, he did in theory), and he didn't know if he had power equal to Chance. It was true that his transformation was more than skin deep, as he had already found out. After trying to fight Demonic's henchmen conventionally, he had done the only other thing he could think of: outrun them. With a blast of energy, he rocketed away from his enemies but couldn't control his flight for long. Chance's chaos power: It was something he had only imagined and written about - actually using it was another story. He crashed into a building after a few blocks.

Learning to use the powers was a lot like strenght training. One had to become stronger slowly, increasing the amount of energy little by little. He had become exhausted after a relatively small 'workout' because he had never done so before. His body had to accustomize itself to higher and higher levels of energy output. After his expenditure, he had little strength left to resist when Demonic's men dug him out of the rubble and quickly sedated him.

'Chance' became aware of his new surroundings as the drugs wore off. He was in a sitting position, with the feeling of cool metal around his wrists and ankles. Chance, with the correct channelling of chaotic powers, could easily break free of any regular restraints. With his desire to escape, he felt the radiance of chaos amplify within himself. The sensation was so new and intense that it was almost painful, and made his eyes wince. He could escape his shackles. He knew it.

But would that be the smartest thing to do? Acting too rashly had gotten him into trouble before. (lol) And now, especially in this drowsy, semi-conscious condition, how long could he use his powers before he grew weak again? For the time being he needed time o recuperate and to learn about his new powers, as well as his foes.

-------------------

I crawled farther into the dark maze of conduits. Maybe it was foolish to go farther. Maybe I was foolish to even try to sneak around. I'd get caught eventually, and then I'd only be punished more harshly. I'd probably be killed if they found me, if I got lost.

Then I heard a voice - It sounded like someone was right beside me. "All tSfers" Huh? That meant me! I turned but there was no one. "All tSfers come to camp. We are preparing for the final strike." Wow. It-it must have been some sort of message-a mind message, like Demonic sent- from one of us! But where was the camp? What strike? I didn't know where that was, but I was happy. There were other free people out there and they were planning to attack! There was hope after all!

With new hope I went further into the tunnels. I needed to do my part. I went up a mall rise and down a long tunnel, looking out every vent along the way. Some had boxes, I looked into hallway with robots walking by (I went especially quiet then), then a large empty room. I eventually found myself looking through the floor vent of a little hallway. Bingo. Across the room I saw the, oddly pleasant, sight of feet and vertical bars.

I didn't see any guards. "Pttttsss!" I half whispered through the vent. "Hey"

"Who's there?" Someone stood up from their bunk and came to the front of the cell. 

"No - go back to where you were - there's probably cameras. The person with purple legs sat.

"It's me, Noel. I'm in the vent across the hall." My voice sounded strange.

"Noel? Who's that?" someone further down asked. They all had separate cells. 

"I KNOW WHO THAT IS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE..." Someone blurted out. "SHHHH!!!" The rest chorused.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"one, two,...nine I think. There used to be ten of us, but they took Mrs. Prower away"

"YEAH AFTER SHE TRIED TO CHOKE ME THROUGH THE BARS!!"

"Hush up Linda!" the purple echidna said, annoyed at his gf/sister (lol- don't ask)

Quieter, Linda added, "I bet Demonic thought she would be better on HIS side. At least she was only playing around killing when I talked to her on the internet. I think she got mutated in the head."

"Hey, that's not very nice!" We all went silent as a door screech open. Four guards entered. 

"Only three hours until the assembly. If you're smart, you'll join Demonic's side. He can forgive and accept you, as he as accepted the world's outcasts. Even you, Pinky."

"MY NAME'S NOT PINKY. IT'S LINDA AND I'LL NEVER JOIN DEMONIC'S SIDE, ESPECIALLY WHEN MRS. PROWER IS OUT TO GET ME. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!!" 

"You wont get me to join you either!" someone called from a cell further down, "Demonic is just a twisted lunatic on a global power trip. And you idiots are stupid enough to follow him."

"Enough!" one of the guards hollered. "Talking about our leader in that manner...will not be tollerated." He took a device off from his belt. It was a taiser. (sp?)

"No - leave him." Another guard stopped him, then turned to the prisoners. "Fine. Suit yourselves, you dumb ****s. The new world is coming, and your either part of it, or your out with yesterday's garbage. Just thought you should know."

They laugh, and then leave. 

"I'll be back soon!" I whispered. "I'll try to find a way to get you out, as soon as I can!"

(/Noel post)

(Mega Man X post)

It was 7:00 AM. His Philips MC-10 Micro System, woke him up with the sound of Blink-182. He set it too go off this early so he could get things done....so he could play PSO! Yeah! Um, anyways, he woke up and jumped out of bed. But something wasn't right. He jumped way more higher then he normally could. He looked at himself, who did he see? 

Mega Man X! (OOC: He's a pic of me if anyone wants to know.) http://zeroandx2000.homestead.com/files/mm_1.gif 

He was Reploid like Katana. But he wasn't half furry half Reploid, and he wasn't a Maverick, he was a Maverick Hunter! THE Maverick Hunter that is. The best of the best. 

You see, Katana is a Reploid gone Maverick. And Mega Man X was a Reploid Hunter, made to track and kill any and all Mavericks. 

X looked at himself. It was all there. The blue armer, the white gloved hands, the dash boots, everything. He was about 6 feet something. He was way taller then Mobains. But he looked at his right hand, where was the X-Buster? Then he remembered how he could change it to his right hand to the X-Buster. 

He focused on his hand.....and....it changed! His right hand was now the X-Buster. Now that he knew how to change it, he kept going to hand to X-Buster for fun. 

X: Hand, X-Buster, hand, X-Buster. Hahaha! 

After playing around he thought about it. How!? Why!? Then he thought about what was going on in the rest of the world? He went everywhere in his house, but his mother and father were gone. The house was quiet....too quiet..... 

He looked outside the window, the streets were empty. No cars, no people....nothing. It was dead quiet. 

(OOC: I don't know about you guys, but i'd be scared to wake up to the wolrd like this. But i could live with being MMX) 

Where was everybody? What happened? He walked into the liveing room. Maybe the news on TV would say something? He pressed the power but...nothing. The power had been cut off. What next? 

Then he started to get week. So week he felt like passing out. Which he did, as blackness overcame him. He then saw nothing but a hedgehog... 

After Demonic's speach, X got up. He didn't know who the hell Demonic was. 

X: Who the hell is Demonic!? Oh yeah! I heard of him. He ran TSF crazy, so they kicked him. And now he wants revenge huh? Well if it means killing everyone in the world i won't let it happen! But wait, the way Demonic spoke, like there were others. If there are others, then they must be furrys! 

If everyone else was furrys, and he was a Reploid, then he had an edge over everyone else. He was a Reploid, made from the most high tech items known in...well, anywhere! He was a liveing, thinking, flesh and blood robot. And a VERY powerful one at that. 

But...he didn't really know how to be Mega Man X. Suddenly a huge pain suged into him. His blue eyes started glowing neon blue. The pain got worse. He felt as if something was riping him apart. 

The pain got so bad, he had to yell in agney....as if it would do anything. 

X: AaaaAaahHHhhgggGGGARGH!!!!! 

With his mouth open red sparks and smoke came out. Needless to say, this wasn't helping the pain. The pain finally got to the point of makeing X pass out. 

After a while he woke up. As he got himself up he hacked up a few more sparks. He was warm, not on the outside, but inside. He could feel his inside was different. After standing there dumbfounded for a few minutes, it hit him. 

He now had the wisdom of Mega Man X. He knew how to do everything. And he knew how to fight. But he didn't have any of this wisdom before the pain. What could that mean? 

And now even his senses were higher. He could sense others out there. They were far away, but they were there. But one he sensed very strongly, it was...it was...KATANA! But wait.....he didn't sense any Maverick in him. But how could that be? 

He had many questions, and they wouldn't be put to rest by just staying here. He ran outside. In the driveway was...a 2001 Chevrolet Silverado SS pickup truck!? 

X: Oh yeah, my cuz Nick was staying over. Heeeey! I could use this bad boy! 

It was black. It was 4X4, so it had some pretty big tires. And since it was an SS it could go fast! 

He ran back into the house and found the keys. Before leaveing, he locked down the house tight. He got in the SS with a ton of CDs. After all, Nick did get it with the Bose sound system. Why let it go to waste? He poped in "Spybreak" by the Propeller Heads. He started it up and hit the gas, skiding out of the driveway. Unlike Noel, X knew how to drive. Plus he could reach the pedels. 

He went down the road for a good while. But he never saw anyone else. That was untill he came to a road block, made by the Robians with their vans. The Robains all stood in a line. As soon as X saw this he hit the breaks. He jumped out of the SS. 

X: I wonder if their friend or foe? 

The Robains fired a warning shot at him. 

X: Foe. I guess this is my first fight. Time to test my skills. 

He changed his right hand into his X-Buster and aimed at a Robain. He shot it with a with a non charged plasma shot. The Robain blew up like it ate a stick of TNT. X then tryed a half charged plasma shot. It took out a group of the Robains. When the Robains were done with, he fired at the vans. They turned into burning wrecks. 

X never fired a fully charged shot, he never had to. He and could never run out of ammo. 

He jumped back into the car and started on his way again. He could sense the others, thats where he would go. He took the SS up to 125 MPH. He droved for days, stoping for gas once in a while. When night came, he stop and sleep in the SS, and get up and start onword again. He did this for quite a few days (OOC: How many days has it been? I've lost count.). 

Finally, he reached the area that he sensed the others were in. A forest. He put the SS in 4X4 mode and took it into forest. There was water 3 feet tall! But the SS went into the water with ease. As X got closer he could feel something new. Something powerful, something he felt he knew before....something he needed. 

X Made a hard right all of a sudden, and he was almost to the camp. But he kept going on this new path. It took him to a clearing in the forest. The weird thing about the clearing is that it was dry. Around the clearing was a ring that came up 4 feet, keeping the water from geting past. Going over the ring he soon found a a huge stone block. He got out of the SS and looked at the block. He could feel something of great value inside. And the stone itself? Well whoever made it wanted to keep it's sercrets safe. 

X could tell he needed a boss wepon to crack it. But he didn't have any yet! 

X: How in the world am i gonna do this? 

While he was thinking of a way to open the stone, he was leaning on the back of the SS. He looked down at it's bumper and saw 2 toeing cables. 

X: *Snaps fingers* That's right! Nick got the toeing package! 

He clamped the 2 chains to the stone. He got in the SS, started it up and put it D3 (OOC: For toeing of couse.) and lightly steped on the gas. At first, all X was doing was kicking up dirt, so he gave it more gas. Now the stone and the SS were at a stand still. The SS's RPM was geting higher and higher. 

Finally the SS won. One side of the stone came flying off. 

X: Did it actually rip it off!? 

X got out and looked at stone. The SS didn't rip off the side of the stone, it broke the seal that was on the front. Inside the stone was.......ZERO'S BEAM SABER!?!?!? 

X: This doesn't make any sense! 

Inside was also a marking. It read "Zero waz here". How did Zero get here? And why did he put his Beam Saber in this stone!? 

X looked at the Beam Saber, it was kick ass! Could he use it somehow? But X sucked when it came to sword fighting. 

**********************************

(OOC: All of this under the star line is the inportant stuff.) 

X looked at the Beam Saber more closely. It was small enough to fit into his X-Buster.

X opened the red lens in his X-Buster and put the BS inside, just to see what would happen. Suddenly the red lens closed behind the BS. X's X-Buster started shorting out. Then a bright, white light came out. It moved up his arm and started encaseing his whole body. The light got brighter, and shot up like a beam. It lasted like that for 2 minutes. Anyone could see it. Then, when the beam ended, a huge shockwave emited from X's body. It went quite a bit distence, even passing the camp before it died out. It wasn't harmful, you could feel it and it was very loud, but no real damage. 

X's armer was now glossy and shiny, and he had a stern face on. Not a sad, angry or shocked face, but the face of the true X. Cold and deep. For now, he had gained Zero's wisdom. X looked at his X-Buster, it started to make a fizzle noise. Then out burst a green beam. It cracked and hummed with deathly power. X got a wicked smile on his face. With Zero's wisdom came his master skills at sword fighting. 

And now he could sense things, people and beings better. And for the first time he could sense the Katana that had gone Maverick. He got back into the SS. He didn't start it up, he just sat there pondering with his new wisdom.

(/Mega Man X post)

(Duel post)

I made it to the camp as fast as I could. Landing in front of MJPM, I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I wasn't used to flying that fast. After I finished my bout of panting, I looked up. 

"Where's Tek?" I said. 

"He's gone on his way to destroy base Omega, I think. I don't see why he didn't wait for everyone to come here, but he didn't." He gestured towards the direction Tek flew. 

"Thanks, bye!" I said, blasting to the air once again. Edge was fast on my tail, and I burst with more energy, tearing through the sky at speeds I thought impossible. Very soon, there was a dot on the horizon. I had to catch up to Tek, but he seemed to speed up. I sent a small ki blast into the air, and made sure it exploded with a lot of noise. Tek stopped momentarily to find out what happened, and that instant I was beside him. Just as instantly, he grasped me by the neck. Luckily, as his eyes stared into mine, he relaxed his grip. 

"You scared me." Tek said, letting go. 

Electric Edge hovered beside me. 

"Tek, I hear you're making an attack against Demonic's bases, first going against base Omega." Edge said. 

"Yup. You guys here to help?" 

"Yeah, but only as one." I said. 

Tek looked confused. I almost laughed, surprised that it was possible to confuse this king of confusers. 

"Quite frankly, we're gonna fuse." Edge said. 

"WHAT? Is that even possible?" 

"So far, anything we've made our characters do before is possible here. Well, Edge and I fused in our mb battle against Sockles. So, I think that'll be possible here. But then again, it only holds for half an hour, I think, so we'll need to save it for the most impostant or hardest of the battles." 

"That'll be the base in Toronto, for sure. Before that, fight seperate. How powerful do you think you'll be when you fuse?" 

Edge grinned. "That's the thing we don't know. If I were to take an educated guess, we'll be more powerful than SSJ at our most powered-up state." 

Tek grinned with Edge. "Good. Very good." 

I interrupted the conversation. "First we have to GET to Toronto, guys. It's a long way, especially with the stops at the bases." 

And once again, we were flying.

(/Duel post)

(Katana post)

Tek looked at Duel for a moment. 

"Only the eastern US bases." Tek said "I have a feeling the Katanaclone will destroy all the bases in the western US very soon... Hmm... It's destroyed the Denver base, and now it's almost finished with Albuquerque's base... Houston's next.... Hmm... I can also sense Katana himself... He's destroyed the bases in Atlanta and is almost finished with the one in New Orleans... He's headed for... Houston! Houston, we have a problem..." 

"Clone against clone, huh?" Duel said "Well, let's just let whatever happen happen.... Same's gonna go on with the SSJs probably."

-----------------

Houston, TX 

Northwestern area: Katanaclone 

Eastern area: Katana 

Suddenly, they came to the center of the city, and landed on opposite phone booths. 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

"Hello clone." katana said. 

"Hello original." the clone replied. 

"Stop this destructiveness for fun and use it for the good of all." 

"Ready to die, original?" 

"I'd ask you the same thing, clone." 

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"YYYYYYAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

The battle of the Katanas had begun.

(/Katana post)

(Schala post)

I was tired...I never knew that using my magic would be so exhausting. 

I walked over to Talandar. However, I decided not to bother him, since I was so tired that I really couldn't do much... 

I froze a bit of the water that was slushing around and climbed on top of the resulting raft. I let the gentle rocking of the waves lull me to sleep...

(/Schala post)

(SSJ post)

"Hey wait up! HEY I SAID WAIT! HEY!!!!!" 

"Huh? Hey SSJ so you decided to show up did you?" Duel slowed down a bit and Tek did the same, but they needn't have, as SSJ was already beside them. 

"Did you expect anything less? Besides, I aint gonna have this body without using my ultimate attack." 

"What's that then?" 

"You'll see. Oh yeah, Metallix and ThaSuperSonic are coming too, since Magius fixed them up pretty good. In fact they're here now." 

SSJ turned around and waved to the two dots approaching at high speed. Pretty soon the two robotic hedgehogs had reached them. No sooner had they arrived than several robians in planes attacked them. Two seconds later, after a very quick series of metallic clangs, small explosions and yells, the planes were all wreckage on the ground, except for one which SSJ was holding up by its nose cone. 

"What the hell?! Uh...stop or we will be forced to use...

"Your mum!" SSJ bodily pulled the robian from the cockpit and flung him to the ground. "Man this is so weird. I'm still talking like a Brit, but i have an american accent."

"Buh! You've got it easy." replied Metallix, swinging his arm round experimentally. "I've gone from scottish to american! Do you have any idea how annoying it is not to be able to say gonnaenodaethat properly anymore?" 

"Yeah whatever," said Edge, sweatdropping."Come on guys, we gotta get to Base Omega." And the group was nothing more than several coloured streaks and one very loud sonic boom.

(/SSJ post)

(Mrs Prower post)

While Noel was talking to the captured TSF'ers down in the dark, rank smelling cells, a very different conversation began upstairs... 

A large room, separated from all the others. Guarded by Demonic's henchmen. Out of bounds to everyone, under Demonic's own orders.

Inside, lay the unconscious Mrs Prower on a large, four-poster bed. The room was unusually light when compared to other parts of the camp, and clean.

The room was bare except for a cupboard with a vase of fresh white roses on it, and a chair.

Frosty, pale light hesitatingly filtered through the window, and settled upon the injured vixen's face. A long cut ran from one side of her face to the other in a zig-zag pattern, the blue fur stained red and incrusted with dried blood. It was a wound received from her brief but bloody battle with Demonic's guards after they had separated her from the others. 

Mrs Prower's blue tipped ears twitched suddenly. Slowly, the vixen awoke, her head throbbing uncontrollably from pain. Gently, she sat up, nursing her face with a bruised paw.

"Oooooohhh...where am I?"

Confused and nervous, she looked around, shivering from cold and shock.

"Chu? Linda? Guys?" She asked, timidly.

No reply. Only her voice echoing around the large room. Only the twisted pictures on the walls grinning at her. Only the chattering of her teeth.

Carefully, gingerly, Mrs Prower got up, placing one narrow blue foot on the ground before bringing the other down.

Shaking, weakened by pain, she went to the window and looked out. But that means of escape was impossible. It was a long way to fall. A long long way.

Placing a slim paw to her forehead, almost overcome with hurting, she sat down again. She felt so weak. So unusually weak. Trembling, she tried to get up again. She just had to get out of here.

Carefully standing up, Mrs Prower raised her head and suddenly found herself face-to-face with...

...A dark blue grey hedgehog with purple eyes.

With a surprised yelp, Mrs Prower toppled backwards and landed on the bed with a bump.

The hedgehog stared coolly at her for quite some time, his eyes exploring every inch of her face and scared silver eyes. Eventually, he spoke:

"It is you. I wasn't sure if it was."

"Who...who are you?"

"My name is Demonic," He bowed, almost courteously, "And you must be the one they all talk about. I've been wanting to meet you properly for quite a while."

"Th...they talk? About...me?"

"You must be the one..." He sat down beside her, his words barely audible, "...who wants Linda dead."

"But I don't!" She coughed, fighting to stay conscious despite the fact that her face was bleeding again, "It was just a game! A silly Internet game!"

"Was it?" He whispered, his voice a gentle hum in her ear, his breath strangely cold on her cheek, "Would I have brought you here if it was?"

Dumbstruck, she could only tremble in terror.

Demonic gently, almost lovingly, ran a finger down the cut on her face, "You hurt, don't you Catriona? You're weak, and injured. Allow me to help you..."

So saying, he placed a finger on the middle of the cut and cold, flowing power sealed the wound. Blue fur and skin knotted up the gash, sealing it.

"You..." Mrs Prower placed a paw on her face where the cut had been moments before, "I've felt this coldness before! You and I have met before, haven't we?!"

"It was I who started your internet feud with Linda, Catriona. I influenced you, made you say every evil thing to her. I even made you attack her in the cell, just to make sure it was really you."

"You...you...b*stard!" Indignant, she struggled to her feet, and attempted to leave, "I'm going home right now, and they're all coming with me!"

Demonic appeared again in her path, and took hold of her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Catriona..." he purred softly, "Such a pretty, dainty little name. I did it for your own good, so your true self can be free. You look dainty, but I know that you aren't. These..." he took hold of her long, elegant paws, "...could weald as much power as I can, Dark sister."

"How do you know my name's Catriona?" Mrs Prower whispered, "Hardly anyone knows..."

"I know everything about you." He whispered, pulling her close so they were nose-to-nose. "I know that the evil part of you screams for revenge and power. In this form you have none. But in your true form..."

Demonic forced her to lock eyes with him when she tried to turn away. The fearless purple and the terrified silver remained fixed, watching each other.

"Give in to your power, Dark Sister." Demonic whispered, eyes bright, "Let it fill you with renewed strength."

"Yes..."

"Can you feel it?" He purred, placing a finger on her forehead, "The power inside you is growing, taking root. It feels different from anything you're ever felt, more powerful than love, or friendship, or fun, or any other emotion. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Silently, purposefully, Mrs Prower raised her right paw and placed it in Demonic's left. He took his finger away from her forehead and dropped it to his side. Then he began to watch in fascination as the transformation began to take place.

A glowing light, black in colour, began to spread from their locked fingertips, and up it shot, up Mrs Prower's arm, and in a heartbeat, spread across her entire body, clothing her in suffocating darkness.

Careful to keep his fingers locked with hers, Demonic smiled as he watched the rebirth of a creature he knew a long time ago until she had been sucked from his life. He watched as Dark Sister appeared before him, after being repressed for so long by the good half of Mrs Prower, and now finally taking control of the vixen's body and changing it. Her features were virtually identical to those of Mrs Prower's, but the eyes were more cunning, and a long, black silk dress with slits up the sides revealing blue-furred legs clothed Demonic's newest ally.

"Welcome home, Dark Sister."

"We have work to do, my beloved," She replied, hanging temptingly close to him, "There's an assembly in less than three hours, and I have a little score to settle..."

As they laughed, the white roses in the vase on the cupboard nearby began to wilt and die, the petals beginning to fall, as were the chances of the TSF'ers ever getting out alive...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(Magius post)

I had just finished setting up to cast the all-important spell when I felt it, a creeping chill running up my spine. I didn't know what it signified, but I knew it was bad. From where I was, I couldn't get a sense of what was causing the chill, but I knew someone who could.

Clutching my ear once again, I said, "Crym, you there? I've got a situation here."

"What've you got?"

"I just got that creeping chill that you said gramps got when he was near Inlocke. I can't tell anything beyond the fact that it's bad, and I'd like you to find out what it is."

"I thought Inlocke died with Father."

"So did I, and that's why I want you to check it out."

"And how would you have me do that?"

"Use one of those thingies that gramps was always collecting. Surely there's something you can use."

"Ok, ok. I'm scanning now... Uh-oh. Magius, can you get that spell of yours off within two hours?"

"Yeah. It'll take a lot out of me, but yeah. Why?"

"That's how long you have to cast the spell and get out of there. You'd better go ahead and spread the virus. I'm sending you the 2 hour delay one."

I looked down and saw the disk that held the virus I would use. "Got it. Could you send me a temporal paradox, too?"

"You know how Father felt about messing with the timelines.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, well. Installing... Done. I'm casting the spell now." 

*Two hours later*

A comet fell toward the earth, landing by where Sorcerous Schala lay sleeping. The impact was great enough to wake her, but now to damage her. When she investigated the impact, she discovered Magius, lying as still as death.

(/Magius post)

(MK post)

--=Tek stops again, hearing some sort of a boom. Everyone else senses it too (everyone who's coming with IS with us right now...).=-- 

SSJ: What was THAT?! 

Tek: Magius...he's fine... 

Duel: Finally, a clear answer from you... 

Tek: ...Intriging... 

Duel: ...I take that back... 

Tek: The fight between Katanaclone and Katana is tensing up. If I were to like public fights, I'd enjoy this one... (smiles) 

Duel: Uh...Tek, you should stay focused on OUR mission... 

SSJ: Yeah, I mean...2 fighters attacked us!! They KNOW we're coming! 

Tek: What is the point of your statement? 

SSJ: Er...we're gonna have a huge fight because Demonic knows we're coming, and he'll have enough time to gather up a large army to fight us... 

Tek: If we destroy more of Demonic's forces, the less he has. The earth is running out of resources, mostly because he destroyed most of it with pollution and bombs. He won't be able to bring up ANOTHER large army by the time we get to the third base. 

SSJ: Geez, this is gonna take forever! 

Tek: What is this "forever" you're talking about? (sarcastically and hurtful) 

SSJ: Oh, right, the whole immortal thing...Sorry... 

Tek: You are forgiven...but I need not remember this curse, or I'll just become more (to Duel), more 'confusing.' But why could I be MORE confusing if I was the 'confusing master'?! 

Duel: You're obviously taking too much offense to that... 

Tek: Let us forget it, we need to go... 

--=The group blasts off and is soon arriving at Base Omega. ThaSuperSonic and Metallix catch up, along with everyone else coming=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

The group of us were heading towards Base Omega, whatever the heck THAT was...on the way, I noticed Friend stumble next to me. He touched his forehead with his fingers, and grunted. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I sense a great, dark presense," Friend murmured. "I think...I think...that this power is greater than Demonic..." 

"WHAT?!" I shouted. This stopped everybody in the air, who turned their attention towards us. We stopped flying as well. "Friend, you're sure?" 

"I'm a Warrior of the Light," Friend muttered, looking down to the distant ground. "I'm finely attuned to such forces...you made me that way in your fanfictions, remember?" 

"What's going on?" Dynamic Duel asked, floating over to us. 

"I believe we've got a big problem on our hands, guys," I shouted. ((OoC: wait...we don't have any girls with our group, do we? I think we'll need some...)) "There's a dark power emerging in the world." 

"Guh..." Friend said, spitting. "This power is...greater than Demonic...Death follows in its wake, for this evil is great enough to kill when unsecured..." 

I turned to look at Tek, to see what his reaction was--I couldn't decypher anything from that face of his. He was just too complex for me to understand... 

"Can you tell what it is?" Metallix demanded. 

"I...I think..." Friend coughed. "I think it was...Mrs. Prower..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(SSJ post)

"WHAT!" yelled SSJ, who had also felt the enormous ki, even this far away. He hadnt known that Mrs Prower had given her character powers. "This could mean trouble, particularly for Linda if that fighting thing on the message board was real." 

"Then again," cut in Metallix, "she is with us isnt she?" 

"He has a point," said ThaSuperSonic, his internal scouters buzzing loudly as they picked up the rapidly increasing ki. "She's one of the ones who got captured, so she could be destroying Demonic's base from the inside." 

Friend looked at the ground, and shook his head."No. This force is evil, purest evil. Mrs Prower is no longer on our side, if it is indeed her." 

Tek stepped in. "There's no time to go after her now. Let's just get rid of Base Omega first okay?" 

The group set off again.

(/SSJ post)

(Katana Kitsune post)

Houston, TX 

Both lept fom the phone booths at amazing speed, straight at each other. There was the sound of an electonic clang as they clashed their beam sabres together. They then turned out of the way, and clashed their sabres again. Suddenly, Katanaclone fired a shot that knocked Katana backwards, but Katana replied with the same, having quite the same effect. The lept at each other again, both sabres ready, and clashed again, and began to push onto each other backwards, each seeming to do the same, cancelling each other out. Katana gave his clone a kick, and then proceeded to slash down, but the clone's sabre caught the blow, and the clone followed with another blast, knocking Katana into a building, and then sent a volley of shots above Katana, burying him under the rubble. 

"Hah." Katanaclone chuckled as he looked at the pile of rubble "You were a nice opponent, but you don't stand a chance against me." 

Suddenly, Katana burst from the rubble, and gave his clone a nice kick followed by a powered-up burst. The clone looked surprised for a moment, but then lept at his original, both sabres coming downwards. Katana answered by making his sabres into a little X, catching the force of the clone's sabres. he then hit the clone with a small blast, and took his chance, turned around, and sent his sabre right into his clone's lower torso. there was a crackling sound as Katana looked back before pulling the sabre out... But his clone could take a lot more punishment, and proceeded with a blast he had owered up during the whole time. He then lept up, his sabre smashing a huge gash into Katana's left shoulder... Katana followed by punching his clone, and then sliced with his other sabre, cutting off his clone's left arm. His clone then lept up and kicked him, he sent a powered up shot, but the clone dodged it and answered with his own, knocking Katana into another building, which the clone knocked down right on his original. Katana burst through again, and fired a shot he had powered up when he was being buried. 

"You fight well..." the clone said "But not well enough!" 

The clone lept, but got a reply when Katana cut off his right ear, and then another nice stabbed hole, this one straight through the crystal on his forehead, and through his head as well. The clone screeched and snarled, and started to twitch wildly as Katana quickly pulled out the energy blade. katana then turned around, and sliced off his clone's head, along with much of his chest. But even headless, the clone still attacked with a big burst. It picked up its chopped off part and then slammed a metal pole throgh him, and then smashed his cut off part on top. The pole tore through the top of his head. Katana proceeded with a shot, but it was replied to... and cancelled... And then another shot, this one shattering his forehead crystal. He tried to tackle his clone, only to be tossed and blasted. 

Suddenly, even with it shattered, the crystal began to glow slightly. His sabre flames turned blood red, as did his eyes. The clone snarled, and ran at his original, only to get his other arm, and his right leg sliced off. Katana brought down his sabre, splitting his clone vertically through the middle, and then sliced thos 2 parts into four with his other, and then, a big powered up burst that obliterated the pieces of his clone, strewing tiny bits everywhere. He returned to normal, and put his sabres away. With that, he was about to go back to camp, when X's 4x4 came to the scene. 

"What a pleasent surprise, X." Katana said "What brings you here? Demonic's sick little curse?"

(/Katana Kitsune post)

(Noel post)

Further down I found another vent and could open it. I crawled out into another hallway, which had lots of pipes in it. I had to think of a plan. I found toolbox lying open. Shuffling through the contents, I took a screwdriver (remembering the vents). I had to quickly hide myself as someone came by. He looked out-of-it; wasn't paying attention. But what else would you expect from one of Demonic's mindless lackeys, which he looked like, judging by the clothes. The clothes - it gave me an improbable, but possible idea. Well it worked on TV didn't it? Well, that assurance didn't comfort me any. But I didn't have any other ideas. No one else was nearby, he was only a little taller than I, and I had the element of surprise on my side. Not only that, but I still had a metal tape-measure in my hand from the box - a large one too. I tiptoed up behind him, my desperation becoming stronger than conscience. He bent over to pick up the tools when I made my strike. Jumping at him, I smacked him in the head, hard. I had knocked him to the ground, but he turned toward me, still conscious. There was no way out. I kept hitting, now more motivated by fear of retaliation. 

"Stop! HELP!- eh- Stop it!" He held his arms up in front of his face in defence. I froze, still on my knees, with the tape measure held above my head. He wasn't fighting back. "Please!" I withdrew a little, seeing the bleeding cuts I had made on his forehead. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"Arruh- g-get off! Your-- knee."

"oh. Oh." I stood up. "Sorry."

So did he, uncomfortably. "You're one of the foundationers, aren't you?" he said quietly. " I knew some of you had evaded capture, but I didn't think there were any here. "

I was puzzled. Wasn't he going to apprehend me? Call for others to lock me up? Maybe I should make a run for it, while I still can...He just stood there.

I turned back. "Well, you better try and stop me Demonic follower, because, um, I'm not giving up."

"Go ahead. Go. I've done enough already."

Huh? I was even more confused. "Oh, I get it. Are you starting to feel bad about all the evil things you've done?" I huffed. I couldn't believe how I was speaking towards this person. " I'm not letting you clear your conscience on me, Demonic follower!"

"don't say,... My name is Snowcat. Well, my real name is Oscar." 

Who was this person? "Don't you think that's quite a friendly statement to tell the enemy? Don't think you have tricked me. I'll hit you again!" I raised the metal object.

"I don't know what to think anymore. But, could I have my measure back?" I handed it over. A four footed, tape measure wielding, hairy person looked pretty silly, and not very dangerous.

"Thank you. Xarof gave it to me." He looked sad.

"Demonic, he killed him - after he turned. He was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. Maybe he was right about Demonic.

in how he's not rational anymore."

"understatement" I said, under my breath.

He looked at me, annoyed and hurt, and didn't say anything. I softened. "But I am sorry for your loss." I didn't really have the time to help out with this poor guy's moral dilemma, but I listened anyway.

"Before it all made sense to me. Demonic's way seemed like the right way, the only way to change things. But now, maybe he was wrong. His rebirth of the planet vision of his, it's so extreme that I don't know if even us...mutants will survive it. He tells us that everything is under control,.. but I'm not so sure anymore."

"I never...I guess I never thought we were really going to kill everyone. I mean, that's what we said we'd do if necessary, but I - I thought that we should give anyone the chance to, come to our side. Now it's all crazy. Madness."

"Yes, it is. But we're trying to change that. Demonic's going down, and when that happens, you'll want to be on our side. Well, are you or not?" I demanded, uncharacteristic of my regular self. These astonishing events had fostered Noel's spirit. "If you know what he's doing is wrong, you mustn't submit in fear." He looks at me. "Now give me you're vest... and you're shoes." I didn't ask for any more than that " I'm going to try to save my friends, with or without you." 

"You want clothes? I could get you as much as you need from the supply room." he jingled keys on his belt.

(/Noel post)

(Magius post)

**Several minutes earlier**

Magius stood, nearly at the end of his casting. Crym's voice, from out of nowhere, suddenly spoke in his ear. "Magius! You've been found out. Get out of there!"

"Ipsum Domini, proctos crystalis..."

"Magius, get out of there now!!!"

"Sibilus domini."

Having finished, Magius collapsed, almost completely drained of energy. "Heh, it's done."

"And so are you if you don't get out of there. Now move!!!"

"Sorry, unc, but I barely have enough energy for a shield spell. I can't get out."

"Then I'm hoping for the best," said Crym, his voice nearly breaking.

Magius cast the last spell he was able to, and was surrounded by a shimering sphere of emerald power, just as he collapsed bonelessly in the center of the bubble.

At that moment, the satalite exploded, hurling the nearly-dead Magius, encased within his protective spell, straight into the Earth. 

**Present time**

Magius at last stirred, turning face up on the ground. And as his eyes opened at last, so did the eyes of nearly 5 billion others, all over the world.

Though she was the only witness of this miracle of life, Schala recoiled from Magius in horror.

For his eyes were no longer human, indeed, no longer mortal. For Magius now stared into the world with eyes of bloody flame.

(/Magius post)

(Schala post)

I stared at Magius. Although he was alive, his eyes didn't seem to say so...his eyes made him look like he's dying, but I felt his spirit moving around inside of him...so he had to be alive... 

I had also felt a truly evil force earlier...my psychic abilities sensed it. It was powerful...I didn't know who it was yet, but I focused...I gasped, having found out the identity of the evil being... 

I stood up and faced everyone who was still at camp. 

"Um...we've got another problem!" I cried.

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=Tek...confused...very confused...too difficult to understand...then his thoughts finally converged and he said...=-- 

Tek: Don't destroy BASE OMEGA YET! Rescue the victims! 

SSJ: What?! 

--=The Robians inside the base started to have control of their own thoughts...=-- 

Tek: The.....Robians.....they can understand now.... The Robians can BE on our side now, but we need to RESCUE THEM FIRST!!! 

--=Tek kicks aside an evil, big-bum ki ball=-- 

Tek: Me, Sockles, Friend, SSJ, Duel, and Edge will take on Prower! DC, Tails-Sama, MJPM (and everyone else) will rescue the Robians before we blow up the base! 

--=Just as Tek says this, Mrs. Prower catches up to the group and rams into Tek. Tek sputters out blood and falls to the ground. SSJ blasts over to to Prower, and does a series of punches, kicks, and guards hyper fast! The ground underneath them is deteriorating due to the extreme power emitted from them. Prower finally catches one of SSJ's arms, knees SSJ seven times in the face, spins really fast, throws SSJ up to a higher altitude, and Prower catches SSJ and slams him into Tek on the ground.=-- 

Duel: Edge...it's time! This force is MORE powerful than Demonic.... 

--=Friend dashes towards Prower. She teleports behind Friend, then flies up above the clouds. She is holding onto Friend and flies STRAIGHT down, slamming Friend's head into SSJ and Tek...=-- 

Edge: ....yes.... 

--=SSJ, Tek, and Friend recover. They each take a side of Prower, using martial arts and techniqes. They couldn't lay a finger on her. She catches SSJ's head, headbonks it, somersaults SSJ into Tek, catches both of them and fires a Ki beam thru Tek into SSJ...=-- 

Friend: NOOO!!! TEK! 

SSJ(grasping stomach): He's...okay... 

--=Tek is motionless. Friend ignores SSJ's info and he fires a solar blast at Prower. She tries to block the beam...but the light is unrelentingly difficult for a dark creature to block. She is heavily injured the with beam...but Friend uses A LOT of his energy to do so... Tek knows how to do this technique to finish her off, but he is out cold, so the groups out of luck there...=-- 

--=Duel and Edge start the fusion dance...=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I watch the feirce battle, I see my 'brother,' as he is in my fanfictions, use up the good majority of his energy to attack Dark Sister...Mrs Prower...I can see she's hurt, as are SSJ and Tek, and Duel and Edge are starting to do the fusion dance. 

My choices: Do what Tek said, and get the rest of the guys out, or help Sockles attack Dark Sister... 

My duty, or my friends. That's what it boiled down to in the end. What should I do? My main fanfic character, Emerald, was a soldier, and the mission always came first...but I wasn't Emerald. 

"Think, think," I muttered under my breath. "...damn. The mission always comes first...Sockles!" 

"Yeah, whassap?" Sockles shouted back. 

"Don't kill her, got it? Disable her! MJPM and I are gonna get the prisoners!" 

"Got it, man!" 

"You ready?" I turned to MJPM. 

"Yeah," He replied. "Let's go!" 

We flew off towards the base...

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=Dark Sister glares at the only opponent left, Sockles=-- 

Sockles: Oooooh CRAP! 

--=Dark Sister leaps towards Sockles, but Sockles ducks. Dark Sister is distracted by the pain created by the light blast, so she missed Sockles...=-- 

Sockles: I can't believe that worked! 

--=Sockles glides fist first into the weakened Dark Sister. THWACK! Dark Sister's pain cannot be ignored...her appearance flashes back into Mrs. Prower for a SPLIT SECOND until she turns back into Dark Sister...=-- 

--=Sockles attempts a slide kick into Dark Sister, ignoring the confusion in transformations, but Dark Sister grabs his leg and swings Sockles back into her knee. The mighty back breaker. Though Sockles didn't break his back, he is in great pain. Dark Sister holds up her hand, about to send Sockles into the next dimension, and she is knocked down by Friend's jump kick. Dark Sister rebounds with a ki ball, hitting Friend square in his chest. Dark Sister takes advantage of Friends shock and fires megid at him. As we all know, Megid is a spell that IF it hits the victim, it will automatically kill it. Friend is paralyzed in fear, he can't escape the blast of death. A flash appears infront of Friend...=-- 

Friend: WHAT?! 

--=Tek, or should I say, "Lightek," is standing in front of Friend. Instead of being jet black, Lightek is just a pure white raccoon made of white fire, but he still has the raccoon mask. There is so much light coming out of him, he could be mistaken as the sun. In the split second Lightek, Tek's other super form, he tells Friend telepathically:=-- 

Lightek: Hello, Friend. This is the first time I've experienced this transformation. I do not know how it happened, but it did. As you can see, I am not dead. I can never die until the curse is lifted. I saw you sacrifice all of your energy for me... I do not want to see another ally as great as you perish because of my confusion and greedyness... I wanted to help you so bad, but I was unable to. My fear of losing my...first...(pause)My first friend ever to not die because of the curse... I was amazed in that moment of time in which you sacrificed your energy for me that my curse did not kill you... This is why I've never experienced this ultimate form before, because I've never had a friend that survived the curse...better yet, I've never had...a friend... I am doing the only thing that I can do in this split second of time, I am taking the hit. No, megid cannot kill me, but it will put me in an eternal coma if you do not do the following after; When I am in the coma after taking this blast, you must recieve a drop of my murderer's blood, insert the blood within my staff, then, using the sharp end of it, insert the staff into my heart, and I will be revived. Farewell Friend, pun not intended...heh... who would have thought that I, Tek, could have faced a fate like this... no, I will not die, but it will seem so... alas, I was never good at good-byes, because every time I try, the person I was wishing a good departure perished... good-bye..... 

--=The megid hit Lightek. A tornado formed as Lightek was hit by it. The tornado was formed with the megid's death, and Tek's immortality. The spell was confused as it was swirling around Tek. Tek was screaming his lungs out. A huge explosion rattled the earth. Dark Sister, stopped, dazed. Friend, stopped, dazed, thouroghly examining his message... The whole world stopped, dazed. There lies Tek, in his normal form, on the ground. The "death," of an immortal has taken place. Sure, Tek's not dead, but his body is. The only way to get him back is to get some blood of Dark Sister, put it within Tek's staff, and pierce the stab into Tek's heart. Friend finished processing the message in his brain. He was confused...Friend had only been with Tek for this fight alone. Could that one action befriended Tek? And what was this, "friend killing curse" he was talking bout? Was the curse the thing that drained even MORE energy from Friend? This is too wierd, Friend thought. Tek is out of the battle for now...=-- 

--=Dark Sister flashed transformations again...yet again turning into Dark Sister...=-- 

--=Tek is...."dead"...=-- 

--=Friend's rage powered him up, and he dashed towards Dark Sister...SSJ and Sockles followed. Friend was attacking like a maniac. SSJ and Sockles stood back. SSJ was confused. Friend was acting like Tails-sama was killed er somethin' But this was Tek. Tek was never 'friends' with Friend. Wierd. Dark Sister is trying to keep up with Friends attack...then she missed one. Friend's fist slammed her face and she flew about 30 meters back. Friend caught up to her and kicked her around like a volleyball...Dark Sister caught her senses that were knocked out of her and bashed into Friend. She pinned Friend onto the ground and beat his face side to side. SSJ kicked her off and used KAYOKEN....TIMES 5! Times 5?! That's insane! SSJ let loose a barrage of attacks heavily injuring Dark Sister even more... SSJ falls to the ground, paralyzed after using SO MUCH of his energy to use the Kayoken attack.=-- 

--=The group can't keep this up. Short bursts of energy, then falling back won't do the job. Friend finally gathered enough energy to fire another solar blast at Dark Sister. Dark Sister kicked it in the other direction. Friend stood with his mouth open.=-- 

Friend: This is...impossible! 

Dark Sister: You got that right! 

--=Dark Sister made a leap towards Friend, but, yet again, she is knocked aside. Not by Sockles, not by SSJ, but by TAILS-SAMA!=-- 

Friend: NO! Leave..now! 

Tails-sama: Friends don't let friends die! 

Dark Sister: Ooh, another victim! 

Friend: This...can't be HAPPENING! Dark Sister...more powerful than us all... 

Tails-sama: We'll see about that! 

Friend: No Tails-sama! You don't get it! Our more powerful bursts of energy can't beat her steady powerful energy...don't you get it?! She's waiting for us to get exhausted, then she hits us where it hurts! 

--=An extremely powerful life force just pops out of no where. Everyone feels it....=-- 

SSJ: The hell?! 

Friend: Could it be? 

Dark Sister: It seems as if I've forgotten about these two darlings...or now should I say...one! 

Dedge: Yes... thank you all for keeping Dark Sister away from us so we could fuse! We'll take it from here! 

--=Could it be? Yes! Dark Sister and Dedge are ready for a show-down! With Tek out of commission, SSJ and Sockles disabled, and Friend and Tails-sama just not powerful enough, it seems it's our last hope against the more powerful than Demonic himself, Dark Sister...=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

Magius gazed toward where the battle between Dark Sister and most of the 'boarders with his flaming eyes. Magius gave Schala a look that spoke volumes, and, now surrounded by an aura of pitch and crymson, leapt off the ice raft and flew toward the battle.

Magius arrived in time to see Dedge speed toward Dark Sister, neither of whom noticed him. Magius landed beside the still form of Tek, and stood impassive as Friend looked at him, his confusion painted across his face. "Who are you?"

Magius, hidden by his aura of darkness, said, with a voice that shook the rocks around them, "I am the beggining and the end, the Alpha and the Omega. I am all of your hopes, and all of your fears. I am the Darkness, and the Light. I am everything, and I am nothing."

"What?"

"I am here to help."

"How?"

Magius, though still hidden by his black aura, smiled, and said, "Just keep here occupied for a while..."

(/Magius post)

(MK post)

--=Dedge and Dark Sister dart towards each other. Dedge throws a punch and it amazingly hits the target without difficulty. Dark Sister was unaware of the new might they carried. She flew back in recoil, bounced off of the air into Dedge's abdomen, bashing it. Dedge rebounds with a knee into Dark Sister's gut, but Dark Sister responses by wrapping around his leg, and twirls around and slams Dedge's head into the ground. Dedge kicks both legs out in rebuddle...=--

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

I did not know who I was. Ever since those two fingertips had touched, in the final step of a fantastic dance, I had only been two things, yet one. I could swear that I was Duel at one time, yet on the other side I have memories of being Edge. It did not matter now. I had one task in my short life, and it was not finding out who I was. It was to destroy the evil in front of me, that I saw friends of both of my creator's fighting valiantly, and losing. They were not my creators friends anymore, they did not exist. They were my friends, and I was here to save them. And I could.

I had Edge's strength, deep inside of me, right next to it, the rock-hard determination of Duel. And in my hand I held a weapon comparable with Excalibur, thrunder raging within it. And the thunder raging inside me was greater than any weapon, any storm. 

I crouched, smiled, and burst off into the darkness, intending to shine light within it.

(/Duel post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Dark Sister hovered, slightly above Dedge, watching in intense fascination as the strange creature twisted his sword around expertly from one paw to the other.

"Funny little child," She muttered quietly, to herself, her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, "Strange little one. He fights as though it's all he has ever done and as though he has everything to lose. And yet...he feels so sad...And the sword...the sword...where have I seen one like it before?"

The wind ruffled fiercer than usual through her long, glowing blue hair, and with it came a mind message from the only creature who could understand the real Dark Sister. 

"Beloved?" Demonic's voice rippled through the pool of Dark Sister's black, dark mind. His message was unusually gentle but tinged with worry, "Are you hurt? I felt something-"

"-Everything's FINE, dear one. I can cope." Dark Sister's reply was amused, "Remember quickly, sweet, do you remember a sword...like the legendary Excalibur, but more...airy?"

Even before Demonic replied, Dark Sister knew the answer. She knew...

"A sword? You had a sword, love, like that. It controlled the element of Air, but it was lost...when you were taken from me all those centuries ago."

"Hmmm..."

"Promise me," Demonic's last message was urgent, pressing, his words touching her mind with a final caress, "Promise me you won't get yourself killed again. You're the only thing that can keep me sane and win this war!" 

Suddenly, Demonic's voice melted away, fading into nothingness. Dark Sister sent her powers inwards, feeling the library of her thoughts, some from her last life. She had died so horrendously, so suddenly, torn from her life and placed into another. She hadn't had time to save goodbye to those she loved, especially Demonic. 

...And the children. HER children. HIS children. The little ones who were probably dead by now. The ones whom she had never been allowed to raise. She still felt that strong mother's instinct to protect her cubs.

But it wasn't that memory she was looking for. It was another. A bond with something that hadn't been alive.

Frustrated, she searched through her memories, seeking, looking.

Suddenly, the answer hit her, like the crest of a wave breaking on the shore of a beach.

The sword, the weapon she had been bonded to by destiny. The weapon that she could control and use to channel her dark powers. The weapon she had been using on the day she died. 

"I know now!" Dark Sister cried aloud with relief, returned back to the here and now. "I know my weapon! I have to find my Sword Of Nuada!"

Below her, Dedge was ready and waiting. The sword would have to be found later. NOW she would have to deal with this strange child...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(MK post)

--=When Tek is in his coma, he can still sense what's going on...=-- 

--=Friend is talking to Tails-sama=-- 

Friend: Tek...why? I was of no use to Tek, nor did I even talk to him... 

Tails-sama: That's still buggin' you? 

Friend: Tek put himself in an eternal coma, saying that I was his friend... 

Tails-sama: You're everyone's friend, Friend... 

--=Tails-sama chuckles at his own play on words...=-- 

Tails-sama: Don't worry about it...you already told me. All we have to do is to get a single drop of blood from Dark Sister, put it in his staff, and stab Tek's lifeless body in the heart. Simple. 

Friend: It's not that simple to me! The instructions were simple...but the morals... Why did Tek do this? He knew that when he is 'dead,' he couldn't help us... Did he know that Duel and Edge were getting the fusion right before he died? Is this 'friendship' with me causing my life to drain? This is so confusing! 

Tails-sama: Confusing yourself isn't going to help any... 

Friend: Tek... 

Tails-sama: Try collecting some solar rays so you can fire another solar beam at Dark Sister. 

Friend: It's the least I can do... 

--=Friend starts collecting sun rays as the battle between Dark Sister and Dedge continues=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

Magius's eyes flared as he finished his killing spell. "Heh. This fight is over." Magius released a sphere of pure dark energy at Dark Sister. She was so engrossed in the battle that she didn't see the sphere of killing energy until it was too late.

Magius laughed out loud in exultation when he saw the sphere connect, covering her body with crackling power. "So the mighty are... WHAT?!!"

As Magius watched, the energy faded, revealing Mrs. Prower, unconscious from the sphere. Magius watched, unblinking, as she fell toward the ground. He saw her hit, and he closed his eyes, looking away.

When he looked back, he saw Dark Sister back where she was, unaffected by the killing energy. Of Mrs. Prower there was no sign.

Knowing that there was only one way that he could help her, Magius began the spell that had split him into Magius and Inlocke at the end of the Invasion.

(/Magius post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Dark Sister knew the blast had hit her...but felt no pain.

She saw herself seperated into two forms...but felt no fear.

She saw the badly injured Mrs Prower collapse in a bleeding blue heap on the ground...but felt no sympathy. 

In fact, Dark Sister couldn't believe her luck. Trembling, she looked down at her paws, realizing that they truly belonged to her.

"I'm...I'm free!" Her proud cry was mockingly triumphant. "I'm me again!"

Still shaking, her head spinning with joy, Dark Sister landed nimbly on the ground beside the motionless Mrs Prower. Unfeelingly, she stuck out a foot and prodded the unmoving figure. No movement at all.

Chuckling, her eyes wild with excitement, Dark Sister crowed, "At last! I'm me again! No more will I feel the alien blood pulse through my veins or the untrue, cruelly bright thoughts smothering my mind! At last my dark, true thoughts will run freely through the caverns of my mind! At last the pure, dark blood will be the only blood to travel through my veins!"

Laughing with joy, tears beginning to stream down her pale blue cheeks, Dark Sister turned to Magius.

He...he was casting a...spell?

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Sister laughed loudly. Bending down, she picked up the unmoving Mrs Prower, blood staining her trademark purple clothes.

"And you, foolish Mobians! I'm going now, but I'll be back! And not with HER!" She indicated Mrs Prower, and curled her fingers around the other vixen's throat, "I'll always be watching you, no matter where you are or what you do! Dark Sister is ALWAYS watching you!"

With an insane laugh that cut through the air like a knife, Dark Sister disappeared, taking Mrs Prower with her...

And the two entities were gone...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(Katana post)

Katana and X drove in the 4x4, back to the camp, after Katana's directions, and in a few hours, were back at camp. Everyone seemed to be not too happy. 

"I brought Mega man X with me." Katana said "I annihilated my clone... Guys? What's wrong?" 

"We just got some bad news..." MJPM said "The people on the way to Base Omega had a run in with the Dark Sister... She badly injured everyone, and... killed Tek, his body at least... We need to get some of Dark Sister's DNA to bring him back... She left, and has seperated from Mrs. Prower, and taken her body with her..." 

There was a growl from Katana.

"Tek... MK... gone?" he sighed. 

"Not totally." MJPM assured "Katana?" 

It had happened again, his eyes were blood red, and his crystal was a neon red color. Suddenly, his sabres went to neon red, and suddenly, red energy flashed and his body was restored.... With a frightening side effect... Katana was PURE BLACK. 

"K-k-katana?" X said "What just--" 

Katana slammed X backwards with a slap... 

"No longer am I Katana..." he said, in a low, evil voice.... "I AM DARK KATANA!"

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek's body jolts, Tails-sama notices=-- 

Tails-sama: Tek is alive again! 

Friend: WHAT?! 

--=Tek's body stops moving...Friend recieves another message from Tek=-- 

Teks Message: I did not expect this! This event that has taken place has altered the megid cast upon me! I can speak to you telepathically...but I cannot move at all! Magius...I tried to warn him! But my coma has disabled me! You can't fight DARK against DARK! This is the only contridiction to the "fire vs. fire" phrase! He is an underexperienced mage. This is what's WRONG: By splitting the alter egos, the blood revival WON'T WORK!!! I need the COMBINED life form of Mrs. Prower and Dark Sister's blood, for that is the life form that murdered me! You must get them together or I'll just be a breathing rock! This is the first time I'll say this: HELP!!!!! 

Friend: Oh no.... 

Tails-sama: What? 

Friend: Tek sent me another message...we need Dark Sister and Mrs. Prower to unite again, then we take the combined alter egos' blood to revive Tek. He is able to speak because they split! He also said that Magius is an underskilled mage... 

Magius: What?! He DARES to mock me! 

Friend: Face it, Magius, an ancient being living for more than what, 3000 years should be allowed to call you 'under experienced...' 

Magius: Silence you! I don't need this! 

--=At that moment...and army of Robians led by Sockles comes to the group=-- 

Sockles: We've got the Robians on our side now... 

Magius: A little PRAISE here?! 

Sockles: (clenching his teeth) And I couldn't have done it with Magius disabling the satellites with the virus... 

Magius: THANK YOU! 

Friend: Well, Tek says its okay to blow up the-- 

SSJ: Don't mind if I do! 

--=A jet black streak with neon sabers dashes by, screaming. It shooms right into the base, a huge explosion occurs...=-- 

SSJ: DANG IT KATANA!!! 

--=Katana is too occupied in rage to care. He dashes off towards Toronto=-- 

Tek's Voice: NOOO! I can't reach Katana! We need to calm him down, but there's no use agains a MAVERICK! We need to STOP HIM! Cease his ACTIONS! DISABLE HIM! He's going to set us BACK further in this war against Demonic! His rage WON'T help us!!!! 

Friend: Am I the only one hearing you Tek? 

Tek: Yes...I set my spirit within you, when I blocked the megid... In fact, I can increase your strength... 

Friend: Why didn't you... 

Tek: (Amused) I don't need to... 

--=A Robian army on our side, Katana on a killing spree, and Tek left strandless within Friend because of the sisters' splitting...What has this mission come to? And what about SSJ, will he ever get to blow something up?=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

Magius looked down at the still form of Tek, and said. "At last, a kindred soul. An ally in need..."

Magius placed his hand on his ear and said, "Computer, access the book. How do you cure an immortal hit with the Megid spell?"

A few seconds later, the reply came. "The first option: take the blood of the caster and insert it into a powerful artifact, then insert the artifact into the heart of the victim."

"Hm... that won't work. The caster, in the purest sense of the word, no longer exists."

"The second option is to feed the victim the blood of a true god."

"That may or may not work..."

"The third option is to destroy the body and create that life anew."

"Now that won't work, so I'm left with the blood of a god. How do you make a god bleed?"

"Poke it with a really big needle."

Magius got a look on his face that screamed 'what an idiot,' and said, "Da-da dum... Computer, end communication."

Magius looked down at Tek. "Well, here goes. Hey, Immortal! I need your help, here!"

"Ah, so you've awakened, Magius. How's your memory?"

"It's just fine," Magius said coldly, his mind flashing back to the end of the Invasion. "But that isn't what's important now. I need some of your blood."

"Oh? Somebody hit with a death spell?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here you go," said the fiery being that Magius refered to as the Immortal. "But be warned, it may have some unexpected side effects. I'd suggest you cast a healing spell on him when you feed him." Then, grinning like a fool, the Immortal was gone.

Magius looked at the vile that the Immortal had placed in his hand, and said, "Well, here goes."

Magius placed the vile up to Tek's still lips and poured the contents into his mouth, then stood and cast a powerful healing spell onto Tek.

Magius was surprised at the amount of strength that the casting took. His sight swam and darkened, and the dark-enshrouded Magius collapsed beside Tek, losing all that he had gained when his grandfather's memories awakened within the new body that held his soul.

--------------

Of the time between the time I cast the shield spell on the satelite and the time I awoke in the woods somewhere, I remember nothing.

Apparently, I was key to winning a battle against a powerful dark force, but I remember nothing of it. One of people that was there told me they saw me summon a god. What happened to me? I...

When I opened my eyes, I saw Tek, lying beside me, breathing heavily, as if he was exhausted, but his breathing was somehow different from how I remembered it... What happened?

(/Magius post)

(Katana post)

Suddenly, Tek could sense Katana again... 

"This is very odd." he teepatically told who he could "I can sense him INSIDE the base... But then, I can sense the darkness headed for toronto... Check it out, please." 

"Go see if there's someone in there, SSJ." Friend said "No buts, just go." 

SSJ flew to the fortress, and began to search through the ruble... and there was Katana, badly cracked and dented. 

"This is odd." SSJ said "If Katana's here, to his old self, who flew off towards Toronto?" 

Tek suddenly realized what had happened.

"Like Mrs. Prower has Dark Sister..." he telepathically informed "K-k-Katana has... his dark self... Demonic's our main enemy right now, but I have a feeling that there are more powerful forces at work... We all have dark sides, do we not?" 

"Yeah, so?" Friend said "What does that mean? 

"It means..." Tek said "There is something more powerful... our dark sides... Dark Sister and Dark Katana were only the first. But I can't tell what it is..." 

"Two words." Katana said weakly, now concious "Shadow Collective..."

He fell unconcious again...

(/Katana post)

(X post)

X gets up ready to fight, only to see the the cracked, dented Katana. 

X: That wasn't Katana! It was... 

X knew that Katana was faster then him, and there was no way to catch up with him by foot. So he jumped into the SS and the gas. Going at 125 MPH he soon cought up with Dark Katana. He made a sharp turn into DK's path, who stoped on a dime. X got out of the SS and locked eyes with DK. 

X: Dark Katana? 

DK: Get out of my way Maverick Hunter! I have no time for you! 

X: What if i don't? 

DK: Then i will kill you. It will be a fast death, but be sure, it will be a painful death. 

X: DK, for years i've fighted Mavericks. I've batteled puny guards, boss's, Sigma's bodyguards and beat Sigma himself countless times. Do you really think you'll win? 

He turned his right hand into his X-Buster and fired shots at DK. DK bated them away with his hands. X fired half charged shots. DK bated them away with his Beam Saber. X then fired a fully charged shot, but the time it took for it to be charged, gave DK enough time to avoid it. DK then ran up to X very quickly, and slashed his left side, leaveing a huge gash. 

X: AGH! 

DK: Fool! I'm not like other Mavericks! 

X: Then i'll have to be like another Maverick Huter then hm? 

Out of his X-Buster came a green Beam Saber. X's eyes flashed yellow, as a red shockwave knocked DK back. 

X: Alright, let's do this! 

DK: But How!? Wait....the color of that Beam Saber! 

X: Yes, i have Zero's Beam Saber and his fighting wisdom. Every battel and move that Zero has done, i have in mind. With these, i will crush you like Zero, the greatest Beam Saber weilder, would. 

DK: No! It can't be! 

DK got up with his red Beam Saber, ready to fight. 

DK: You will be the on to die! 

X: *With his eyes narrowed* Let us see DK, let us see who lives and dies. 

X brought his Beam Saber up to DK's, showing he was also ready to fight. Both of their eyes locked, waiting for the first move to be made. 

One will walk away.....one will die.

(/X post)

(SSJ post)

SSj punched the ground in frustration. 

"Dammit, when am I gonna fight somebody? I feel so wasted!" 

"Calm down, man, you'll get your turn," replied Friend. 

"But I cant! As a Super Saiya-jin I have an uncontrollable desire to fight!" 

"Go help, X with Dark Katana why dont you?" 

"Yeah you're right, it seems that Dark Katan has a power advantage. His ki is a bit larger. And somebody help good Katana will ya? Didn't anyone bring any senzu beans?" Without another word SSj was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrived at the fight, the two were facing off. X had a slash on his face and a beam sabre was coming out of his X Buster. His limited knowledge of the Megaman universe told him that X was a maverick hunter, and Dark Katana was most certainly a reploid. X looked up and saw SSj floating. 

"Get outta here this is my fight. 

"Tough he's stronger than you are, even though you're ki just rose alot. Besides, I'm gonna freak if i dont fight someone soon. Whether or not you like it im helping." 

"Well okay, but dont get in my way." 

SSj landed. "Dont, worry I wont," he replied, grinning. 

"So there's two of you now. Fine then, I'll take you both on!" He leapt forward, his beam sabres raised to slice his oppenents in two. X was just about to dodge when SSJ kicked Dark Katana...in the back! 

"What the hell!?" X was amazed at SSJ's speed... 

He watched as Dark Katana pulled himself out of the cliff he had been half buried in. 

...and strength. 

SSJ walked very calmly over to Dark Katana, who had just extricated himself from his cliff. 

"I could beat you with my eyes closed and both hands behind my back." 

"Think so? Prove it." 

"Will do." SSJ shut his eyes and put both hands behind his back. "Attack me." 

Dark Katan slashed wildly with his blades, slicing up the air in front of him, but no matter what he did, SSj always dodged. A bead of sweat trinkled down DK's forehead. 

"How can you do that with your eyes closed?" 

"Using my ki, I can sense yours and also i can detect your movements with the air currents. It's not like i need to dodge you though." 

"Cocky b******d! Eat this!" 

Katana slashed downwards with his blades in an X shape. There was a brilliant flash. X covered his eyes, and to his amazement, SSj was still standing there, completely unscathed. 

"That's it?" In an instant, with his eyes still shut and his hands still behind his back, he leapt into the air and kicked DK in the face, then turned around and fired a beam out of both hands that pushed DK straight the the cliff and out the other side. SSJ opened his eyes again and floated over to take a look at his opponent. Dark Katana was lying on the ground, dazed. 

"What in the hell ARE you?" asked X, his eyes wide. 

"What am i? I'm not even trying that's what." 

X gaped. SSJ floated down to the prone body of Dark Katana. "KK mentioned a "Dark Collective". Do YOU know what that is?"

(/SSJ post)

(Katana post)

"What's the Shadow Collective?" DK chuckled "Try and guess. It's so obvious, it's insanely difficult to figure out. I was unleshed when WHAT happened. Only clue you get." 

"You were unleahed when MJPM told you about what had happened to Tek." X said "You came out of rage." 

"Clo-ose..." DK laughed "I have nothing to do with rage... It had nothing to do with tek, except one factor about it and that's all I'll say." 

"You were unleashed when a factor happened...." SSJ said "The only factor I can think of is Dark Sister and her total seperation from Mrs--" 

"Well, you figured out one slice of the puzzle, there's one more..." DK said "Talk about it amongst yourselves..." 

X turned to SSJ...

"WAIT!" SSJ said "It's a trick!" 

Both of them were suddenly hit by a shot of pure black energy, from DK... They both fell, and even SSJ didn't come out unscathed. 

"I've felt this before, during the battle with..." SSJ groaned "Dark Sister? A factor... the factor of good seperated from bad... It happened to Katana, too.... Shadows are darkness... A collective is like a bunch of people together... Our evil sides... dark sides, shadow sides! The Shadow Collective is all our dark sides!" 

"You figure things out fast." DK chuckled "Now, you shall die, and I shall free two more members of our collective!" 

"Hmm?" X sighed. 

"Dark SSJ and DarkMan X..." SSJ said... 

"So correct." DK laughed, and began to power up a new, much more potent and powerful dark shot...

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek screams=-- 

Tek: Immortal's blood type... My body doesn't support it! It's burning me from within! My blood vessels are popping and there's nothing I CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!! 

--=Tek starts firing his trademark (actually their Ayame's from PowerStone...) shurikens everywhere because the blood is paralyzing him...=-- 

Tek: MAGIUS!!!!!!!! 

--=Tek breaks down in tears=-- 

Tek: Why can't I just be dead...end this pain...this torture...what did I do to deserve this....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! 

--=Group ducks for cover=-- 

Friend: Tek! This isn't helping! 

--=Tek calms down, still quincing in pain=-- 

Tek: Friend, you are right... 

Tails-sama: No fair! I want to be the boss of Tek! 

Friend: Not funny... Tek...can't you do anything about the SC? 

Tek: No. The more we try to fight it, our evil will make it grow. Be nice, kind, and peaceful. In your own casual terms, "LAY OFF!" It won't have anything to feed into... some of us have a problem with that...(glares at Magius) 

Magius: What? 

Tek: Nevermind... Fate sometimes needs to be left alone... Magius, I may have seemed rude to you, but I'd like to thank you for helping me...you did the best you could do at that time... 

--=Tek offers a handshake=-- 

Magius(still a bit weak): A HANDSHAKE?! You become part of Friend and enhance everyone of his abilities, and I get a HANDSHAKE FOR REVIVING YOU?! 

Tek: It's the best I can do at this time (smirks) 

Magius: Gr...! 

--=They shake hands...=--

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

SSJ and X got telepathic messages, telling them to hold their rage and not fight DK. 

"But we'll die." SSJ said. 

"JUST DO IT!" Tek told them. 

X and SSJ just stood there, thinking civil, happy thoughts. 

DK snarled as he felt all the civility, but... Dark Sister's existance, Demonic's hatered for the TSFers and his megalomaniacal plans, that was enough to feed upon. 

"I won't kill you." he sighed "I'LL JUST EXTRACT YOUR DARK SIDES FROM YOUR BODIES!!!!" 

He suddenly powered up his ki, and shot a huge black beam into the sky.... Suddenly, a bunch of beams hit every TSFer, and they seemed to feel a small shiver, no pain at all... Suddenly, there was a searing pain from all of them, and the beams went away. The only people who weren't hit by the beams were the ones already separated from their dark sides, and Tek... 

"Ow, what was that?" Schala said. 

"The collective..." Tek said "It just extracted all its members... The Shadow Collective is actually... THE SHADOW TSFers! Dark sister does not count, she's not made of black energy, but the collective, they ARE dark energy..." 

SSJ and X looked, DK had disappeared.... 

Tek suddenly realized something...

"I can't sense the Shadow Collective!" he said "It's like they're gone. Even DK's signature no longer exists. Maybe we judged them wrong..."

(/Katana post)

(X post)

X: Thank God thats over! I couldn't think of happy things for another minute! 

SSJ: *Shudders* Oohoo...tell me about it. 

X: So....now our Dark selfs are free huh? 

SSJ: Looks like it. 

X: A Dark Man X? Gotta admit, it is a cool name. But mine is still cooler. You know, you're pretty powerful, but i could've taken him. 

SSJ: I don't think so. Not now anyways. 

X: Whatever. When i get my upgrades you'll see. So now what? 

SSJ: Go back to camp. See how Katana's doing and find out what Tek has to say. 

X: Alrighty. 

X goes to the door of the SS and opens it. He looks back at where SSJ was standing. 

X: Ya wanna ride with me? SSJ? 

But SSJ had already left and was at the camp. 

X: Wow. 

X got to camp in 15 minutes. He parked the SS outside of Katana's tent, where he was healing. He went in with a box. 

Inside was Katana laying in bed. He was messed up, but X had seen worse. He pulled up a chair to Katana's bed. 

Katana: Well look who's here, "Mr. I Got A Beam Saber Too". 

X: You know about that? 

Katana: SSJ said so. The whole camp is talking about the fight. 

X: Really? Anything about me? 

Katana: You were there, but SSJ was the one who fighted and won. 

X: Why that cocky littel....if it wasn't for him i woulda had DK! 

Katana: Don't worry, i know you fighted him. 

X: I fighted him and i would have WON. 

Katana: Oh really? Whats that on your face? 

He pointed to the mark left by DK's Beam Saber. 

X: This? Aw, it's nothing. He just got lucky. This'll heal by tomarrow. 

Katana: Lucky huh? Ok. 

Katana started to laugh, but was stoped by his coughing. 

X: So...you're hurt bad? 

Katana: Bah! I'm fine. I was just off guard is all. I'm more hungry then hurt. All there is to eat is...ick! Fish! 

X: Haha! Well i have something for you. *Holds up a box* 

Katana: Whats in the box? 

X opens it up to show it full of....PIZZA! 

Katana: Hey! Pizza! Where did you get this? 

X: I cleaned my house of food. I've got a bunch more in the truck. Here. 

He gave some to Katana and got some for himself. They started eating. 

X: Heh, it's funny. 

Katana: What? 

X: If this was a Mega Man X video game, we would be trying to kill each other. 

Katana: Hahaha! You're right! And you know....i'd kick your ***! 

X: Please Katana, don't start....just don't even start. 

Katana: I would kick your *** and have you crying! 

X: Shut up! I don't feel like fighting about who would win. I'm sick of it. 

SSJ then walked in. His eyes went right to the pizza. 

SSJ: Oh my God! Pizza! 

He grabed a slice and took a seat. 

SSJ: Mmmm! I didn't know how much i missed this! 

X: I hear you told the camp about the fight. Quite a different story. 

SSJ: Well ya know how it is man! You tell someone, and they tell someone else and next thing ya know, the facts are all messed up! But i gave you top billing man! Really! 

X: Yeah right. But never mind that, i have a question for you. 

SSJ: Shoot. 

X: You said that me and Katana had Ki, but how could that be? We're Reploids. 

Katana: You know X, my Ki is higher then your- 

X: Shut up! Didn't i just say shut up!? *Picks up a stick* Don't make me poke you with this!

(/X post)

(SSJ post)

"Ki is basically a person's energy. The more powerful the person is the bigger their ki. You can shoot energy blasts and fly using it, and with training you can sense other people's ki. Androids work in other ways so you cant sense theirs, but I'm not totally sure about why I could sense you two and DK. I guess since we're all really humans turned into our tSf characters is the reason, or maybe Reploids are just different to other androids."

"Yeah I guess," replied X.

"I still say my..."

"Shut up Katana. Just say my ki is bigger than both of yours and leave it at that," broke in SSJ. "Anyway, that's not important. What is important is this Dark Collective thing. ALL our darks sides are out now. With people like Dedge, Me and Sockles that could be a very, very large problem."

(/SSJ post)

(Katana post)

"Not if Tek can't sense them." Linda said, coming in. 

"Huh?" the 3 boys said surprised. 

"Telepathic message." she replied "He said after that huge dark vaccuum thing, all the dark energy that had been about just disappeared, poof, like that. I think our dark selves were just a small misunderstanding." 

"Hmmm..." SSJ said "Maybe you're right, I can't sense any dark ki either. Now, bad karma, that's another story." 

"Out there, watching, waiting?" X said. 

"Exactly what I'm getting." SSJ said "They may not be around now, but they'll come back sooner or later... 

"Well, we should worry more about Demonic and Dark Sister." Katana added "If the Shadow Collective retrurns, we'll worry about them." 

They all nodded in agreement, not knowing they were being watched, and no one, not even Tek could sense it...

It was like a crystal ball, floating above the ground in a night dark world... Watching it were 3 figures, all pure black, all with neon red eyes... Who looked like Katana, X, and SSJ. 

"Look at those fools down there." DSSJ smirked "No knowing of what danger lies ahead for them." 

"Too true, brothers, they have NO idea who they're dealing with." DX chuckled "Too bad we cannot do so until Demonic and Dark Sister are out of the way." 

"We shall just have to wait, where we shall become stronger, feeding off that foolish demonic hedgehog's hatred..." DK said "And the fighting, and Dark Sister's presence, we can also feed upon... Isn't that right, Collecive brothers and sisters?" 

The three turned around, and looked at a black shadow version of all the TSFers, glowing neon red eyes, and pearl white sharp-toothed smirks. 

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssss........." they all cackled.

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek is meditating=-- 

--=A sweatdrop trails down his face, trickling side to side by the hairs and it falls off...Tek watches it fall to the ground. Tek looks at his shadow now, trying to forget his past. Tek is confused. He examines his shadow. He looks into the sun...=-- 

Tek: Now that's just not right...the shadow is pointing towards the sun...the shadow is in the opposite position... 

--=A cash register sounds within his head=-- 

--=Tek gasps...then pretends not to notice. Tek obtains his staff, and holds it...without warning, Tek stabs the staff very rapidly into the earth. A loud shreik can be heard. Schala rushes to the scene=-- 

Schala: What's going on...WHAT THE?! 

--=Tek is holding his staff into the ground, and his shadow...is squirming! It's clawing for anything it can get a grip on. Tek is pinning it down with his staff. When he looks closer, he sees its not his shadow, but someone elses...=-- 

Schala: What are you doing to that poor creature! 

Tek: What creature! This is no creature! This is your shadow! 

Schala: What? 

Tek: It seems as if the Shadow Collective isn't gone AFTER ALL! 

Schala: I'm...not...following... 

Tek: I couldn't sense them...because they turned themselves into SHADOWS! You cannot sense the shadows, which are an absence of sunlight. It makes sense now...they are feeding off of Demonic's and Dark Sister's evil...but its not enough for them to attack. Actually, being in Demonic's mind, he's not that evil, and Dark Sister is providing most of the power...it's been like that ever since they first met! So until we create evil, they are nearly powerless. 

Schala: Hm...makes sense...in a way... 

--=Tek releases the shadow. It crawls away, very fast.=-- 

Schala: Why'd you let it go if it were powerless? 

Tek: (smirks) I never let it go... 

--=Tek shows Schala a piece of the shadow that he got from it=-- 

Tek: I'm going to study it. Who says multimillenial people can't learn new tricks! 

--=Tek flies on top of a spruce and clearly examines it with a set of floating jars full of fluids and powders=-- 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--=In the room in which Katana is healing...=-- 

SSJ: Where's the next base? 

Katana: I dunno....go...ask Tek... he knows... 

SSJ: Okay... 

--=Everyone recieves a telepathic message=-- 

Message: This is Tek. Don't bother me. I am studying. 

SSJ: Man, that sucks, and so does Tek! He's acting like the boss! 

--=SSJ recieves a telepathic message=-- 

Message: I heard that. Who said I was the boss? Just because I know more of the situation than you doesn't me I have to be the boss. Go ahead, go off without us. But I'd highly advise not to, for this is a team effort. Why don't you train and increase your ki... You have weakened since I first met you, you slacker! You better and hurry training before I catch up to you! I'm almost there...meaning fighting skills, you have a lot to learn. I am just not powerful as you are, I'm more of a brains than a thick headed brawn...don't bother me again, okay? 

SSJ: Gr...!

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

Dedge had not returned to camp like the others. He had been meditating for four hours now, conserving his energy, also lengthening the time of his existence as a fusion. Base Omega had not been destroyed, neither had Dark Sister, which was exactly why he was here, waiting. As long as he meditated, he would stay fused, and only when he became active again would the thirty minute limit begin again. Heaven's Thunder floated beside him, encased in energy, as he was. He would wait for Dark Sister to find her weapon, and then crush her, no matter the cost. The rain deflected off of his energy dome as Dedge gathered more energy within his body. While his mind was clear, in a meditative trance, the slightest unnatural movement or sound would arise him. Dark Sister would be attacked upon the moment she showed her face. But now, Dedge only prepared his body for that attack, doing nothing else.

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

Several hours later, Tek finally decided to take a break from studying the piece of shadow he'd ripped off. He stepped outside to see several of the tSfers training. 

He saw Tails-Sama, MJPM, Katana and Friend training together. Tails-Sama's sword was slicing up the air in front of him...and the rocks thrown by MJPM, Katana and Friend. Then one of them struck T-S on the forehead. 

"Ow!"

"Ha! My turn i threw that one!" MJPM stepped forward, and brought out his Lightsabre, and started slicing up rocks too. Tek was impressed at how quick he was. 

There was an explosion behind Tek and he spun round to see X blowing stuff up with his X Buster. He watched as he tossed a handful of small rocks into the air then blew them apart with one shot. 

Tek turned again and saw two others training. He couldnt make out much more than a golden blur, then for a split second the two figures slowed down, and turned into SSJ and Super Sockles. It seemed that SSJ was taking heed of Tek's advice, and had lowered his ki to make it easier to spar evenly with Sockles. Tek was very impressed with both their abilities. Even in this relatively short time they had both gained much more control over their attacks. This thought seemed to tempt fate, as a badly directed, but luckily very weak, ki blast struck the ground inches from Tek's feet. 

"Hey watch it you!" 

"Sorry! My bad!" yelled SSJ, who took a punch to the chin thanks to his momentary lapse of concentration. He made a time out sign with his hands, and both he and Sockles floated to the ground, breathing heavily. SSJ stepped up to Tek. 

"Listen, I wanna apologize for acting like that earlier. I've been acting a bit cocky recently." 

"Don't worry you're forgiven." 

"Thanks, i should apologize to X too for taking his fight from him." 

"Dont worry about that either. He doesn't hold it against you. I'd better go back to studying that piece of shadow creature i ripped off." 

Tek turned round and went back into the tent.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

--=Tek had done all he could with the tiny piece of shadow. He put away all his potions and mystic powders. He snickers...=-- 

--=The group is training=-- 

--=SSJ ducked under Super Sockles sword swipe, and upper cut him square in the jaw. SSJ let Super Sockles recover from the attack=-- 

SSJ: You must always be ready to for a counter attack! 

Super Sockles: Sorry, I was just distracted by your ugly face! 

--=Super Sockles uses a flaming punch used by Knuckles but misses. SSJ is right behind him and is about to pound him into the ground, but Sockles thrust a leg backwards and SSJ is hit into the air. Sockles shoots a sword shock wave repeatedly.=-- 

SSJ: You got lucky! 

--=SSJ meets Sockles down at ground level, and starts to speed into Sockles--but SSJ falls on to the ground! SSJ is sliding in the dirt, creating a trench, and SSJ shooms into Sockles. Both of them get up, confused.=-- 

Sockles: Wait to go, clutz! 

SSJ: I didn't trip over anything! 

--=They investigate the area=-- 

--=SSJ recieves a telepathic message=-- 

Message: Look down... 

--=SSJ obeys, and to his suprise, he can see a silohette of Tek on the ground! He look around, but he couldn't see or sense Tek anywhere!=-- 

Tek: I have learned a new techique. By studying the shadow, I have mastered the technique of "Transformidark." Yes, SSJ, I tripped you. I thought it was kind of humorous. 

SSJ: No fair! (grins) Take this! 

--=SSJ pounds the ground. Tek doesnt respond.=-- 

SSJ: What gives!? 

Tek: The only thing that can touch or harm a living shadow is an item enchanted with light. 

Schala: You mind teaching me that technique? 

Magius: Me too? 

--=Tek climbs out of the ground, back in his normal self.=-- 

Tek: Of course. When we are all ready, we will go after the second base, and we'll have to set up a closer camp after defeating it. Come my children... 

--=Tek sets up his 'sorcerer school'=-- 

--=SSJ and the rest continue training=--

(/MK post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Meanwhile, high in the north of Mobius, among the cold, heartless mountains, inside a cave near the base of one of them, sat Dark Sister.

The cave was dank and gloomy, reeking of decay and mould. There was very little light, and the only source of it came from the entrance, which itself seemed reluctant to penetrate the evil lying within.

Dark Sister sat on the ground, legs crossed, a slight, chill breeze caressing her long, shimmering blue hair. She barely moved, not trembling despite the bitter cold, completely immersed in her thoughts.

A feeling, a magical tingling in the large, deep pool of darkness that was her mind, rippled an unspoken message through Dark Sister's head. It moved her emotionally, forcing her to remember her past again.

"Odd, isn't it?" She remarked to the motionless figure of Mrs Prower lying discarded beside her, "After all these years, I never thought I'd feel a PowerSucker's presence again."

No reply.

"Still asleep? Your mind's lost in the spirit world, isn't it, cub? But I won't untangle you."

"You look busy, beloved." Replied a familiar voice as Demonic materialized beside her, a frown covering his purple face.

"The TSF'ers got away then, love?" She smiled.

"Aye," Demonic growled, "I was looking for you at the time."

"I am honored." She drawled back with a teasing grin.

Demonic pulled her to her feet, still frowning, "They're here, dearest. PowerSuckers."

"I know it. I felt it. They're using my presence as a source of power."

"The same for me. We have to get rid of them!"

"Why?" Dark Sister placed a dainty paw on her hip and raised an eyebrow. She stared at him, her silver eyes gleaming in the gloom, "They aren't made of pure evil, beloved, not like you or me. They take the power of others and mould it to suit them, nothing more, nothing less. I've met a PowerSucker before, dear one, remember. I admire them for their determination and courage. And they're magnificent when fighting." Dark Sister's eyes began to take on a warm, almost melancholy glow as she remembered the cruelty of a PowerSucker.

"These ones call themselves the Shadow Collective," Demonic growled, in an attempt to keep his ally from daydreaming. He turned and kicked out viciously at Mrs Prower's unconscious form, "as for her, you'd better kill her before that fool Magius gets a chance to fuse you both back together again, beloved."

Dark Sister smiled, her eyes twinkling like mini stars, "Even if he did, it wouldn't change anything, just lesson my powers slightly, that's all. I'd still be in complete control, so don't worry your handsome head about it, my dear one."

"And the sword?"

"When I find it, it'll triple my powers so I can easily beat both Dedge and Friend. I've been searching for it and I think I know where it is."

Gently,Demonic pulled her close, and ran a finger from the top of her face to the bottom, then turned to look at Mrs Prower, "But what about her? Why won't you kill her?"

Dark Sister pulled away slightly and poked at Mrs Prower's shoulder with a foot, "Her mind may be lost but we still have her body to bargain with. The TSF'ers are stupid, they would gladly swap something for the safe return of one of their kind."

"But what do we need from them?"

"That's my grand plan!" Dark Sister laughed proudly, her silver eyes dancing. Grinning, she whispered something in Demonic's ear.

"You are a wonder!" Almost surprised, Demonic uttered a gleeful laugh, "Even now you never cease to amaze me!"

"I try." Dark Sister planted a teasing kiss on Demonic's nose, "Come on, let's go get my sword. After I destroy Dedge and Friend I still have a score to settle with Linda."

"I'll cover up the cave," Demonic agreed, "That useless puppet of yours will be safe until we return with the sword.

Their laughter ringing around the cave, the pair left, heading south west to the very place where Dark Sister had died all those years ago. But the sword wasn't the only thing waiting there for them...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(MK post)

--=Hours later, SSJ's training session is at a recess. They are all exhasted. Schala is boucing about in her shadow form. Magius typing up stuff on computer, and Tek is meditating. The sun is nearly absent, it is dusk.=-- 

Tek: Tomorrow, at the break of dawn, I will leave for the next base. All who come with me, can. I'll set out the Robian army that's on our side to attack first, then we will strike. 

--=Group acknowledges=-- 

Schala: It's amazing! 

Tails-sama(tired): What? 

Schala: Being a shadow! I can travel 10 times faster, and go just about anywhere as long as it has some connection with the ground! 

Tails-sama(tired): Good, hope you like being a shadow... 

Tek(interupting): Schala, return to normal immediately. 

Schala(confused): Oookay... 

--=Schala returns to normal. It's like shes climbing out of an inground pool, but the pool is just a shadow...=-- 

Schala: Why did yo-- 

Tek: When the sun is gone, you MUSTN'T BECOME A SHADOW! Nighttime is a shadow. Your good and pure shadow will dissipate in to thin air...Tails-sama wouldn't want that...for, you'd die. The reason the Shadow Collective aren't going to die is because their bodies are nothing. They are composed of nothing, that's why they are parasitic. These Shadow Collectives happen to crave evil, rather than other states of being. But, being a shadow at night has side-effects. They can't drain energy in the night, for they are paralyzed and vulnerable. Though the nights darkness hides them, their vulnerability is such a high extent, that a simple combo of kicks would be enough to kill them. Also, if you try to use light to find them in the night, they will use the light generated from your lightsource to escape. So, please don't become a shadow at night... 

Schala: Understood...so Tek, got any new plans? 

Tek: Go to bed... 

Schala: Remember the last time you tried to hide something, you had everyone at their own throats! 

Tek: I'm going to sacrifice my rest to try to open a psychic link to Mrs. Prower. 

Schala: Let me help! 

Tek: No! 

Schala: Well, at least let me cast Resta on you in the morning... 

Tek: I will allow you to do that...but no more! Any distraction will destroy the bond... 

--=Tek flies off towards the closest mountain peak...=-- 

Schala: ...good-night...

(/MK post)

(MK post)

--=Tek tried for 3 hours, but the same dream comes back...to haunt him...=-- 

--=He sees an enchanting young raccoon woman...dancing in front of him. He feels the wind-blown sand beating against him in this dream. He studies the beautiful, blue sky. The sky was so gorgeous, it looked as if it were painted. The sky's horizon is broken by temple figures in the distance. The woman stops dancing, and holds Tek's hand. Tek is reluctlantly led by the woman to the forest by the river. The dream continues...=-- 

Woman: Hello, Tek... 

Tek: Excuse me, do I know you? 

Woman: Silly Tek! Of course you remember me! You're just trying to forget the pain you call, "the past!" 

Tek: Yes, I am trying to forget, Eve... 

Eve: I think the love of your life deserves a better greeting than that! 

Tek: I am sorry... 

Eve: Why are you so melancholy! You're always so glum! 

Tek: Its just this...this curse!... 

Eve: This curse! This curse! This curse! That's all you talk about! You crave pity! C'mon, Tek, lighten up! 

Tek(emotionally stressed): What do you think I've been trying to do for the last 4000 years! When I lighten up, somebody dies! The last time I lightened up and was happy, I was with you! But the curse killed you! The curse is my life! I want to be with you, Eve... 

Eve: Someday you'll be up here with me... 

Tek: Too bad this is just a dream... 

Eve: This isn't a dream, I'm really talking to you from heaven... 

Tek: What's heaven like...? 

Eve: I have to go now... 

Tek: No! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I've lost you once...don't let me lose you again! 

Eve: I have to go... 

Tek: No! Eve! I love you! 

Eve: I have to go... 

--=Tek falls to his knees and breaks in tears, sobbing...sobbing...and this pain he feels right now, he'll feel it...forever=-- 

--=Tek feels cold mountain air, Tek is 'back from his dream,' but he is on his knees, sobbing...the sky, is gone. The temples; gone.=-- 

--=Tek screams into the mountain valley=-- 

Tek: WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHY!!!!!! 

--=Tek only receives his echo for a response=-- 

Tek: What is the great beyond...what is the afterlife...what is the MEANING OF MY SUFFERING! 

--=Tek sees Eve in front of him again, but in the cold mountains where Tek is!=-- 

Tek: Eve! I missed you so much! I love you! Don't leave me again! 

--=Tek rushes up to kiss Eve, but Tek goes right through her...=-- 

Tek: ...not...real... 

Eve: I am the spirit of Eve! I'm going to help you for this mission! 

Tek: Eve! 

--=Eve walks into Tek...she becomes a part of Tek, as did Tek into Friend...=-- 

--=Tek mourns...continually repeating, "...Eve..." =-- 

--=Tek gathers his senses together and continues to make a psychic link with Mrs. Prower. Tek is 125% more powerful with Eve in his spirit...=--

(/MK post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Crunch.Crunch.Crunch.

"shhh...beloved."

"These damn leaves!"

"Hush. We're close, I can feel it."

Dark Sister daintily picked her way through the dry undergrowth, doing her best not to tread on telltale leaves or twigs. Behind her, Demonic, muttering impatiently, looked around. The forest they were travelling through brought back painful memories. It was near here that Dark Sister had died using her ultimate attack in order to protect her family all those years ago, and where Demonic had been driven to insanity after her death...and where their cubs had last been seen...

Dark Sister halted suddenly, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, twisting her ears around like little radar dishes, straining them to her limits. She could have sworn she had heard something. Without a moment's hesitation, she sent her mind's eye out from her body, making it soar over the trees into a small glade nearby. Then she found it.

"Demonic..." She sent a mind message to her ally.

"Beloved, it's there, isn't it?" He sent back.

"At last!"

With painstaking slowness, the pair picked their way through the bushes towards the place they had been searching for. Dark Sister longed to race forward, grab her long-lost sword and smite the world with it, but she was far too cautious to be careless now.

As they reached the little glade, a dark figure landed right in their path.

"HALT TRESPASSERS!!!"

It was a young hedgehog, turquoise blue in colour, with an unruly fringe. In his strong paws he carried a long, shining sword, barely inches from Dark Sister's nose. His silver eyes were gleaming with blood lust.

Dark Sister smiled at the youngster's boldness and cheek. Completely unimpressed, she forced him to lock eyes with her, their silver eyes mingling as one.

The hedgehog uttered a sudden cry of astonishment and almost dropped his sword. Immediately, he sank to the ground on his knees before Dark Sister.

"Oh, lady..."He croaked, awe-inspired, "...I recognize you- you've come back to us, at last. You are she." He lowered his head respectfully.

"Bane?" A little fox appeared beside them. She was blue-grey in colour, her face perfectly formed like a true beauty. She was far too beautiful to look at for long, her shining purple eyes sparkling like stars. Her thick hair was loose on her shoulders, pure blue in colour, a maze of flowing curls.

Yet when this maiden saw Dark Sister and Demonic watching her, she too sank on her knees.

"Oh lady...lord..."

"We've come for the Sword of Nuada," Dark Sister told them, impassively. "It is time I reclaimed it."

"There it waits, La Bella Donna Della Mia Mente," The maiden pointed, "Take it as you will. We have guarded it for many years, awaiting your return."

With a nod, Dark Sister moved towards the glowing red rock that was levitated in the centre of the glade. Inside lay the Sword of Nuada, calling to her, drawing her near.

The warsong of the sword rang louder and louder in her mind as Dark Sister stood before it. Carefully, she placed a blue paw on the crimson coloured crystal casing. Within the facets of the gem she could see the gleaming outline of a sword, her soul's weapon.

The second Dark Sister placed her cold fingertips on the crystal, it shattered, and the sword all but threw it's hilt into her paws.

Dark Sister sank to her knees as a fierce surge of fiery power consumed her in perfect ecstasy. The sword hummed it's song of war in her mind and those of the other watching creatures. Then it spoke:

You are the one who wielded me before. Together we fought and died, and now we are reborn. Your powers are in full bloom and you have no need of a sword. Therefore, I will transform into an even greater weapon- The Wand of the New Moon.

Barely had the words been spoken than the sword transformed, changing it's shape, growing in length until it's base tapped the ground. It shone with diamond power, it's shape made completely of the precious gem. But is had a strange yellow glow, the sign of transformation. And on it's tip was a black moon, made of the same gem as the jewels that Dark Sister used to control her power on her gloves.

Calmly, Dark Sister twisted the wand expertly in her paws. It was almost as tall as her, yet light as a feather. 

"Congratulations, lady!" The two young guardians chorused.

"Shall I test it?" Dark Sister smiled.

Twisting the wand, then striking it's base onto the ground, Dark Sister closed her eyes and imagined a circle of blue light around her, coming from the wand. A rich smell of lavender filled the air, enveloping her. The wand began to hum, like a power cable. Dark Sister opened her eyes and pointed the wand at a nearby tree. The tree burst into flame and smoldered to ashes.

"Well done," Demonic was impressed, "But quick, we need to go now."

Dark Sister nodded, her face glowing with the surplus of energy. She turned to the guardians and touched their foreheads with a long blue finger.

"I go to destroy Dedge, Friend and the TSf'ers, Jezebel, Bane, guardians of the sword." She told them, "you are blessed indeed."

Then both Dark Sister and Demonic were gone.

Jezebel and Bane clasped each other's shoulders, dazed after what they had just seen.

"Goodbye, mother, father." Was all they could whisper.

(/Mrs Prower post)

(MK post)

--=Tek had reached a link!=-- 

Tek: Where are you, Mrs. Prower? 

Mrs. Prower: (paranoid and crazylike) I dunno! I dunno I dunno! I haven't woken up yet and...I haven't woken up! *crying* I want to leave where ever I am...I wanna go home! 

Tek: I cannot sense you...until you tell me where you are, we can't help you... 

Mrs. Prower: *crying* I wanna go home... 

Tek: Eve, what should we do? 

Eve: We should take her home... 

Tek: How? 

Eve: By finding her dark side first! 

Tek: I cannot sense Dark Sister... 

Eve: Tek, you are only sensing Ki... my Tek would always read their hearts, first! 

Tek: Every single time...I tried, the person whom I was reading died instantly... 

Eve: Just do it, Tek! I have faith in you! 

Tek: But then, I killed you! 

Eve: You didn't kill me! The witch did..because of your curse! I love you, Tek! I never believed for once, that you killed me! 

Tek: I know...but... 

Eve: Please search for Dark Sister, so we can bring Mrs. Prower 'home.' 

Tek: Yes...Mrs. Prower, we will have to leave you for a bit, you'll be okay... 

Mrs. Prower: (sniffling) Okay... 

--=Tek closes link=-- 

--=Tek searches the hearts of everyone on the earth...He sees so many hearts full of love for another heart...it brings a tear to his eye.=-- 

Eve: What's wrong? 

Tek: There are so many things I don't have, that others have...I am jealous of their love that they have; I am jealous of their happiness! I am jealous of their freedom to live and die!! There's no point of me suffering! I just...I just.... 

--=Eve hushes him in his mind..and comforts him...=-- 

Eve: You keep on suppressing your feelings...just...let them go... You are afraid that everything you do, will hurt somebody! Just...forget that you have a curse, for one minute...and, be free... 

--=Tek lets go of his grasp on his feelings...he can feel them slipping off of his fingers into an abyss...a sudden rage overflows him...a rage that had been trying to come out for years and years to come...=-- 

--=Tek screams, "WHYYYYYYYY!!!" really loud, causing the camp, and the entire forest to wake up. The mountains tremble with Tek's power... He screams again, "WHYYYYYYYY?!" Tek falls to his knees and bawls into his hands covering his face...=-- 

Eve: Let it all out...you are trying to hide it again... 

Tek: (bawling) I....can't! I'll let you go, too! 

Eve: If that what it takes... 

Tek: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 

--=The top of the mountain burst open with an explosion. Tek's power released is causing the mountains to be volcanic. Tek continues to scream into the sky. SSJ comes to the scene...=-- 

SSJ: WHAT IS GOING ON?! 

--=Tek continues to let out his rage...=-- 

SSJ: Calm down, dude! 

Tek: Nooo!!!!!! That is what got me here in the first place!!! 

--=SSJ stands back...=-- 

--=Tek continues=--

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

Dark Sister, giving her weapon a little twirl, laughed and dissapeared from Demonic's side. 

"Goodbye, beloved" Demonic heard in his ear. He cackled, imagining that nuisance Dedge being quickly crushed by his beloved. Little did he know, Dark Sister had other plans. She was excited about her new weapon, and was going to play with Dedge while she tested it out. Might as well give the pathetic hedgehog a small amount of hope for him to wish he had as she killed him. 

OOC: I'm switching to first person from Dedge's view now.

------------------------------------------

I did not know how long I had been meditating, I did not care to know. My meditative trance did not allow me to care. But I did care, meditating or not, about where Dark Sister was, and reacting when she came. Luckily, sensing around me has no interference with meditating, drawing my power in like Duel and Edge had barely known how.

But my meditation, my sphere of increasing energy, ended. I opened my eyes, smiled, and without warning I burst backwards towards the figure behind me. She seemed to have found her weapon, even though it was not a sword. At the thought of a weapon, Heaven's Thunder, encompassed in lightning, flew to my open hand. I grinned once more, and was beside Dark Sister in an instant, swinging my weapon at her back. She did not react with but a small tap of her wand, and my blade stopped, mere centimeters away from her skin. I could not move, and soon she had sent my paralyzed body to the bottom of the ruins of Base Omega. I staggered up, wiped the trace of blood off of my lip, and regained as much of my power as I could, flying straight at my foe. She cackled, that icy laugh, and a firey blast of darkness made it's way towards me. I knew it would probably follow me if I dodged, so I powered up, blasted into it, and flipped over the energy clash, catching Dark Sister by surprise as I kicked her in the back. I looked back, and saw Dark Sister being propelled into her own blast, which had EATEN mine! But surely, if it had eaten my blast with such little effort, it would eat Dark Sister once she hit it. And yet, she cackled as she was being propelled to her doom. And as she hit it, my temporary feeling of triumph diminished. Dark Sister seemed as if she was sucking the energy from the blast! And, even though for a second I denied it, she did, sparking with new energy. But the sparks gave me an idea. I began powering up once again, as, Dark Sister, amused, watched as I began a transformation of speed, heat, and energy.

------------------------------------

SSJ dodged Sockles' kick, immediately firing ki blasts rapidly at his sparring partner. He had to be careful not to use too much on these ki blasts, but he felt as if Sockles could take a bit more. He put a burst of new energy into the storm of blasts, but too late, because Super Sockles had jumped out and was coming in to leave a fist mark on SSJ's face. SSJ was ready to block it, but something snapped in his head, hitting him hard. Two energies, one weaker than the other, but both massive, coming straight from Base Omega! SSJ didn't even notice when Sockles' punch landed, and he grinned, despit the pain on his cheek. Sockles stood there, dumbfounded, as SSJ turned to him. 

"Dedge! He's duking it out with Dark Sister, right now! And I think he's gonna need our help!" 

Sockles stretched out his energy, trying to do something he had been working on for a while: sense ki. He finally did, and the two energies were clashing like mad. Right now, what he thought was Dedge's energy was increasing greatly, and seeming to take on a new form. He nodded to SSJ, and the two sparring partners blazed across the horizon.

(/Duel post)

(Katana post)

Tek's actions and his letting go of his rage were both good and bad, good because he was getting it all out in the open, bad because his rage was just what the Collective needed. Tek thought the dark could keep them from draining energy, but they could, and they were... However, they could not absorb the power themselves, instead they had to store it and then absorb it when the day came. 

The same was going on with Dedge and DS' battle, their rage they were using to battle with was being stored as well. 

But even with these events, the Collective would not have obtained enough power to invade, they had to wait until a few beings were destroyed, namely Demonic and DS, then they could attack unopposed. 

DS was correct about them. They were Powersuckers, and powerful ones at that.

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek finished pouring out his mind of suppress emotions...everything was so clear now. He could sense Mrs. Prower.=-- 

Eve: Tek! I knew you could do it! 

--=Eve appears at if she really was with him, but is not.=-- 

--=Eve gives Tek a kiss. Tek blushes, for the first time in 4000 years.=-- 

Tek: I can sense Mrs. Prower. She's woken up! 

Eve: You go now. 

Tek: What about you? 

Eve: I'll be in your heart, always... 

--=Tek blasts off towards Mrs. Prower's location=-- 

--=Tek was watching the battle in his mind. The ways the energy was expelled, he could tell what Dark Sister and Dedge were doing.=-- 

--=Meanwhile, Mrs. Prower looks around, and she's in a very cold cave. She sees Demonic, staring at her. She lets out a short-lived scream of fright, then cowers away from the demon.=-- 

Demonic: Good morning...sunshine... *cackles*

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I leaned my head back against the ice raft Schala had made, looking up to the stars. Friend, Schala, and Talandar were there as well. Some of the rest were training, others were sleeping or resting, Tek was off blowing up mountains or SOMETHING, while shouting his head off like a maniac... 

I heard Schala sigh. I glanced over to her. "What's wrong, lover?" 

"Nothing..." She was looking at the stars, with a small grin on her face. "It's just that the stars are so beautiful..." 

"I can't disagree," I nodded. "I wonder if, when this is all over, if we can finally get to really see each other..." 

"Yeah..." 

"I don't ever want this to end." Talandar said, cheerfully. "Okay, okay, sure, we're all furries, and Demonic is slowly killing the planet--but it's a load of fun...errr, in a way." 

I laughed, hard. So hard that I slipped off of the ice raft, and into the cold water. I surfaced again, spitting water. 

"Great, my fur is soaked again..." I muttered, climbing back onto the ice raft, shaking my left leg. "Damn, this'll take forever to dry..." 

I looked over to Friend, expecting him to be grinning that grin of his, one that almost looked challenging, even though it wasn't. He had a weird sense of humor, though, so I could have been wrong. But I didn't expect him to be looking into the distance, eyes wide with fright. 

"Friend, what's wrong?" I demanded, leaning towards him. He didn't respond, and I tried calling to him again. Whatever had him spooked, it wasn't the noise Tek was making, nor the fight with Dedge and Dark Sister in the distance, as those had both been happening already. Finally, he turned his gaze to me, eyes narrowing. 

"What's your name?" He demanded sharply. 

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side and stared questioningly. 

"Just answer the question, damnit!" 

"Tails-sama," I said easily. 

"You two?" 

"Sorceress Schala." 

"Talandar." 

Friend's eyes went wide again. He turned around, and grabbed Three Tails by the ar, who was on a nearby wooden raft. 

"Tell me what your name is," He demanded again. 

"Three Tails," Three Tails said easily. 

"No...no..." Friend muttered, letting go of three tails to hold his head in his hands. "This isn't right..." 

"What IS it, damnit?" I demanded, getting angry that Friend was acting so...out of character so suddenly. 

"Your name ISN'T Tails-sama," Friend growled at last, not looking at me. "Neither is yours Schala, or yours Talandar. You've all forgotten..." 

"Forgotten what, Friend? That we used to be human?" 

"No, you've all forgotten who you really are," Friend murmured darkly, standing up. "You've gotten so used to your roles, or maybe it's just another part of demonic's curse. Remember back when it started, you couldn't even fly, Tails-sama?" 

"...Not really..." 

"Remember how you had NO POWER until Duel trained you?" 

"I remember Duel training me, but never being completely powerless..." I glanced to Friend, still puzzled. "I had these powers all my life...why do you ask?" 

"****..." Friend cursed at last, along with a few more explicatives. "No wonder Tek and the rest were acting so into character...you've all completely forgotten who you were in the past..." 

"Friend, you're rambling, what the hell do you mean?" 

"I mean, whatever happened in the transition from when it started to now, you don't remember who that mind in your skull really belongs to!" Friend shouted. "You probably don't care, either!" 

"Sure I remember..." I said. "I like to write, and play video games, Tal is my best bud and Schala is my girlfriend, and...uhm..." 

"It's all stuff that relates to all of this," Friend muttered hopelessly. "Okay, tell me about your brother." 

"Uhh...okay...he's tall, and muscular, has moss-green hair, a scar on his cheek in the shape of an X, has green skin with darker-green spots all over, two long pointy ears--" 

Friend screamed, and all of a sudden, punched me. I jerked my head to the side reflexively, but I was shocked--the only time Friend had ever hit me was in training. This excludes the time he bit me when we first met... 

I fell back into the water again, balance lost. I surfaced and heard the panicked shouting of Talandar and Schala, and I glared angrily at Friend. I expected him to be glaring back at me, but, of all things, he did the one I never expected him to do--he was crying...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

"Nobody remembers who they were!" Friend sobbed "It's destroying your personalities, turning your imaginations into reality! Sob..." 

Suddenly, Katana stood up, and looked at Friend... 

"I am Jason Winter." he announced "I was 5'9" with short brown hair, a mustache and beard. I wore glasses, I had acne, I was a bit chubby. I live with my Mom in Silver City, New Mexico, my sister's in Los Angeles, I loved to draw, play video games, surf the internet, eat stuff teenagers eat, I was your typical teenage wierdo. And I know, when this is over, I'll be me again!" 

Friend smiled and said...

"See, he remembers who he is! Why can't you? Is it really THAT hard to remember? COME ON! Sniff...."

(/Katana post)

(Schala post)

I thought, and I thought...and then I remembered! 

"Hey!" I cried out. "I remember who I am! My name is StarryPeach Cirruseia, the Celestial Archmage and the Celestial Maiden of Ice. I am part of the Celestial Trio with my friends, Celesta Armoli and Aurora Darine. I am a psychic/ice sorceress with incredible power..." 

Friend fell over. 

"No! I didn't mean it like that..." Friend sighed.

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=Tek could sense Friend's distress...Tek sends a message to Friend during Tek's flight to Mrs. Prower=-- 

Message: Friend, what is wrong? 

Friend's Reply: We've forgotten our true identities...it must be a part of Demonic's plan... 

Tek: It is not part of Demonic's plan. I can't be. I, Matt, have taken Tek's form...I couldn't help but to take Tek's pain and personality. Techinquely, we are STILL ourselves...our characters were created by us...and each character reflects the creator in a way. 

Friend: How does the outrageous character, Tek, reflect you?! You are not immortal, or have never ending pain... 

Tek: I like to see myself as something I'm not. My artistic mind does that by itself...that is how Tek reflects me... 

Friend: That doesn't reflect much, though... 

Tek: This...is OUR fantasy...we dreamed of this world...and you are wanting to forget it? Being Tek is my escape from my life...and while we're here, I might as well make myself the most of the moment... 

Friend: You..have...escaped your life...Tek... Get back in it... 

Tek: No...never... 

Friend: You have fallen under Demonic's curse.. 

Tek: I may have...but I'm worried about the Earth's condition right now... 

Friend: Don't you see? Demonic put our minds into this fantasy world to keep us occupied! The whole thing may be...fake! 

Tek: You've been watching too much Matrix. 

Friend: Ugh! Nevermind...you go do your 'hero' business... 

Tek: I will, then... 

--=Tek closes link=--

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

SSJ and Sockles appeared on Dedge and Dark Sister's fight scene. Before either of them attacked SSJ stopped suddenly. 

"What's the matter? Chickening out?" 

"I can't. I can't break into this fight. Let Dedge do it himself." 

"What are you crazy?" 

"No I'm a Super Saiyan, and we all have an unstoppable sense of battle honour. We'd rather die than know that we couldn't beat someone else one our own, and we carry that one with other people." 

"You're crazy." 

"As I've already said, that's on of my best qualities. *Huh?" 

SSJ felt a shift in ki, back at camp. Somebody must be really distressed to cause a distrubance like that. Yet again, he dashed off before his companion could even blink. 

SSj arrived at camp just after Sockles had time to blink, and he saw Friend crouching down, sobbing. 

"Friend? You're the last person I expected to see in a state like this. What's wrong?" 

"You're all falling into Demonic's trap?" 

"How d'you mean?" 

"You're forgetting. You're all forgetting who you really are." 

"What? I'm not. I'm Jonathan Harris, a serious mouse potatoe from Wimbledon, living with mu parents and little sister." 

"SEE!?" Friend yelled to Tails-Sama, Schala and Three Tails. "He knows who he really is! You're not really your furry characters, your just inhabiting their bodies! If you let yourself get absorbed too much into this you may never be able to change back!" 

SSJ flinched at Friend's outburst. 

"God, Friend you need to lighten up. Since we're in the bodies of our characters, we may as well play the part well! Our furries represent everything we want to be, but cant. We may not have much longer like this so we may as well savour it." 

"But, but..." 

"Three Tails, Tails-Sama, Schala. Who are you?" 

"Three Tails." "Tails-Sama." "Sorceress Schala." The three replied with deadly serious looks on their faces. 

"Damn."

(/SSJ post)

(Duel post)

I grinned within my electric body, having finished the transformation. Dark Sister made an attack, trying to punch me, but I was too fast as electricity, and dodged easily. I punched her in the back before she knew what I was doing, and kciked Dark Sister in the face. I was showing no mercy whatsoever, taking advantage of every second. That is what I am. Every second, every minute, using it all, to do what was the only thing I had ever done. Fight. It was all I'd known, in this short existence of mine. And I would never know anything else.

I wrapped an electric coil around Dark Sister, and another, and another, until I had formed an electric cocoon around her. She was probably burning up inside and would soon be nothing but crumbled ash. Victory was mine. And yet, it didn't seem as good as I'd thought it'd be. The rush, the excitement of winning, they did not exist like I thought they would. All I felt was coldness, deep within me, all the way through me. The metal of my weapon felt cold even through my glove. I was ice.

Suddenly, an explosion blew me back, and before I knew it, I had regained my natural form, and ice touched ice. A cold hand was at my throat, grasping it, and I knew the end was near for my insignificant, short life of battle.

Dark Sister grinned, tightening her grip. No blood, no scars, nothing to show that she even battled with me. And then it hit me. I had done nothing to her. She had been toying with me the whole time. In my pathetic life, all I had been was a PLAYTHING!

And in the distance, I saw Sockles charging at Dark Sister, enraged. How noble, and stupid, I thought. Risking your life for a plaything. Why would you do that? And yet, something about what Sockles was doing pulled a switch in my head. It was what I had missed, what my fusors had that I didn't. Love, honor, feelings. And friendship. And yet, with that much to lose, he risked it all for me. Why?

And as I asked myself that question, Dark Sister raised her free hand, and clenched it into a fist.

Sockles started coughing up blood, grabbing his throat. He sunk slowly to the ground, and lay there, motionless, as red blood dropped down his cheek, slowly. He had given it all up, for me. And Dark Sister had taken it away from him, with one clenching of her icy fist. He had the most important thing in existence, and it was taken away swiftly and silently. And I filled with rage. The cold went away. The ice broke, and all that remained was flame. And I turned white. Power filled me. Hate filled me. Rage filled me. And I was no longer a plaything.

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek was flying towards Mrs. Prower. Tek felt an odd sensations...like someone was trying to burst out him.=-- 

Tek: Odd... 

--=The spirit speaks=-- 

Spirit: Hello Tek! I want to fly! I want to experience what I've never experience before! 

Tek: Could it be? No. It couldn't. 

MK: Yes, it's me! Your creator! 

Tek: But..I'm supposed to be you... 

MK: You are so different from me. Finally our spirits have split...I'm still in you, but I can see, feel, and experience everything you experience... 

Tek: I am confused. 

MK: When Demonic turned us into our tSf forms, he did not know Tek was my 'fan fic' character, not my furry. So when he turned me into you, we are so disimilar that just now, when it was revealed that we have forgotten our identities that our minds have split. This is so cool! A Tek fanfic writing on its own! 

Tek: I see... 

MK: Let's go and save Mrs. Prower! 

Tek: Could you get back inside me...and pretend to be stuck in me the way it was? 

MK: Wha? 

Tek: What now? 

MK: I'm solidating. 

--=Tek lowers onto the ground. MK falls out of Tek, then turns to solid. A human has entered the tSf furry world, except he appears the way that MK draws him... This is what MK's true furry is...a human.=-- 

Tek: So...I'm just an additional character not resembling anyone?! This is hard to believe... 

MK: You got that right! Lets see, I don't have any powers and I appear in comics by the name of Zack. 

Tek: I need to go save Mrs. Prower... 

MK: I want to come! 

Tek: You'll hold me back. You must face it, Matt, you are weak compared to any of the characters. I'm going to send you off to camp. 

MK: Okay. If that's what must be done...I'll go then... 

--=Tek forms a bubble around MK, then the bubble disappears. MK appears at camp and the bubble pops...he falls to the ground. Magius notices...and he is freaked out...=-- 

--=Tek flies off to Mrs. Prower...he's minutes away...=--

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

Back at camp, SSj felt a ki way off behind him shrink rapidly. 

"I'll be back," he said, before bursting off towards the distrubance. 

When he arrived, he saw something that almost swept him off his feet. Dark Sister was holding Dedge up by his throat, who looked almost unconscious, and Sockles was lying on the ground, coughing up blood, his throat badly mangled. 

"Goddammit! Why did i leave them behind!?" 

Suddenly, SSJ saw Dedge's expression change. His eyes opened, and a snarl sounded in his throat as his pupils dissappeared. His quills started to change colour from silver and red to pure white. As SSJ watched, Dedge's hands slowly reached up and grabbed Dark Sister's wrists. An expression of intense pain came across her face, and cracks could be heard as her bones started breaking and ,very slowly, her hands were pulled out and back. Dedge dropped back to the ground. His tranformation was complete. He had gone beyond what Dark Sister and Demonic had thought possible. He had changed into, 

"Doomsday Dedge." SSj said this under his breath, but Dedge still caught it. 

"SSJ," he said, a blinding blue fire burning in his eyes. "Take Sockles back to camp. You can still help him." 

SSj didnt need telling twice. "I'll be back just in case you need help, though i really doubt it." He grinned, but Dedge's ice cold expression held, despite the first in his eyes. He took the comatose Sockles over his shoulder and flew at top speed back to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sockles blinked. 

"Unnnnnnh...huh? What happened?" 

"Dark Sister ripped your throat out. I told you it wasnt a good idea to interrupt that fight. Thankfully, we still had some senzu beans left, and Dedge has gone into a state that should allow him to beat Dark Sister." 

Sockles felt at his throat instinctively. "So he went Doomsday? Damn. He's stronger than me now. Maybe even stronger than you." 

"I dunno. Maybe. Now isnt the time though. I'm gonna go watch them fight. If Dedge somehow manages to lose i wanna fight Dark Sister properly." Yet again, as he always did, he left before anyone could stop him. 

"Hey! He too the senzus," observed MJPM.

(/SSJ post)

(MK post)

MK: Take me to the battle! 

--=MK, that's me, pulls out a sketchpad, ready to draw...=-- 

MJPM: Um...are you stupid? You will be killed by their power alone! 

MK: Gr...fine...it really sucks here..on the side lines. Now I know how you guys must've felt when Tek and I were taking charge...sorry. 

MJPM: It's okay! 

MK: Aren't we supposed to be invading a base? 

MJPM: Tek is the only one who knows where it is. 

MK: I know where it is...heck, I've been inside him the whole time! It's really painful being Tek...but I didn't feel his pain, I just watched it... The Robians are getting restless... 

--=The group hasn't noticed it, but there are Robians sitting everywhere, ready to attack...and have been waiting for the longest time.=-- 

MK: I'll show you where it is!

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

Friend had stopped crying...instead, he had taken on a dark, brooding attitude, sitting at one edge of the ice raft and oblivious to everything else that was going on around him. 

"I'm worried," Schala murmured from next to me. "He isn't usually like this..." 

"No. I think whatever it is we've forgotten is getting to him, big-time." I said. "Uhm...what WERE we forgetting, anyway?" 

"I dunno," Talandar said, shrugging helplessly. "I know I'm forgetting SOMETHING..." 

"Meh, I hate that feeling," I said, throwing myself down to the ice raft and placing my hands behind my head. "I wonder what's going on in that battle with Dedge and Mrs. Prower..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

Suddenly, the dawn broke over the horizon, but not by much... 

"Hmm..." Schala said "It's getting light... Great..." 

"What's wrong?" MJPM asked Schala. 

"If it's getting to daybreak, that means the Shadow Collective will be able to awaken and use whatever power they've gained through the night." she replied "And if Dedge goes Doomsday if he already hasn't the Collective will gain more power." 

"Depends if Doomsday Dedge is dark or light..." Katana said "If he is dark, the Collective will have something else to feed on... And that's not good at all."

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=MK takes out a compass=-- 

--=MK starts marching northwest...it's really north, but he doesn't want to get near the big fight.=-- 

MJPM: Er...I guess we're supposed to follow him now...cuz Tek said we'ed go at daybreak. 

--=The Robians form an army-esqe marching block 20 rows with 10 Robians in each row. They follow MK.=-- 

MJPM: Even without Tek's mind, he's still leading us...hows that for pathetic irony 

All who wants to follow may follow.

(/MK post)

(Duel post)

Dedge screamed. A scream of pain, of anger, of hate. His body and mind were going through more than he thought he could ever comprehend. He burst at Dark Sister, thrusting Heaven's Thunder at her. His eyes burned with blue fire as Dark Sister dodged, and he fired repeatedly at her, with all the energy his burning body could muster. Dark Sister was caught in the storm of energy, and came out burnt and scarred, blood slowly falling from her open mouth. One of her eyelids drooped, and her limp, broken hands were useless. But she was still formidible. She was surprised at the new incredible strength of her opponent, enough strength to equal hers at the least. She would have to fight to her very hardest now, which would be all the more challenging, with her broken, throbbing wrists. She still had control over the magic wand held in her limp, bleeding hand, and she planned to use it. Flaring with newfound energy, she searched within it to find the power she needed, the power to eliminate the blazing warrior in front of her.

Doomsday Dedge just hovered in midair, the tears from his eyes mixing with the flowing blood coming from the cut on his forehead, making their way down his face. He felt Dark Sister's power skyrocket, and was not surprised, just glared at her with burning hate. He was not shaken by anything around him, he was in his world of endless flame, flame that would burn his opponent to death.

Dark Sister was unsure about her opponent's new transformation, she did not know what the extent of his powers was, but she was most baffled by the fact that he just stood there in the rain as she conjured his death. She could see the flame in his eyes, there was no way he would back down with all that rage, but it seemed he was. She laughed, and drew the powers of the Wand of the New Moon into her ultimate spell, one used by mages thousands of years before, one engraved into the very being of this wand. A spell that she had never known until she held the wand in her hands, the well-kept secret within it that would only be revealed to its master. The four elements spun around one ball of pure dark energy, and were sucked into its core as it gained a dark blue aura. Everything went black, and Doomsday Dedge could see magic runes flying into the ever darkening ball, he saw the dark energy of the world, all the evil within every soul, flying to her. She grinned as it completed, still as small as ever, the size of a small boulder. Doomsday Dedge did not move even when the arms of darkness burst out of the energy ball and engulfed him, swiftly and silently.

Dark Sister hovered in silence, finally laughing as she watched the darkness around Dedge squirm as if it was eating him. It was ironic to her that he went through so much, went through a transformation that almost killed him, became that enraged, and had his life swept away from him in an instant. He was nothing but darkness now, no soul, no entity. The warrior who only knew how to fight could fight no longer, his flame would no longer burn. Dark Sister laughed uncontrollably, the rain falling faster and faster on her face. And then, the clouds began clearing. Unnaturally fast. And Dark Sister stopped laughing.

She looked at the blob of nothingness that used to be life. It was bulging more, seeming to even enlarge. It was supposed to become smaller and smaller until it completely devoured Doomsday Dedge. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the weather. Dark Sister grimaced. Doomsday Dedge was struggling, trying to get out. But the grimace turned into a grin. There was no way he could escape, not even with all his newfound power. This spell was unbreakable, unstoppable. It was the evil of the world, and that could overcome anything. But Dark Sister had no idea how wrong she was.

Then it happened. SSJ later described it as an explosion of flames, blinding the eye. Those farther away saw it as a nuclear explosion. But it really began with just one beam of light. One beam of light came from within that dark abyss, then another, until it shattered. And flames burst to the sky, charring the clouds, as electricity reigned the ground. An explosion of cosmic energy anhillated everything within its range, except the three living beings within it. And after the storm, there was silence, as Doomsday Dedge stood, living flame in his eyes.

(/Duel post)

(SSJ post)

SSj looked up to see Sockles flying in.

"You come to watch too?"

"After an explosion like that? How could I not?"

He sat down beside SSj, who continued to watch the fight.

"These two are more powerful than I imagined. Even I'd have trouble fighting them."

"Yeah. You think Dedge can take on Dark Sister?"

There was a pause before SSj answered.

"I can't say. I can't compare their ki's accurately because they're simply so huge!"

"Well I get to finish Dark Sister off if Dedge loses."

SSj laughed. "Ha! You wouldnt stand a chance against her! She nearly killed you last time!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay let's rock, paper scissors for it. 1, 2, 3, go!"

SSj put out his hand in the shape of scissors, but before Sockles realised that this lost to his rock, SSj switched to paper, so quickly that Sockles didnt even notice.

"Crud! Fine, you get to fight her, IF Dedge loses." He glanced at the fight. "But I doubt there'll be anything left of her even if she does win."

SSj just grinned, clutching the bag of senzu beans.

(/SSJ post)

(Mrs Prower post)

In the split second after Doomsday Dedge freed himself from Dark Sister's spell and attacked her, something long forgotten fluttered around the blue vixen's mind. A few memories of the most memorable thing ever to happen in her past life, which had shaped her into what she was even now in this life... 

Like many misunderstood creatures, she was born an orphan. Her birth had been difficult and her mother, a young, sickly vixen by the name of Roxana, died shortly afterwards. Her father had been killed long before she was born.

They named her Iola, meaning 'dawn cloud', since she was born at that time. But since she had no living family or anyone who would ever want a fiesty, scrappy little blue vixen with oddly coloured silver eyes, she was cast out into the dark and dirty streets of her hometown to fend for herself.

She grew up a thief and a murderer, living alone for seventeen years, trusting no-one, loving no-one. Life on the streets made her hard and vicious, understandably so, and she killed more than her fair share of innocents in those dark years.

But then, after a fight with one of the hardest thiefs around, she met HIM... 

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Hmmmm...?"

Rubbing her head, Iola sat up. Her eyes were unfocused, unused to the bright light of the small cabin where she was now.

Staring hard at her, oddly concerned, was a young blue-grey hedgehog, purple eyes darkened with worry.

"I was worried about you. I didn't think you'd make it. You took quite a fall. Been fighting, right?"

"Where...where am I?" She asked, still nursing her sore head, blinking.

"This is my home. We're on the outskirts of the city. I saw you fighting, and when you fell backwards down those steps, I just got to you in time."

"Who are ya?" Iola leaped to her feet, wincing in pain as her right foot almost gave way. "I don't like you freaks that try an get all nice an cozy wit me then try ta kill me. I ain't gonna fall for dat trap again! I'm leavin!"

"You won't get far with that bad foot," He replied, cooly, "You need my help."

"No, I don't."

"The name's Demonic," He extended a paw for her to shake, "And you are?"

"Me real name's Iola, but they call me Dark Sister. I'm the strongest street gal in this area, an I've neva lost a fight!"

"Until now. That's how you got hurt." He pointed out calmly, smiling.

"I don't need no help from some outskirter scum like you, buddy. You suck an I'm going home!"

Whipping around to make a grand exit, she caught her bad foot on the nearby table and fell awkwardly, landing with an undignified bump on the cold floor. Cursing, she smacked the ground with an open palm, and glared at a laughing Demonic.

"Don't know wot ya laughin at, sunny boy." She growled, furious and more than a little embarrassed, "This damn house. It sucks. You suck!"

"The world sucks, I know." He grinned, "But I need your help, little lady."

"Hmm?"

"I've got a little idea, but I'll need someone like you to give me a hand. I need someone strong with a wise head and sharp wits. Someone like you, Iola."

"Call me Dark Sister." She growled, accepting his paw, "An since I owe ya one, I'll help ya as long as ya help me sort me foot out."

"Deal." Demonic smiled, "You won't regret it."

"Sure, wotever." She replied, unconvinced. Guys like him were only after one thing, and she'd only stick around until he was no longer useful to her.

(/Mrs Prower post)

(MK post)

--=MK and the Robian Army were about 8 miles from camp. They were heading out towards the second base, so they can destroy that one too. An explosion from afar knocked the army down. The army and MK struggle to get up.=-- 

MK: I bet that's Dedge and Dark Sister fightin'. Let me see if we're goin' in the right direction... 

--=MK checks his compass. The poles are screwed up due to the explosion. The compass needle is spinning at an enormous rate and the compass explodes. MK curses in disgust as he throws the pieces to the ground.=-- 

--=MK hears something...incredibly odd...=-- 

Mysterious noise: evil Evil EVIL Evil evil... 

--=The sound builds up and dies out. It repeats again and again.=-- 

MK: From what I remember from being in Tek... oh no! It couldn't be... 

--=The sound overlaps itself and it's just a cluttered noise...the sound would drive one crazy...but in this case, it is frightening MK. The noise freakily stops. Snickering fills in the silence. The snickering resembles the ones the ghosts did in Mario 64. The snickering deafens the area. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blows MK off the ground. The trees surrounding the perimeter are leveled. MK is attacked in mid-air by many black streaks. He has large, but not deep slashes all over him. The black streaks bounce off of something and strike him again. MK falls to the ground, trying to breathe. He looks up and sees shadows leaping all over the place and onto the Robians. As each Robian is attacked by a shadow, the Robain's eyes turn off, into a deep dark black with no pupils. Then the eyes reappear, glowing with fury. The eyes are pointed straight at MK's... the shadows snicker and hide behind the trees. The robians cackle as well, and march towards MK...=-- 

MK: Wha...what is happening?! Could the shadows have rewired the...robians?! Could the shadows had sucked enough evil to attack? Ooooh NOOOOOOO!!!!! 

--=A silohette of Robians piling on top of MK can be seen...=-- 

--=Tek starts to become transparent...=-- 

Tek: Wha?! 

--=Tek stops immediately=-- 

--=Tek looks at his hands. They are flashing from invisible to opaque. Tek knew what was going on. He didn't have to question himself.=-- 

Tek: MK is being brutally injured! If I don't help him now...I will fade away forever! Yes...I want to die...I want to rest...I want to enter my afterlife...but this isn't it!!! If I fade away, I will just be frozen in time...if I wasn't already... My emotions will destroy my thoughts and I will become a drone. I will be floating endlessly in another dimension...and I will be forgotten...by Eve... 

--=Tek flares up with energy, his flaming eye turns pink. He turns into a beam of light as he dashes towards MK's position...which is hard to follow because it's diminishing so fast...=--

(/MK post)

(Magius post)

I was floating in nothingness, darkness and light surrounding me. In that time, I was everything I had ever been, and more. Everything was real, and yet, nothing touched me. Even the air I breathed seemed to be empty, as though it weren't there.

I knew what was happening. Indeed, it wasn't the first time it had happened to me. I was learning, faster than humanly possible. It was almost as if I were pulling what I was learning from my own mind as I learned it.

I held a sword in my hand, my grandfather's blade, though I knew that magical blade was commited to the void when he destroyed the world of the Crystal City to stop Polaris. Yet the blade was there, in my hand.

Suddenly a voice began speaking to me. "The blade you hold has great power, young Magius. It has the power to freeze time itself, indeed, even to reverse it. But this power is not to be taken lightly. Any advantage you would have gained by using it to reverse time would be nullified by the increased strength of your enemy."

Then the blade was gone, and a bright flash filled my sight. "Cross your arms, as if you were warding a blow," said the mysterious voice. "It's the only way you'll survive."

I did as the voice instructed. I crossed my arms, feeling the energy of the blast fly around me... and into my arms. "Now unleash the energy before it becomes more than you can handle."

"How?" I called into the scintilating light and darkness.

"Throw your arms to the heavens and let loose!" came the reply.

As I did, a beam of pure light burst from my fingertips, rising into the clouded sky above me, burning a path to sunlight. I was back in the 'real' world, though unsure what had awakened me. I wasn't sure of what my learning of my grandfather's sword meant, but I knew I had just gained a useful weapon. Now I had to find out where I was, and what had happened to awaken me.

(/Magius post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Gradually, as time past, Dark Sister regained her strength and Demonic gained a powerful ally. Together they practiced dark magic, finding, to their delight, that they were both naturals. Demonic's limited knowledge of dark magic was boosted beyond his wildest dreams and Dark Sister, who had only ever used her physical strength, now found that her mental capacities were just as powerful. They perfected their powers by practicing on the lowlifes of the city, many of whom were Dark Sister's former allies.

About two years after Demonic rescued Dark Sister, she became pregnant. It wasn't love at first, just a simple declaration of who they were and what they had achieved, but it did eventually grow into love. They respected and admired each other for their strengths and helped each other defeat their weaknesses. Even the most evil and dangerous creatures, they discovered, were still capable of one of the most fundamental things in life. 

Demonic raced through one of the city's many dark alleyways, frantic. Dark Sister had wandered off again, as usual, but with the cubs due any time now, Demonic wasn't taking any chances whatsoever.

"Beloved!" He spotted her, sneaking along a nearby alley, hiding in the shadows in an attempt to hide from him.

"If I want to go out, Demonic, I'll go out." She growled warningly, refusing to look at him as he caught up with her.

"But the cubs..."

"...could get dropped today. Why the worry?" She turned to face him, frowning, one eyebrow raised in a gesture of disagreement, "It's hardly my first litter."

"You've..."

"...had cubs before, yes." She smiled, amused at his surprised look, "You can't live on the streets for 17 years and not get pregnant, dear one. But don't worry, this'll be an easy birth." 

True to her word, DS gave birth only a few hours later to Jezebel and Bane, little cubs possessing powers equal to those of their parents. They were different in looks, each one taking after one parent. Jezebel was quiet and serene, a little blue-grey vixen with attractive purple eyes, similar to her mother, while Bane was a turquoise blue hedgehog, a demanding creature with a voracious appetite.

For once, and for the only time, Dark Sister and Demonic were actually truly happy. They were evil, and cruel, and manipulative, but they raised their cubs lovingly and gently, like all parents should.

But one day, when the little ones were nearly three years old, something tore the family apart. An animal spirit, the Black Dog of the Scottish Highlands, feared for it's blasting power which destroys a person mentally and then physically, was unleashed by a power magician, an ancestor of a TSF MB member. The creature was called as an instrument of divine justice, it's duty to stalk, find and destroy someone who had escaped punishment for evil. It had the power to destroy anything, and the whole family, even the cubs, would have to die.

Not even Demonic and Dark Sister's powers combined were enough to stop it. So, in a desperate attempt to save her family, Dark Sister used her ultimate attack on the Black Dog. This attack was only to be used as a last resort, as it was so powerful that it would destroy not only the attacker, but the wielder too. Dark Sister made her choice.

The Black Dog was banished...but Dark Sister also lost her life...

Her death was enough to drive a distraught Demonic over the edge into insanity. In a moment of madness, he committed suicide, turning one of his attacks into himself, destroying him too...

Jezebel and Bane, protected by Dark sister's weapon- the Sword of Nuada- became the guardians of the sword, vowing to protect it until their mother came to reclaim it. The power of the sword eventually turned them immortal, and they waited for centuries...

...Until both Demonic and Dark Sister were reborn. She was reborn as a part of a little English vixen named Catriona Prower. Dark Sister's previous life was hidden deep in Catriona's subconscious, but it's influence turned her fur blue, while the rest of her family, including two younger sisters, were red foxes.

For years Catriona grew up with her sisters and boy cousins, just your average child, with no memory whatsoever of what had happened to her in her past life.

But when she joined the TSF MB, she met HIM again...

Demonic, reborn as himself, identical in looks to his past life and still with all his memories, banished from the MB as punishment from Kedzie K, began to speak to Catriona through her mind.

She never felt the subtle intrusion, the softly sinister touch that meddled with her mind and forced her to remember her past life. The change was subtle at first, Demonic's attempts to fully draw out the evil part of Catriona's soul failing for some time. So he created the playful feud with Linda, telling Catriona all his dark secrets and lies through mind messages, desperate to call his Dark Sister back.

When Demonic captured some of the TSF'ers, in her heart, though she never said anything, Catriona already knew why. The strength, the evil power of Demonic and his base proved too strong for Catriona to resist, and in trying to hurt Linda, one of her closest friends, she proved her worth.

After that, it was all too easy for Dark Sister to take complete control of Catriona's body. The evil side took over, forcing the other half into complete submission, and what follows needs no explanation...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(MK post)

--=Tek arrives at the scene with MK...=-- 

--=MK had managed to get out of the dog pile. He had taken one of the Robain's guns and is constantly retreating, shooting, then retreating again. MK has blood stained into his shirt, and some real nasty cuts on his arm and face. Tek is about to jump into the battle and rescue MK, but a Robian lands a laser beam on MK, piercing through his abdomen. MK falls on his knees, then falls face first from there, with a smoking hole on his back.=-- 

--=Tek starts to fade again...he's almost gone...=-- 

Tek: Got...to...cast.....resta.... 

--=Tek tries to fly to MK, but something is holding him back. He tries with all his might...but it's like he's flying through molasses. Tek looks back...he sees Eve holding him back.=-- 

Tek: Eve! No! You can't!! Someone is in danger! 

Eve: It's time for you to go...it's time for you to go... 

Tek: No it's NOT! This wasn't the way I'm supposed to die! This is against the spell! Dying is NOT being put away forever, dying is being FREED!!! I can't...i can't...Eve... 

--=Tek is still trying to fly towards MK...he's now flying backwards...slowly...=-- 

Tek: Eve...no... No.... NOOOOO!!!!! You're not EVE!!!!! 

Eve: It's time for you to go... 

Tek: The chanting...the chanting... DEMONIC! He's trying to get a hold of my mind again! He's using my memories of Eve to destroy me, to get inside... 

Eve: It's time for you to go... 

Tek: No...it's not... Demonic.... I am my own enemy...my memories of Eve have been holding me back the whole time...Eve... why must you ironically hold me back...it's time... to put your memories...away... 

Eve: It's time for you to go... 

Tek: No....it's.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!! 

--=Tek flares with power, he turns to his pure white form, Lightek again... the tears fly upwards with his fire...Eve swirls inside his mind...then suddenly...Tek pushes her out. Eve...the phobia of hurting others...is gone. He remembers how much he loves Eve, but he has forgotten his paranoia of hurting others.=-- 

Lightek: I have...extended the curse on myself... I am the witch...the curse could have been lifted long ago, but I kept on hating myself, shunning myself, killing myself because I believed too deeply in the curse. I...depended on the curse... I...I... 

--=Lightek has been freed from the barriers holding him back. The new power. He has never experienced it, but he has supreme control of it. Lightek knows exactly what to do. He teleports to MK, and heals him completely. Then, he turns into a shadow using his newly learned technique, except, instead of being a black shadow, he is white. He leaps onto every Robian and converts them back to good...then Lightek goes after the shadows. Now that Tek is a shadow, he can battle them. Tek is surrounded by more than 300 shadows, but with his newfound strength, Tek is going to attempt to take them all on simutaneously...=--

(/MK post)

(Katana post)

The dark shadows looked at the light one, who was rarin' for a battle with them... 

"C'mon..." Tek said "You want some of me, so come and get some of me..." 

The Collective members looked at Tek and then each other. 

"We mussssssssst conssssssssserve energy..." one of them said "Thisssss battle isss not worthhhhhh our time..." 

"Niethhhhhhhhher isssssss he." said another "Let'sssssss go..." 

With that, the shadows faded out... Leaving Tek there, dumbfounded. Why would they rewire the Robians and not fight the TSFers themselves? Whatever the reason, they were gone... for now.

(/Katana post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Hnn!" I grunted, delivering a series of super-speed punches to Talandar, who barely managed to dodge to the side. "Getting faster, Tal." I smirked. 

"Just watch me move," He smirked back, whirling around in place. His roboticized dreadlocks caught me in the face. I flipped backwards, and out of his range of attack. Tal grinned. "Got'cha with that one, Sama." 

I grinned back, and that was when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek--I brought a gloved hand up to my face, and pulled it back. thick blood was covering my fingertips. I smirked again; Tal had cut me open. 

We were sparring. Friend was off brooding somewhere still, so that left Tal to spar with for now...might as well help that lazy echidna get into shape, since I didn't know what I was doing anymore...everything was seemingly just too confusing. I needed to time out for a while, think less. Thinking was never my strong point... 

"INCOMING!" 

"Wha--?" I cried, dodging to the side as a large icicle shot past me. Tal and I looked down to the ground, and saw Schala standing on top of her ice berg, her paws raised towards us. She was smirking. 

"A two-on-one challenge, huh?" I smirked. "Allrighty, you two...bring it on--" 

"HEYO, TAILS-SAMA!!!" Somebody shouted before I could finish my sentance. I glanced down at the ground, and saw MJPM waving too me. I sighed in aggrivation, and floated down to just above water level. 

"What is it, Jedi?" 

"Look, uhh...the natives're getting restless," Jedi said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Tek and MK are gone, Magius is...doing his thing...and Dedge, SSJ and Sockles are on the fighting scene with Dark Sister...what should we do?" 

My jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Why're you asking me?" 

"DCTyrantPuff, Tally, ThreeTails, me and a bunch of the rest of us came together and voted--with Tek, MK, Dedge, SSJ and Magius away, you would, uhh, that is, be the best choice for next-in-command." 

I groaned, and placed a gloved hand over my eyes...just wonderfull... 

"allrighty...uhh, well...ugh, I dunno, I'm no leader...maybe we should go attack Demonic's nearest base or somethin' like that..." 

"Sounds good to me," Jedi shrugged. "I'll get a team ready, in the meantime..." 

I sighed, and flew back to Schala and Tal, told them what was going on. Well, it looked like it was time for me to take charge, after all...and I really needed a donut right then. Talk about bad timing...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Sockles post)

Sockles turned to SSJ, saying, "Hey, can you keep a watch on this battle please? I have someone to find." SSJ, not understanding Sockles for a second, just stood there as Sockles left. 

When Sockles was clearly out of view, he said to himself, "I can feel a presence in this area." He took the Chaos Emeralds of his realm out of their storage place, saying, "So, this is what I came here for. I'm glad that nobody is here to see me do this, or they will fear my power and try to harm me." Then he took the Chaos Emeralds and turned Super with them. Super Sockles kept on walking, saying to himself, "It's seems like everyone here struggles to reach their next level. That's the problem with me. I have no desires. I have no flame. There is no point for me to use my power when the evil in my realm is already vanquished. Maybe that's why I've never gone any farther than this." (note: I'm not using any storyline from before this, so don't be surprised, SSJ). He walked into a cave, then speaking, "I have no need for power or things like that. I feel no love, nor anger, nor pain. I am not real until those things are felt. And I know this road which I am about to take will make me a reality." He kept on walking down the cave until Demonic showed up before him. Super Sockles stopped in his tracks, saying, "And what are you doing?" Demonic said calmly, "I should be asking you the same question." Super Sockles then said to him, "You know that you're no match for what's about to happen, right?" Demonic then stopped being smooth, saying, "And what are you going to do?" Suddenly Super Sockles had Demonic by the neck, slowly draining his power as he said, "I have no idea. Right now I only desire your power so that I can reach my next level and become real." Suddenly, Demonic had an idea as he solemnly started to feed his sould into Super Sockles. Then, in a sudden burst, Demonic completely invaded Super Sockles' body! A few seconds later, Sockles' sould came out of Super Sockles' body as Demonic said, "hm...this power is quite amazing. Too bad it's user had no reason to keep it." Then he walked off. Sockles' soul just stood there, saying, "And now I am real. I have finally lost something of mine. My own body." Then he started chasing after Demonic in Super Sockles' body, leaving the prisoner there.

(/Sockles post)

(MK post)

--=Lightek transforms to normal Tek and in is solid form. He darts over to MK.=-- 

MK: I had them... 

Tek: No you didn't. I had to help you. 

MK: Sure... 

Tek: Was that a sarcastic remark? 

MK: No, it wasn't. 

Tek: *sigh* I need to save Mrs. Prower. She is much more vulnerable without Dark Sister within her. 

MK: Take me, too. 

Tek: No more adventuring for you. You can't handle it. You are just a mere adolecent boy...trying to succeed at something he's not capable of doing. 

MK: Sigh...whatever...can you at least take me back to camp? 

Tek: I will... 

--=Tek picks MK and darts to the camp. Tek sees the group sparring. Tek needs to practice. He hasn't practiced in a long while.=-- 

Tek: My I spar with you all? 

MJPM: Why not? I bet you still can't get a piece of me! 

--=MJPM is interupted by a fist in his mouth, then a staff uppercutting his jaw and a knee in the gut. Tek then wraps around his arms around MJPM's abdomen and does a backbend slamming MJPM's head into the ground. MJPM responds with a foot sweep, and Tek is launched into the air. Tek bounces off the air and into MJPM plowing a trail into the ground. MJPM thrust his arms fowards and a force knocks Tek away. MJPM takes out a light saber. Tek powers up a psychic knife. MJPM attempts an overhead slice, Tek blocks it perpendicularly, slides the knife to the right and goes for a side swipe. MJPM holds his sword downwards stopping the knife, kicks Tek off and goes for an upwards slice. Tek sidestrafes it and flies to a higher altitude. Tek shoots a ki blast from each finger. MJPM bats them away, only to find that Tek is right behind him, with a flaming psychic knife next to his neck. Tek just whispers, "Game over. Next round." Tek leaps 25 yards away, then darts towards MJPM again. MJPM causes a force gust at Tek's support causing him to flip forwards. Tek stops in mid-air as MJPM is using his Jedi skills to keep Tek in the air. Tek looks down and sees MJPM with his saber right under Tek. Tek would have flipped right into the saber. MJPM says, "I used a continue"=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"I see you're back," I said to Tek quickly as he flew past me. MJPM had landed a strong punch on him that sent the raccoon 'morph crashing into the water below. 

"Yeah," Tek said once he surfaced. "Why?" 

"Jedi and the others figured it was fun to make me impromptu leader. If you hadn't come back, we'd have been getting ready to stage an attack on one of Demonic's bases." 

"Thanks for telling me." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because from now on, if I'm not 'round, you're in charge." 

I groaned, and was about to say something, but Tek was already airborne again.

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

Tek: I've had just enough of this nonsense... 

MJPM: Wha? 

Tek: I just needed a warm-up so I can properly save Cat Prower... 

MJPM: ...That was a warm-up?! Pfft..I was wondering why you were sucking... 

Tek: You are requesting a beating... 

MJPM: Yup! 

--=MJPM dashes towards Tek with his saber at hand. MJPM slices downwards from above Tek. Tek catches the lightsaber in his hands, and punches MJPM in the gut. The light saber fizzles out while Tek was holding it. MJPM cowers back a few steps, crouched over holding his stomach...sputtering blood. Tek's paranoia of harming others has been broken, so without his mind holding him back, he's within' SSJ's power range now without become Darktek or Lightek. Tek casts resta healing MJPM's wound, but MJPM is still in shock...=-- 

MJPM: ...how did...you... 

Tek: How did I what? Hold your light saber without getting my hands sliced off? A simple technique I've developed seventeen hundred years ago. If I told you how to do it, I'd have to kill you... 

MJPM: *gulp* 

Tek: I need to save Mrs. Prower now... 

--=Tek blasts off at top speed towards Mrs. Prower's location. A golden hedgehog with dredlocks stops him. It wasn't a hedgehog though...it was...Sockles?=-- 

Tek: Sockles, what are you doing? Let me pass. 

Sockles: *cackle* Tek, you are so nieve... 

Tek: You're...you're not Sockles! I recognize that cackle. You are Demonic, he's taken control of you! 

Sockles: How could you prove that theory?! Your incidence with Eve seems very coincidal to this moment... 

Tek: I'm sure of it! I can sense Sockles' ki elsewhere! His ki is NOT within you! Now, let me pass... 

Sockles: I don't think I will allow that... 

--=Sockles, or should I say, Demonic (to my knowledge), puts up a fighting stance. Tek enters his combat-ready pose.=-- 

--=The fight has begun=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I snapped my head up suddenly, a feeling of dread weighing leadenly in my stomach. Schala, Talandar and Friend all looked with me--Tek was hovering high in the air, standing off with...SOCKLES? 

"That isn't Sockles!" Friend said, spitting a curse. 

"No, really?" I shot dryly. "That isn't his ki...come on, you guys, let's go back Tek up!" 

We four powered up, and flew upwards, stopping behind or on either side of Tek. 

"What are you four doing?!" Tek demanded. 

"You said I was second-in-command, right?" I said, taking a fighting stance and looking at Tek out of the corner of my eye. "I think it's time I started taking responsibility. I already let MK down...I refuse to let it happen anymore." 

"I'm with stupid," Talandar nodded. I snorted and smirked, but I didn't look back to Talandar. I kept my eyes focused on 'Sockles' in front of me. 

"Any idea who this guy really is?" schala asked. 

"Demonic," Tek replied coldly. "He's taken over Sockles' body. His spirit is...wandering somewhere..." 

"Shut up and fight," Sockles/Demonic spat suddenly, charging at our group, focusing the brunt of his attack on Tek, tackling him with a shoulder. When he collided, he shot a sudden burst of energy off that knocked the rest of us away, hard--the next thing I knew, I was tumbling downward, the world spinning around me, nothing but a blur of colors, and then-- 

SPLOOSH. I hit the ice-cold water, and it hurt. But that didn't stop me from errupting from the surface, spraying water droplets in all directions as I powered up to Super Tails-sama. With a yell, I shot back up towards Sockles and Tek, who were trading fierce blows, back and forth. 

If my observations were correct, then somehow, Sockles had gone Super as well--I didn't know how, exactly--and Super Sockles was more powerful than Tek in his regular form. But then again, if my knowlege of DBZ served me right, if a person steals a body, then they can't have full mastry of that body right away. Even so....never hurts to be safe. 

I came in, catching both Tek and Sockles/Demonic off-guard, delivering a strong kick to Sockles' face. 

"Stay out of this," Tek said quickly. 

"I'm not taking chances. TALANDAR! He's headed your way!" 

"Got it!" Tal shouted back, flying up to the right height, a delivering a hard punch to Sockles/Demonic, sending him straight back at us. Tek came in, and extended a fist in an uppercut-style, and Sockles/Demonic landed on it, stomach-first. Sockles coughed up blood. 

"You'd better give Sockles his body back," I said silkily, hovering over to Sockles/Demonic, Tek holding him suspended by his fist. I brought my face close to Sockles', and smirked. "I sure hope you don't expect us to beat you until you run away." 

"Kiss my furry a--" Sockles/Demonic began, but I silenced him with a blow to the face. He plummetted, but managed to stop himself before he hit the water by spreading his arms and legs. Looking up at us, eyes wide with hatred, he screamed, and flung several ki balls at Tek and myself. I grunted, bringing my arms up to deflect a few of them. One hit my knee, though, and I was sent into a world of unimaginable pain. I faltered in the air, screaming. 

"What happened??" Tek demanded. 

"The ******* broke my knee..." I muttered, cursing. 

"I don't have enough time to cast Resta..." 

"I'll live with it...this battle just got a bit more challenging, that's all..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=The battle rages on=-- 

Tek: I told you to stay out of this! 

Tails-sama: I didn't want you to get-- 

Tek: --hurt?! I can't get hurt anymore than I am!! 

--=Super Sockles (SS for short) flies in with a jump kick. Tek backs up a bit and catches SS's leg. Tek knees the sessile victim, but after the third bash, SS gained enough energy to start spinning in mid air, hyper fast. Tek looses grip and SS rams into Tek's stomach. SS then clasps his 2 fist together and uppercuts Teks head, then his right side, then his back, sending Tek flying to the ground. Tek struggles to get back up, only to get slammed further into Tek's crater by SS diving down from above with a kick. SS flies to a higher altitude and fires a ton of ki balls into the crater. The explosion gets greater and greater...all of a sudden, the explosions fizzle out to a greater, more massive one. Tek emerges, with his eye flaming red. Tek turns into a shadow and latches onto SS. SS is screaming in pain. Tek is sucking the evil out, using his shadow form. The shadow technique is very useful, it seems. Schala decides to try to suck some power, too, because she knows the technique. She hears a message telling her to back off...and a mortal will die if they tried. She cowers back as told. Tek couldn't take anymore...so a huge explosion blasts SS and Tek apart. Tek needs to get rid of the energy fast before it gets to his head... Tek fires ki balls in random directions. Everywhere. The strangest thing is that the ki balls stop at a certain point. Tek is blastin' away. Even SS is confused. What is he doing? Tek stops blasting. Many, many floating balls of light surround the perimeter. Tek holds up his hand, then thrusts his hand downwards, pointing at SS. All the ki balls hone in on SS. In a huge, massive explosion and light, all the ki balls hit SS simutaneously. There was no way to dodge it... Everyone, even Tek, was leveled to the ground.=-- 

Tails-sama: Good job, Tek! 

Tek: Sh! Demonic still has him! 

--=Tek blasts off into the middle of the explosion. You can see 2 black figures engaging in a brutal, hand to hand combat...=--

(/MK post)

(Schala post)

Something clicked in my head all of a sudden. I stood up, rocking my raft. Everyone was either watching the battle or was participating in it. 

I raised my hands as if to cast a spell. I concentrated, and began to shimmer. Where I stood once before as Schala, I now floated as a celestial spirit. 

I leaped into the air. In this form, I could fly. I felt Mrs Prower's spirit tugging at me...beckoning me to come. If Tails-sama was unhappy about this, he'll have to deal with it. After all, I am the Celestial Archmage, as well as the Celestial Maiden of Ice. I can take care of myself.

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=Tek and SS continue to battle...the both retreat back from each other and start to glare at each other (this is VERY common in DBZ...why I brought it in this fic, I don't know...). Tek's flaming eye was now yellow, and SS was gleaming with power...but then his firey halo around him flickers out.=-- 

Tek: Giving up? 

SS: Nope. I'm just dumping this wasted body... 

Tek: WHAT?! 

SS: I stole his body, not shapeshifted... 

Tek: You MONSTER! 

--=Tek just realized what he'd done...he had seriously injured Sockles' body, when all the long he thought Demonic had shapeshifted. Tek had sense the two different beings, Sockles and Demonic, but he didn't know that it had happened THIS way...now Tek realized why Demonic didn't cower away in fear for his life...he was using Sockles body as a way to tear the group apart...to dissemble their bond with one another... Demonic was just using Sockles body as a tool. Demonic couldn't get hurt...he was just controlling Sockles like a pawn...just like Demonic was controlling Tek! But this time, Demonic had actually forced Sockles concious out...so he couldn't make the same mistake he did with Tek. Demonic learns from his mistakes...=-- 

SS: *cackle* So...do you want to destroy me some more? 

--=Tek starts to glow with rage...=--

(/MK post)

(MK post)

SS: I'm not quite done yet with his body... 

Tek: Demonic...leave Sockles out of this. 

SS: Hm...let's see. I'll let him free when he DIES! 

--=SS starts punching himself=-- 

Tek: Demonic...I challenge YOU. Your true self. Not your cowardice shield you've created. 

SS: Nah...I don't feel like it. 

--=SS continues.=-- 

Tek: Demonic...then I will destroy you from within your mind. 

SS: Tek, I can tell you are bluffing...you haven't mastered my little technique yet. 

Tek: Then I will let my little friends master it for me! 

SS: What?! 

--=Tek flies upwards and tons of black streaks fly out from below towards SS=-- 

SS: The power suckers!!! 

Tek: When I found out your plan with Sockles, I sent a message to the shadows...they are too desperate for evil to care what side they're really on. If they get too strong, I'll restrain they're powers... 

SS: How could you contact them if they are shadows...you can't sense them! 

Tek: Shadows can communicate with other shadows... 

SS: No! 

--=The shadows keep on streaking through SS...and images of Demonic can be pulled out a bit by some of the stronger shadow slash...but SS and Demonic are still intact...=-- 

Tek: Damn! They're getting filled too fast! 

--=Tek dives into the barrage of shadows and rams SS out of it...Tek equips his staff and starts slashing the shadows.=-- 

SS: I thought you were against me! 

Tek: I am! But the shadows had the change of heart... 

--=Tek is versus the shadows again...the shadows know the advantage he has against them, but they are still honing in on SS.=-- 

Tek: I knew this was a bad idea...but they are softening you up so I can free Sockles from you... 

--=Tek holds SS up to the shadows...a couple of them hit, then Tek sheilds SS and starts to attack the shadows again with his staff. He continues to repeat this process for a bit longer...=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

Friend, Talandar and I watched helplessly as Tek held Super Sockles' body up to the shadows, then fight off the shadows themselves...it was all too much...too intense...just way too intense... 

"Damnit!" Friend cursed loudly. "What can we do??" 

"I dunno!" Tal cried. "Sama??" 

"We--we have to--let Tek do this," I stuttered, stunned by the horrifying battle going on only a distance away. "He--Tek knows what he's--doing..." 

Soon, MJPM and Dack joined our little group. MJPM had Tally in his arms, Tally had her arms wrapped around Jedi's neck. Metallix and ThaSuperSonic were next. We just held our breath and watched... 

Demonic began to scream now. I shuddered...it was a horrible sound, a stereo of Sockles' voice and Demonic's, screaming at the same warbled pitches of terror, knowing that the soul inside Sockles' body, if such a bloodstained, darkened thing could be called a soul, began to be eaten away by the Shadow Collective... 

I shuddered, and looked away. I couldn't take this much longer...what would happen if Demonic got eaten away entirely? Would Sockles be returned to his body? Would Sockles body die, forcing the real Sockles to be nothing more than a wandering spirit for all eternity? 

And what was going through Tek's mind right now, as he slowly killed Demonic, torturing him closer and closer to the point of death...? 

I could only wonder. I was just a simple kitsune with some special abilities...I was never a great thinker... 

I suddenly realized the importance of what was going on now. Three Tails and W-Chu with linda in his arms were with us now. I glanced up to the scene...I narrowed my eyes and felt sweat begin to drip down my forehead...I realized the hardship Tek was performing now could ultimately be the turning point of the war... 

It was simply too important to look away from.

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=Tek's stamina was getting low...he couldn't keep this up forever... Tek was trying to keep his mind off of this horrifying deed. In Tek's mind...Eve appears again.=-- 

Tek: Be gone! You've been restraining me the whole time...I can't take much more from you... 

Eve: Tek...that wasn't me before...it was your mind. You wanted me to say that secretly in your mind. You wanted me to say, "The curse is over, you are free, come with me..." so badly that it happened in your mind. Your Lightek form is formed by a pure desire...not rage...what your doing now doesn't help your transformation. The shadows have become too strong for you to handle them all alone. What you are doing is NOT helping the earth overthrow Demonic's attack. Sure, one could say that Demonic should suffer for what he's done so far, but he has suffered enough...stop...and get your friends to help you defeat the shadows... 

Tek: This isn't Eve. You are protecting Demonic... 

Eve: No Tek! Remember the time when we first met? 

Tek: Yes, you died... 

Eve: Couldn't you tell we were born for each other...we can make it happen...if you stop destroying Demonic. Killing ANYONE won't solve ANYTHING... 

Tek: You're right...but... 

Eve: ...Tek...just stop... 

--=Tek slams SS to the ground and Tek powers up.=-- 

--=Tek enchants his staff with light and starts attacking the shadows...=-- 

Tails-Sama: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!! 

MJPM: Why did Tek stop?!! 

Tek: Help me, guys! Attack the shadows! 

Tails-Sama: He's gone CRAZY again! 

--=A blur knocks Tails-Sama over. It was Friend, flying off towards battle.=-- 

Tails-Sama: Friend! Not you, too! 

MJPM: Man, he pulled a 'Tek' on us! 

Friend: Tek isn't switching sides...Tek needs to stop something he shouldn't have started, and this is more important than Demonic right now... I have decided to fight again for now...and if you don't respect my reasons for fighting the shadows then here's a better one: I owe Tek big time. 

--=Friend powers up and starts slashing at the shadows...which have evolved to have some form. Tek and Friend battle the shadows...=-- 

MJPM: You going in? 

Tails-Sama: I ..don't know...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I stared wide-eyed, as Friend charged into the fray...I shuddered as a shadow got a good blow on him, I closed my eyes, and forced them open again...I needed to watch this... 

No. 

I needed to FIGHT this. 

I powered up with a short scream. I was Super Tails-sama again. I shot towards the fight, and drew my sword with one hand, and disapeared into the mass of darkness. 

* * * 

Metallix cursed. "That *******'s insane!!" 

"They're all insane!" W-Chu shouted. 

"You're right, of course," Talandar muttered, nodding slightly. "So am I." He flashed a grin to the other tSf'ers. "I pride myself on it!" With that, he, too, flew into the melee. 

"WAIT FOR ME!" Three Tails yelled, flying quickly after Talandar. 

"Crap! Three Tails is only 10..." MJPM glanced at Tally, then to W-Chu. "He's practically committing suicide...he's--he's got more balls than us!!" 

"WOT?" Chu cried. "I have to proove myself for this!!! Sorry, Linda...I'll need to take you back down to groundside." 

"That's okay," Linda said, grinning. "I'm a lover, not a fighter..." 

"Bah!" Tally snorted. "I wanna fight...how come I don't have powers, Jedi??" 

MJPM shrugged uneasily. "I think I know why...but it's like something that you knew a second before but just forgot..." 

Somehow in the next minute, MJPM and Chu brought their respective girlfriends to ground level, before joining the group in the air. Metallix had disapeared somewhere. 

"They went to join the fight..." ThaSuperSonic said, pointing to a writing ball of shadow suspended in the air. "It just happened so suddenly, the shadow collective formed an orb and trapped the others inside. Metal shot inside at that point...I dunno WHAT they hope to accomplish..." 

"I'll PROVE my spaldings are bigger than Three Tails'!!!" Chu shouted, enraged. He launched himself into the shadow orb as well. Metal shrugged hopelessly, and followed. Dack glanced to TSS, and then back to the shadow orb. 

"Well...we ain't helping just sitting around like this..." Dack shrugged also, and launched himself into the shadow orb. 

TSS sighed. "HAY, ANYONE WHO CAN FIGHT AND FLY! WE NEED A HAND UP HERE!!!" With that, he, too, dashed to the Shadow Orb, and disapeared inside... 

* * * 

Darkness. 

That's all there was. Darkness. 

No sound. No sight. No smell. No taste. No nothing. 

Except the pain from my injuries. I was fighting the darkness itself, the very thing that had me trapped... 

Rights. Lefts. Sword slashes, fire bombs, ki waves, energy flares, kicks with my good leg... 

It was all futile. I was slowly beginning to suffocate on the darkness...I coughed, trying to clear the intoxicating shadows out of my lungs... 

"WHERE ARE YOU, FRIEND???" I shouted. "TEK? TALANDAR??" 

No responce. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.... 

I shot up with a jolt. I was back in my bed, in my room...but everything seemed so twisted...the entire room was twisted, so the floor, walls and ceiling were curved, and yet, everything seemed to not stay in place, even the dresser that was hanging above my head... 

I pushed up to my feet, and slowly walked along the warped floor, making sure that I wouldn't fall myself...I made it to the door without a problem. I turned around to see my bed lying up against a wall. 

"Wherever this is...it's really frigged up..." I muttered, turning back to the door and throwing it open... 

I screamed. Schala was lying on the twisted floor, dead...she had been decapitated, and was now lying in a pool of blood...just like...just like...SOMETHING that I had known before...something Friend would know about... 

I heard the sound of something rushing through the air just in time to jump the large ax that had been aimed at my back. I landed on a hand, and catapaulted to my feet again. I turned and saw three figures dressed like the grim reaper advancing on me, each one weilding an ax... 

"WEAPON...Frozen Shark...Rocket_Gal..." I muttered under my breath. "So...you want to torture me some more, eh?? Fine, then...you'll fight me and wish you had never been born to mess with this kawaii kitsune..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Tails-sama post)

Three looming, ominous, robed beings standing tall over me, each one wearing the same dark costume, each one wielding a giant axe. Schala's body lay behind me in this twisted version of my house. 

The three robed figures were WEAPON, Rocket_Gal, and Frozen Shark. I don't know how I knew them...I didn't even know how this house was mine...there was some kind of stirring feeling in my subconsciousness....I shook my head, and cleared the thoughts away, and took a fighting stance. 

I noticed that one of the 'Grim Reapers' axe had a bloodstain on the blade...along with some pale blue hairs...Schala's blood, schala's hair, Schala's life... 

For some reason...I knew that they had done me wrong before, just like this. And I had been helpless to stop them. I still was helpless to stop them...but now I could get revenge... 

I tensed my muscles, and one of the axe-weilders charged me...I leapt over the larger human's head, and he swung his axe clumsily. The weapon was far to large and unwieldy for someone like the bearer to use properly. I landed behind the person, and kicked his/her legs out from under him/her, knocking them forward to the ground. 

From behind, another axe-weilder came up. I jumped aside without looking, and landed on the warped wooden guard rail that protected people from falling haplessly on top of the piano directly...err, above...nestled in the crook between the stairs and the parralel wall. I used this rail as a springboard, and flipped over the second person, and fired a small ki-wave at him/her. The attack exploded before it reached the killer, and knocked him/her backwards into the guard rail, and then through it...I watched as the killer defied gravity by falling horizontally, and then falling upwards, to land on top of the piano, shattering the polished wooden object, accompanied by a loud crash, and a heavy, wet snap as the killer's back broke. 

The first killer was up again. I saw him/her move in a flash, but I was faster--before he/she realized it, I had my legs wrapped around the killer's neck through the black robes. I shot another small ki wave to the killer's feet, knocking him/her down to the warped floor in suprise. I laid on top of her, now--it was definitely a her, with those twin, telltale bumps pressing into my back--and now that I had proper leverage, I twisted my body. Another wet snap ensued, and the limp Rocket_Gal lay on the floor, dead. 

I turned to the last killer, the one with blood on his axe...either WEAPON or Frozen Shark... 

The killer reached up with his free hand, and pulled back his hood to reveal...

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

Tek: The shadow...have become too strong... I'm going to stop fighting... 

--=Tek sheaths his staff...Tek sees a black flash...and sees himself at a twisted ancient echidna civiliation, but it later focuses...the group was there too...=-- 

Tek: The shadows have brought my mind here. If I start to meditate again, I can regain conciousness, I'd like to see how this turns out. Look there's Friend. 

--=Tek walks up to Friend...=-- 

Tek: Hey Friend! 

Friend: What have you done to me you cursed fool!!!! 

Tek: What?! 

--=Friend grotesquely melts into a bloody puddle...=-- 

Tek: I feel pain! Is this not a world created by the shadows?! Is it real?!! 

--=The whole civilization and the rest of the group melt...screaming "Why Tek? Why must you cause us to die?"=-- 

Tek: I didn't kill you! It's the curse! 

--=Eve appears...=-- 

Eve: No...you are the murderer... 

--=Eve melts...bubbling away repeating that phrase over and over again...=-- 

Tek: No...no...no..no... 

Voice: I see you've killed many to reach me, terrorist! 

Tek: What? Are you the? 

Voice: Yes, I'm the witch's descendent... 

Tek: But you're...Veronica... president of the free nation... 

Voice: And so I am! 

Tek: Are the shadows trying to torment me, or reward me for supplying them with evil? Are they showing me a path to follow...could Veronica really be the witch's decendent? 

Veronica: Attack me! All the torment you've gone through...all the rage... I can rid of it all, once you destroy me! 

Tek: Thanks...but no thanks... 

Veronica: What?! 

Tek: You gave me my lead to the future...and that's all I want... Farewell ... 

Veronica: (demonlike) Oh no you don't! You can't escape! 

Tek: Watch me... 

--=The world starts fading away and turning black again...but then returns to the ancient civilization...=-- 

Tek: I'm too exhausted from battle...I can't escape... 

Veronica: Then your stuck here with me... 

--=Tek dashes towards Veronica attempting a slash through her...but Veronica's image disappears...=-- 

--=Tek looks up to see millions of Veronicas... all snickering at him...=-- 

Veronica: Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! 

Tek: No...stop it!!!

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

Not WEAPON. Not Frozen Shark. 

A horse anthromorph. 

"Bronco..." I muttered, feeling blood drain from my face and my eyes go wide. 

Bronco gave me a sadistic grin. 

"Yes, it's me," Bronco said in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine. "WEAPON, Rocket_Gal, and Frozen Shark were only pawns. They never killed anybody...when you get right down to it, you know that it was ME who killed your chick." 

I tried to growl, but I was so...so blinded by hatred and rage that it came out as a roar. 

He KILLED her...HE killed her...The same thought tumbled around through my cranium endlessly....I swore that I almost felt it slashing up my brain in the process... 

The next thing I remember is a blinding flash of light. I had gone Super, and I was now in mid-jump...Bronco had his bloody axe up faster than what should have been possible--I kicked the axe out of his hands before he could strike me--I had Bronco on the twisted ground suddenly--he rolled and kicked me off, and I hit the equally twisted ceiling, and stuck there, looking up at the horse anthromorph, watching him retrieve his axe-- 

I pushed off of the ceiling, shooting myself like a bullet to Bronco, driving my full weight into him, and knocking him down the stairs. We both tumbled end-over-end, curved around, and wound up being above where we had started before the plight, despite the fact that the stairs were supposed to be going down. 

Bronco was up instantly, holding the axe high above his head. I rolled out of the way, and the metal blade pierced the wooden floor. 

"Impossible! You shouldn't be able to recover so quickly!" I grunted, pushing up with my hands and sweeping Bronco's feet out from under him with a kick. He fell backwards, and his axe flew through the air-- 

THUK! 

And buried itself in his head. 

"Uhm...gross..." I muttered, gagging. I turned, and began to...uhm...climb the stairs, for a lack of a better way to phrase it, downwards. 

"Don't think it's over yet, you filthy kit..." I heard a hoarse voice say from behind. I stopped dead in shock, and turned around--to see Bronco climbing to his feet, the axe still cutting diagonally through his skull. 

I cursed loudly at this point, and began to stumble backwards up--down--WHATEVER--the stairs, eyes wide. With a grunt, Bronco grasped the handle of the axe, and tugged, hard--the axe came free from his head with a splash of red all over the wood floor and carpeted stairs. He looked up at me, with his split face, and grinned--and the fissure that cut his head almost entirely in two healed itself up instantly. 

"Impossible!!" I shouted again. "You should be dead!" 

"That's the thing, Disk the GG, or Tails-sama, if you will..." Bronco said, that demonic grin never leaving his face. I felt his eyes make contact with mine...he could see how afraid I was, no! He could sense it... "I cannot die!!!"

(/Tails-sama post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Unh..." 

"Hey, Friend. You allright?" 

I shook my head, gave another grunt, and then turned my head up to see a large sillouhette standing over me. 

"Go away, Emerald. I wanna catch some sunrays." 

"Well, THAT's nice," Emerald said, scoffing and kicking my shin playfully. "I came all this way out here to say hello, and you tell me to go away?" 

Emerald Maxwell was my genetic brother. We weren't born by the same parents, not by a long shot--I was a Pokémorph, he was a half-beast. A half-beast is a human that's been genetically altered to have animalisic traits...in this case, Emerald had the wings of a charizard sprouting from his shoulder blades, and he had a very impressive wingspan at that. He was tall and muscular, with a golden, robotic right eye, and a three-and-a-half-foot long emerald green ponytail. He was also part saiyan...part kokirish...part Juraian...the poor guy had so little of his original self left, but even so, that little part is what links us as brothers...because I was made from my old pokemon DNA and his human DNA. 

I glanced back up to the 'sky.' It was really just a hologram, but the light coming from the artificial sun was real. 

I was lying back in one of the many wide, open fields of New Hyrule, a city encased in a dome that was capable of intersystem space travel. An entire city composed of more races than in any silly space film you'll see, ranging from Hyrulian, to human, to Pokémorph, to android...it was crazy, almost... 

I vaulted myself up to my feet, my R&R time at an end. I was a soldier of war, sure, but right now, there was a strange lack of things to do...I glanced at Emerald. We were both the same age of 17...approximately, anyway, since neither of us knew our actual birthdays. 

"Something isn't right..." I muttered, glancing at Emerald coolly. 

"hmm..." he responded under his breath.

(/Tails-sama post)

(Duel post)

SSJ looked up, his vision still blurry from the blinding light. The sight he saw made his jaw go slack instantaneously. Doomsday Dedge had broken out of the dark ball, obliterating everything in sight, and was now beating DS into the crater he created! His energy burned with blue flame, as did his eyes, as electricity sparked around him. He was much more powerful than even SSJ could have predicted, much more powerful than Duel had made him in the online battle with Sockles. Dedge punched as hard as he could, Dark Sister's beaten body opening a creavasse up the crater and between SSJ's feet. SSJ decided it'd be safer hovering high above, and burst into the sky. 

OoC: I'm going into first-person Dedge now.

--------------------------------------------

I listened to my body. It glistened and whispered with power, and screamed with rage. I could hear flames burning, Duel grimacing, Edge enraged. They were both inside of me, and yet, I was someone else. Someone that they could only watch. I was the warrior they had created, I was every dram of fight within them. And yet, when Sockles had attacked, when I was so helpless, nothing but a toy, they fed another part of them into me. They had held it back at first, in fear of losing it, but in my situation, they let it out. They had given me their compassion, their very souls. And now, I was truly Duel and Edge, I was the true fusion of their full selves. I was everything Duel kept locked in his inner safe, I was all that Edge knew and loved. What I had thought to be Sockles' death had just been the kindling for the flame, the flame itself had come from the matches of Duel and Edge.

And they were telling me to kill the being in front of me. They knew it had to be done, they knew she had to be killed before she killed us. And I did not have much time left. The time I had spent meditating had increased it, but my short life, my small flame, was close to over. Landing one last punch into Dark Sister, I sprung back, happy with the freedom SSJ had given me by getting out of the way. Two balls of energy formed in my hands, and hurling them at Dark Sister, I made one large sphere of energy. As the two struck her broken body, thousands of the same energy balls burst out of my sphere and flung themselves at her. As they approached her, I saw a look on her face that made me stop them. It was a look not of rage, not of surprise, not of self pity. It was that look that simply said: why? Why are you doing this to me? It was the same look that was on my face as she had clenched her fist, making Sockles fall to the ground. It was not a look of evil. But as soon as that look had come, she hid it with a snarl of rage. She did not want to show her good side, but I had gotten a glimpse. And as I let the spheres go, hitting her once again, I lessened their power a little bit, making sure they would not kill her. Something between a grimace and a grin appeared on my face. I would never forgive her evil side, my flame still burned to kill it. But her good side, what I had seen on that face, no matter how subtle, existed not only in Mrs Prower but in herself. And I could not kill that. Both Duel and Edge knew that, as did I. 

The flame that is compassion has warmth along with deadly blaze, as I was finding out in this short existance of mine. But as long as my existance was long enough to find that out, what did length matter?

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Tek soon realizes what's happening. Tek soon ignores the images around him and startes to meditate...=-- 

Veronica: What do you think you're doing? 

Tek: I'm leaving. Staying here bores me. 

Veronica: Bores you?! 

Tek: Yes. I've had worse nightmares. This isn't my worst nightmare. Some of the shadows within the sphere are giving me a 'break' because I gave them some evil. Therefore, they gave me a lead to my destiny, AND let me easy on the nightmare part. Sure, one or two shadows may be trying their hardest to give me the worst nightmare ever...but that's not enough. Most of them are avoiding me. The only thing that these hard working shadows can keep up with is someway to increase my rage...but as my rage increases, my chances of getting out are higher. But your foolish ways of tormenting me have begun to bore me, and to that, I bid thee, farewell. 

Veronica: You can't escape...it's...impossible 

Tek: I might've been wrong before...but now I'm sure of as to how to get out...to fall asleep in my dream! 

Veronica: What?! 

Tek: Good night. 

Veronica: No...this can't be... 

--=Tek closes his eyes and lays on the pavement. He tries to fall asleep with the millions of images trying to keep him awake. Tek is planning ahead at the same time...when he gets out of this dream...he's gonna take Demonic...go up to Dark Sister and hold Demonic for ransom. How could that work...are the shadows still feeding off of him? They could be getting stronger...and holding us in this nightmare longer... But Tek can get out...he's sure of it. Tek looks back on the adventure...it has been an adventure indeed...though he wishes he was with MK right now...where ever he is. MK provided Tek's second opinion..which kept him thru the toughest times. Fighting in New York, before its desolation...against the Kedzie clones. Escaping with Demoniclone...then betrayed by him. Tek is amazed...never before has he had so many allies...so many people to have faith and trust in. The Satellite...how could Tek forget that...he still feels the explosion...he still feels the cold hard pain of space. Tek looks back on the adventure, with a smile, yet he knows the Earth will end someday because of our lack of repect for it, but if the world ends, then Veronica will, and Tek will be free... What?! What is Tek thinking? Tek had just wanted the world to end..Tek grimaces at the thought that came through his head... Tek's selfishness has gotten to him... He won't let that happen again...he needs to end the worlds pollution and evil...and he has all the people he needs...and he doesn't have to worry about how powerful or smart they are...cuz they don't need to change stats to win this war... they need to change their feelings about themselves in the real world...that is how the characters are affected by real life...they're performance is done to the satisfactory of the creator... If the person strives to his/her goals in real life, then they will succeed in this life... Tek hopes MK understands this...Tek hopes everyone understands this... Tek is slowly starting to drift away...into a nice little nap...and he blindly says, "I love my life..." and Tek quietly fades out with the Veronicas screaming in his ear. That last thing he says seems to stick in his mind...confusing him of why he said it. He soon realizes that making his first friends make up for all the torture he's gone through for the last three milleniums.=--

(/MK post)

(Talandar post)

I tried to slash through the darkness as much as possible, but in the end I was swallowed up. everything around me was suddenly swallowed in a horrible black. i struggled to get out, but it seemed that i did not have control over anything. then i realized i could not see, hear, or smell anything. in fact, the only thing i could sense was pain. 

Suddenly, i felt my body slammed into pavement. I stood up woozily and found myself outside the cafeteria at my local high school. 

what a fitting place for a nightmare was all i could think for a moment. I then looked around and noticed how eerily quiet it was, except for this dripping, that seemed somewhat calming, and yet terrifying at the same time. i decided to find the source of the noise, and ventured into the school. 

The first thing that drew my attention was the fact that most of the tables had been broken in some way. also, the tvs that hung on the walls seemed to have several holes in them. there was some sort of device near the kitchen, but that escaped my attention at the moment. Instead i was looking at a piece of table that was at my feet. there was something on it. I bent down and picked it up, and was shocked at what i saw. 

There was a bullet imbedded in the wood. thousands of thoughts ran through my head at once. what happened here? how could this happen? if it did, then where is everybody? I finally noticed the device near the kitchen, and i realized with horror what it was. 

A pipe bomb. I dashed straight at it and set my robotic parts to disarming it, which they did in short order. i then heard that horrifying dripping again....

(/Talandar post)

(Mrs Prower post)

"Oh...my head...hmm? Demonic?"

Mrs Prower, lying down on the floor of the mountain cave, pulled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her throbbing forehead. She could have sworn Demonic was with her a minute ago. Or was it an hour ago? Or more? She couldn't tell.

Shakily, shivering slightly in the cold, damp gloom of the small cave, she got up. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her teeth chattering. Outside, the sun was dipping below the horizon, and the temperature was dropping with it. Dark shadows were gathering in the corners of the cave, moving with the absence of light as if they were alive.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Her voice echoed, unanswered, around the cave.

Carefully, Mrs Prower checked herself for wounds. A few cuts, a few bruises, but nothing major. Her head still pounded from being dragged back from the spirit world a while ago, but otherwise she was more or less fine.

Shivering, she suddenly thought of Demonic. No doubt he would be back soon, and she wanted to be as far away as possible by then. Mrs Prower knew all too well what he could do to her mind if she resisted him. He terrified her, and rightly so, since she was powerless and he had almost absolute control over the dark powers.

Suddenly anxious to escape, she went to the exit of the cave and peered out. Over the edge was a sheer drop, impossible to see how huge it was since swirling clouds and mists covered it. There was no way down, unless she could fly, which she couldn't.

Pondering for a moment, deep in thought, Mrs Prower, sitting down again, sent an open mind message, scanning the area for a friendly mind. She met Schala, who was on her way to find her. After a quick chat with her fellow blue vixen, she pressed onwards, searching further and further away from the mountain. 

Then, suddenly, it hit her. A sudden, shocking force of anger and power hit her mind head on, scattering her thoughts for a few moments. Who was that?

Two minds were struggling, immersed in a cruel, gripping battle. The thought waves were distressingly murderous, insults flying from all directions, threats and curses aimed at each other. Mrs Prower realized who the two creatures were- Dedge and Dark Sister. And the evil blue vixen was losing.

Fearing what would happen if they realized she was intruding on their thoughts, desperate to escape without her presence being noticed by either of them, Mrs Prower returned to her body. She wasn't much of a fighter where magic was concerned, and after being exposed to Demonic's evil thoughts some time ago; she had no desire to repeat the experience. 

Shaking, slightly worried for Dedge's safety, despite the fact that he was winning, Mrs Prower peered out of the cave, looking for Schala. Dark Sister was a troublemaker, and a very unpredictable one at that. If Demonic knew she was losing, he would be there at Dark Sister's side in a flash, and then there'd be trouble. Dedge couldn't surely beat both of them...could he?

Suddenly, she was awoken from her thoughts by a fierce, slicing, burning pain that tore through her wrists.

Crack. Crack.

The sound was sickeningly loud. Mrs Prower, too shocked and surprised to make a noise, stared down at her paws. The bones of her wrists were broken, almost crushed, and protruding through the surface of her skin. Ripped muscle and flesh welled with blood that began to pour down her arms.

The red blood rolled swiftly down her arms to drip off her elbows onto the ground, dying the floor red. The pain was so sudden and intense that she could barely breathe, let alone scream, and her head swam with confused thoughts.

Sobbing quietly, she attempted to staunch the blood that rolled off her fur in rivulets; staining everything it touched a rich, dark red. She clambered to her feet, and began to call in desperation for Schala with her mind.

Barely a moment later, there was another heart-wrenching ripping sound as a zigzag slash sliced across Mrs Prower's right leg, stretching in length from hip to knee. The sound of flesh, muscle and clothing being torn apart to the bone would have moved even the hardest of hearts.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh....aaaaaahhhh!! It hurts!" She sobbed, the pain tearing her apart, stealing her breath from her body. Dizzy, she landed on her knees with a crunch, almost fainting from the pain. Another slash ripped through her chest from left to right, tearing veins and splitting muscle almost to the bone. Her heart was missed by inches, but the veins near it were all but torn to pieces.

The stark reality of what was going to happen was terrifying. 

She was going to bleed to death.

Everywhere she looked there was blood. Her blood...red, red, shining red, wet and metallic in smell. The stench of death was overpowering to the senses, and she felt herself starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

"No..." Forcing herself to keep conscious, Mrs Prower struggled to get up but her torn leg failed her and she collapsed down on her knees again, "The pain...it hurts so much..." She didn't have the strength to send again, she could only watch in a kind of numbness as her life blood spilled out onto the ground. Her fur was no longer blue; it was a bloody, mangled red. Coughing up more of her own blood, she continued to fight the red haze that threatened to engulf her.

And yet, she began to realize why she was dying. Dedge must be killing Dark Sister. They must still be linked somehow.

Unable to move, her wrists broken, her right leg slashed to the bone and her chest ripped apart, she laid down carefully on her back on the blood-sodden ground. She could feel another wound slicing down the left side of her face, but she was numb with pain now and couldn't feel it much.

Suddenly unafraid of dying, she strove to control herself, to be brave, to make her final moments as dignified as possible. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined, the dying. She had suffered worse from lesser things. For once, Mrs Prower had no fear of what she was about to experience. The dark cave melted like mist in her eyes, the shadows fading into shapes of light, the howling wind outside dulling into a faint, almost pleasant hum. She would have loved to apologize to Linda, to everyone, for the trouble she had caused. And all because she had been weak. Silently, she prayed for the survival of her companions, wherever they were. She had failed them and herself...but at least Dedge would have Dark Sister finished now...and that meant more to Mrs Prower than anything else...if her own death meant Dark Sister's end...it was worth the sacrifice...

(/Mrs Prower post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Well, I don't see what's got you so worried," Emerald said, shrugging innocently, giving me a simple grin. 

"EMERALD!! FRIEND!!!" 

The sudden shouting caught us off-guard, and we jerked out of instinct, many years of being on our toes showing through our body language. 

Running up to us, breathing heavily, was a young Kitsune named Miles...everyone called him Tails, though, since he had twin tails that he could use to fly with... 

"What is it, kid?" I asked, glancing at Tails from the corner of my eye. 

"Tammy's in trouble..." He panted, doubling over to catch his breath. 

"What??!" I demanded sharply. Tammy Nyaath, a Meowth Pokémon anthromorph, with lavender hair, a charming personality and a great body...she was my girlfriend... 

"At the...blader's bowl..." 

I growled, and powered up in a flash, and flew through the city at top speeds, not knowing WHAT to expect...

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

-=-=-=-Tek loses vision of the echidna civilization. Tek opens his eyes again...black is everywhere...light enters then disappears randomly as the shadows swarm the group. Tek starts spinning around rapidly..there is no gravity or friction within the Shadow Ball... Tek concentrates...tries not to lose conciousness due to the high force of the spinning... Tek lets out a rageful scream. Tek halts to a stop. Tek covers his eyes or the swarms of shadows will cause him to become dizzy and fall back into the nightmare. Tek senses a body coming his way...Tek lowers his altitude as Tails-Sama's body flies over him. The lifeless body bounces off the inside of the sphere and is shooting around inside of it... Friends body shoots from above then bounces to the right...all the warrior's bodies are shooting around inside of the sphere, except for the halted Tek.

{First person, Present time Tek Mode}

I need to escape. The darkness is strangley blinding. How can darkness be blinding? It's blinding because of the light that is trying to overcome it...it is entering with short-lived bursts. It will hurt one's eyes to see our side losing... Seeing the others bounce off so rapidly on the sides of the sphere tells me not to try to bust through it... The light needs help... The more light we have, the higher of a chance we can win... I'm casting Grants, the ultimate light spell...

{3rd person}

Tek lets out a scream as arrows of light gather and shoot into Tek...creating a miniglobe. A final beam of light shoots from the sky and the globe explodes...

{1st person} A success! The shadows are paralyzed in shock...They are so confused...they thought they had control of me. Where's SS? He's...he's... gone. He had escaped when we distracted the shadows. The sphere has been broken... the rest of my group falls to the ground...but still fighting their nightmares...I've beaten my nightmare...they need to beat theirs...

{3rd Person}

Tek jumps at the shadows one by one...slashing them in half... The shadows disapate...vanishing away to their eternal doom... A thought races across his head... "Where's MK..." Tek frantically searches the area, ignoring the shadows trying to regroup...MK has vanished...he's not at the battlefield...he's not anywhere near! Tek can't sense him! MK is still alive...because Tek is still there. Tek casts Multi-Grants again...the shadows are stunned..and Tek finishes the rest of them off by repeatedly freezing them...taking a good 45 minutes. Tek is exhausted and he slowly puts the group in pine needle beds Tek made...and covered them in a blanket... "Rest well my friends...this is all I can do to help you right now...these are YOUR personal battles... you deal with them..." Tek meditates...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

I flew over the east urban area of New Hyrule, and then I saw a crowd gathering in the distance...milling people and worried voices came from below, but nothing was as loud as the voice screaming over and over in my head... 

"She's okay! She's okay! SHE'S OKAY!!" That same voice shouted. I felt my eyes begin to sting, and my vision became blurry...at last, I saw the park, and the gray blader bowl, and a massive throng of people milling about the edge but nobody going in... 

I landed in the bowl softly, touching down on one foot, then the other. I had no clue where Emerald was at this point...but it didn't matter...tears streaking my face, I slowly and shakily marched over to a crumpled figure in the bottom of the bowl surrounded by a pool of something red, something I couldn't make out with my blurred eyesight...but I could smell it, clearly as day. I had a keen sence of smell to back my ultra-good hearing...and I could smell the saltry scent of blood... 

At last, I reached the figure, and kneeled down next to it. The figure was female...she had cream-colored, silky fur, only now it was stained and matted with red blood. She had shoulder-length, half-curly lavender hair, which, too, was bloodstained. She wore tight, ankle-length bluejeans and a loose tanktop that exposed her midriff, and the word 'MEOW' brinted in bold, blue, large letters across the front. She had a golden, oval-shaped charm on her forehead, a tail, and distinctly feline facial features... 

She formerly went known as Miss Nyaath, but once her real name got out, it spread like wildfire... 

Tammy Nyaath, my girlfriend. She lay at the bottom of the skaters' bowl, in a pool of her own blood, her mouth slightly agape, blood staining the corners of her mouth and making a trail down her cheeks, her neck twisted at an odd angle... 

Dead. 

------------ 

"He can't die...impossible..." I gasped. 

"Heh heh heh..." Bronco whispered, slowly climbing up the twisted and warped stairs. "This is your worst nightmare, -Sama. Deal with it..." 

I growled, and jumped backwards, landing on top of a window, and then springing off and launching into Bronco's gut once again. He swung his axe wildly, but missed, and I flipped over to kick him in the chest. He dodged out of the way somehow, and grabbed hold of my ankle, and slammed me into a wall. I fell through, sheetrock and wooden support beams falling around me, and I crashed through the other side to find myself in the kitchen. I skidded to along the ceiling, and crashed to a hault painfully into the ceiling light. 

"Damnit, the way this house is warped reminds me of the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time," I grunted, pushing myself up to my feet. I wiped my muzzle, and my glove came away bloody. I stared at the splotch of red against the dirty white of my glove...and at last, like a bolt of lightning, an idea struck me. 

"This is your worst nightmare, -Sama. Deal with it." 

A nightmare...so, this was all a simple nightmare...well, in nightmares, none of the rules of the real world need apply... 

Bronco came charging at me through the hole I had made in the wall, but I backflipped over the protruding ceiling light, and held my hands up into the air. 

"GENO WHIRL!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. I then put one arm behind me, and curved the other one towards my chest, and flipped my wrist, like I was tossing a frisbee with deathly accuracy, towards Bronco--but instead of a frisbee, I was flinging an atom-thin energy disk. I didn't know how I knew about it--but, hell, whatever I thought of now would help me a lot! 

The Geno Whirl beheaded Bronco, his horsehead falling to the ceiling. His body stumbled, and fell over the ceiling light; with a sound of shattering glass and crackling electricity, Bronco's body began to bleed and twitch involuntarily. 

I walked over to Bronco's head, which was on its' side. He glanced up at me, and sneered angrily. 

"You can't beat me," Bronco's head said in a horrible whisper. "You cannot beat me...I'm immortal in this dream!" 

"You can't get hurt in a dream," I said coolly. "And if this is my dream, Schala isn't really dead. And your body is over there, stuck to the glass and being pumped full of electricity. I've got nothing more to say to you, I'm leaving this place." I turned away from the horse anthromorph. 

"Heh...if you leave, I'll haunt you forever..." 

I whirled around angrily on the horse head, and I saw that he was laughing, even though he was without his body...and that just made me feel so...angry... 

The last thing I remembered was a bright light made of pure rage and suffering...and I was lost in a whirlpool of negative emotions, a whirlpool that threatened to drag me farther away from myself... 

Oni Tails-sama is born. An ageless demon with white fur covering his entire body, created out of pure emotion, armed with only a double-double-edged sword shaped like the infinity symbol from which he has been born...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

I gasped. I could feel the panicked cry of Mrs Prower coming from a mountain cave. I flew over to the cave, following the path of the thought. It called to me, over and over, a panicked wave of pain and suffering that even I almost couldn't fathom. 

I reached the cave and retook physical form. I looked at the collapsed body of Mrs Prower. I touched my mind to hers and realized that she and Dark Sister were linked. Whatever damage Dark Sister was taking, Mrs Prower was taking it as well...I couldn't heal her, because that would also heal Dark Sister as well...boy, was I in a pickle. 

The only alternative left for me was to use translocation and teleport myself back to camp, but the Shadow influence was too great for me to safely return. However...I could feel that if Dedge killed Dark Sister, Mrs Prower would die as well...I won't let that happen. I can't. 

I picked up the bleeding Mrs Prower, having fallen unconscious from the spasms that came as a result of the psychic link. I concentrated my energies, and teleported all the way back to camp. I fell to the ground and everything went black...

(/Schala post)

(Katana post)

"We're losing some of our forces." said a shadow "This 'Tek' is more powerful than we first realized... I say we stop the Shadow Globe before we use all of our energy..." 

DK looked at the shadow...

"Quiet, you fool, we will do no such thing, and look at Oni Tails-sama..." he said "hatred and rage... delicious and a good source of energy..." 

"But sir..." the shadow said... 

"That's it!" DK growled "You're a failure, and you are no longer needed." 

With that, he closed his hand into a fist, and the shadow began to scream as DK atomized him, and turned him into energy, which then collected into him... And he grew slightly... And his eyes glowed a somewhat deeper shade of neon red. 

"Who else has an opposing comment?" he asked. 

"N-n-not us..." all the other shadows whimpered. 

"Then get back to work." DK commanded.

(/Katana post)

(MK post)

--=Tek stops meditating. He is rested. Tek looks back at the group...struggling to fight their nightmares...he notices Tails-Sama's transformation...he thinks about the consequences, then he smiles. "They'll take care of it without me...I have to find my human creator before its too late. Tek can now sense him...but its not a solid element he's sensing...no. It couldn't be?=-- 

--=Tek flies out into the woods...he sees... Sockles body. Tek rushes to it and examines it. It's a lifeless, purple, hedgehog echidna fusion. Tek knows Sockles is still alive. Demonic ditched the body in his escape...but...why would he...no! Tek was still in denial of what could have happened next.=-- 

--=Tek carries Sockles' body in his arms and he takes off again...he's focusing all his sense power on Sockles spirit...which as been separated. Tek is frantically searching for two things...MK and Sockles' spirit. Tek is angry and impatient...he uses a massive wind thrust to level the trees so eye can have a better chance of finding anything. Tek senses a spirit...but can't tell who's though... Tek lowers its altitude and speeds to the spirit. Tek looks at the spirit in disbelief...=-- 

Tek: No...it...couldn't be... 

Spirit: Yes, it's me, Matt. Or MK if you will... 

Tek: No...I refuse to believe it happened to you... 

MK: Yeah...Demonic took my body...I dunno why though, since I'm so powerless and all. 

Tek: Demonic, you are indeed a monster... MK. Fuse into Sockles' body for now until we find his spirit... We need another fighter on this one... 

MK: I don't think Sockles' likes having his body passed around as if were the village sock... 

Tek: Well, I don't think Sockles seems to care about that right now...just get in the body... 

--=MK flies towards the body...a bright light causes Tek to cover his eyes...=-- 

--=BANG! MK's vision is blurred, he looks around frantically and flies into a couple of trees as if he's a pinball. It soon focuses...=-- 

MK: Wow! I've never been so quick before! 

--=MK thrust his fist outward...is shooms so fast that it pulls him over the and and he slams into another tree...MK holds his arm in pain...=-- 

Tek: Sockles was injured in the battle... 

--=Tek casts Resta...and MK and Sockles body is healed=-- 

MK: This is kinda like a 3 person fusion, huh? 

Tek: No...it looks like a demon is possessing a fusion's soul then getting replaced by another victim. 

MK: Why do you have to be so literal...that's one of the reasons why we split... 

--=Tek and MK fly over the woods...searching for Sockles and Demonic, who has stolen MK's body...=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

Crnch, crnch, crnch. 

A bulky, cloaked figure stopped his march through a thick forest, and turned his large head left, then right, taking a couple cautious, loud sniffs into the air. 

"They're close...my redneck instinct tells me they're close...bwahahaha. Damn, it's sweet having the Force to back my redneck senses to the max." 

He continued his march, and at last, came to the camp that the TSF'ers have long since set up. The cloaked figure observes all of the goings-on with keen eyes...some of these faces are familiar, but way too many of them are new...and all the hustle and bustle are giving him a headache. 

"Heh. Schala, Crin, and Em should be here somewhere. I can smell 'em...hey, nobody's paying attention to me!!" 

The figure stepped out into the camp, sloshing through the water noisily, but despite all this, nobody turned to pay the figure any heed... 

"ROOOAAAAAAR!!!" 

The figure unleashed a large ROAR that shook the entire camp--and THAT was enough to gain everyone's attention. 

Tally sloshed over to the cloaked figure, and demanded defensively, "Who are you?" 

"Bwahahaha." The figure laughed, and threw back his cloak, revealing none other than...Bowser??!! "My name is Marshal Darth Bowser. Heh...been spending the past couple days trying to find you guys, looks like I finally succeeded." 

"Darth Bowser..." Tally murmured. "The name is familiar." 

"Heh." DB grunted. He pulled from his cloak two items--a rifle, and a metal cylinder of some kind. "I'm a redneck dragon-turtle with the Force at my side, and a rifle in one hand, a lightsaber in the other. Where Tails-sama?" 

"Meh, he's over there somewhere, fighting off a nightmare or two..." Tally shrugged, and explained the story of the Shadow Orb. 

"That's not cool," DB rumbled. "Show me to him, allow me to help him best I can..." 

---------------- 

I watched passively as Bronco's body picked itself up, and re-attached his head to his neck, and he picked up his axe off the ceiling. 

"Shall we tango?" Bronco asked, laughing maniacally. 

"I'll lead," I muttered evenly...Bronco swung with his axe. I saw the move coming way ahead of time, and with a scream of rage, I blocked easily with the side of my infinty sword. Then I twisted, and hacked Bronco's right arm off, and it fell up, to the floor. 

"Damnit," Bronco murmured, glancing at the stump of his arm, then turning back to me. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, and he swung again with the axe, and I ducked under it, kicking his knee out, making him fall into a wall. 

I stood over Bronco. He had dropped his axe, and now sat buried in the sink against the opposite wall. I held the infinity sword out and said, "Game, set, and match." 

"Wait, Em!" 

I jerked suddenly, as a large figure rumbled up to me and grabbed my much-thinner arm. 

"Let go of me, Darth Bowser," I growled. Whoever this being was, however I knew him, he was in my way. I would kill him if he continued to interfere, and I made that point clear to him. "I will have to kill you if you do not let me go." 

"You can't kill me," DB said, staring into my eyes, hard. "I'm using the Force to project myself into your head. Killing Bronco won't solve anything, you know this!" 

"This is the only way for me to escape this hellish nightmare," I said coldly, ripping my arm away from DB's grasp. I held my sword out again, and slashed Bronco through. With a high-pitched scream, Bronco evaporated, as did the twisted, warped world we were in. 

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Darth Bowser and Tally~Fox leaning over me, conserned. 

"Out of my way!" I growled angrily, sitting up quickly and drawing the Infinity Sword. Tally and DB backed away quickly, and I stood up full on the straw bed that had been made for me. 

"I'm going to end all of this NOW!" I shouted. I hopped off of the bed, and began to run across the surface of the water at top speeds, towards the tower Demonic had set up....

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

As OT-S raced towards the tower, filled with undying rage and sadistic intentions, the SC was laughing heartily.... 

"So much anger... so much HATE!" DK laughed, and he was growing bigger.... and bigger... "I don't need any of you other shadows anymore, hahaha!!! Now, you will all merge with me, immediately!" 

With that, all the shadows were sucked into his being, making him bigger... he didn't even resemble katana now as he merged with his "brothers", but his eyes still had that hot, neon crimson, bloodish fire... But suddenly, he realized he had to make a sacrifice... He could not be active until his transformation was complete... And that would take at least several months... 

"Argh, i wanted to destroy them now..." he said "But oh well, when I am complete, I shall be completely invincible! We are not finished, TS****ers!" 

With that, he caved in upon himself, turning into a small orb the size of a ball-point... He then disappeared, to an area with daylight... The orb would follow the sun, so he would never get destroyed.... When he would return, no one would stand in his... its... their way.

(/Katana post)

(Talandar post)

I slowly walked towards the cafeteria doors, knowing that something bad had to be waiting for me. I peeked out into the hall, but could see nothing. I then proceeded right and up the stairs. 

When i got to the top, i had to stifle a vomiting fit. just lying there were several people, some propped up against the wall. the wall was covered in blood, and a large pool of blood was spreading quickly. Suddenly, i realized what that dripping sound was. It was blood, dripping down the stairs going to the second floor. 

Suddenly, i heard a snicker and caught a flash of movement going towards the main gym. I gave chase, trying not to look into any class rooms. every so often, i would catch a flash of brown or green, sometimes going up stairs or around corners, but going in the general direction of gym most of the time. 

Finally, I arrived at the gym to find it in the worst condition of all. There was equipment everywhere, all sorts of playiing balls scattered around the room. the basketball hoops seemed to be smashed, and one of them was lying on the ground. 

Then i heard that snickering again, and turned to see a rat anthromorph, and a snake anthromorph sitting on top of closed bleachers. They were both holding guns, and had jackets on that looked like they carried more ammo. they jumped down and looked at me. 

"Doesn't look like much, does 'e?" said the rat 

"heh, no not much at all" responded the snake 

"who the hell are you guys?" 

"what, don't recognize me, corny?" the rat replied. I narrowed my eyes as i realized who they were. These guys had tormented me for long enough, and now this. it was time for them to face the consequences. 

"you..... how could you do this? No, I don't care. You'll pay for this!" I literally flew at the rate, while he dashed back, firing his weapon like mad. i deflected the shots, and slammed my shoulder into him. he went flying back and smashed into the bleachers. then i realized my mistake. I had forgotten the snake! i flew up as he whipped me with his tail, but soon find myself flying into the wall as he smashed me with both hands in the side. The rat got up from the wreckage of the bleachers. 

"I gotta admit, he's a better fighter than he ever looked like in school, but he's still no match for us" Rat cocked his submachine gun, and pulled the trigger, aiming right at me. 

i could see the bullets flying straight at me, but I had lost all will to fight. Suddenly, a fire kindled inside me. No, i will not die like this. I CAN'T die like this. 

(3rd person):

The rat and snake smirked as they saw talandar's apparent inability to move, and the bullets rushing at him, when suddenly a red shield appeared around him as he screamed in rage. they stepped back in shock as Talandar stood up slowly and looked straight at them, a strange fire in his eyes. Without any warning, a laser shot out of his robotic eye and scrapped the rat's gun as Tal dashed at the snake and smashed his gun. The snake then felt himself fly through the air and smash into the floor next to the rat. 

"the hell was that?" the rat cried in shock 

"you will not defeat me.... I REFUSE TO DIE!!!!"

(/Talandar post)

(Tails-sama post)

Dead. 

Dead dead dead dead dead... 

She couldn't be. 

She shouldn't be. 

She was the Chosen One of Wind...she shouldn't be dead. None of the Chosen Ones were supposed to die... 

I screamed, loudly, a scream of rage and sorrow that shook the entire domed city...I fell to my knees, and clutched the bloodsoaked form of Tammy Nyaath close to my body, screaming and crying, the utter agony tormenting every cell in my body, ripping me apart from the inside...her body was cold and limp, her cheery disposition and friendly attitude evaporated into an intangible cloud that I could never again experience... 

IT JUST WASN'T FAIR. 

As I sat there, in the bottom of the steep bowl, a dead Pokémorph in my arms, at least half of New Hyrule's population standing by and watching...and then something snapped, and I simply didn't care...I only wanted my girlfriend back with me, for all of eternety... 

I glanced up to Emerald, who gave a knowing smile and a wink. And dawned on me at last... 

"This isn't real," Emerald said, waving an arm, and all the New Hyrulians, and the blader bowl disapeared, everything disapeared until it was just me, Tammy's body in my arms, and Emerald floating above us. "All just a nightmare. But you've gotten past it all, and your worst nightmare is over..." 

There was a deep gasp from somewhere close by me--I turned down to see Tammy blinking slowly, and breathing loudly...she saw me, and gave a foggy-minded grin, and placed a furry hand on my cheek. 

"T'anks for believin', Nana-kun..." Tammy whispered. 

And then, everything started to steadily glow white, until everything was enveloped in a bright white light... 

---------------------- 

"He awakens." A deep, rumbling voice said from somewhere nearby. 

"Hey...where did that cat girl come from...?" A female voice with an english accent asked. It was familiar...it belonged to Tally...the first one I didn't recognize, though... 

"Hell if I knew." The first voice said. 

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes...two shadows were hanging over my head....I gasped and jumped back-- 

"Darth Bowser??" I cried, eyes wide. "How the...huh?" 

"I registered on TSF, a while ago," Darth Bowser said, giving me a toothy grin. "And you are...?" 

"Friend Maxwell," I said, exhaling. "Tails-sama created me for his fanfictions...you read the first chapter, I think..." 

"Hmm...that's right, I remember now...but who's that?" He pointed to a form lying next to where I had been--I gasped, it couldn't be-- 

"Mmm..." Tammy groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "See? I tolja it was a good t'ing ya believed in me...now we can be togetha foreva...."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

I woke up, having been awakened by this huge burst of negative energy. I could feel rage and anger coming from this being...all the emotions surfaced because of...me? Of course...the Shadow Collective has taken the deepest nightmares of the people there and turned them against them...it must've been Tails-sama that the negative energies were flowing from. 

I quickly got up. I saw Friend and...Tammy? What's she doing here? Boy, I have missed much when I was away... 

I knew I couldn't go to the battle. It would be hard to...especially for Tails-sama. But Mrs Prower would need to be there...wait. 

"Friend," I said, with a hint of steel in my voice. 

"Yes?" Friend asked, his voice slightly choked with emotion. I knew what it was...Tammy...his girlfriend...it was his happiness... 

"I need to ask you a favor," I said. 

"What is it?" Friend asked. 

"I don't want you to leave Tammy so soon," I said, remembering from Tails-sama's fanfictions about how much he loved her. "However, I need you to take Mrs Prower to the battlefield. I'd do it myself, but I've nearly spent all my energy getting her here instantaneously...go, Friend...please...for Tails-sama's sake..." 

And then the world went black again as I lapsed into unconsciousness.

(/Schala post)

(Talandar post)

"I REFUSE TO DIE!!!!" As i yelled that, I thought I felt a fire ignite at the back of my head. The feeling expanded until it swallowed my vision in a bright red light. 

(3rd person)- 

"what the hell is he doing?" The snake wondered as Talandar screamed in rage. 

"who cares, just get him!" They both drew daggers and dashed at Talandar. they jumped up to slam their blades onto Talandar, but instead they found themselves frozen in mid-air. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" The snake yelled in rage. 

(1st person)- 

I could feel the fire spreading across my body, healing my wounds as it went. it then encountered my robotic eye and dreadlocks. I screamed in pain as the robotic limbs were demolished, but immediately afterward the flesh and blood limbs were regenerated. this process repeated when the fire encountered my robotic arm. 

(3rd person)- 

The snake and rat stared in shock as a wave of energy swept over talandar, healing his wounds and converting his robotic parts, while also changing the color of his fur to neon red. Their breath caught in their throaghts as he opened his eyes. 

(1st person)- 

My vision cleared to reveal the rat and snake suspended in mid-air in front of me, eyes wide. Energy flooded through my body, replacing the fire. I suddenly knew who i was. Chaos Talandar. 

I quickly turned my attention to the snake, as he was the more powerful of the two. i held my hand out towards him, and somehow a beam of energy leapt out of my hand and launched him backwards. i shifted my attention to the rat, and decided to try something. i held out my hand and a red tennis racket materialized. he pulled it back to swing, and let out as powerfull a swing as he could. a tennis ball materialized and was launched into the rat, who flew after the snake. 

I smirked as i realized the power i held. I quickly conjured up angel wings, and flew towards the pair. I conjured up a flaming sword, and charged at the snake. with an easy swing, I lopped off his head. I then turned my attention to the rat, who had drawn himself back up. he was quivering in fear, but i ignored him. 

(3rd person)- 

"mercy! MERCY!!!!" the rat pleaded. Talandar seemed not to notice his cries, as he slowly stalked forward. the rat scrambled back as Talandar dashed forward and grabbed him by the jacket. 

"why" talandar muttered. 

"huh?" 

"Why do you deserve mercy! Are you more important than the people you slaughtered!!!" the rat winced at talandar's sudden outburst. 

"come on, talandar, buddy. you know me, right?" 

"yes, i do. and that's why I'm doing this" The Rat barely had time for a last gasp as Talandar skewered him on his fire sword. the blade was dispelled as the rat fell to the floor. as he hit the floor, the rat disintegrated. The whole school was disintegrating, converging on the spot where he was standing. 

"I see. It wasn't real, was it? a nightmare... heh" 

Then the world dissappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I slowly opened my eyes, and even slower I stood up. i looked at my arm and realized i was still Chaos Talandar. Then i noticed that there was a group of people near me. Among them I could sense a familiar presence, that being Friend. I smiled as i knew that I was back with my friends.

(/Talandar post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Hang on, Mrs. Prower..." I muttered, taking the heavily bleeding vixen in my arms...she wouldn't last much longer. I reached behind me, and pulled from the bulb on my back a large seed. I held it over Mrs. Prower's face, and popped it open, sprinkling a fine powder onto her...her nose twitched, and she groaned slightly, her frail body made a small tremor in my grasp...but slowly, her wounds began to heal. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" Darth Bowser demanded over my shoulder. 

"It's a very unstable healing powder. It's effects are only temporary, which is why I need to leave now..." I slowly took to the air, and made my way to the clashing fight in the distance... 

----------- 

I sniffed the air carefully...Demonic's Tower loomed high in front of me. The smell I got off of it was that of hatred and anger...good. I loved those smells. It meant that there would be a lot of bloodshed REAL soon... 

---------- 

*At the battlefield* 

I came to a stop in the air. Dedge and Dark Sister were...I don't know...I can't describe it...but it was scary, and I knew I needed to help get Catriona and DS back together...it had been a while since I launched from camp, and my healing powder was starting to wear off... 

"Dedge!" I shouted. "I have Catriona! You have to stop hurting Dark Sister!!"

(/Tails-sama post)

(Duel post)

Dedge looked up from the near-death Dark-Sister. Her wounds had healed temporarily for some reason, but Doomsday Dedge was making sure that would not happen again. His fist had landed once again, harshly, on her battered face. He was about to slam a powerful ki blast into her face at point blank, but he had heard Friend's call.

"What?" Dedge's voice had a tint of blood-red rage even to his friends.

"I have Mrs Prower with me! By hurting Dark Sister, you're hurting her! They are physically linked! STOP KILLING HER!" Friend yelled from above. Dedge saw the limp figure of Mrs. Prower in Friend's hands, and grimaced. He yelled in rage, fire raging around him, and hurled the ki blast to the sky angrily. Friend touched down on the ground, and a golden figure landed right next to him.

"SSJ." Doomsday Dedge said, the icy flame in his voice bringing a shudder through Friend's spine. "I thought you had left."

"You kidding? I just headed for the sky. Unfortunately, that wasn't that safe either, as I just learned." SSJ said, rubbing the singe on his shoulder.

Dedge grabbed Dark Sister by the throat, ignoring the curses she threw at him, and was next to SSJ and Friend before they even knew it. He pinned Dark Sister down, and looked up to Friend.

"So if I killed this...beast...Mrs Prower would also die."

Friend looked down at the battered Mrs Prower he had set down on the ground. "Yes." He said.

Dedge had to prevent himself from flaming with rage, that may kill at least Friend at such close range, and definitely Mrs Prower and Dark Sister. For a second or two, he seemed to be fascinated with the ground, as if every nook and cranny within it was his home. He spent a minute in quiet contemplation, and then looked up once again.

"I will give my power to Mrs Prower. Once she is more powerful than Dark Sister, she will be able to re-fuse with Dark Sister and keep her good side dominant. It is the only way."

SSJ frowned. He knew what Dedge was thinking. "Dedge, you know what that would do to you. Giving her enough power to overpower Dark Sister's evil completely in a fusion...that's next to impossible without killing yourself."

Dedge gave a slight smile. "I know, it is impossible without killing myself. That doesn't make it any different."

Friend started to protest. "No, you can't-"

Dedge interrupted. "Yes, I can. I have to, it what everything inside of me says. Both Duel and Edge agree. Compassion...it's such a complex thing, a flame of both warmth and deadly heat. But all flames must blow out eventually, right? The wind has come for me, and it will take my flame into another fireplace. Duel...Edge...and I, we all just want to say...goodbye."

A tear dropped down SSJ's face. "No...buddy, don't do it..."

Doomsday Dedge smiled, a tear of his own flowing down the creases of his grin.

"I have to. Now STAND BACK!" With a burst of energy, Dedge was enveloped in blue, white, and silver flame. Everyone was blown back, except for Mrs Prower, who Dedge pulled closer to him. With a yell, Dedge was completely surrounded by energy, raging fire, and flashes of electricity.

And, growing to a blinding amount, the energy thrust itself forward. Mrs Prower's eyes opened, her wounds sealed themselves, and she began to be lifted into the air. In front of her, within all the flame, she could see Dedge.

"Dedge...what are you doing?"

"Passing on the flame. Take good care of everyone, ok? And tell Dark Sister that she could find that good I saw in her face and bring it out, and she would see what I have seen. Now..." One last tear dropped down Dedge's face. "Goodbye..."

And Mrs Prower lost vision of anything but white flame. With one last explosion of energy that filled Mrs Prower's body beyond anything she could have comprehended, Doomsday Dedge lost his flame, turned back down to Dynamic, then lost any super form that he had ever had, and finally became Duel and Edge once again. One last trickle of energy went into the glowing entity of Mrs Prower, and a crater opened below her as she undertook a new transformation, above Duel and Edge, as their flame burned...elsewhere. The fighter that had only known how to love and how to fight, was gone.

(/Duel post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Dedge...

I promise I'll do my best to protect them...

This power...I hope I can be worthy of it...

And of you...

Unable to mind-send anything else to Dedge before he disappeared, Mrs Prower longed to cry out to him, to call him back. In truth, she didn't want his power. It wasn't hers. It belonged to Dedge, to Duel and Edge combined. It was like stealing, deliberately snuffing out the flame in the fireplace of his soul. She didn't want this responsibility. She wasn't strong enough. But someone else was.

Someone, something, was tugging at her mind, forcing her back, making her lose control of her body and mind, just like when Dark Sister had been reborn. There was another spirit waiting inside Mrs Prower's soul, a third being, this one unbelievably pure. And Dedge's unmatchable power was exactly what it needed to take control.

On Mrs Prower's forehead, blue fur and skin suddenly parted to reveal a single, glowing, golden star. The symbol shone with penetratingly bright light, embracing the blue vixen in its almost heavenly illumination. And so the transformation began. 

Turquoise blue fur melted and faded into a pale, brilliant white, like untouched snow, overwhelming in its innocence and purity.

Dark blue tipped ears faded into a brilliant gold, the dark blue tipped tail now a gentle, pale orange.

Purple and brown clothing shaped and changed to the same orange glow, the top altering into the trademark high collar and low neckline that Dark sister also had. Two twirling grey wings connected both sides of the collar in the middle, and the beautiful golden star again shone its radiance in between the wings.

Ordinary trainers morphed and grew into orange coloured sandals, a single, glowing, golden star on the front of each, a long, curling grey wing held by three gold pins on both sides of her ankles.

Slender white paws bathed in golden light as grey gloves, similar to Dark Sister's, appeared, each radiating with the single, shining, gold star.

Silver eyes melted into liquid gold, black eyelashes growing slightly in length.

But the most startling change of all came last. Mrs Prower's traditional doubled fringe twisted upwards to settle into place behind a silver tiara, another sparkling star settling in front and a long orange jewel hanging from the bottom point of the star. The shoulder length blue hair twirled and shimmered in golden luminosity, straight blue hair morphing into waves of white, growing in length, tumbling down her slender back to finish at mid-thigh. Dozens of tiny, twinkling, gold stars twirled and flew around her dancing locks before settling, burying themselves in the thick white hair to shine with an angelic blaze.

Reaching out an elegant paw, this new, unnamed entity drew the shape of a sword with her shining paws. Immediately, more stars connected together and grew into a long, slender diamond sword. The hilt was twinkling with two large shining stars, two curled grey wings on either side, and a small yellow setting sun on the very base of the sword. 

The wind caressed the white vixen's cheek, stroking her waving hair, dancing around her, whispering gentle secrets in her ears. She stood there, silent and unmoving, just staring at Dark Sister, who was visibly shaking with fear as SSJ held her from moving. This entity was very beautiful, even more stunning than Dark Sister herself.

But it wasn't just her beauty that made her an awe-inspiring creature. She wasn't just your average, gentle fairytale heroine. She was a commanding figure, every inch of her glowing self demanding total respect and admiration from everyone who watched. She knew her strength but wasn't arrogant. The way she stood, waiting, illustrated her hidden power and her face belied a great sense of wisdom and knowledge. Her bearing was almost regal, her fascinating gold eyes piercing and strong. She seemed to attract light, the sun illuminating her perfect features.

She turned to SSJ and Friend, smiling sadly at their miserable faces before introducing herself quietly to them:

"My little ones, I am no Dedge, I must admit. But I have made a vow to him and will do my best to fulfil it. I can neutralize Dark Sister."

"So who are you?" Friend asked.

"In times of darkness I am the solitary light. In times of peace I am the guardian of love. No matter which era I appear in, I am always one and the same, always an unchanged person. I have the wisdom of ages and time is on my side. I am Cosmos."

As she spoke, the wind blew harder, the sun shone more brightly, the sky seemed bluer, and the tension in the air disappeared, dissolving into emotions of gentle peace. It was like she could control the entire world, the element of life-giving air was at her command and obeyed only her.

"Let her go, SSJ," Cosmos told the hedgehog quietly, watching him struggle to control Dark Sister, her voice gentle yet authoritative, "This is between Dark Sister and me now."

"Why are you working against me?" Dark Sister demanded, growling at SSJ as he backed away, "We can't hurt each other! We are linked!"

"Yes, but you can hurt them," Cosmos indicated the others with a delicate flick of her paw. Slowly, her long, star-lit hair billowing around her face like waves, she locked eyes with Dark Sister, the gold and silver clashing. "Iola..."

"Wh...what?!" Dark sister leaped back, as though she had been physically struck. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I know your true name, soul-sister." Cosmos replied calmly, "You are Iola."

"Only one creature knows my true name- Demonic! How does a creature of light such as you know the true name of the daughter of darkness?"

"It is only your false name that leaves a foul taste in my mouth." Cosmos told her, gently, "Your true name is as pure as mine, Iola."

Dark Sister was furious. Gathering power in her gloved paws, she suddenly threw a ball of black energy at the white vixen in front of her. "Black Smoker!"

In less than a heartbeat, Cosmos had her sword in her paws and threw up a shield of white light to protect her and the nearby creatures. "Rainbow Protection!"

"How dare you!" Dark Sister spat at her, trembling with the desire to wipe the smile off her rival's face, "You...you...look here, *****!"

"...No, you look!" Cosmos interrupted, "Look at what you've done! You've destroyed innocent creatures..." She indicated Duel and Edge lying nearby, "you've befriended the lord of darkness...turned your back on everything both Dedge and I stand for!"

"So?" Dark Sister laughed, "It's what I do!"

"Not any more." Cosmos approached her, golden eyes flashing, "Didn't you hear Dedge? Didn't you want to cry like the others? Have you no sympathy? I know that you do. Like Dedge, I have seen the goodness that you try to hide. Darkness gave you your rebirth, light gave me mine, and yet we are linked."

Dark Sister, anger flaring up again, clenched her fists, the black jewels glowing with energy, "Do you want to see what the darkness can do, Cosmos?"

Impassively, the white vixen replied, "Do you want to see the power of light, old friend? Can you risk it?"

Dark Sister paused. Old friend? We have met before...

"Stop and think a moment, sister." Cosmos urged, "What did you see only minutes ago? What did Dedge just do for little Catriona? What did he do for you? Think."

Dark Sister turned slightly to look at Duel and Edge, both lying motionless on the ground, Friend and SSJ attempting to wake them, without success. Slowly, she raised a paw to her mouth, eyes widening as she realized what had happened. A single, silvery tear slipped from her right eye, travelled down her face and fell from her chin to land silently on the ground.

"I...oh..." She whispered, her voice hushed, "This is...all my fault! Oh...what...have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!" 

Despairing, she fell to her knees, shamefully covering her face with her gloved paws, the tears beginning to drop thick and fast.

Cosmos knelt down beside her and pulled the almost hysterical Dark Sister close, stroking the blue vixen's hair and attempting to comfort her like a mother would a small child, "Hush...little one...don't give up..."

Dark Sister raised her head, trembling, tear stains down her face, her silver eyesalmost red with crying, "I'm a murderer, Cosmos! In my last life and in this one I have killed! Everything I have ever been is an evil lie!" She stared down at her shaking paws, "I am tainted- the blood on my paws won't wash away! I have killed so much...so many innocents..."

"But what were you in the life before last, cubling?" Cosmos whispered, golden tears of her own compassion starting to fall, her own voice trembling, "Iola, what were you then?"

"I remember now...I was...a spirit guardian. One of four guardians of the elements. You were air...Ruadhan was fire...Melody was water...and I...Iola...was earth."

"And you still are. Darkness was the breath that gave you rebirth, Iola, not love or kindness. Redeem yourself now..." She pointed to Duel and Edge, "...go to them...help them."

"What about you, old friend?" Dark Sister began to panic, possessively gripping Cosmos's arm, "Don't leave me!"

"I will wait here, like I always have. When you have washed yourself clean of your guilt, freed your soul of darkness, we will find a reasonable agreement between us and little Catriona, something that can suit all three of us trapped within one body. So, go to them now. And take this." She handed Dark Sister her winged sword.

"The Sword of Purity! I can't have this, it belongs to you!"

"Take it." Cosmos smiled, "You'll need it. Combining our elements will give you more power. Know this, my sister," She was serious for a moment, " I am always with you."

Dark Sister got up, wiped her eyes, took the Wand of the New Moon and the Sword of Purity and began to walk towards Duel, Edge, SSJ and Friend. She stopped a moment, and looked back, her eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you, Cosmos, soul-sister. You're so good to me. I hope one day I can be as true to you as you are to me."

Cosmos smiled gravely before replying, her voice gentle and reassuring, "Dedge was true to you, so start by being true to him."

(/Mrs Prower post)

(Duel post)

Duel...Edge...Dedge, I hope I can make this up to you. I can see now, you have taken away the shutters and I see light shining through the window. How could I have ever thought that tSf'ers were evil, how could I hate someone so noble...so much? It was because I could not recognize the evil in my own heart. That...should have been my downfall. Why did you make it yours? 

Iola walked slowly, hesitantly, towards the two limp bodies hung on the ground, lifeless. They looked like they were eternally falling on one spot, their eyes closed, no longer burning. And all Iola could be grateful for was the chance to show that she recognized honor, she recognized compassion. She had the chance to start anew, clean, after a fresh bathing in a pool of light. And to let goodness blaze on.

She kneeled down, and, letting her eyelids drop, softly placed the tip of the Wand of the New Moon on Edge's forehead, the Sword of Purity on Duel's. And then, she entered the minds of two, softly, and smoothly, almost as if she was not worthy. And as soon as she came in, she found herself within pure light, shining everywhere, not enough to blind her but all-enveloping. Suddenly she heard the voice of Duel, surrounding her, filling every inch of your body. And you even follow us into death, Dark Sister. I can do no more for you, leave me as I head for the next world.

No! Edge's voice now surrounded her. Do you not see her face? Recognize that, that good that we saw within her in such a fleeting moment?

Iola smiled. Edge, you are correct. Your sacrifice made me realize what I have done, that I was evil. But I am no longer Dark Sister. I am Iona.

And I'll bet that Cosmos made you aware of that, am I right? Duel's voice sounded happier, but seemed to trail off more and more, into the distance of death.

Yes. Cosmos made me see, she gave me the eyes to see what you did.

Good. I must leave now, so goodbye. Put the good you have found to good use...Iola.

The light seemed to fade, no longer as omnicient and overtaking.

Yes, we must go now. Goodbye. Edge's voice said, also fading.

Suddenly, Iola snapped. Their mind, their voices, they had been so overtaking, but she must revive them. She had to stop them.

NOOO!!!! Stop, I will revive you, back to the living world! They need you there, they need the kind of honor it took to do that!

But there was silence. Horrible, aching silence. She was alone, no longer able to save those that had sacrificed themselves, not only for Catriona, but for...her. A tear dropped from her eye, down her face, and a finger lightly brushed it away. Iola looked up with a gasp, at the face in front of her, the face of Dedge. The fire that burned in his eyes was no longer a blaze, but a tender warmth. He had a light smile on his face.

Iola...you want to revive me, after I have given myself to you and Catriona. Why?

Iola put her eyes downward. It was a gift I am not worthy of. Evil does not deserve help from the pure. Dedge lifted Iola's chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

I do not deserve the help of someone with the willpower and heart to be able to make it to evil and back with the same pure innocence that I see in your eyes.

Duel and Edge walked in from behind Dedge, as he slowly faded away, with one last smile.

Edge said, If you are so insistent on reviving us, then tell me this: what good do you think we will do in this world, that we have not already done?

Iola knew her answer. You can show Demonic what you have shown me. You can clean the evil in other's hearts away like you have mine. That is why you deserve so much to live. Because you have given others second chances at the expense of your own.

Duel's stubborn face turned into a smile. Exactly what I wanted to hear. Then what are you waiting for? I give you permission to revive us, it seems we have more to do in life.

Yes, and thank you. Iola said, slowly fading out. The last thing she heard was Dedge's voice: You have proven that there is more in life than what appears to the eye. To be able to do that, I would give my life any day. So long.

And, back in the world of reality, Iola smiled, and began. Energy channeled through her arms, through the two mystical weapons in her hands, and into the bodies of Duel and Edge. All three figures began to glow, and soon, the glow ended. Edge's eyes were the first to open, as he slowly got up, and, quivering, managed to stand on his axe, Goliath Thunder. Duel followed, also shaky on his feet, leaning on Tempest. Duel smiled, and gave a quick wink to Iola, who beamed happily in response. And then, both Duel and Edge turned to those behind them, Friend and SSJ.

"You're back, guys." SSJ said, trying to choke back happy tears. "How was heaven?"

Edge smiled. "We never really found out, some girl came and told us to come back before we could get to that darned light at the end of the hall."

Friend grinned happily, not knowing what to say. "I...d-don't know-"

"It's fine, Friend. I'm surprised that SSJ could even get out any words." Duel said, smiling. "I mean, how often do two of your friends come back from the dead after sacrificing themselves to let another person re-fuse with someone while keeping their good side? Thanks for bringing Mrs Prower over here before anything happened."

Friend just nodded. The day had been so overwhelming for him emotionally, with the nightmare, his girlfriend coming to life in real life, and now this.

Finally, Duel and Edge both turned to Cosmos. She smiled, floating majestically just above the ground.

"I really do not know how to thank you. The deed you did was..."

"Don't worry. Iola already thanked us beyond anything that could be said." Edge said.

"I understand."

SSJ cut in. "Duel, Edge, what made you guys decide to sacrifice yourselves?"

Duel looked back into SSJ's face, and then to Iola's. "Take a look into Iola's eyes. You may see why deep within there, and if you don't, ask me another day, and I will find a way to put it into words." Suddenly, Duel's eyelids drooped, and he fell, limp, downwards. SSJ sped to catch him, and Edge fell too, only to be caught by Iola's tender hands.

SSJ looked panicked. "Are they alright?" He asked Cosmos.

"Don't worry. Their bodies have just been in a lot of stress, not only after the fusion and transformation, but after going near to death also. I'm surprised they actually lasted that long awake before they fainted. They are fine."

Iola set Edge down, and stood up. Reluctantly, she said, "I guess...it's time."

(/Duel post)

(MK post)

--=Through MK's Eyes=--

-=-=-=-I was capable of everything...with Sockles body. It was so strong, so quick! It was amazing! I can go anywhere I want to! My vision was sharper, I can think faster...I've been improved in every way... What? I see something...moving. A red shirted figure...it's running towards Demonic's towers...I could sense the ki! I've never done that before. I could sense the power given off...but its pretty weak tho...waitaminute! That's me! That's my body and Demonic's in it! I gotta tell Tek this! No...Tek is already down there. I'm still confused of why Demonic took my body...

--=Through Tek's eyes...=--

-=-=-=-Arg...the pain I recieve seems to be INCREASING...ever since the satellite explosion all the pain I recieve hurts a lot more than it used to...I need to get a hold of myself. I seem to have to meditate more often...something is wrong with me. Where is Sockles soul!? I see MK's body...we should stop that first. Demonic, that evil monster. He took the body of a defenseless boy so he can escape. I know why he did it, too. The boy has such a low, innocent ki level that its almost impossible to detect at close range. A clever scheme...yet with highly immoral values. With Dark Sister become light ki again... I was surprised that Demonic didn't freak out...He couldn't even notice because MK's body can't sense ki. He's just trudging along through the forest, trying to reach his tower...I lower down in altitude. He stops in fright. He turns to run the other way but MK drops down in front of him. A drop of sweat rolls down the fear paralyzed face... Demonic dives into MK and pushes his spirit out. Demonic regains control of Sockles body and fires ki blasts at MK's body...hoping to destroy the frail..body. I dive in front of the lifeless body and take the hits. MK's spirit that was pushed out of Sockles body leaps into Mk's body. MK's body and spirit are one again... Demonic looks frantic and he looks side to side...he then flies up and shoots himself towards the tower. I leap up to catch up to him...I grab his foot and twirl him towards the ground...this possession stuff is getting real hard to follow. Demonic slams into the ground and replies with a buzzsaw towards me. I avoid it...catch his arm and repeatedly knee him in the gut...when I got tired of this, I threw him into the ground. I KNOW I'm hurting Sockles, but this is the only way I can slow down the coward Demonic, whose afraid to escape a body of protection. Arg...the pain. Another tremble of pain maxifys...its getting hard to dull out. Everything is going away....fading out...

--=Tek faints. MK runs to Tek to catch him. Demonic flies away, and makes his escape. MK heads back towards Camp, which is a LONG way from here. A long the way, they find Sockles spirit...and it tags along for the long walk home. Something is wrong with Tek...but the only ones who can help him are the ones...full of light.=--

(/MK post)

(Mrs Prower post)

Cosmos, her face almost devoid of emotion, reached out a gloved paw to Iola, "The time is now, little sister. We must become one again."

"Just let me..."Iola replied, "There's something I have to do first..." Her eyes pleading, she looked at Cosmos for several moments, waiting, wishing for her approval. With a gentle sigh, the white vixen nodded.

For the final time, Iola sent an unspoken mind-message to the only creature who had ever attempted to understand her until Dedge and Cosmos arrived.

"Demonic...beloved..."

"Dark Sister!" His reply was relieved, "I've been so worried about you! I couldn't contact you through mind-send! What happened?"

"I opened my eyes, dearest."

As their minds touched like the gentle fluttering of a moth's wing, Demonic shrank away, horrified at what he felt.

"Beloved!" He exclaimed, "What have they done to you?! You are...pure!!"

"Listen carefully to me, precious one," She urged, trying to keep the emotion from her voice, "you are me all. You have provided for me, spoken for me, I owe my life to you. No matter what happens, I will always love you. But I can see things clearly now. You're wrong, darling. We were wrong. I believe you can find that for yourself, like I did, and we can live happily once again."

Demonic was heartbroken, unable, unwilling, to find the truth in her words, "My beloved...Dark Sister..."

"I am not she. My name is Iola, spirit guardian of the element of Earth." Gently, she touched his mind for the last time, feeling in her mind's eye as though she was touching his cheek in a final gesture of farewell, "Conquer your own darkness, beloved, I know you can." Then she was gone.

Cosmos gently knelt down beside Iola as the vixen all but collapsed, sobbing, onto her knees.

"I can't believe I had to leave him..." She whispered emotionally, accepting a gentle hug of reassurance from Cosmos, "My only love..."

"Maybe one day you will meet again, soul-sister," Cosmos took Iola's left paw, "And look..."

The black jewels on Iola's tiara, gloves, hips and boots were no longer black but a pale, minty green. And the Wand of the New Moon was gone. In it's place was a star shaped, glowing piece of gold metal, intricately designed with green emeralds- Iola's original weapon from centuries ago, the Pentacle of Security.

"Cosmos! I am pure again!" She could barely contain the delight in her voice. Turning to Duel and Edge, tears of the purest joy flowing freely down her cheeks, she told them, "And I have you both and Dedge to thank. It there's anything I can ever do for either of you, let Mrs Prower know, okay?"

Cosmos got up, smiling, and reached out a grey gloved paw to Iola, which the blue vixen took.

The green diamond shaped jewel and golden star on the gloves began to shine brightly as the fingertips of the vixens connected.

"Farewell for now, my little ones," Cosmos called to the others, picking up her sword and Iola's pentacle.

There was a burst of light, so blinding that none of the watching creatures could see the vixens disappear.

But inside the perfect world that was the gateway to a unified mind, three souls finally met: 

"Little Catriona, when you have proved yourself worthy of controlling both Iola and myself, we can help you. Find for use the thin we most desire and then you can wear the power gloves we wear and be able to call use forth whenever we are needed. Until then, there is no guarantee that you will always be in control of this body we share."

"When you find for me my children, Jezebel and Bane, I, Iola, will hand you the glove of Earth."

"When you find for me the entity that is my soul-brother, Dedge, I, Cosmos, will hand you the glove of Air. Find the guardians of Fire and Water, and they too will be part of our pact."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Now is the time of joining. I am Cosmos, the StarDancer, guardian of Air. Who are you?"

"I am Catriona, the SoulKeeper, the powerless one. Who are you?"

"I am Iola, the LifeGiver, guardian of Earth."

"When our souls mingle and join as one..."

"...this is what we three become..." 

And in the place where Cosmos and Iola had been only seconds before, was Mrs Prower, just one creature, but with three souls. 

The threat of Dark Sister was finally over.

(/Mrs Prower post)

(Tails-sama post)

Tek must have been to busy handling Demonic to notice my presence behind a nearby tree. I saw Tek take the fall to save the pathetic MKGameMaster, and snorted with displeasure. He was weak and worthless to our cause; why Tek even bothered was beyond my comprehension. 

I watched Sockles fly away into the sky, hovering up there like the coward that he is, out of the grasp of the now-powerless MK, and the unconscious Tek. MK hauled the racoon known as Tek away...the only reason I refrained from attacking them was because I knew Tek was necessary for getting rid of Demonic. 

Hatefully, I narrowed my eyes at Demonic, who was snickering childishly in Sockles' body. I held the Infinity Sword back, ready to strike with a blow that the evil one would not expect coming to hit him. 

I swung the sword with all my might, focusing my rage into the tip of my sword--with a mighty yell, that rage left the sword in the form of a pale-blue energy disk. Demonic, caught entirely off-guard, stumbled in midair, and plummetted, landing directly in front of me in a crator that was created by his bodily impact. 

"Urgh, what the hell--" Demonic grunted, pulling himself up over the edge of the crater--and paused once he realized that there was a pale-blue-furred, ageless kitsune standing over him, holding a sword shaped like the infinity sign to the tip of his nose. 

"Well well, Demonic the Hedgehog," I said in my ageless voice of hatred. "We meet face-to-face at last...so to speak." I punctuated the remark with a sneer. 

"Who the hell are you??" Demonic demanded, not daring to pull himself up from his crater. My sneer turned into an evil smirk once I realized that Demonic's eyes were wide open--with fear. 

"I am ageless. I am a demon. Aside from those two adjectives, there are no words that exist in the any living language left to describe me...but if you need a name, you may call me Oni Tails-sama."

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=MK's eyes=--

-=-=-=-I trudge along...stepping through the murky, mosquito inhabitant forest...striving to reach the camp to save Tek. I don't know what happened to him! Those were VERY weak ki balls...especially compared to that satelite explosion. Something made Tek drop his guard. When I was in Tek, he spent every moments nulling out the pain he has recieved and won't go away...but all of a sudden...something must have triggered his body to shut down and the pain to take over. It wasn't the Ki blasts...it was something...else. Those ki blasts were too weak to hurt Tek like that... I know why Tek did it tho...if I die, Tek will disappear to a timeless void where he cannot move or think. He won't die, he will just be frozen in an emotionless dimension for all of eternity. Tek would rather feel pain and torment than NOTHING at all. That kinda stuff creeps the hell out of me...I must keep on goin.' Tek needs help...and I'm still trying to figure out WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED! 

--=Tek's eyes...well his dream anyway=--

-=-=-=-Where am I? Where's MK? I look around and I see my ancient civiliation... and all sorts of races are doing their city-dwelling chores. I see Eve...standing in front of me. Haven't I gotten over her? It appears not...she's still holding me back...or is she holding me away from danger? Eve notions me over...I obey. Her movements seem to draw me near. She give me a kiss...and says something...but I don't understand. I ask her to repeat it...but she just mutters nonsense again. I ask again...and she says really clear, a bunch of nonsense. I gave out a little laugh...a clever trick. She takes me into the heart of the city and we talk of many things...our relationship is happening spiritually...it's growing...I guess the curse enabled me to have love...but I want to experience this in real life...not through many dreams, by real experience. Eve is the one who brought me into this dream...but I need to help my friends...but Eve is keeping me here, and quite frankly, I shouldn't complain! It's peaceful..and delightfull...but no! I have to help my...my...friends... But... 

--=Tek is stuck on a crossroad. He must choose his friends, or his love of his life. MK must find a way to help Tek, cuz he doesn't know what triggered his pain to take over. It's not the ki balls...as far as MK knows...=--

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

Oni Tails-Sama glared down at Sockles' body, inhabited by this pure-evil being, the being that knew no mercy. He tried to meet Oni Tails-Sama's gaze, but it burn into the back of his head like nothing he had ever felt before, and he had to turn away. Oni Tails-Sama raised the sword, as if preparing to strike. Before he knew what was happening, his arm was grabbed by the wrist. 

"I dont know who you are, but I wont let you kill him!"

Oni Tails-Sama turned round, and saw SSj, whose rock steady gaze did not flinch, even under the piercing stare of his own pupilless eyes.

"I wont let you kill him. If you kill him, you kill Sockles and I wont let that happen. Besides, if you kill Demonic in cold blood you're no better than he is, you're a demon."

"I am a demon, insect. And I wasn't gonna kill him yet anyway. I need Tek to get rid of Demonic."

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the super hedgehog that hovered nearby... 

"If you don't get out of my way...I'll kill you, too." I said with blatant coldness. "And I won't hesitate a single bit. After you, I'll kill him..." I shifted my glance to Demonic again, and gave him a blank glare that was so intense that Death himself would have a hard time to lock eyes with me. 

"I won't let you do this," SSJ said growled, and with a yell, powered up. I smirked...this would be fun.

(/Tails-sama post)

(SSJ post)

The ground vibrated as SSj cracked his knuckles. "Finally a fight!" he thought to himself. Even though he didnt know who this guy was, and he didnt know if he'd match up, it was still a fight. He checked he had the bag of senzus still on him, and readied himself. 

Oni Tails-Sama rushed at SSj, his sword slashing impossibly fast considering how big it was. SSj dodged round the blade deftly though. T-S lashed out again, faster than before, but still SSj avoided the attack with little effort. 

"Heh, so you are good", said Oni Tails-Sama, stepping back. 

"You mean you weren't fighting your best?" SSj grinned. "Hooooooooo boy!" He flared up his aura fully. 

This time the two rushed at eachother simultaneously, and when they collided they merged into a golden white tornado. The wind

created blew down trees that were nearby. Oni Tails-Same suddenly flew out from a punch from SSj, and created a long trench in the ground before flipping right back up and attacking again. 

SSj shot backwards, and fired his Golden Gaze attack, catching T-S by surprise. The momentum of his charge kept him going though, and SSj barely managed to dodge the swipe from his sword. There was a pause, and SSj looked at the deep wound on his left arm. 

"That hurt. You're gonna pay for that."

(/SSJ post)

(Schala post)

"Ow!" 

I woke up again...this time, I was fully recovered. I no longer felt the dark presence that was once Dark Sister...I only felt the light coming from Catriona Prower. 

However...I still could feel Oni Tails-sama's negative emotions...he WAS a demon, after all...I sighed. I didn't know if he would recover from all this...if he did, it would take a miracle... 

That's it. A miracle...they don't call me a celestial being for nothing! I began to think of a way...

(/Schala post)

(Talandar post)

I looked to where Schala had just woken up. I calmly walked over. 

"care for a ride to T-S?" I calmly asked. 

"eh? and you are?" 

"what, don't recognize me? tis moi, Talandar. I meerly went to my super form" 

"Ah, sure, i would like a ride" 

"k, let's go" I enshrouded us both in red energy and made both of us fly off towards T-S.

(/Talandar post)

(Schala post)

Well, thanks to Tal, I got a free ride over to Demonic's tower. I needed to help Tails-sama...even if he is Oni Tails-sama now... 

We had reached the place where SSJ, Demonic and Oni Tails-sama were fighting. Tal let me down and I saw them, fighting. I didn't like the cold, negativity that flowed from him...what happened to the one I loved? 

Just then, I felt something grab me and hold a knife to my throat. 

"Don't even try your powers, girl, or I'll slice your head off," Demonic/Sockles said coldly. 

I knew coming here was a mistake...but I did it anyway.

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=MK's eyes.=--

-=-=-=-I am running as fast as I can with Tek in my arms to get to the camp. I need to stop to rest...no I don't. Forget the rest. I'm NOT allowed to get tired. I'm using all of my energy to...whoa. A beam of light shoots from the sky into Tek. A female raccoon...full of elegance flies down the tube of light. This was so unreal! The raccoon had a halo around her head. She must be Eve. I knew it wasn't another one of Tek's visions because I'm separated from Tek. This IS happening. Eve lands in front of me...but she's not touching the ground. She simply says to the unconcious Tek, "You need to help your friends. I will still be waiting for you in heaven..." She lays a kiss upon his lips...and a large explosion takes place. I loose grip of Tek and I tumble away. I see Tek hovering above the air, and he is fully charged with power. He has yellow fire (instead of the pink...heheheh) around him, and his eye flame is blazing violently. The explosion fades away...and Tek flies closer to Eve. 

"Eve...is it really you?" he asks.

"Yes, it is I, Tek." she answers...and a tear rolls down the contour of her face and the drop lands upon the forest ground...The leaf the tear landed on turns pure white and starts to swirl around Eve. Other leaves repeat and she is within a whirlpool of white leaves surrounding her. Tek reaches for her hand...and he holds the hand. Tek and Eve are holding hands and the leaves start to block the view of Eve. More and more leaves cover as Tek and Eve share this one moment...a moment they haven't had for thousands of years. You can see Eve fading away from under the leaves...and when she has completely vanished..the leaves fade away, too. Tek is left with nothing in his hand and a teardrop forms in his eye. He opens his hands, hoping to be able to see Eve's hand within his own just one more time. Eve's hand is no where in sight...but what is left is a white leaf...and an echo created by the wind saying, "...remember me Tek...". Tek puts the leaf under his shirt by his heart...where Eve will always be, by his heart. Tek just waves to me, farewell, and he blasts off towards the towers to help in the battle. Tek comes back to the area I was in. He grabs Sockles spirit and blasts off again. Tek had inherited my forgetfulness from me...

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

In the swirling, raging battle the two hyperpowers still clashed. A near perfect match of speed and strength. SSj still didnt know who this mysterious person was, but he reminded him of somebody he knew. Whoever it was had to be incredibly strong to be able to take him on like this, even if he needed a sword. 

Suddenly, SSj thought he saw something, out of the corner of his eye. It looked faintly like a golden figure holding a blue one by the throught, but fighting as he was faster than the speed of light, it was impossible to tell. SSj only got the smallest glance, but that instant's lapse of concentration was all that his foe needed. Oni Tails-Sama's Infinity Sword carved a wide streak through the air. There was a yell. 

Talandar, SS and Schala looked on as SSj fell to the ground with a deep gash running right across his chest and stomach. The bag of senzu beans he had been carrying fell gently next to him. Painfully he reached out to take one, but Oni Tails-Sama stepped on his wrist. He shook his head slowly. 

"SSj. You always thought you were more powerful than all the others. But you were wrong. You've been beaten by me. By Tails-Sama. Or rather, Oni Tails-Sama." 

SSj's expression was completely confused. He didnt know whether to show frustration, fear, shock or pain. Oni Tails-Sama made this decision for him as he increased the pressure on SSj's wrist, and some of the bones started to crack. 

"Game over." Oni Tails-Sama raised his sword, ready to slice SSj in half, but a voice cried out to him. 

"Tails-Sama!" 

He flinched, and turned round. 

"Shut up *****!" Demonic, still in Sockles body, ran his knife over Schala's throat, and let her fall to the ground. Oni Tails-Sama's expression, instantly changed from one of cold contempt and mild surprise, to complete and utter horror. 

"SCHALA!!!" WIthout thinking he ran at Demonic in a rage, and shoulder barged him in the stomach. He went flying so hard that he got embedded right inside a nearby cliff.

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

"BASTAAAAAARD!" I screamed, charging at Demonic, with the Infinity Sword raised high above my head. Demonic, eyes wide with fright from the inevitable fate that I could deal him, giving him the joker card on his way out of this world of the living, and it would be the ultimate fruit for my efforts--he had slit her throat...my worst nightmare had come true, I had lost my Schala-chan...I would avenge her! 

He dodged to the side, somehow. SOMEHOW. He AVOIDED my strike! My blade cut through the air, splitting the very atoms that were unfortunate enough to get in it's way! I whirled about, swinging the sword, but he jumped over the slash, and landed in a crouch-- 

"STAND STILL!!!!!" I screamed, whirling about and uppercutting the ******* with all of my might--Demonic flew, and litterally crashed backwards into a tree--he slid downwards, and lay still...I saw his limbs moving slightly, weakly--the blow had done damage-- 

"Tails-sama! Stop this at once!" 

I turned to see none other than Tek himself landing in the clearing with us. 

"Well, you're alive after all," I snorted, narrowing my eyes dangerously. 

"Stop hurting him, so I can get Sockles' soul back into his body..." 

"Make me." I said icily. "he killed Schala...I'll kill him to return the favor...and since you're in my way, I'll kill all of you, next..." 

Tek narrowed his eyes at me...that angered me...and I killed whenever I was angered...I growled under my breath, and began to tense the muscles in my arms, bringing the sword up to bear--Tek charged-- 

--and blew right past me, towards Demonic, who was struggling up to his feet. 

"COME BACK HERE!" I yelled, turning towards him--but as I did, my sightless eyes caught a glimps of a crumpled form on the ground...and I felt my rage slip away, slip away into the miserable deapths of depression and defeat... 

My Schala-chan was dead... 

At last, my sight returned to normal...I left behind the creature of rage that I once was...I left the demon that I had been possessed by, or had been possessing...I walked over to the crumpled form and kneeled over it, quietly... 

And Tek continued to advance on Demonic.

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

--=Thru Tek's Eyes=--

-=-=-=-I float slowly towards the sessile Demonic. I knew exactly what he was going to do next, so I wasn't surprised. Demonic jumps out of Sockles body and holds it hostage. Demonic was trembling with fear...he had no more protection. Dark Sister is gone, Demonic has realized how vulnerable he is. The fragile mind I have seen when I had entered his sick and twisted mind is protruding out infront of everyone. He is embarrassed of his weakfullness. I send a message to Sockles' soul to seep into his rightful body when Demonic was distracted by his falling ego. He repeats over and over again, "Take one more step, and I'll do it!" The body was too precious for Demonic to destroy...it's his only protection now. I have a feeling that Demonic is thinking the same eery thoughts as I. He sees he's vulnerable and weak and falling apart. He needs Dark Sister to keep him going. Demonic...Demonic couldn't stand it anylonger. He kicks Sockles body aside, and the soul seeps into it. Sockles plays dead. Demonic holds the knife towards his gut...but he slowly puts it back down again...remembering what had happened before. Finally. Demonic had been cornered, there was no where he could go. This was his dead end of evil, either he turns to the light...or face the bitter end. Demonic's mind has been invaded with the rock of fate. The rock had been thrown by everything against him. The rock had entered the glass mind. Demonic cracked...

(/MK post)

(Schala post)

"Augh!" I cried out even as the blade slashed my throat. I fell to the ground, blood gushing from my neck. 

"So this is how it feels like to die...I want this to be over as soon as possible...too much pain..." 

I tried to focus, but my thoughts were growing hazier and hazier...the loss of blood was getting to me...so, I was going to die here...die in some world that is completely unfamiliar to me...oh, the pain! I didn't know I had so much blood within my body... 

I could feel Tails-sama's emotions go from rage to despair as the demon left him...I felt him come over to me... 

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes... 

"Tails-sama...Em...I love you...I'll always love you..." I shot this thought at Tails-sama, hoping he'd hear me... 

And then, my world went black for the final time...

(/Schala post)

(SSJ post)

As soon as Oni Tails-Sama stepped off his wrist, SSj reached over with his good hand to take a senzu bean, ignoring the searing pain filling his body, knowing that it would stop soon. Withint moments the wound had knitted itself up, SSj's energy restored. 

He quickly assessed the situation. Oni-Tails Sama had beaten Demonic senseless, and he could sense that Sockles had reinhabited his own body. Demonic was cowering like the weakling he truly was. Was it over now? Was this the end of it all? Before he could think about this for long, however, a cry alerted him. To his horror, he saw Tails-Sama, back to normal, holding the limp body of Schala, blood soaking into his and her fur. That evil b***** Demonic. Just when we'd needed him to be a coward, he'd got himself a backbone. 

But...there was still hope. Amazingly, Schala was still hanging on, the only thing keeping her alive was her feelings for Tails-Sama. But she was still fading fast. SSj didnt bother trying to get Tails-Sama's attention, he was too upset to do anything. He rushed up to his side, and pushed a bean into Schala's mouth, moving her jaws for her so she could crunch it, hoping to god that Demonic's slash to her throat wouldnt stop her from swallowing it. 

After a few seconds SSj noticed the blood flow slowing down, as the gash on Schala's neck knitted up. Tails-Sama's sobs died down, as he felt Schala's life force returning. She didnt regain conciousness, the senzu bean only being able to help a little with the loss of blood, but she was stable. 

Tails-Sama was speechless. He looked up at SSj, his mouth trying to form words, but no sound came out. His tears redoubled not from sadness, but from sheer joy. 

SSj was happy too. He'd been wanting to fight this whole time. Although he had fought, it had not been the titanic confrontation he had been hoping for. But it didnt matter now. Instead of contributing with death, he had played his part by giving life.

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

Darth Bowser and Tammy watched over the ones still in a deep sleep, waiting patiently as the still sleepers slowly began to wake... 

"Well," DB grunted, "This is working out perfectly." 

"I guess so," Tammy said, shrugging as she rocked back and forth on her rear end while she sat on a rock. All this sitting around was boring!! When could she get a part of the action? And where was her Nana-kun at a time like this, where action and romance were thick in the air, choking one's lungs like a fragrant perfume? "Damn, I'm booooored! Where da heck can a girl get a little bit a' action 'round dese parts?" 

"Heh, you won't hafta wait long." Darth Bowser snorted. Outwardly, he was keeping his cool, but inside, Tammy was beginning to bug him, MAJORLY. "The scent of battle is in the air. I can feel it. Sorta like being slowly run over by a truck, it's real heavy and big, but also slow and painful. That's the scent of evil, too..." 

Tammy took a couple experimental sniffs of the air. "Nah, all I smell is da salt water an' da trees an' all dat boring stuff dat Friend likes." 

DB chuckled at this statement, but it sounded more like a gutteral cough to Tammy. 

Tammy sighed, and looked up to the sky...Nana-kun...I need ya...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Duel post)

The transformation was done. With a blinding flash of light, Cosmos, Catriona, and Iola united into one body. Friend and SSJ shielded their eyes from the explosion of light, as small pebbles began to scoot away from their resting place. The ruins of Base Omega saw their last explosion of incredible energy, and as suddenly as it had come, the energy dissapeared. And from the light dropped Mrs Prower, who lightly hit the ground on one foot, then the other.

It was the Mrs Prower they all knew, she was in her own body. But as Friend looked at her, he saw that her eyes were the smallest bit wiser, that she stood with a little more confidence. And deep within her, Friend could see Cosmos and Iola. She inspected her body, and looked up to the two in front of her. "Wow. It feels strange, but warm, having those two next to me in my mind. They say that in situations when they are needed, one of them will take over my body temporarily. I can't have their power, the gloves of air and earth, until I find Dedge and the children of Iola. Otherwise, it's me, back to normal!" Mrs Prower said with a grin. She was relieved that the whole mess was over.

Suddenly, SSJ blinked, and flinched, looking backward. Friend felt it too, but not as powerfully. SSJ turned to Friend and SSJ, and said, "Sorry, but those energies I feel are Sockles and Tails-sama, and I do NOT want either of them hurt. I gotta take care of this, see you back at camp!" What he didn't add lurked in his mind: If I make it back to camp... But he dissapeared before he was tempted to say it.

With a sigh, Friend realized he'd have to carry Duel, Edge, and Mrs Prower home. He picked up the limp bodies of Duel and Edge, and as Mrs Prower hung onto his neck, he flew towards camp slowly but surely.

(/Duel post)

(Tails-sama post)

Earlier 

I sighed, puttering along slowly through the air, two bodies over my aching shoulders, another one clinging onto my neck tightly. 

"This is just way to familiar..." I muttered under my breath. "Oh yeah...it was that episode of DBZ that I watched with Anthony...the one where Gohan had to carry Bulma, Yajirobe and Chibi-Trunks home...sigh...damn you, SSJ..." 

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Prower said cheerfully. "Once we get back to camp, we won't have to wait long for Demonic's reign to end...without Iola to back him up, he's nothing but a coward with an army of robos and anthromorphs..." 

I laughed sardonically. My humor was always at its best when I was in a dark mood of some kind, and this included sarcasm. 

"I wish SSJ had at least left us some Senzu Beans..." I grumbled under my breath, continuing on the slow pace back to camp... 

------- 

Present 

I touched down on a stationary wooden raft, and Catriona climbed off. I set Duel and Edge down, and worked my tense shoulders and neck out... 

"NANA-KUN!" 

WHUD. 

Before I knew it, Tammy had me pinned on the wood raft, on my stomach. I grinned mischievously, and flipped underneath her body, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shifted my weight around, and with another dull WHUD, had Tammy on her back. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then whispered a three-count, before getting up. 

"Dangit, ya always beat me," Tammy giggled, pushing herself to her feet. I brushed myself off, and shook out the baggy white tanktop I wore. "Where ya been dis whole time, leavin' me alone wit' big, dark an' scary over dere?" She gestured loosely in Darth Bowser's direction, who gave me a fangy smirk. He took the insult as a compliment...he scared me sometimes. 

"I hadda go help save the world...or at least take steps to doing that." I shrugged. 

"Hey, Friend...? Who's she?" Catriona asked from behind me, curiously. 

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Tammy," I explained easily, looking back at her and grinning. "Long story.." 

"Damnit, when are we gonna get moving?" DB growled. 

I noticed that MJPM and W-Chu were up and about now...Three Tails, ThaSuperSonic, and a few others were still down. 

"Well...Tek and Tails-sama are nowhere in sight...as soon as the rest wake up, we'll head towards Demonic's tower. You ready for this, DB?" 

DB smirked again, and held up a rifle. "With 'Dis Gun Heavy' and a lightsaber, I can't go wrong. Redneck Force powers forever." 

"Okay....Catriona, DB, get MJPM and Chu, and get the Robians and the troops ready..." I muttered. "Demonic's Tower is the last place we can go to end all of this mayhem..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

"Schala...wake up..." It sounded like...the voice of my alter-ego, StarryPeach Cirruseia..."Tails-sama is waiting for you..." 

I opened my eyes...somehow, for some strange reason, I'm still alive. 

"Schala-chan!" Tails-sama cried out. He held me tighter. "I thought I lost you forever..." 

"I'm still here, love..." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. "Why am I still alive?" 

"SSj managed to get a senzu bean in your mouth...I don't know what I would've done had you truly left me..." Tails-sama murmured. 

"Ahem." SSj was standing behind us, tapping his foot. I giggled and stood up. Whoa...wooziness. I stumbled a little bit, trying to regain my footing. I felt my neck...nothing. That senzu bean worked wonders... 

Now, the battle awaits...

(/Schala post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Oi, Sama!" 

I turned to SSJ, who was holding something in his hands...but his back was to me, so I couldn't tell what it was... 

"What's up, man?" I asked. 

"I found this on the ground..." He turned to me, and I saw he was holding a mask in his hands...I gasped, for in some part of my mind, the mask was familiar...and I knew it's name, too... 

"The Fierce Deity Mask..." I muttered under my breath. "Seeing Schala like that was my personal Song of Healing..." 

"I wonder what it's for?" he raised the mask to his face slowly, and I cried out-- 

"what a corny piece of crap," SSJ snorted when nothing happened. He tossed the mask over to me, and I caught it in a hand. "Dang, I thought it could transform me or something..." 

I turned the mask over in my hands, looking at the pale, sharp-nosed, white-haired face that was staring back at me, the empty eye holes digging graves into my soul...I stumbled backwards, as I realized the power this mask held... 

I was the only one who could be transformed by this mask...the power inside of it was that of an demon's...but it was also a part of me... 

I hid the mask away somewhere on my person, and turned to the scene with Tek and Demonic...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Katana post)

Katana looked on at all the things that were happening, and suddenly, something cried out to him... 

"Kaaaataaaaannnnnaaaaaaa..." 

"Huh?" he said, confused. 

"Kaaaaaaataaaaannnnaaaaaa..." 

"Who's there?" 

"It is I." the voice said "Your creator..." 

"Jason?" 

"Yeessss...." Jason replied "That isss me. It isss time for me to come out... Just like Emkay did from Tek..." 

"I understand." Katana said calmly and got into one knee, and then, stuck the "blades" of his sabres into the ground. The crystal on his head flashed... Then, a ray of crimson light shot from the crystal and landed not too far away, unleshing a human, with brown hair and eyes, glasses, a beard and mustache... He was wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts and black shoes with white socks... he was dressed like Beavis. (That's what I'm wearing right now while I type this, FYI ). 

"I'm free." said Jason, the spirit. 

"Yes, free." Katana smiled.

(/Katana post)

(Sockles post)

Suddenly Tails-sama heard a grunt from somewhere. He looked around, trying to see where it came from. But then he heard another grunt, and yet another, and finally traced it to Super Sockles getting back up. He said to them, "So what's been going on..." He stopped his sentence at the sight of Demonic. He grabbed Demonic by the scruff of the neck, saying, "So, you thought it was a practical joke, huh? Thought I would have never found you, huh? I can't even sense a power level from you! You're too weak to imagine. And here, I thought I had a chance to go to my next level and become real." Then he threw Demonic into a tree, not bothering to go after him as Sockles said, "This is all Duel's fault for destroying Dark Sister." Then he looked up at everyone else there, saying, "Can somebody please tell me there's a badf guy around here who's stronger than all of us combined that I will have an overwhelming challenge and will be forced to go to my next level and become real. I haven't been myself lately ever sinced my realm was cleared of evil."

(/Sockles post)

(MK post)

-=-=-=-I stare into Demonic's eyes. He still didn't believe this was the end. I had to prove him that there was nowhere he could run to. I say, "Demonic! You have failed! You are falling apart and you know it. You may refuse to believe this, but here's another person's view on your situation: You're dead. Demonic, your throne of evil never was...you had sat upon DarkSister's throne because you never had one. Now that there is nothing to support you, I highly suggest that you sur--" I was interupted. 

--=Third Person=--

-=-=-=-Demonic let a scream of fury. A black beam of light shoots from the sky and collides with Demonic. An explosion knocks some people off their feet. Demonic flies out of the haze and thrusts his fist into Tek. Pure silence takes place. Everyone stands in awe...as they see Demonic's arm stabbing through Tek's abdomen. Demonic then regains his senses and quickly pulls out his arm...and it is covered in glowing blood. Tek coughs out some blood...then he falls on his knees. Tek looks at the blood in his hands. Tek's pupils shrink and Tek's face falls towards the ground. Demonic doesn't believe he did it...because he had no idea of what is happening. Demonic's rage has given him power. Demonic runs to Sockles and kicks his jaw...Sockles flies into the air. Everyone is frozen in shock. Demonic screams again and everyone falls down due to the energy wave. Demonic flies towards the tower to finish off the main source of his pain...Kedzie. If it weren't for Kedzie, none of these people would have the courage to stick together and be a team. Kedzie had banished him. Demonic will now banish him...

(/MK post)

(SSJ post)

"Jeezus! He must be after Kedzie!" SSj shot off after Demonic towards the tower. After a moment's thought Tails-Sama and Sockles follwed at top speed. Sorceress Schala stayed to look after Tek.

(/SSJ post)

(Tails-sama post)

At last. 

Three Tails woke up. 

"THAT'S IT MEN AND WOMEN!" I yelled, gathering the attention of many of the TSF'ers. "Everyone, get ready! Move out, we're heading off towards Demonic's tower! Anyone who can fly, come with me! Darth Bowser will lead the land troops! We're going to storm Demonic's Tower, free Kedzie, Dub, True Red, and any other TSF'ers trapped there! Then, we'll topple the tower, and be rid of Demonic, forever!" 

I began to hover in the air. MJPM, DackAttac, Three Tails, and many others joined me. And with that, we took off, through the air, towards Demonic's Tower. Below, I could see DB leading Tally, Chu, Linda, many more, into the woods below. We fliers would get there first, but we needed the backup of the ground troops for the final fight. 

------------------ 

I hated to leave Schala behind, but she had wanted to stay...I flew with Super Sockles and SSJ, in loose formation...things were coming to an end, all too quickly... 

I reflected back on the hazy memories of being Oni Tails-sama...the biggest thing I could feel was rage, mostly...hatred, too. Everything was fuzzy up to the point where Schala got her throat cut... 

"Damn him," I growled, clenching a fist tightly. "He nearly killed her..." 

"Don't worry, -sama, you'll get your revenge," SSJ said, flashing a cool glance to me. "We all will..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(MK post)

-=-=-=-I lay...with my head cradled within Schala's arms. It's getting hard to breath...and a black cloud is covering things...then it fades away. I gather enough strength to mutter out a sentence, "Schala..." 

"You're...you're alive!" she exclaims...very shocked. 

"...of course I'm alive...the curse that tortures me keeps me alive...I live upon the curse. This wound I cannot heal naturally...can you... cast the 75th spell in my technique book...with my staff...the staff of Chaos...ugh..." I fade out. Pure blackness follows. Lightness comes but then it goes back to black. It flashes like a strobe light. My body is trying to die, but the spell keeps on reviving me. This happened when I was under Megid, the instant kill spell I saved Friend from, as well... My only hope of me being able to help the tSfers win this battle is for Schala to cast the spell of Infinite. My body is incapable of healing a wound of this size. Now...now it's getting hard to think...I...must contact MK until its too late... 

--=MK's eyes=--

-=-=-=-Finally, I made it back to camp. But nobody is there. I look around...yet nothing prevails. I recieve a message from Tek...I hear this message in my mind, "MK. I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm shifting the last of my concious energy over to you...so you can guide Schala correctly in the spell I instructed her to cast. Farewell, MK. I've had more fun being with you than anyother person I've ever seen. You are indeed, my most valuable ally..." the voice fades out and I recieve a rush of energy. This is unbelieveable! I am much swifter, stronger...and I can feel a sensation rising up throught my arm. I concentrate this sensation...but then my arm burns and a laser beam shoots out of it. Holy crap! So that's how ya shoot a ki ball...I better not waste this energy...I need to get to Schala! 

--=MK darts off back to the direction he was coming from to help Schala cast the spell of Infinite.=--

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"There it is!" I yelled, pointing towards the dark tower looming in the distance. Somewhat behind us three, I could sense Friend and several others...his presense felt good, it had been so long since I remembered it...it felt like ages since the last time... 

(author's note: Before you think about it, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. No yaoi for me. T-S and Friend are just really close friends and brothers.) 

"I feel some more of the group heading this way," SSJ muttered, glancing to me out of the corner of his eye. "Should we wait for them? You're the official second-in-command...." 

"No," I said, giving SSJ his glance back, and turning my gaze back to the tower. "We don't have enough time. We need to do what damage to the tower we can, and do it now. Our mission is to penetrate the fortress, and to find the mods." 

"The what?" 

"You know, Kedz, Dub, True Red..." 

"Why'd you call 'em Mods?" 

"I dunno. Seemed fitting." 

"Won't there be security there?" 

"Yep." 

"What we gonna do about that?" 

"Kick some *** , take some names...or was it the other way around? We need some bubblegum in that statement, too..." 

"Let's just toast 'em," Sockles interrupted, smirking. "I like the sound of THAT one." 

"Might work..." I nodded in agreement. "But...one of us still needs to get in there." 

"They've probably got ki-sensing machines everywhere inside..." SSJ pointed out. 

"Then I'm gonna go in." I said quickly. 

"What?" 

"Well, we've got Super Sockles over here shooting off ki energy like firecrackers. And you're essentially the SSJ3 form of Sonic, right? You two are like ki beacons. If I...if I put on the Fierce Deity Mask, I don't have any Ki, so they can't detect me..." 

I swallowed. I didn't want to put the mask back on again...but if it meant getting Kedz and the others out... 

"Why resort to that?" Sockles said suddenly. I jumped slighly...he stared at me kindly. He...had he just read my mind? "You can lower your ki, right? Just do that, they won't catch you." 

I nodded, and grinned. "Thanks." 

"well, here comes the mook patrol," SSJ said, pointing ahead...several Mobians were jetting through the sky to great us. "We'll hold them off until the others arrive, you get inside..." 

I nodded again, and broke away from the other two--but just as I did, a laser blast exploded near me, sending me off-course--I plummetted through the sky, then crashed through the tower, slamming through a great many number of floors--I came to a painful stop, compliments of the ground-- 

"Hey, man, you OK?" A voice demanded. I groaned and opened my eyes, two blurry figures were looming over me-- 

"Who are you?" I ask in a demanding hiss. 

"Don't worry, man...my name is Oscar. You're part of the revolution, right? Well, I'm on your side. This is Noel, you must have heard of her."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Sockles post)

While Tails-sama was outside, Super Sockles turned to Super_Sonic_SSJ, saying, "So, you think we should start shooting beams just yet?" Super_Sonic_SSJ replied, "I think we should wait for a signal first. Oh yeah, I've got something to ask you. you have a human form right?" Super Sockles replied, "Yeah." Then Super_Sonic_SSJ said, "Then where is he?" Super Sockles then said, "Long story. Let's just say that he's already gone back ahead of all of you. Says he doesn't want to miss SA2 and likes normal life..." but then, seeing the puzzled look on Super_Sonic_SSJ's face, Super Sockles quickly said, "So it hasn't happened, yet? I BEG you don't tell anyone else until after Kedzie is saved." Super_Sonic_SSJ was still unbelieving, asking, "Then how do you know that's going to happen?" Super Sockles replied, "Since my human form created the realm I live in, he gave my girlfriend back there lots of special powers. One of them just happened to be fortune-telling. Well, that was before it happened." Super_Sonic_SSJ, still making sure to look for the signal, said, "What happened?" Super Sockles then said, "It seems that when I first showed up in my realm, there was a HUGE evil reigning there. They were three dark princesses with the power to call giants out of anywhere. It was hard, but Sonic, Tails and I defeated the giants, but figuring I had help, they created a warphole that sent Sonic and Tails away. But then, they brought out my girlfriend out of the warphole and..." Super Sockles had a hard time continuing, but continued: "That made me furious, so I charged at the Dark princesses, only to be knocked back by more and more giants. So I knew there was only one way that I could beat them, and that was turning into the form you see today."

(/Sockles post)

(Schala post)

I felt the life force draining out of Tek...but it was going somewhere else...I didn't waste any time. 

I went to look for Tek's staff, the Staff of Chaos. Then I went to look for the book...hmm, the 75th spell... 

Infinite. 

It looked like a heavy spell...and I didn't know how to cast it! What am I gonna do?

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=3rd Person=--

-=-=-=-MK arrives at the scene, using the most of his power. MK sees Schala looking in Tek's book...it was full of ancient characters that were used and abandoned by echidna tribes. Schala was lost...she didn't know where to go on from there. The tensity of the events occuring was a bully...picking on Schala; beating her up inside. MK slowly walks towards Schala. She turns around surprised, she didn't notice him coming. MK holds out his hand...he didn't want his hand to do that...but the power made him. Tek was putting MK in 'auto-pilot.' Schala looks oddly at the hand. What exactly was MK trying to do? MK seems to offer his hand to Schala again. Schala, with no where else to 'go,' she puts her hand in MK's. A huge lightbeam shoots from MK into the sky. Another beam from the sky lands into Schala. The two beams narrowed out and disappeared, and an explosion of light flashes as the end product. MK was back to his normal, weak and human self, as he was before. Schala was glowing with power. She understood the book. She holds Tek's staff into the air and starts to chant...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"Unh...where am I?" 

"We're on the bottom floor of Demonic's Tower," the voice that belonged to Oscar said. My vision slowly began to clear up, and I saw a snow leopard standing over me, a conserned look on his face. 

"Demonic's Tower, huh?" I grunted, smirking. "Good, I made it in, although it was somewhat painfully...you work on the inside, don't you?" 

"Yeah...Noel is here with me. You know her, right? You're part of the rebellion, aren't you?" 

"I guess, if you wanna call it that...and yeah, I know Noel..." 

"Hi," A female voice said from somewhere behind Oscar. "Who are you?" 

"It's me, Tails-sama...sorry for the rude intrusion..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Talandar post)

After the short tussle with demonic, it seemed as if everyone had just scattered. Of course, I was left behind without a clue as to what was going on. I then sensed a large number of powerful beings heading through the forest towards demonic's tower, but they were going kinda slow, at this rate they would miss the action. I jet off in their direction, and met up with a bunch of flying tsf'ers lead by Friend. They were going incredibly slow for flyers. 

"Friend, why so slow?" 

"We have to allow our ground support to keep pace with us" 

"No problem now, check this out." With that I enveloped the ground troops in a red force field and lifted them into the air. 

"Now there's no need to slow down " We then proceeded towards the tower at max speed.

(/Talandar post)

(Tails-sama post)

"So...what have you two been doing this whole time?" I asked as we marched through the bowels of the tower. 

"Trying to thwart Demonic from the inside, with little success..." Noel said dryly. "He's got Chance and a whole hoarde of other TSF'ers in here somewhere." 

"TSF'ers? What're they?" 

"Don't you know?" 

"Hnn...I've been told I've got a slight case of amnesia..." I looked at Noel and Oscar strangely out of the corner of my eye. "Just where are we heading, anyway?" 

"Towards the place he's keeping Chance," Oscar said. "Last time we saw him was a few days ago, but we followed to where Demonic took him. He's been drained of his life's energy, but he still isn't dead...the Chaos energy that resides in him must be keeping him alive, so we need to find a way to get his life energy back..." 

"Chance is powerful...stronger than Super Tails-sama or Oni Tails-sama..." I muttered. "If he's living on Chaos Emerald energy, he's dangerous...but if he's unconscious, there's still hope to revive him..." 

I stopped dead in my tracks as a thought struck me right then and there. 

"Do you know where Demonic keeps Kedz, True Red and WB?" I demanded sharply of the two furries. They stopped as well, and turned back to look at me. 

"Yeah...we can't get in at all. You can't have any ki at all, and you also need super-human--err, super-anthromorphic abilities..." 

I inhaled sharply. 

"I...I can do that." I wished I felt as strong as I sounded. But I knew what this meant...this meant decending back into the Darkness... 

"Don't be crazy," Noel scoffed. "You're nothing special. You won't make it, even if you have a Super form." 

"I have something better than that." My voice was shaded with darkness. "Show me to the place I can get to them...then stay far away, if you value your lives." 

---- 

"This is the place...go in through this door, and just watch out for the lazers and traps." Oscar gave me a hard stare. "You're sure you can do this?" 

"Just trust me." I returned the stare, harder and colder. "Now get away. You don't want to be near me when I do what I'm about to do. I'll come back when I'm done." 

Oscar stared at me for a little while longer, but Noel grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I watched the two disapear down the corridor...then I reached into my fur, and pulled out the mask that looked so familiar...looked almost like Link...but who was Link? It didn't matter...I turned the mask around and placed it over my face...I felt my face shift and crunch, the mask melding to my face...I screamed, my voice warping...my body shot up a few feet, and dark armor covered my chest and back, my fur going from yellow to pale blue, almost white, in a wave that rose up from my toes and swept across my body. There was a bright flash of light... 

I was different from last time...I was taller, and I had armor...but the rest of me was still the same, all the way down to the Infinity Sword. These new additions were only advantages. 

I reached for the door, and twisted the handle, pulling the door towards me...

(/Tails-sama post)

(Tails-sama post)

I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me--jump, roll!! A large weight fell down, blocking the door and taking up a space that was much larger than me. I looked back at it, and it seemed kinda familiar, like I had seen it in some kind of game... 

I was back up on my feel already, and I turned to face the direction I was supposed to be going, forward. A field of red, criss-crossing lazers blocked my path, humming dangerously. I stepped as close to the beams as I could without scortching my chest furs, and examined the problem carefully...they were deadly, all right, I could feel the heat and electricity being emmitted. The fur on the back of my neck stood up...I calmed the feeling of nervousness irritatedly, and went back to solving the problem...Aha! 

I unsheathed the Infinity Sword, and held it out into the field of lasers, and the chain reaction was instantanious. The lasers were reflected back, and their housings exploded in a ball of smoke and fire. Waving the sword up and down held a similar affect for any remaining laser housings within reach. I walked forward and continued the process as quickly, yet as carefully as I could. At last, I emerged from the end of the forest of lasers, completely unscathed. 

"Heh, this is all too easy," I said to myself, smirking smartly, just as a hoarde of Orbinauts dropped down from a trapdoor in the ceiling, right in front of me! Most of them floated around aimlessly, but already the closest few to me spotted me, and began flinging mace balls at me!! 

"You spoke too soon, Oni Tails-sama!" I grunted, crouching down and blocking the first mace with my sword. "Now look at the fresh mess you're in! Gotta take 'em down fast...how did Demonic build these guys??" 

* * * 

--Demonic's Tower-- 

We arrived at the scene, just in time, it seems. SSJ and Super Sockles were there already, and were struggling, fighting off increasing numbers of Robians while steadily being worn away at. 

"Go at those Robians, men and women!" I shouted, pointing to the mechanthromorphs. "Don't kill them!" 

"Yee-haw!" Dack and MJPM cried at the same time, flying at the Robians. 

"I've got a rather unsettling feeling about all this," Metallix mumbled, following behind them. 

"Talandar, cover me," I said quickly to the half-roboticized echidna. 

"Why? What're you gonna do?" Tal asked. 

"Just do it!" I didn't have time to play any games...I grunted, and I felt my muscles tighten up...I gathered solar rays as my source of power, the unyeilding sun being not only my lifeline, but our--no, the entire world's savior! If it weren't for the same sun whose energy I was borrowing now, there wouldn't be life on this planet, the same precious life that Demonic was trying to destroy...I refused to let Demonic have his ways! 

I screamed, and unleashed my full power as Talandar knocked back any Robians that were trying to get to me. I felt the muscles in my arms, legs, and torso bulk up, pulling my tanktop and jeans tight. I could feel my head change shape, becoming more geometric than before, and elongating slightly. My messy, moss-green hair increased in length from my shoulder blades, to the middle of my back, and became even scruffier. And lastly, the bulb-like pouch on my back opened, and revealed an unblossomed pink flower. 

I was Fushigisuo now. Ivysaur in English, but Fushigisuo sounds cooler and a bit more intimidating. In this form, I was stronger and faster, but I didn't use it often because when I changed back, I become drained to a point where if I don't get direct light quickly, I'll die. 

"Holy crap, I didn't know you could do that!" Talandar cried, taking his attention away from the fight. 

"Yes you do, you just can't remember reading Tails-sama's fanfics," I grumbled in a voice much deeper than my own. With a grunt, I suddenly appeared behind Talandar, and grabbed the Robian that had been sneaking up on him from behind, and tossed it into Demonic's Tower. 

* * * 

--The Woods-- 

Schala continued chanting, holding the staff and the book, MK providing the power...Time was running out, and the TSF'ers needed all of the help they could get... 

A blinding flash of light! Schala and MK cried out, and took a step back--the light cleared, and there stood Tek, complete and alive. 

"Damn that Demonic," Tek growled, clenching an angry fist. "That coward..." 

"Uh...here," Schala said shyly, offering the angry raccoon 'morph his book and staff. "You...you might want these back, I assume?" 

"Hmm...thanks, Schala..." Tek gave a hollow grin and took his items back, stuffing them away in his robes. But Schala and MK could easily see through the guise. Tek was PISSED, and was barely containing it...the fire in his eyes, and the fire around his eye, both gave it away. 

MK quickly added, "Won't you need your powers to kick Demonhead's butt?" 

"I'm fine," Tek growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously to his human counterpart. "The Revival Spell gave me back all of my energy. The stuff I gave you will wear out eventually, so make yourself usefull and take Schala to the battleground! Demonic can't win!! I won't let him win!!!" 

Tek powered up in a bright flare of light! MK and Schala shielded their eyes as the raccoon 'morph took flight, making haste towards the battle that was raging in the distance. 

* * * 

--Demonic's Tower, the ground-- 

"Finally!" Darth Bowser cried upon entering the battle scene. "NOW I GET TO RIP STUFF TO SHREDS!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" He led a rumbling charge of one into the midst of the fight, slashing his lightsaber wildly at a clump of Robians that were dogpiling SSJ, yet still being careful to not hit SSJ himself. 

"What are we supposed to do??" WAW demanded shrilly, his voodoo mask-covered eyes going wide. "I don't know how to fight!!" 

A pair of laser blasters landed at his feet. He looked up and saw DB wink at him before going back to his slashing rage. He took one laser blaster up, and passed the other one to Tally. 

"Hehehehe, this I like! Let's try to get more for the others!" Tally cried. 

"Tally!!!" 

"Huh?" Tally looked around for the voice with the english accent that had called his name--she saw, standing on a tree branch suspended high above, two male human figures, one male gray hedgehog; one human was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with a paper bag pulled over his head, and a rice cake with eyeballs sitting casually on his shoulder. The other human wore a black suit with a red 'R' on his chest; the hedgehog had gray fur, funky hair, and wore a black suit different from the human's. 

"Prepare for trouble, and make it triple," the human with the black suit said, flashing a grin. "To protect this world from devistation, to unite all MB-goers in every nation, to protect the good that is truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Team TSF, score a win at the speed of light, they won't surrender at all, so they're in for one helluva fight!" 

"RocketBoy!" Tally gasped, grinning widely. "And Greliz and Realmz, right?" 

"That's right," Greliz said, winking. "I see the rest of you are furries; shame that RB and I don't have those kinds of forms, but even so, it's pretty cool to have a paper bag on my head!" Jojo, Greliz' pet rice cake, chittered in agreement and bounced up and down on Greliz' shoulder. 

The threesom dropped down from the tree branch. Realmz dived headfirst into the pileup with DB, pulling more Robians away from the poor SSJ. Greliz pulled from out of nowhere a large, dead trout, and ran into the center of the battle, swinging it around by its tail and whooping wildly. RocketBoy exchanged a glance with Tally and rolled his eyes, chuckling, before reaching down to his belt and throwing six PokéBalls to the ground. 

"How did you find us?" Tally asked, standing now back-to-back with RocketBoy, firing her laser blaster at an advancing Robian. 

"Not easily," was all he replied with, kicking another Robian's legs out from under it by aiming at the thing's joints. "But we're here, right? That's all that counts." 

"ROAAAAR!!" Darth Bowser was doing a fairly good job of announcing his presence. And by now, he had tossed laser blasters to Linda, Eiji, DCTyrantPuff, and Three Tails. Chu was in there duking it away just like Knuckles, and even Iola was there, temporarily taking over Mrs. Prower's body to help the others fight the Robians away. 

* * * 

--Demonic's Tower, trap room, some time later-- 

I panted heavily, and wiped several beads of sweat off of my forehead. This event was prooving to me that I should never be arrogant about my powers, even if they were great. It did not matter that my sword could shoot off disks of negative energy as long as I had magic power, and it did not matter that I was a demon--the trials and tribulations I was facing in this hell were straining even my abilities. 

The last of the new wave of enemies finally fell, this time a mixed array of Grounders, SWATBots, Orbinauts, Rhinotanks, and E-100 series robots. I found myself so deep into the base, that I didn't know how long I had been down there, or how far I had gone...the entire time, the floor was at a steady decline, and I had already taken several downward staircases. I must have been far underground now, and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to last... 

I limped down a dimly-lit, dank corridor. My left leg was injured, but I could still put weight on it...and besides, once I transformed back into Tails-sama, the wound would be gone. The downside was that if I took the Fierce Deity mask off at this point, then I would be reduced to ash instantly by the ki-sensing lasers mounted in the walls and ceiling. 

I came to the end of the corridor. The only thing against the wall was a single, mold-covered steel door, bolted shut what had to be hundreds of times. There was a small slit at the bottom of the door, which looked like it opened from the outside. 

'Did I...did I make it?' I didn't pause to consider it. I banged on the door with the back of my fist and shouted, "If you don't want to be killed, stay away from the door, I'm going to cut it open." 

I counted to ten, and then stepped backwards before jumping and slashing down with the Infinity Sword with a mighty yell. I kicked the door right down the center line I had made, the part still attached to the hinges swinging inward, the part that wasn't collapsing on the floor. On the other side of the door, however, was something I had completely not suspected. 

Brightly-lit, everywhere. The walls and ceiling painted an ugly cream-color. Here, a bar loaded with glasses, some kind of alcoholic beverage machine, a wine rack. There, three large, comfortable-looking four-poster beds with privacy covers. Three seperate dressers, a kitchennette, a refridgerator, several cupboards, a small dining room table with three chairs in the corner, and in the center, a long, angular, U-shaped couch with red, leathery cushions, and a large table. Sitting on the couch where an echidna anthromorph, a bear anthromorph, and an elephant anthromorph. Each one were looking up from their game of Scrabble, their gazes of curiosity pinned to me. 

"Hmm...I must be seeing things again," the echidna, a red-furred female dressed in green muttered to herself, turning back to the game. "Dub, it's your move." 

"Bah, how can we both be seeing things?" the elephant snorted, flashing a smirk. "I can see it too, Red. What about you, Kedz? Is this illusion only for mine and Red's viewing pleasure only?" 

"...No." the bear, Kedzie K, said, standing up. True Red AKA LianneKa and WB stared at Kedzie in shock, then turned to me, mouths hanging open. 

"You mean--you're real?" WB gasped. 

I gave a smirk. "If I weren't, the door wouldn't be inside the room now, would it?" 

"Who are you?" True Red demanded, instantly suspicious. 

I glanced around the room. No cameras that I could see...Demonic was too sure nobody'd get through his traps to set cameras in the Mod's room. And no cameras meant no ki lasers, and since I had destroyed every one on the way here...I was safe. I reached up to the sides of my face, and felt a slight line drawn around the front third of my skull. Gripping this line, I pulled the Fierce Deity Mask off, and the transformation reversed, the armor disapearing, my size decreasing, my fur turning from white to yellow, my eyes returning to normal, the Infinity Sword melding back into the sword that I carried in this form and as Super Tails-sama. 

"My name is Tails-sama," I said, grinning widely. "I came to get you three out of here, so we can handle Demonic. We TSF'ers need your help, we can't win this battle otherwise. Demonic has Chance the Wolfhog trapped somewhere above, and without you and your powers, I won't be able to reign him in." 

* * * 

--Demonic's Tower, outside and on the ground-- 

Duel and Edge stood back to back, firing off multiple laser blasts in a heat of rage, disabling any Robian that dared to come near the pair. 

They flashed back to just before they had left with the rest of the ground troops, after they had woken up, the horrible feeling that something was wrong residing in both of their stomachs. 

"HAAAA!" Duel screamed. Nothing...no ki wave errupted from the palms of his hand, nothing...! 

"Is this it?" Edge asked miserably, toying mindlessly with his gloves. "We can't fire energy waves anymore, we can't fuse into Degde, we can't even fly! We've lost all of our powers...what use will we be when Friend gives the battle signal?" 

"We've never given up before, brother," Duel said darkly, giving his brother a serious gaze. "Even if we don't have our powers, and even if Degde is cut away from us, we still have our weapons and our basic fighting skills. It's like that old Chinese proverb: 'A single grain of rice can tip the scale.' Even the slightest help can give us the win for this, Edge...don't ever give up." 

"Heh, that sounds likes something you would say," Edge smirked in friendly amusement. "That speech was so corny." 

"But did you buy it?" 

"The sad part is that I did." 

Duel gave a hearty laugh. "That's the way to think! JELLO THROWERS FOREVER!" 

This battle wasn't the time for such humorous catchphrases as "JELLO THROWERS FOREVER!" The hedgehog brothers gritted their teeth, not letting up one bit, venting all their rage and frustration from their power loss on these Robians. It was a good way to relieve the stress... 

* * * 

--Inside the Tower-- 

"How long do you think it will be before Demonic realizes you've been busted out?" Oscar asked the Mods. 

"He hardly ever came to check on us in the first place," Kedzie admitted as we crept stealthily down an empty corridor on the second floor. "Given the battle situation outside, I don't think he'll notice it until it's painfully obvious, and by that point, it'll be too late." 

"Works for me," Oscar agreed, grinning. 

"Oscar, Noel, do you know where Chance is being held?" True Red inquired. 

"Yeah, we do...we're almost there, so get ready, all four of you..." Noel warned. "We need Chance back on our side. Once he is, we can make the final blow, and crush Demonic's empire..."

(/Tails-sama post)

(Schala post)

I saw Tek leave. MK stood there and offered his hand to me. 

"Thanks, but I can get there myself," I said. "Care to follow?" 

"What are you going to do?" MK asked. 

I smiled and looked out towards the battle. I could feel the spirits in the distance, fighting for what they believed is right. I closed my eyes and began to chant a spell. My eyes snapped open and then a blue portal appeared. 

"What's that?" MK gasped. 

"That's a portal that will take us to the battle," I said. "I focused on the location of the spirits within the bodies of the people fighting...and I made a portal that will open up to there. Let's go, MK...you first. I need to close the portal." 

MK stepped through and I quickly followed, making sure he was never alone. I closed the portal and was welcomed with Robians. Using his powers, MK was able to defeat the ones that came his way. 

As for me...I summoned all my magical energies. 

"Blizzard!" I cried out, unleashing an icy storm on the Robians. That took care of them...MK and I ran to join the rest of the fighters.

(/Schala post)

(MK post)

--=MK's Eyes=--

-=-=-=-This was unbelievable. Robians...everywhere. Duck, sweep, slide, backflip kick, ki ball, round house...it was non-stop. Now I WISH I was on the sidelines... I delivered a dragon uppercut to a robian and an odd explosion took place...my power...was ... gone. 30 Robians come running towards me...the only thing I could do was huddle up in a ball... I am pounded in my kidney...I cry in pain, my face winces...my hands shoot towards my wound as every tear makes the pain worse. I stay here...in my little ball as robots surrounding me kick me on the ground... the wind is escaping my mouth. Blood rushes to my head...then it drains out. I was dead for a milisecond...and alive the next.. This...is it. I am going to die. And if I die, Tek will become a living rock. I can't let this happen...but there's nothing I can do...I'm just a normal, 15 year old boy stuck in a world where I don't belong. I look up to see my murderer... I see a robot... I see... IT'S HEAD BEING CUT OFF! WTF?! Tek has come to the rescue. Tek is screaming in fury. Tek does his 100 flower bloom attack and shurikens burst out of him and slice the Robians surrounding me in half. "What are you doing!?" I scream at him.

"Preventing your weak, nieve, body from being destroyed! If YOUR gone, I'M GONE. You should have stayed on the sidelines....BOY!" Tek answered angrily. 

"No, not that! Why are you KILLING the ROBIANS?!" I scream back.

"They...are...in ...my...WWWWWAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Tek flashes out with power. I guess when he vented himself that one night at the mountains it wasn't enough. Tek's number one enemy is HIMSELF. This is the only way he can win. Tek is spreading his pain to others... Tek needs to spread his pain ONLY to Demonic, not to the innocent. "Do you have any idea of how it FEELS to FEEL PAIN THAT NEVER CEASES...I still feel a scab from 800 YEARS AGO! Worst of all...I feel the mental pain of Eve dying in my arms...forever... I CAN'T TAKE IT! I want to go to the great beyond, MK... but this damn curse has stopped me.... I'm going to do my final attack...one that will put me in a coma for one whole month. It will paralyze...NOT KILL... the robians so everyone can concentrate on the REAL problem...stand back...and get ready for...Immortal Kamikaze."

"You CAN'T do that...Tek! We need you..."

"No...I need you all...I have done my job here...I will paralyze the robian fleet...this is my sacrifice...you will have to DEAL with it... 

Tek levitates...

(/MK post)

(Tails-sama post)

"...This is it?" I asked, blinking. "Chance the Wolfhog is the second-greatest threat to all of Demonic's Empire...and they just lock him behind a large steel door?" 

Noel shrugged uncomfortably. "What can I say? Demonic is intelligent, but he's also an idiot. Our main problem is getting past the door..." 

"That I can handle," I muttered. "Everyone stand back." As Oscar, Noel and the three Mods backed away from me, I took a deep breath, and unleashed--fwoom! I persisted for what seemed like forever, melting away at the steel door with my fire breath, until I couldn't hold out; I doubled over, panting hard, sweating, smoke erupting from my nostrils. I coughed hard, racking my lungs against my ribs. The door had melted onto the floor, was glowing bright red and steaming. Inside, a single guard holding an automatic and wearing a helmet a few sizes too big stood, looking at me, dumbstruck. I smirked, and launched myself at him, over the steaming door, and punched him right in the jaw. He fell back, slumped up against some kind of generator, unconscious. 

"Get in here," I said between heavy panting. "I found Chance..." 

Chance was hooked up to some kind of apparatus, his neck and wrists and ankles bound by some kind of metal bonds. His head was bowed, and his black trenchcoat hanging around his body. WB, Kedz, and True Red hopped in, followed shortly by Noel, then Oscar. I stood to the right side of the trapped Wolfhog. 

"This is a prison," Oscar whispered, but was quickly shushed by Noel. 

"Kedzie...a little help please..." I muttered, glancing back to the bear anthromorph. Kedzie nodded, and walked up to the opposite side of Chance. 

I leaned in close to Chance's head, and whispered, "Yo, Chance...time to wake up, kid..." 

No response. Kedzie tensed up, ready to help out as soon as the need arose. 

I flicked Chance's ear experimentally. "Wakey wakey, Chance. Come on, don't do this to me, man. Do you want me to kiss you? I don't wanna kiss you. But I will if it will wake you up. Sleeping Beauty, remember? Need a ride home from Never-Never Land?" Something dawned on me, and I grinned widely. "Just how long were you gonna let me stand here, making a mook outta myself?" 

Chance opened his eyes and looked up at me, grinning weakly. "Heh heh...I was gonna wait a little bit longer. You still owe me for getting pissed off when I wanted to make a Lady Marmalade picture with your girlfriend in it...heh heh..." 

"So I take it you want me to leave you here?" I shot back, still grinning. 

"Okay, okay, I surrender...just get me the hell out of this thing, so I can get my life back..." 

I took my sword out, and cut through the bonds holding him tight with expert ease. I've been using swords for most of my life--this was nothing new. 

Now freed, Chance stumbled forwards, but the hefty WB moved in and caught him, slinging him over his shoulder. 

"Once we get out with the others, I'll have SSJ give you a Senzu Bean," I said to Chance, flashing him another grin. "Until then..." 

"What are we waiting for then?" Noel demanded impatiently. "I wanna go kick Demonic's butt!" 

* * * 

--Outside-- 

"Go, my legions, go!" Demonic shouted, pointing at the hordes of TSF'ers that were now fighting hard against his Robians. He was hidden safely behind his troops, with his Tower to his back. Surely, he would be safe here. There were still several thousand Robians at his disposal, and by the time any one TSF'er got back to him, they'd be so weak that he could simply tap them with a claw to kill them! The only way to get at him would be if somebody snuck into the base while he wasn't looking, and came out the front entrance-- 

Somebody tapped Demonic on his shoulder, and cleared his throat. Demonic whirled around, eyes bulging, ready to yell at one of his worthless underlings--but he froze when he realized that he was face-to-face with none other than Kedzie K, the Administrator of The Sonic Foundation. Kedz stood there with his arms crossed, and a neutral look on his face and in his posture. 

"K-Kedzie!" Demonic hissed lowly, eyes bugging even wider than before. 

"Demonic the Hedgehog," Kedzie said coldly. "Looks like it's just you...and me." 

"Ha! You won't get me, when I have thousands of Robians to protect me--" 

"These Robians are nothing more than pawns," a yellow kitsune said loudly from behind Kedzie. "We'll get rid of them one way or another, we don't care!" 

Demonic cursed loudly. The yellow kitsune gathered energy, and then super-charged himself--Super Tails-sama erupted once more, and fired a low energy beam that took out the legs of a fair chunk of the Robians behind Demonic! 

"NO!" Demonic yelled, slashing madly at Super Tails-sama, who jumped over him, and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling right at Kedzie, who reared back and hit Demonic right in the jaw! 

* * * 

"AUGH!" 

I whirled sharply, and saw AndersonJC on the ground, RocketBoy and Tally covering him, firing off shots in opposite directions. Anderson was nursing a wound in his arm, sweating and scrunching his eyes. I flew in, and crouched next to Anderson. I pulled a seed out from the pouch on my back, and popped it open, sprinkling its' contents over the wound on Anderson's arm. 

"Let that stuff run its' course," I said to him in a low voice. "When you feel like you can move it again, get back up and shooting, but don't strain yourself too much, since this is only a temporary solution, okay?" 

Anderson nodded, biting back against the pain. I stood up again and launched back into the fray, punching and kicking and using ki and sunlight waves...the battle was wearing on, and the bad guys seemed never-ending... 

"Heya!" A voice said from behind me. I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw a familiar, yellow-furred kitsune standing behind me, slicing his sword through the midsection of a Robian. 

"Tails-sama-kun!" I cried, grinning widely. I forced myself to turn back to the fight, however, and rested to talking with him back-to-back. 

"That's kinda weird, you know...it's like you're calling me a master, yet a guy at the same time. Cool, but strange ultimately." 

"I'm just glad to see you, after you woke up, you were pissed and just took off..." 

"I'm better now, but don't think you've seen the last of Oni Tails-sama," Super T-S said darkly, taking off the leg of a Robian. "Somehow, the curse came undone when I saw Schala almost die, it was a personal Song of Healing, I suppose...the Fierce Deity Mask is now in my possession, and I can change back and forth at free will." 

"Heh, go figure..." I said, cracking my neck and thrusting my blade through the stomach of another Robian. "Crazy." 

"Yeah," He agreed, nodding. "I see you've gotten our men together...nice job." 

"With you an' Tek gone, SOMEBODY had to." 

"Speaking of Tek, has he come here yet?" 

"I saw him an' Schala in the melee somewhere, but only for a couple of seconds..." 

"Glad to know they're okay." He sounded very relieved, and I could understand why. 

Just them, MK appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Panting, he clung onto my bulked-up arm, and said, "Tek is gonna do some kinda attack!!" 

"Uhm...good." I said, shrugging massive shoulders and impaling a pair of Robians on my sword. 

"No, you don't understand!" MK continued. "He's gonna use an attack that will paralyze all the Robians for an indefinite period of time...but the result is that he'll be in a coma for about a month!" 

"I see," Super Tails-sama said, appearing next to me and nodding. "It's a brave sacrifice...the best one he can make without giving his life, which we all know is impossible. Friend, we have to spread the word!" 

"On it!" I grunted. Both Super Tails-sama and I speedported away from the scene, leaving MK on his own, looking rather curious. 

* * * 

"Hey, you're SSJ, aren't you?" WB asked, walking over to the long-quilled, gold-furred hedgehog, still hefting Chance over one shoulder. 

"Yeah, and who are you?" SSJ grunted, kicking a Robian away from him that had been clinging to his leg. 

"I'm WB. I need a Senzu Bean for my friend, here." 

SSJ's eyes went wide. "WB--the-the Moderator WB? Then Tails-sama succeeded?" 

Dub nodded curtly, and laid Chance down on the ground. "Yeah. Now just give him the Senzu Bean!" 

"R-right," SSJ muttered, still in a level of shock...he was actually speaking to Dub! It was crazy...usually, the Dubster was so zany and happy-go-lucky, but now...now he was dark and serious. It was scary, almost...SSJ took one of the last remaining Senzu Beans he had in his pouch, opened Chance's jaw, and dropped the bean in. Chance, with a grateful look in his eyes, crunched the bean and swallowed. There was a few seconds of hesitant pause, before Chance finally grunted, and pulled himself up to his feet. 

"Haha!! I feel GREAT!" Chance whooped, testing his muscles out. "Thanks, SSJ, I owe ya one...say, is GuardianJMV here?" 

"We picked her up somewhere along the way," SSJ said, shrugging uncomfortably. "She's somewhere in this battle, but--" 

Chance didn't wait, and just flew off as fast as possible, hoping to find his beloved GuardianJMV. Dub and SSJ now stood alone, Dub using his brute strength and his "super-cool Moderator powers" to be rid of several Robians. 

* * * 

Kedzie connected with a powerful left hook that sent Demonic to the ground. Demonic growled and stumbled back to his feet, popping the pins that held his cape to his armor, letting it float away from him before charging Kedzie and slashing with his claws. With a grunt, Kedzie jumped back, but not before Demonic could scrape the Administrator's chest. Kedzie landed in a crouch, waiting for just the right moment... 

Demonic screamed and charged, his claws raised high into the air. Kedzie stayed still...waited...waited...NOW!! Kedzie surged forwards, and tackled Demonic to the ground, and proceeded to pound on the evil hedgehog 'morph's face. Demonic began to scream as blood poured from fresh wounds, thrashing wildly, but Kedzie had pinned his arms down by kneeling on them, so the claws couldn't get anywhere near the bear. 

"Damn you, Kedzie K!" Demonic wailed. He screamed one last time, and shouted, "DEMONIC TELEPORTATION!!" 

"What--" Kedzie began. "--the heck?" When he finished the sentence, he found himself and Demonic on the curved, saucer-like roof of Demonic's Tower. Taking advantage of Kedzie's surprise, Demonic threw his weight, making Kedzie tumble off. 

Demonic pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood away, the blood that Kedzie had forced to come out with a powerful blow to Demonic's olive-shaped nose. 

"Heh heh heh..." Demonic chuckled lowly, as Kedzie slowly pushed himself up to his feet. He made slow, dramatic steps, advancing towards Kedzie with a smirk of victory on his face. "This is the end of the line for you, bear." 

Demonic now stood over Kedzie, who was still in a crouching position. he reared back, and punched with all his might, retracting the claws on the bracelets he wore to add insult to injury. Kedzie groaned and landed a little bit further down on the slope. And the process started all over again, with Demonic advancing with too much melodrama... 

* * * 

This is it, Tek thought. He grit his teeth, and flew up high into the air, up to the tip of the tower where Demonic and Kedzie K were fighting, and higher above them, stopping when he stood on the very topmost point, from a distance what looked like a needle-tip, but from up close, was really nothing but a pole with the top sliced off so it was flat. 

Spreading his arms, Tek began to mutter the incantation. Demonic and Kedzie paused, and stared up at the raccoon as he cast his spell, the spell that would put him out for a month. 

This is the tying run. I need to do this. It's the best I can do for my...friends...right now. Tek began to say the incantation louder, just as a howling wind began to blow...rain began to fall, slowly at first, pattering against the back of his head and body, but gradually increasing in power... 

Now he was shouting the incantation, both of his eyes glowing bright with light, as if he were trying to beat the oncoming storm in intensity...His voice boomed loudly, so loudly that Kedz and Demonic flinched and had to cover their ears, so loudly that everyone at the tower, be they fighting on land or in the air, could hear...he got a reaction out of everyone, even the Robians that were missing parts of themselves, everyone was looking up at him in shock, admiration, fear, hope, incredulity, respect... 

And now...my time has come-- 

Tek threw his head back and screamed, a scream that was bolder than thunder, brighter than lightning, and more ferocious than the rain and wind pounding down on all of them. What looked like several flashes of lightning ripped down from the sky, and struck the Robians, one by one at such an incredibly fast pace, that nobody, aside from Tek himself, could keep up with it. 

Then, the action stopped. All of the Robians froze, halting in place, their robotic eyes going dim. 

"There...I did it...Eve...I did it..." Tek groaned, and fell. 

"No!!" MK shouted from the ground, eyes going wide. Tek was falling...falling...not even he could survive such a fall... 

* * * 

"GOTCHA!!!" I grunted. I had seen Tek falling, and I knew that if somebody didn't help him, then he'd be killed...or, if not that, forced to live with being severely injured for a while. I flew up at top speed, and intercepted Tek's course to the ground, grabbing him gently and floating him down to the ground. I laid him down on his back, and MK came running over as fast as he could. 

"He's alive!!" he gasped. He looked up at me, a grateful look in his eyes. "But...why?" 

I looked at MK neutrally. "Don't you remember? I was the first friend Tek ever had in 3000 years. I guess we still have a special bond." 

"Thank you..." MK muttered, looking awestruck. 

* * * 

"This is it, Demonic," Kedzie said, standing up at last, and turning his hard gaze back to Demonic, who looked back with complete fear dominating his features. "Your Robot army is frozen in time. Your Furry army has gone turncoat on you. Chance the Wolfhog, WB, True Red and I are free. Admit it...we've won. Against the most incredible odds, my Message Board's members won against you." 

"Grrr...damn you, Kedzie..." Demonic growled. But then, a smirk crossed his face. "Heh...there's still so much you don't understand..." 

"What?!" Kedzie demanded sharply, narrowing his eyes. 

"First of all...if this is the real world, then explain to me how Iola and myself have a past. Or how Tek was able to feel the pains of his 3000-year-old curse, despite the fact he's only lived for a few days? How do Tails-sama and Schala, Chance and JMV, Linda and Warrior-Chu, Tally and MJPM have romantic interests, when they've only really just met?" Demonic's face grew more smug every with every word he said. "It's simple. Because, the entire time, Tek, Tails-sama, WAW, Tally~Fox, True Red, DackAttac, Darth Bowser...hell, even that strange Pokémon guy I didn't even know about until I saw him at this battle, they've all existed before the human creators were born. We think we've created these characters that you see before us, but the truth is that they are simply a link across dimensions. Hell, for all we know, in their dimensions, those characters think up humans, and those human creations are really the creators...a strange inter-dimensional cycle, isn't it?" 

"What's your point?" Kedzie's voice was low and threatening. 

"The point is that I've fused two dimensions, and until I kill all of you, there's no way I'll fix it. Sure, there's a couple of loopholes, such as Tek's and Katana Kitsune's human counterparts escaping the void, but other than that, I think my plot worked perfectly." 

Kedzie sighed, and shook his head, a smirk crossing his face. "You're an idiot." 

"Eh?" 

"If you had meant to fuse two dimensions from the start...then what the hell was the point? You fool, you did this because you thought it would be cool, not because it would have a point." 

Bull's eye. 

Demonic's eyes bugged larger than they ever had before, and his eyes shrunk so they were almost not visible. His face turned red, then purple, and a gargling roar escaped his throat. He lurched at Kedzie, faster than before--he made contact, and Kedzie found himself flying through the air, just like Tek had before--no! He caught onto the very edge of the saucer with the tips of his fingers! Demonic, still in his fit of rage, marched over to Kedzie, and raised his boot. 

"For that...you die." Demonic lowered his boot quickly-- 

"Demonic, stop!" 

Demonic was a centimeter away from stomping Kedzie into oblivion, but he hesitated instantly as the familiar voice of his mate met his ears. Hovering behind and above Kedzie was none other than Iola. His lover, the person he had been in love with, been in bed with, and ultimately, been in the grave with. 

"D-Dark Sister..." Demonic gasped, stepping backwards. 

"No longer," Iola said softly. "Dark Sister is no more, lover...this madness all has to end. Revert everyone to normal, Demonic...please." 

"Iola...I...I..." Demonic bowed his head and clenched his teeth, tears beginning to streak down his face. "How...how could you turn on me like this?" 

"I've seen the light," Iola murmured. "The price was a good friend...but I won't let the sacrifice be in vain...please, Demonic, let's end this..." 

Demonic grunted...his throat and mouth worked, but no logical words were escaping...at last... 

"NO!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!" Demonic rose slowly up into the air, his eyes wide once more, this time with madness, rather than rage. The madness of being betrayed and defeated. The madness of somebody who has just had the world turn on him. Kedzie hauled himself up over the edge of the saucer, and a good portion of the TSF'ers joined him and Iola, flying up to the top of the tower... 

DackAttac was there, so was MJPM holding Tally. Chance with GuardianJMV, Tails-sama with Schala, Friend with Tammy, Metallix with Metallix' Girl...Talandar, Three Tails, SSJ, Sockles...the list went on... 

"I WILL WIN!! EVEN IF THE COST IS MY LIIIIIIIFE!!!!" A ball of dark energy grew rapidly between Demonic's raised hands, and an insane cackle escaped his lips. "YES...REST IN PIECES, TS****ERS!!!" 

The ball exploded, and everything was enveloped in a blazing darkness.... 

* * * 

I blinked, and opened my eyes slowly...everything was so blurry, I could barely make anything out...I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes, and sat up-- 

I practically had a heart attack at the site that greeted me. My room! Not twisted, but normal, like it should be! 

"I'm...home..." I panted. !! That voice! I looked down at myself--I was me again!!! And I...I could remember everything! I was human, I knew who I was, my hair color, my eye color, my weight, my name...I had gone only a few days without knowing who I truly was, but it sure felt good to be back... 

"Wait...we were at the tower..." I muttered. "Did Demonic kill us all? Or was it just a dream?" I walked over to my windows, which were covered by blinds...I threw them open, and blinked as bright sunlight filtered into the room. I glanced down to the ground, which was a story below me, and saw that the entire ground was soaked, like a large rainstorm had finally gone away after several hours...or like three feet of water suddenly drained away from the entire surface of the planet... 

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself again. I turned my head back to my night stand. There he was, Friend...as he had been before it all started, just a little plushie with a vacant stare and a chubby body. I walked over to it slowly and picked it up, cradling it in my hands..."We had quite an adventure, didn't we, Friend?" I sighed, and closed my eyes... 

The phone rang just then. With a slight curse under my breath, I gently set the plushie down on the night stand and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, relishing the fact that I had long legs again. It felt so good to be normal again...! 

I picked up the portable phone, and was greeted by my best friend's voice. 

"Uhh...man, that wasn't a dream, was it?" Matt's voice asked. Matt, who was also known as Talandar, the crazed echidna... 

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I mean...how can we both have had a dream and known about it? It seems real..." 

"Well, I'm online now, and everybody is agreeing. It had to have happened. There's a party going on in the TSFMB main, the biggest thing since SA2...Kedzie even remembers it! It had to have happened..." 

"Well then...what was that energy ball attack that Demonic used on us?" I asked. 

"I...dunno..." 

"Ahh, hell with it. I'm gonna meet you guys online...see ya!" I hung up, and dashed back upstairs, remembering to grab Friend and set him on the number pad before logging online. While AOL booted up, however, I stood up and walked over to the nearest window, and looked up to the pink, dawn sky. 

"Tails-sama...I know you're still out there somewhere..." I grinned to myself. "Good luck..." 

* * * 

[font=georgia]"So...it's finally over," I said, looking at the charred corpse that lay on the ground, in front of the ruins of what once was Demonic's Tower. "Everything has been restored to the way it was before it all began, except for this...and us..." 

"Yeah," Iola agreed in a whisper. A tear worked its way down her cheek, which DackAttac wiped away gently. 

"Well..." Kedzie said. "Our...our human sides have been sent home...we're all lucky that Demonic's spell backfired, or else we'd be dead..." 

"But what about me?" MK asked, blinking. "I'm still here, and so is Tek...shouldn't one of us be gone?" 

"The same with me," JW, Katana's human counterpart, asked. "What about us two?" 

"I guess you'll just have to come with us, then," Friend said, powering down into his Fushigidane form. "Until we can find something to do with the two of you, I mean." 

"But...where are we gonna go?" Schala asked pointedly. "It's not like we can move in with the humans...I'm not sure their parents would tolerate it." 

I laughed. "I know Anthony's wouldn't. They've got enough of a handful with the younger brother and grandmother, I don't think two more extra mouths to feed would do them any better." 

"I have an idea!" Metallix piped suddenly. 

"If it has anything to do with Eggman, Rouge, and seventy egg-shaped babies, perhaps it's a good idea to not say anything." RocketBoy noted dryly. 

"No, no, forget about that," Metallix said, waving a hand dismissively. This caused a great portion of us to fall over in the mud. "Err. Anyway, like I was saying...perhaps we could found Foundation Island!" 

"Wha--like the one in my--err, my human part's comics?" Chu asked, blinking as Linda helped him out of the mud. 

"Yeah!" Metallix nodded. "I mean...we do have the Chaos Emeralds...well, once Super Sockles stops being so greedy, I mean...and with the technology we could create, well, then, we could have ourselves a nice little floating island in no time at all!" 

"I like the sound of it," Kedzie said with an approving nod. 

"Well, what're we waiting for then?" Greliz demanded, whirling his trout around in the air. "Let's go get ready!!!" 

I looked up to the sky as the party of TSF'ers began to move forwards. It was pink...daybreak. And it was the beginning of a brand new era as well. I could finally remember who I was, and who my human part was, but my past life as a human seemed so distant, like it was a dream that I had been watching from afar the entire time. Even so, there was no point in dwelling on a past that was no longer mine, since the only way to reach the future is to move forward. 

Friend insisted on carrying Tek as we marched along in the mud. That crazy Pokémorph, I think only me, Tammy and Tek could really understand what goes on inside his noggin... 

It has been a wonderful adventure, but like somebody once said, adventure has to end some time, and it can end in either joy or sorrow. 

This adventure has definitely ended in joy.[/green]

(/Tails-sama post)

(noel post)

**EPILOGUE TYPE THINGY** 

It was all over the news. Somehow, the world famous landmark, the CN Tower, had mysteriously disappeared. Some rumored that it was a message from above, others that it had been vaporized by antimatter, and others theorized it was aliens from another planet. I smiled - I knew the truth, and they would never know. Even if we told, no one would believe us. My family wondered why, more than ever, I was spending so much time on that darn-ol Sonic site. We were bonded - bonded forever by an incredible experience.

~~~~~~~~~

[Stuff I made about the beginnings of Foundationer Island - T-S I don't mind too much if you do something else- I wouldn't want to interfere with your plans]

Far away, a gigantic artificial land mass orbited high above the earth. The land had been lifted with the Chaos emeralds - it was the Foundationer's new home. Quite a distance onto the floating island, a new city (well, more like a village/ town) was built. At it's center was the hall of the Moderators (though others were allowed in, except for the secret back room laughingly called the 'forum'), a government center of sorts for the new micro-country. Kedziek (Kediek all as one for the furry version?) was almost unanimously voted as head; among the few disenters, Greliz voted for his ricecake, and Metallix for himself. Kedzie appointed True Red and WB as chief advisors, of course (the former two continually made jokes about WB's new form) Many wondered if Artie had been turned furry at all, since he was nowhere to be found.

Outside the building, everyone was celebrating their victory and new home. Dozens were dancing in the street as Chance wailed on his bass-guitar. (where he got it from, nobody knows ; ) ) MJPM twirled Tally, and AJC danced with Monix for the first time. 

"This place is like Angel Island, emeralds and all! They'll need to be protected! I WANT TO BE GUARDIAN!!!" Wuchu exclaimed. 

"No, me!", "nuhuh, ME!" at least a dozen other guys squabbled for guardianship.

"YOU BOYS ALWAYS GET TO BE THE GUARDIANS!" Linda shrieked in her loud, high pitched voice. "I SHOULD GET TO BE IT"

"Not exactly," Lianne-ka corrected, "In the Archie Sonic universe, there was one female guardian."

Linda frowned, which Wuchu thought was cute. "We'll both be guardians together!" He lifted her off her feet as Realmz took a picture. "Nice pose!" And he gave them the 'thumbs up'. "We'll have to figure something out" says Kedziek. 

"I think we can all do our part to protect the emeralds," says MJPM, pausing from his dance. "We know what we can do when we work together!" 

~~~~~~~

Noel had left the party somewhat early. She felt uncomfortable in crowds, especially when there was work to be done. Deep in the lush forrest, she had gone searching for a new place to live, something similar to her old home. She was accompanied by another.

Noel looked at the water going by her new 'property'. "It's not exactly the Surey*, but it'll do."

The water was strange, barely more than a stream, but that wasn't what made it weird. Amazingly, it didn't fall off the island but coursed throughout, in a circuit, as the quirky powers of the emerald made it go uphill in some places, and downhill in others. The powers of the emerald in the water made the land even more lush than it had been when it was on Earth, A magical place, Noel thought. Magical place...

it felt almost wrong. She remembered her home in Mobuis, that harsh life, her house on the steep banks of the Surey River, the Overlander kid that she took care of... she worried for him...and yet...

"I've been wondering" Noel started speaking to her companion, " if...my memories, are real. Does...did my universe exist, or is everything I've ever known and believed in just something that my human counterpart... made up? "

"Tailsama , from what I understand, thinks that we are from other universes, and some how have been connected to our human parts even through dimensional barriers, and were brought here. It might be that our realities still exist out there, somewhere, or that we may have been merged into one. I don't know anything for certain but what my heart tells me. I know that what I feel and what I felt WAS real. I know that with all my heart. This is a beginning... no matter what the past" Noel hinted a faint sadness in her delicate voice. "Though I've always been a little afraid of new beginnings."

"Me too"said Noel.

"See you later, and good luck."

"You too. Seeyah Mrs Prower". Noel watches her weave back into the forest, then got to work.

~~~~~~~~

Tailsama, Friend, SSJ, MK and Shalla stood around Tek who was lying on a bed in the makeshift building. Tek was hooked up to an IV- not like being without nourishment would kill him. They said it was could possible slow his recovery or leave him in a terrible state when he did awaken, but most of all his caretakers wanted to give him the best treatment possible. Tek had done so much for them. They wanted to do anything in their power to prevent him from suffering more. 

"Too bad the Senzu beans couldn't work for him this time." Shalla commented somberly

"Don't feel sorry for him." SSJ bantered, " Tek's probably enjoying himself. He gets to have a vacation while we have to do all the work! He and his girlfriend are probably dancing in the surf of some sandy beach at sunset!"

Shalla gave a gentle smile, and took Tailsamma's hand.

"C'mon, MK." SSJ, though he cared for Tek, wanted to leave the stifling atmosphere of the room. "Me'n Tailsama are going to show you some moves!" He motioned some punches in the air.

MK stood silently for a moment, looking at Teks expressionless face. He hoped SSJ was right. Of anyone, Tek deserved rest, even if it was not the eternal rest he yearned for. MK then looked up at Friend who looked just as perplexed as he did. Noticing eachother's eyes, they averted and left with the others, into the sunny outdoors of a Foundation Island day.

(/noel post)

THE END

I hope you enjoyed The tSf Adventures OG! Coming soon is The tSf Adventures OG 2, in progress of being written by your favorite authors and some newcomers.


End file.
